Prince of Darkness
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Some things just change, this it does for Yugi and for that matter.. the whole world of Darkness, where Vampires, Werewolves and Wizards roam free.. Puzzleshipping and probably lot's of smut, kids stay away.. you've been warned..
1. Prologue

Hm.. new story already?

Yami Tori: *hits me in the head* you have like.. 3 other stories and yet you put up a new one?

Atem: *sigh* she's so.. odd sometimes..

Me: HEY! either way, this is a very different story from my point of view.. anyway.. as you can see, or later anyway.. this is a pure Puzzleshipper.. again! But there's some Tendershipping (if it's the right name) and if I can manage to squeeze it in.. Puppyshipping :D Well, no smut in the first chapter.. but it's a little angsty.. from Yugi's view..

Yugi: O.O

Atem: Uhoh.. what are you doing to my hikari? *glare*

Me: Don't own YGO, but the vampires and the idea itself is mine ^3^

* * *

><p>Prince of Darkness.<p>

Prologue.

The Change That Destroyed me.

In the years after the ceremonial battle, Yugi often wondered why Atem choose to stay, even if he didn't show it to his taller counterpart. Atem had been offered to stay at Yugi and Soguroku's place, something he accepted right away, but he did get his own room. The only thing they had left, was their friendship, their mindlink and the card deck they shared. This left Yugi to rethink his whole life, most of the time just lying on the bed and going through his thoughts, wich was a mess. He had only at the ceremonial battle realised his feelings for the young Pharaoh had moved from care and brotherly feelings to a more shelfish feeling, called love. Yugi would spend endless nights crying because he had told himself he was abnormal and that this love was wrong, plus, Atem would never accept him! And Yugi hated himself for feeling this way. He thought he was strange, not realised what was about to affect him next, something that would bring down everything he knew and crush the world he held so close. It all started in October, on a late evening when Yugi was on his way home from Jounouchi, Atem had desided to stay with him that night. He heard a gunshot and grew worried. He followed the sound and soon found three men hovering over another wounded one.

"HEY!" Yugi shouted, the three men all turned, startled by Yugi's shout.

"Someone has seen us" one of the men called, he was about to lift his gun to shot Yugi too, but another stopped him.

"Idiot.. that guy's famous, if we kill him, that'll lead back to this!" the other one hissed before all three ran for it. Yugi blinked, not able to fathom that they left him just because he was the King of Games. Yugi ran over to the wounded man and crouched before him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked, noticing how pale the man was compared to his soft-looking skin and young looks. The man looked up at him and Yugi shuddered when he saw deep red, blood-red eyes stare up at him. Those eyes reminding Yugi of a certain Pharaoh.

"Yugi.. Mutou?" the man's voice was icy and oddly empty.

"Y-yes?" Yugi asked. The man reached out a hand and Yugi frowned.

"Are you.. okay?" Yugi asked, taking the hand.

"Your grandfather is Soguroku right?" the man asked and Yugi froze.

"Y-yes?"

"Then.. I'll leave a message.. with you.. to.. him.." the man whispered, Yugi furrowed his eyebrows. He was more worried about the life of this man than anything right now.

"W-what are you.. talking about?" Yugi asked.

"You are.. a special person, your not even human.." the man whispered and Yugi's eyes widened before he noticed he could no longer escape, the man's hold was tight and surprisingly strong.

"W-what do you want.. with me.. and Grandpa?" Yugi asked, fear appearing in his eyes. The man chuckled coldly, sending icy shivers down Yugi's spine.

"I am only.. helping you.. and.. I have to.. make an heir.. before.. I die" the man whispered, pulling Yugi closer. The teen gasped and began to struggle.

"I-I'm a boy.. please.." Yugi begged, but was stopped when the man smiled.

"Not like that boy.. not.. like that.. ask.. you grandfather later.." he whispered.

"W-what do you.. mean?" Yugi asked.

"This" the man simply whispered before he pulled Yugi close enough for the teen to slump against the man. Yugi braced himself and hand landed on the man's shoulder, thus Yugi hissed of the icy feeling.

"_**He.. feelings like he's froze ice"**_ Yugi thought, but before he could anything else he felt like ice punctured his neck and he froze. His eyes widened as he slowly realised what was really sinking into his neck. Teeth. All thoughts left the teen as he felt pain begin to grow everywhere, like someone was showering him in acid and Yugi screamed, screamed till he got hoarse, till his voice left him and he was only a half concious teen leaning over a dying person. And, as suddenly as the pain came, it went and Yugi's eyes refocused before he jerked away. He stared at the man in shock before he clamped a hand over the spot where he had been bitten.

"W-why.. did you do that.. what.. are you?" Yugi asked, tears flowing from his eyes. The man chuckled dryly before he slumped.

"As.. your.. grandfather.." with those three words whispered out, the man turned into ash, that fell to the ground. Yugi stared at the small puddle of ash.

"_**He just.. turned.. into ash?"**_ Yugi thought, reached out and leting a hand go through the ash and let it run from his hand. It was warm, the ash itself was warm. Yugi gasped and jerked his hand away. Then he stopped and reached back, he gently scoped some into his hand and held it up, the wind grabbed it and carried it away, like a whisper into the nigh. Yugi stared after it, when he looked down to pick up the rest of the ash, he noticed there were no more ash.

"W-where.. did it go?" he asked out loud, suddenly a jolt of pain ran through his and he gasped, wrapping his arms around himself as he slowly got to his feet. The young teen stumbled in a haze towards the open street. The need to hide, get home and hide grew more and more until he was running down the street. Only another ten minutes after he had begun to run, he ran through the door to the shop and startled his grandfather almost the point of heart attack.

"Yugi? You scared me the-" he halted when Yugi keeled over and slammed his face into the floor.

"Yugi!" Soguroku called out, he rushed over and turned his grandson around. There was a hiss and the older man gasped, teeth, long enough to go through a finger was showing from Yugi's half open mouth. Then the teen opened his eyes. His eyes held only fear and pain.

"G-grandpa.. what's.. happening.. to me?" Yugi asked, tears running down his cheeks again. Soguroku didn't take any risk and quickly pulled Yugi into his arms before he rushed up the stairs, entering the teens room and putting him on the bed.

"It's going to be alright.. what happened to you?" Soguroku asked and Yugi began to cry even more.

"I.. heard a gunshot.. and.. ran to see what.. was going on.. three men.. had shot another.. somehow they left.. when they saw me.. but that other man.. bit me.. said.. it was a message.. to you.. he.. said.. I wasn't human.." Yugi managed to stutter out every time he wasn't sobbing in pain. Soguroku frowned and looked into Yugi's eyes.

"You where.. bitten?" he asked and Yugi began to cry even more.

"He said.. he needed an.. heir" Yugi cried and Solomon gasped.

"It couldn't be!" he gasped out and sat up.

"What?" Yugi asked, trying to hold back more tears, but failed.

"The King.. is dead? Yugi, did you get his name?" Soguroku asked, but Yugi shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

"It hurts... hurts so much.. it feels.. like I'm on fire!" Yugi cried and Soguroku frowned. He quickly rushed out of the room, only to come back a few minutes later with something in a cup. He helped Yugi sit up and forced the cup to Yugi's lips.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better" Soguroku said and Yugi nodded slowly, tears cascading down his cheeks. He tried to drink, and once he tasted the copper-tasting liquid, he drank it all as fast as he could, like his life depended on it. Once the cup was finished, Yugi groaned in relief and fell back onto the bed. All signs of pain was gone.

"Good to have you back Yugi" Solomon said, smiling sadly.

"What was that.. Grandpa?" Yugi asked. Soguroku looked down.

"Blood, simply unfiltered blood" with that, Yugi's eyes widened.

"W-what.. no, I.. drank it?" Yugi asked, unsure and suddenly frightened again. Soguroku sat the cup onto the desk before he took his grandson's hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yugi, your not a human anymore.. our family has never been humans!" Soguroku said, it only seemed to make Yugi feel worse as he shook his head and began to cry again, then he protested.

"Yugi! It's okay, you should sleep on this" Soguroku tried, but Yugi shook his head and looked at the sheets he sat on while rubbing his eyes to remove any tears left.

"I'm not sleepy!" Yugi said.

"I realise that Yugi, but your body is still weak from the change.. and you can't help with the window in your state" Soguroku said and Yugi looked up at him with large confused eyes.

"Window?" he asked.

"Yes, window.. Yugi, until you learn certain spells, you can't venture out into the sun.. either way, you do sleep in the days, but we have to make sure no sun enters this room.. it's not deadly, but it will leave you with severe 3rd degree burns!" Soguroku said and Yugi frowned.

"What.. have I become Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"You, like me and your mother are actually wizards.. well, your mother is a witch but.. your change, you have.. been turned into a vampire Yugi, and the strongest there is" Soguroku explained and Yugi's eyes widened.

"Va..mpire.." Yugi let the words grace his lips before he swallowed.

"I.. can never.. go back can I?" Yugi asked.

"No.. also, we have to have you change school, there's only one of a kind in the whole world, and it's right here in Domino!" Soguroku said. Yugi nodded slowly, then he halted.

"What about Atem?" Yugi asked, fear once again entering his features.

"Unless you tell him the truth, I doubt he'll notice, though I can't say he wont notice your sudden change in when you sleep.." Soguroku said.

"About that.. is there.. any.. like.. the man.. that bit me.. he was pale, and cold as ice to touch" Yugi whispered.

"The reason he was cold is because he was dying, a vampire cannot usually die.. unless he is so unwanted and hunted that his life energy is drained just by opening his eyes.. as for the paleness, all, not only vampires, but werewolves, wizards, witches and all types of nightly creatures are pale.." Soguroku stated.

"I.. am a vampire.. then I need to.. like.. drink blood often?" Yugi asked, worried about how he'd get the blood. Soguroku smiled.

"Not often at all.. once a month is enough, at least until you find a mate" he said and Yugi turned into a deep scarlet shade.

"G-Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

"Haha.. but it's true, once you find a mate, you will be completely dependant on her.. or him" Soguroku muttered the last part and Yugi's already red face turned impossible deeper.

"H-him?" Yugi asked.

"Gender isn't important in our world Yugi.. well, it is for wizards.. but werewolves and vampires has no rule for that" Soguroku said and Yugi slowly nodded. He looked at the window, the moon shining through lit up his pale features, making his skin white, almost silver-like. Soguroku stared at it for a second before he chuckled.

"What?" Yugi asked, annoyed.

"Nothing Yugi.. it's just.. do you want to keep this secret from Atem?" he asked and Yugi's pale features seemed to turn to a shade of grey. The shock and fear coming onto his face.

"Yes! I.. don't want him.. to find out" he whispered and hugged his knees.

"It's going to be alright Yugi, I'll just cover up that window with something okay?" with that he left and came back with some planks. Yugi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Grandpa, should you really do that?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" he said, taking out something from his pocket, something small and thin. There was a small flash of lift and the planks were glued to window like they were always supposed to be there. Yugi blinked and the he gawked.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Magic, something you will learn later, now get to bed young man!" Soguroku ordered and Yugi grumbled something about not being sleepy. Soguroku laughed and pulled the curtains close, hiding the planks.

"I can understand your not sleepy Yugi, but your body needs res-" he halted when he heard the front door down stairs open and slam shut. The two exchanged worried looks before Yugi sprinted off the bed, out of the room, came back in pajamas and quickly slipped under the covers. Seconds later someone else entered the room in a rush.

"Oh, your home Atem.. weren't you supposed to stay with Jounouchi tonight?" Soguroku asked as he watched as the former Pharaoh tried to catch his breath.

"Jounouchi was picked up by Kaiba.. I on the other hand" he turned towards Yugi, who had balled and turned away, hiding his face from the one who has caused his heart to ache so much lately.

"I felt fear, pain and confusion through the mindlink and grew worried, is everything alright?" Atem asked, the older Muto knew about Atem's protectiveness towards his former host, but he smiled never the less.

"Yes, he is trying to sleep now though" Soguroku said, guilt appearing in Atem's eyes at once. Solomon guided the young teen out of the room before he turned towards Yugi.

"Good night Yugi" he called and got a weak 'good night' back before he closed the door. He smiled to Atem, not missing the confusion in his eyes before he turned towards his own room wich was down he hall.

"Good night then Atem" he said. Atem looked after him.

"Good night Soguroku.." the former Pharaoh called back, but he didn't head to bed just yet, he tried Yugi's door and opened it slowly, when he peered inside he found Yugi sitting on top of the bed. He didn't look sleepy at all.

"Yugi?" Atem asked as he slowly opened the door. The teen on the bed jolted and jerked around to look at Atem, who noticed the fear across his face at once. Atem grew worried, but took a step back.

"Please Aibou, I just want to help" Atem begged. Yugi stared at him before he nodded slowly, a dark blush dancing across his face. Atem took a step closer and reached for the light switch.

"Don't.." Yugi whispered. Atem frowned.

"What?"

"Don't turn on the light please.." Yugi pleaded.

* * *

><p>Hm.. you didn't expect that did you? I mean, normally when there's stories about vamps, Atem's the one to be the vampire, in this case it's Yugi.. and he.. is so angsty.. 8A8 on top of that.. did you notice the hint of Puppyshipping in this prologue? ^^ I simply love the pairing, not as much as Puzzleshipping but..<p>

And there's a lot to be told onwards.. info and stuff.. so if there's any questions, review.. or review either way :D


	2. Chapter 1

Really, I just felt like updating today.. I finished this chapter ages ago.. but then again.. so is the next chapter.. maybe I'll.. update that one tomorrow? Yeah, maybe! And just so you know.. I really enjoy making Yugi angsty :D

Yami: U evil!

Me: I don't own ^3^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

I Cannot Comprehend The Change.

Atem smiled at Yugi's plea and nodded.

"Okay" he walked in and closed the door, letting his mindlink to Yugi guide him to his former host. Atem sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Yugi, he soon found a hand and heard a gasp from the darkness. Suddenly there was a jolt of electricity and both gasped, but it seemed to have done some damange to Yugi because Atem could hear that he was gasping for breath.

"Yugi? What is the matter, you really worried me when I felt all the fear and pain.." Atem explained and Yugi let out a dry laughter. It made Atem shiver and furrow his eyebrows. The former Pharaoh grabbed Yugi hand again, this time, there were no electricity.

"Yugi?" he asked.

"I.. nothing happened, I thought.. I saw Bakura.. in the shadows.. and hit my head when.. trying to escape!" Yugi stuttered. A large lie, but it would work, even Yugi knew that. Atem's eyes softened in sympathy.

"He did quite the number on us didn't he? I can understand why your scared.. and I'm sorry for not being there to help you.. Aibou" Atem said, guilt in his eyes.

"It's okay Atem.. it really is!" Yugi said, and Atem to faintly see a weak smile from the darkness. The former Pharaoh tightened his hold on Yugi's hand and watched as the young teen blushed before he looked down.

"Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Y-yes?" Yugi asked, looking up at Atem, only to blush even more.

"Are you.. okay?" Atem questioned and Yugi's blush deepened.

"I.. I'm okay" Yugi murmured softly, smiling somewhat sad.

"You sure? You don't look like it" Atem commented and Yugi gasped lightly.

"Y-yes.." Yugi whispered. Atem leaned in slightly, his deep crimson eyes meeting unsure, shy amethyst ones. Yugi bit his bottom lip before he turned away. Atem frowned and released Yugi's hand, only to gently put both on the teens cheek and turn him back to face him. Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed yet again.

"Yugi, please tell me what's bothering you, I know you good enough to know when something is wrong" Atem said, thus Yugi's blush darkened and his eyes looked away. Atem furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yugi, please!" Atem said and Yugi flinched.

"N-no.." he whispered.

"But Aibou.. Yugi, why?" Atem asked.

"I.. can't.. I.. don't.. want you.. to.. hate me.." Yugi murmured, starting to cry.

"Yugi, please don't cry, you know I could never hate you!" Atem said, hating himself for making his little hikari cry. Yugi shook his head and buried his face into his hands. Atem bit his bottom lip before he pulled Yugi into a tight embrace

"It's okay Yugi.." Atem murmured softly, trying to soothe the distressed teen.

"No.. it's not.." Yugi sobbed.

"It is Yugi, my dear Aibou, it is all okay" Atem whispered, but Yugi just shook his head and buried his face deeper into Atem's chest, letting out heartbreaking sobs. It broke Atem's heart and sent him on the road of guilt when he heard the sobs.

"Yugi, please.. why are you so worried? Please tell me" Atem pleaded.

"I.. can't.. my.. feelings.. wont allow me to..." Yugi cried out and clung to Atem's shirt. Atem's eyes widened before he frowned, something close to hope appeared in his eyes. He gently pushed Yugi a little away before he once again placed his hands on Yugi's cheeks, looking deep into the teary, amethyst eyes.

"Yugi, what feelings?" Atem asked.

"I.." Yugi stuttered, blushing through his tears.

"Yes?" Atem asked.

"I.. can't.. tell you" he finally admitted and Atem sighed.

"I.. don't understand why you wont trust me Yugi!" Atem said, hanging his head as he closed his eyes, trying to cope with his own hurt feelings that was currently covering up his true feelings for his precious light.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered before the teen sighed, making Atem look at him. Amethyst met hurt crimson ones and Yugi gasped before he began to sob.

"I.. don't want you to hate me Atem.. that's the only.. reason.." Yugi cried and Atem looked down.

"I don't hate you Yugi.. I couldn't even have hated you if you were evil.. and killed someone.. Yugi, you mean everything to me, without you I'd die.." Atem said, trying to hide the feelings that was raging within him. Yugi turned away from him.

"I.. know.. but still.." Yugi whispered as sobs racked his body.

"Yugi, please.. tell me" Atem begged and Yugi tried to back off, but Atem grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down to the bed. Yugi gasped, but turned his head away from Atem so he couldn't see the hurt and fear in his eyes.

"Yugi, look at me!" Atem said harsher than he meant to, but Yugi stiffened, then the former Pharaoh watched in shock as Yugi turned, seemingly shocked himself by reacting to his name like that. Atem frowned before he shook his head.

"Tell me!" Atem said, but Yugi shook his head.

"I.. can't.." Yugi whispered.

"Why? Can't you see my feelings Yugi? Can't you answer my pleads to know if you can return them? I just fucking love you Yugi!" Atem shouted, and Yugi's eyes widened. The tears almost stopped before he blushed and looked away.

"My like and your like.. are different Atem.. I.. you.. are.. my yami.. I could.. never.." Yugi struggled to tell Atem the truth. Even if his feelings was the same, something within him told him something else. Suddenly Atem sat up and moved away.

"I'm sorry.." Atem whispered. Yugi blinked, rubbing his cheeks to remove any tear stains. The two just sat there in an uncomfortable silence before Atem got up and moved towards the door.

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked, he bit his bottom lip, wondering if he had been wrong in not telling Atem the truth. The former Pharaoh opened the door, not looking back. Yugi opened his mouth to stop the one he loved so much, but to no avail. Atem was gone in the matter of seconds. Yugi watched as the door closed before he drove his fists into the wall, making a large crack, but Yugi didn't care.

"_**I didn't mean it like that! Atem, you don't love me.. you love the innocent hikari, Yugi.. he is gone!"**_ Yugi screamed in his mind, all to aware that Atem couldn't hear it. He slammed his head into the wall as well, not leaving any mark on him, the wall though looked like it was ready to fall.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered, letting his tears fall once more.

"You.. don't love me.. not the true me.."

* * *

><p>A week turned into a month and a month into half a year. Yugi had started on the one of the few school's of darkness that existed in the world. His uniform changed from a navy-blue to a black, victorian uniform, with a golden scarf, wich signaled his role as prince. Around his neck, holding the scarf back, hang a crucifix. Unlike what humans thought, vampires, werewolves or wizards weren't damaged by the cross, nor holy water as they called it. Silver could however do some damage to a vampire, but driving a stick through the vampires body had no effect at all. Yugi, had transferred to Domino Private School of Darkness in the middle of the year and he had been very shocked by the welcome he got when he came there.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he looked up at the high, black building, it was only visible at nights, but no humans saw it because of it's effective defence spells. Yugi swallowed and took a step towards the school. Behind him, his friends stood. Jounouchi stood very close to Kaiba while Ryou was held in a tight embrace by Bakura. Honda was standing a little behind them all, smiling.<p>

"Dark or what?" Bakura commented and Yugi blushed.

"Y-yeah.." he mumbled.

"So, I'll take you to the teacher's office before we head of to our classroom.." Honda said and Yugi nodded.

"See you later!" Jounouchi called. Yugi smiled and nodded before he followed Honda into the school. Honda was a wizard, wich he learned only recently when Jounouchi told him he was changing school. Honda was shocked to say at least, but didn't think of it as bad. The school on the inside looked like it was pulled straight out of the victorian age, only as a dark version, though lit up with normal light. The stairs on the main floor was huge, leading up to the second floor where Yugi was lead. The two of the soon stood in front of a couple of double doors. Honda smiled and turned to him.

"I'll head of too, see you later Yugi" then the teen wizard walked down the hall and disappeared. Yugi took a deep breath and knocked on the doors. The doors opened and Yugi took a step in. All the teachers was siting by desk, looking like they were working on just a normal school, except for their clothes, with was, like Yugi's, black and victorian-ized. When the teachers saw him, they all got up and bowed. Yugi's eyes widened before he blushed.

"U-um.." Yugi all but stuttered, feeling stupid for acting like this.

"Welcome prince" they all greeted him and Yugi raised his hands.

"P-please don't act so.. formal.." Yugi tried, smiling nervously. The teachers eyed him before they smiled and nodded. They all knew that the new heir of the throne was a kind one and would most certainly lead the world of darkness well. Suddenly a young woman came forth, she had white hair that went down to her knees and kind green eyes. She smiled and bowed gently with her head.

"Mutou Yugi, I am your teacher, Renee Mai, would you please follow me to the classroom?" she asked and Yugi blushed, but nodded. Then the two of them left. Yugi kept his gaze at the floor as they walked towards the classroom.

"Um.. prince?" Mai asked and Yugi's head snapped up.

"P-please don't call me prince.. I.. fell so.. special" he murmured softly.

"But you are special" Mai said, smiling.

"Y-yes but.. I feel so.. self-concious" Yugi stated and Mai chuckled.

"Okay, I can go with that, Mutou-kun then?" she asked and Yugi smiled.

"Yes" he smiled and she noticed the innocent, yet empty look in his eyes, but did not point it out. Soon the two of them arrived at the classroom that Yugi would be in and she stopped.

"I'll hand you your schedule later today, this will be your main classroom when you don't have other classes" she explained and Yugi nodded. Mai turned and opened the door before she walked in. Yugi noticed how much noise there where and thought it was odd, but then shook it off. The school was full of teens, it was only normal wasn't it? Mai stopped at the catheter and smiled to her class.

"Today we have a new student" she said and Yugi took a deep breath before he took the first step into his new class, hoping there was at least one he knew in there. Yugi walked up to Mai and stopped before he turned towards the rest of the class. A smile graced his lips when he saw that all of his friends was there. The whole class, except his friends gasped and whispering ensued.

"Now then, quiet down class... this is-" she begun, but was cut off.

"We know who he is!" a guy said.

"Yes, he's Mutou Yugi, the King of Games.. come on.. who hasn't heard of him" another guy said and Yugi blushed deeply. Mai sighed and smiled amused at Yugi, who smiled nervously back.

"Yes, he may be, today though, he will be joining this class" Mai said before she gently nudged Yugi towards an empty seat, wich was, lucky to Yugi placed in between Ryou and Jounouchi, but they where in front and behind so he had a window seat. But before he could take another step, one of the students gasped, a girl with half long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"That.. your scarf is.. golden?" she asked and Yugi blushed.

"Yes, Mutou-kun is the heir to the throne" Mai explained and chaos ensued. Girls either swooned at his cuteness or they'd do a fangirl squeal while the boys gawked at him or stared at the girl's odd behaviour. The only ones that didn't act out, was his friends, and for that Yugi was happy. Somehow the young teen got over to his seat as he sat down. Jounouchi turned in his seat and grinned to Yugi.

"It's good ya came in our class Yug" he said, making several people stare at him. Yugi smiled and nodded as Mai managed to calm the class down, at least until the small free period until next class. That's when most of the class sprung to their feet to ask Yugi at least a million question at once.

"I doubt he'd be able to answer if you keep pushing the questions in his face!" Kaiba said and everyone glared at him, but calmed down. Yugi smiled gratefully at Kaiba, who shrugged his shoulders. Ryou leaned over his desk and smiled.

"So, I hope you will be able to settle in Yugi, it will be easy though" he said and Yugi smiled as a girl came forth.

"Why aren't you formal with him?" she asked, Ryou and the other four stared at her before Yugi coughed.

"That's because they're my friends, from my previous school" he explained.

"Woah, really?" another girl asked.

"Yeah, the brat shared class with all of us too" Bakura commented as he sat down on Ryou's desk, making the albino protest. Yugi looked up at him and pouted as Jounouchi glared at Bakura. Honda came over and sat down on Jounouchi's desk, thus blocking the blonde's view.

"Bakura, you really need to stop calling Yugi brat, at least when he isn't one" Honda said, Yugi nodded before he let out a sigh. A boy came forth, holding something in his hand.

"Do you.. are you.. going to continue play duel monsters?" he asked and Yugi turned to him before he nodded.

"Well, I will try.. though until I learn to cancel out the sun's rays.." Yugi said.

"So, your a vampire then?" another boy with black hair and red eyes asked.

"Yes, but I am a wizard too.. was... before I was turned" Yugi said, smiling.

"Woah.. that's rare.. like your hair" a girl murmured, looking at Yugi's odd, tri-coloured hair. This however, even if it made most of the class angry at the girl, made Yugi laugh.

"Indeed, my hair is odd.. and it's not dyed.. I never really thought about it before.." Yugi said, chuckling as Honda ruffled his hair. Bakura snickered, completely ignoring Ryou's protests to move away.

"And always so unruly!" Honda said, Yugi giggled and most of the girls swooned, this however, Yugi didn't notice. But his friends did, even if they didn't point it out. The class' friendliness wasn't just for the first day or week, but Yugi found it easy to slip into this new society and would often look forward to these school days, or nights as one saw it. The school days lasted from 8 pm, wich was just a few hours after the sun had set. It last to 3 am, so that most of the students had around 6 hours with study and eating at home before bed. Most of the students, just like grown-ups, went to bed when the sun came up, wich was, in their part of the world, around 8 am. Yugi though, found that with his long distance from the school had less time for school work, until Kaiba offered that he could pick up Yugi every night and he accepted.

* * *

><p>7 months had passed since that day and Yugi was still going for school when sun set and came back a few hours later to do homework and eat before he went to bed. Soon though, school ended for Atem, who was stuck with exams. Yugi learned that his school continued throughout the summer and had a week off here and there. Yugi would be away or asleep when Atem was awake so they had yet to speak to each other since that day, but they hadn't. As for now, Atem had finished the exam's and passed with full scores on it all, he was having a party with some friends when Yugi came home from school. Yugi was not aware of the party he had walked in on and quite literary walked right passed it. Yugi had gone straight to his room with music on the ear, so he hadn't been aware of the fact that a party was going on. He wasn't until he came down for some snack and found Anzu clinging to Atem like she would die if she let go, people where laughing of it and Atem was struggling to get her off. Then most of the people stopped and stared at Yugi, who stared back. He was still in his uniform, though the scarf and cross was gone and he had loosened up his shirt. Yugi waited and waited for someone to grab him or something, but it didn't happen.<p>

"Hey Atem, whose that?" one of the boys asked and Yugi almost wondered why they didn't know when he remember that Atem had been in a different class. Yugi saw this and turned away to get the snack he had wanted, though he doubted the snack was there anymore with a party going on.

"That's.. Mutou Yugi isn't it?" one of the more sober guys asked. Anzu snorted.

"His not important!" she said, still clinging to Atem. This made Yugi freeze to the core. He knew Anzu was a little jealous of him, but not hated. Yugi took one step, then another, and soon he was inside the kitchen, he reached out for he shelf and pulled down a bag of ships. Only to turn and gasp. A guy was hovering over him and smirking. Yugi let go of the ships as the man leaned in.

"Mutou Yugi huh.. you any good in the bed?" the guy asked and Yugi stiffened, not able to talk because he was in fear. The party music was now on it's loudest and no one would be able to heard Yugi cry for help, no one.

"_**No!"**_ Yugi cried on the inside as the creepy guy grabbed on of his hands.

"Come on, one quickie wont hurt you" he said. Yugi struggled and found it futile.

"L-let me go" Yugi stuttered and the guy smirked.

"Shy too, how cute" the older teen commented and tears sprung to Yugi's eyes.

"N-no.. please let me go" Yugi pleaded, but his plea went unheard. The teen leaned in, just before his met Yugi's lips, the teen stopped.

"Your so easy to play with.. I'm glad I came here.. the only chance to get you"

"W-what?" Yugi asked, shocked. Then, the guy crashed his lips with Yugi's, forcing him into it.

"_**No! I-I don't.. want to.."**_ Yugi cried in his mind. Tears were now cascading down his cheeks as he struggled to get free, not remembering that he was far more stronger than the guy who held him. A tongue slipped into Yugi's mouth and he nearly screamed.

"_**NO! H-help.. please.. someone.. anyone.. help.."**_ Yugi pleaded in his mind as he was drawn ever so close to the man harassing him. Yugi put his hands on the teen chest to push him away, but his hands were grabbed hand held over his head.

"_**P-please.. any.. one.. h-help.. Atem.. help.. me, HELP ME!"**_ Yugi's plea went to the former Pharaoh, but there was no answer, at least not at once.

"YUGI!" the shout was far more louder than the music. Well, the music stopped a second after the shout came and the guy was pulled off of Yugi only a second later, who crumbled to the floor. He felt strong, yet safe and warm arms wrap around him and hold him close as he cried into the chest that was so close, yet seemed to be so far away. Yugi knew who it was, he just didn't want to believe Atem had actually come to his rescue, not after what he had said such a long time ago.

"Ssh.. Yugi, it's okay now..." Atem soothed the crying teen he held in his arms before he turned to glare at his so-called friend. The rest of his friends remained in the door way, everyone ignoring Anzu calling the former Pharaoh's name from the living room.

"Maybe.. we should leave.." one of the girls said and the rest nodded. Atem gave them a grateful look before they grabbed the guy who had hurt his Yugi and dragged him out of the house, only Anzu remained, still in the living room, on the floor, calling for her love.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atem asked, very worried. Yugi shook is head.

"No, I'm not okay.." the teen cried, it was his first kiss and it scared him that he had felt so weak when he had been more than capable of pushing the guy off of him. Atem stood up, still with Yugi in his arms. Just then, Anzu had, somehow, strangely enough managed to get to her feet and stagger over to the kitchen. In her drunken state, she didn't even notice Yugi's crying and shaking form within Atem's arms before she came closer.

"Atem.. let go of him and come here!" she said, sounding more sober than she actually was. Atem shook his head and brushed a hand gently through Yugi's hair. Anzu growled and pounced on the two, breaking them apart. Yugi cried out as he fell and hit his head against the counter. Atem gasped out and reached out for Yugi.

"Yugi, oh my God, Anzu, why did you do that?" he asked, but Anzu didn't seem to care what happened to Yugi as she landed on top of him and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Do not speak to him ever again, is that clear?" she demanded and Atem showed her off of him. His glare, wich he usually only used on the ones he wanted to murder -like Bakura- where now on Anzu and she was just staring back.

"What the fuck Anzu, you can't order me around.. you really think I'd leave Yugi because you told me so.. get out of this house, the party is over!" he said, glaring at Anzu, who just protested.

"But I don't want to-" she halted when she was pulled up by her right arm and carried over to the front door. Atem watched in awe as Yugi threw her out of the door and shut it, then locked it to keep the pest out. Yugi turned and Atem gasped before he embraced his dear Aibou.

"Yugi, are you alright, I mean.. how did you do that?" he asked all at once. Yugi, who wasn't crying anymore managed to get out of the hug.

"I'm okay, as for what I just did.. please forget it" with that, Yugi walked into the kitchen to get his ships. Atem walked in after him with a frown on his face.

"Why.. don't you talk to me any more?" Atem asked. The honesty and clear sadness in Atem's voice made Yugi's heart ache, but he didn't show it as he turned and frowned himself.

"I.. I'm not sure.. I'm always asleep when your awake.. when you are awake I'm at school" Yugi stuttered out, looking at the floor.

"Why? Why can't you tell me any more what your doing, what you and your friends are doing.. I feel like I'm loosing you!" Atem said, looking at the floor too.

"You lost Yugi a long time ago Atem.." Yugi whispered.

* * *

><p>Hihi.. *giggle* that's it for now.. as for Yugi's friends.. Kaiba, Jou, Honda, Ryou and Bakura.. I'll explain more about them later in the chapter.. I really don't want to push everything at once.. I'm having enough work with trying to make Yugi angsty.. and making an idiot harrass him *kick the guy's ass*<p>

Yami: What is all that stuff about?

Me: Me not telling.. bye *takes jacket and heads out*

Yami: DON'T JUST LEAVE!

Yugi: She's heading off to meet her friends.. she wont be able to see them for another year..

Yami: Oh.. but still *pouts*

Yugi: *sigh* remember to review, please?


	3. Chapter 2

Soooo.. I've just gotten out of the bed.. *yawn*

Yugi: *stares* what's that on your hand?

Me: My hand? Oh this? *holds up bandaged hand* um.. I move around a lot in my sleep you see! *blush*

Atem: Isn't that your writing hand?

Me: Yeah, so? *raises eyebrow*

Atem: How's the stories coming along?

Me: I write a lot more with my left hand.. easier than that it doesn't get!

Yugi: Good to know.. um, warnings?

Me: Yeah.. there's lemon in this chapter :D so you kiddies.. I know there has to be someone out there who doesn't heed the warnings..

Atem: Like you?

Me: I'm an adult! *glare*

Yami: I mean when you weren't..

Me: *Blush* either way.. hope you enjoy lemons 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Vampires at Heart.

There was a long silence before Atem finally regained his voice.

"What?" he asked, not believing his ears. Yugi though, just sighed and back away, trying to sneak by Atem, but was stopped.

"What do you mean by that Yugi?" Atem asked, or more demanded to know.

"I.. can't.. tell" Yugi stuttered, struggling against Atem's hold.

"Yugi, you can tell me.. so please tell me the truth!" Atem begged and Yugi bit his bottom lip. Atem frowned before he embraced the little hikari, who didn't struggle against him this time.

"Yugi, what are your feelings towards me? Your true feelings?" Atem asked.

"I.." Yugi tried, but then stopped. Atem could easily see the blush on his face.

"Yes?" Atem asked. Yugi mumbled something and blushed even more.

"I didn't catch that" Atem stated, smiling a little when Yugi's blush darkened.

"I.. love you" Yugi yelled the last part, making both turn red.

"But why didn't you say so earlier Yugi.. you knew my feelings for you!" Atem said, gripping the other teens shoulders. Yugi bit his bottom lips and looked down.

"It's not me you love, it's the old me.. the one who's gone, the innocent, cute, naïve and dense Yugi who had helped you get your memories back.." Yugi said and Atem almost shook the little one hard.

"Yugi.. will always be Yugi, I wouldn't have loved you less if you had killed someone -like Bakura- because you will always be you, no matter how you change.. and these thoughts of yours, that's one of the many reason I love you!" Atem said, nuzzling his nose into the crock of Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped at the feeling and nearly melted right there and then.

"Atem.." Yugi breathed out.

"I just want you to love me back Yugi" Atem said.

"I.. don't know.. if I can.." Yugi said, letting out a sad sigh. Atem backed off to look at him.

"Please Yugi.. even if it is this one night.. please let me love and love me back" Atem pleaded and Yugi looked up into his eyes. For a long minute the two of them just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Then Yugi sighed, leaning against Atem's chest.

"Okay.." Yugi whispered and Atem couldn't believe his luck. He traced a hand from the line of Yugi's shoulder up to his chin, before tilting his head upwards before he leaned in. Soon enough their lips met and Yugi gasped into it before he closed his eyes. Atem smiled before he closed his eyes as well and pulled Yugi closer. The two of them stood there for a while before air was needed and the two broke it.

"Maybe we should head upstairs?" Atem asked and Yugi turned into a deep shade of red, but nodded and let Atem lead him up the stairs. Atem didn't take his beloved to his own room because he knew that Yugi was afraid of sun and Atem didn't exactly have thick curtains wich consisted of planks, because he liked to wake up with the sun on his face. Either way, Soguroku had told everyone who asked about Yugi's fear of sun that he had sun allergy, wich could occur from staying in the sun for a short amount of time. Atem didn't know how he had gained that allergy, but didn't really question it. The two entered the smallest teen room, whose room was badly lit. The light bulb had been replaced with a darkened bulb so light in the room was rather dimmed. The second the door was closed, Atem spun them around and pressed Yugi against the door, pressing their lips together. Yugi moaned as Atem pulled at the black uniform, wanting it to go. Yugi let Atem open the uniform before he growled, finding it difficult to remove it all in a hurry, so instead he just snapped with his fingers and Yugi was standing there only in his boxer. Atem smirked as he pulled his leather shirt off and grabbed the blushing hikari.

"Now then.. the bed next" he whispered. He felt Yugi stiffen a little, but then relax. Like Atem, did Yugi know that he should be careful, but for a different reason. When vampires or werewolves found their mate, the first hint was electricity, the rest was to Yugi's embarrassment to sleep with the mate, and not only that.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in Kaiba's grand office, right beside Jounouchi, who was eating something that looked like a cake while Bakura and Ryou was sitting in the opposite couch. The question that Yugi had always wanted to ask, but never dared to ask, suddenly came up when Bakura and Ryou got together.<p>

"So, have ya mated yet?" Jounouchi asked and thus Ryou and Yugi blushed.

"No.. why?" Bakura asked, glaring back.

"J-Jounouchi!" Yugi and Ryou complained. Jounouchi snickered at the two's obvious embarrassment. He leaned in to Yugi and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"What about ya Yug? Ya any good with a mate yet?" he asked, thus Yugi blushed.

"N-no.. I haven't.." Yugi stuttered.

"So, ya haven't even gone through the first step?" this made Yugi stare at him.

"First.. step?" he asked.

"The electric touch?" Ryou asked, blushing brightly when Jounouchi smirked.

"Yeah, that one!" he stated.

"Well.." Yugi began, thinking about it.

"So?" Jounouchi asked.

"I.. have been through that" Yugi stated, looking down at his lap. Everyone stared at him, even Kaiba who was typing on his computer despite the fact that he had just come back from school and had school work to do.

"Ya have, who?" Jounouchi asked and Yugi bit his bottom lip, a sad look appearing in his eyes. Everyone caught this and wondered what was so wrong about the first step, only Ryou slowly realised what was wrong.

"It was.. Atem.." Yugi said slowly, thus the room fell into a silence.

"So that's why you hesitated.." Ryou murmured and Yugi nodded.

"Ya two haven't spoken for a while have ya?" Jounouchi asked, worried about him.

"No, not since the night I was turned..." Yugi whispered.

"So he figured out?" Bakura asked, but Yugi shook his head.

"No, but he..." thus he fell into silence and refused to say anything else.

"Well, as long as the two of you haven't had sex, I doubt he'll become your mate" Bakura stated and Yugi blushed at the words Bakura used. Ryou elbowed him, but Yugi just smiled.

"Nothing like that happened.. is.. that.. all that has to be.. done?" Yugi then asked, blushing slightly. Jounouchi turned beet red and Bakura snickered at the blonde's reaction before he turned to Yugi again.

"That and.." he stopped to see the blonde teens reaction, wich was only that his blush darkened and he stuttered something they couldn't make out.

"Exchange of blood" Bakura finished and Yugi blushed.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You heard me, while doing it, you have to exchange blood, thus completing the bond between the two of you" Bakura said and Jounouchi squeaked. Yugi stared at his friend in shock, then amusement appeared in his eyes.

"So that's why you've been blushing all this while Jounouchi?" Yugi teased, only making the blonde blush even more.

"_**Exchange of blood huh?"**_ Yugi thought.

* * *

><p>Yugi knew that he had to keep himself from biting Atem or something like that, he knew that he also had to keep the one he loved so much from finding out about his secret. Suddenly he felt the bed under him and he blinked. Above him, Atem hovered, his eyes dark with lust and love. It made Yugi's heart ache, he just wanted to keep Atem to himself forever, but he knew he couldn't, that made Yugi feel a little sad.<p>

"Yugi.." Atem breathed out, before leaning down and capturing Yugi's soft lips. Yugi moaned into the kiss and arched a little when he felt Atem's hands slide down from his shoulders to his chest, then down his stomach, before going up again. Yugi arched upwards and moaned yet again when Atem's fingers rolled the small nubs located on Yugi's chest.

"Yugi.. I love you.. so much" Atem whispered when they parted. He placed his face against Yugi's neck, making the teen blush and squirm. Atem's hands went down to Yugi's sides before he sat up.

"You are so.. beautiful Aibou.. your skin is white as milk, yet soft as silk.." Atem said and let his face rest against Yugi's chest. Yugi's expression got a little sad as he almost regretted not being able to fully accept Atem. Either way, Atem pulled Yugi closer as his hands ventured down to the teens waist before they pulled at the teens boxer. Yugi blushed, but nodded, letting the former Pharaoh take of the remaining cloth he had. A second later and Atem's fingers was touching his hardening length. Yugi arched upwards with a moan, and Atem smiled before he pumped the member slowly. Yugi groaned and trust into the hold without being aware of it. Atem pulled the teens knees onto his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed Yugi as he let his other hand venture further down. Yugi gasped out when he felt a finger against his entrance, this of course let Atem's tongue inside of his mouth and the two ended up in a lip-lock. Yugi squirmed as the finger entered him and moved about.

"_**A-Atem.. it.. feels weird"**_ Yugi gasped out in their mindlink.

"_**I know.. just relax and it'll go better"**_ Atem answered and Yugi shuddered has he heard it. So many months had passed since he had heard Atem speak through the mindlink. Suddenly another finger joined the first and Yugi groaned, but Atem didn't stop because of that.

"It's okay, just relax, I'm not using any lotion so it'll be different..." he whispered as they parted the kiss for a second before he started another. Yugi moaned as Atem continued to prepare him and at the same time pumping his length.

"God.. A-Atem.." Yugi moaned as they parted once more, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back into a new kiss. Atem groaned into the kiss as Yugi arched upwards, clashing their hips together. Atem watched as Yugi's eyes clouded with pleasure before he pushed another finger into Yugi, stretching him. Yugi's eyes came into focus and he yelped, breaking the kiss.

"H-hurts.." Yugi cried out, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Relax Yugi, and it'll be better" Atem coaxed the teen, hoping he'd do so. Yugi tried, he tried so hard to relax, but he couldn't quite manage to as most of his thoughts where trying to keep him from biting Atem or worse, turn him. Atem moved the fingers within Yugi for a long second before he almost pulled them out and then pushed them in again. Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped. Atem smiled and pulled the fingers out, making Yugi whine and pout. Atem chuckled and sat up slightly.

"Yugi, do you actually have any lotion?" he asked, Yugi looked up at him before he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm.. not sure, if I do.. then it's.. in the.. nightstand.." Yugi was by now beet red.

"Okay" Atem reached over Yugi to get to the nightstand to see, thus letting Yugi see the flexible, tanned body of one former Pharaoh, he stretched out his arm and let Yugi see soft skin and a unbarred neck. Yugi felt his needs come and twist, his inner powers shout for him to act on these feelings, but Yugi managed to somehow keep them in check until Atem found what he wanted. The former Pharaoh sat back with a small lube of lotion in his hand, he squirted a good amount of it onto his hand before he reached down. Somewhere in between preparing Yugi and kissing him senseless, Atem's pants had made it down to his knees, along with his boxer. Yugi watched with a red face as Atem coated himself, groaning as he did. Yugi reached up and put his hands on Atem's cheeks, making the teen stop.

"Please.. Atem.." Yugi's voice was low and pleading, making Atem so much more impossible harder. He pulled the teens knees up again and leaned over Yugi, positioning himself.

"Remember to relax okay, this might hurt" Atem stated and Yugi nodded, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck. The former Pharaoh waited for Yugi to take his breath before he slowly began to push in. Yugi gasped and tears immediately began to run down his cheeks.

"H-hurts.." the teen gasped out before he clenched his teeth. Atem nodded, but didn't slow down until he was fully inside of Yugi. Atem then stopped and waited. Yugi clawed at Atem's back, his long nails digging into the teens skin, breaking it. Atem groaned and arched a little, thus moving a little forward. Yugi gasped and arched as well, he blinked out the dots in his eyes before he stared up at Atem. There was no other sound than their breathing as the two of them looked into each other's eyes, then the smell of blood hit Yugi's nose and he froze, then he clamped his hands over his mouth and nose, noting the blood on his fingertips and nails.

"Yugi, what is it?" Atem asked, worried about his hikari.

"I'm okay, just... move, please" Yugi begged through his hands, trying to keep his thoughts away from the blood and the need to mate. Atem stared at him for a long second before he nodded and pulled out slowly, thus Yugi groaned. Atem then stopped before he had pulled out completely before he pushed in, faster. Yugi gasped and arched upwards, still with his hands over his mouth.

"A-Atem.. more.. that.." Yugi's pleasure was all too visible on both his body and voice. Atem nodded and pulled out before thrusting in again, even harder than the first time, and Yugi arched again. Atem gently took Yugi's hands in his and tried to move them away, but then Yugi froze and refused to move them away. Atem frowned and thrust extra hard, hiting the right spot. Yugi arched and screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and Atem managed to move the now limp hands away from his mouth. Then everything went silent. Atem stopped his movements as he held Yugi's hands to the bed, staring at Yugi, who slowly opened his eyes while he was panting like mad. Suddenly Yugi froze again and clamped his mouth shut, thus biting his own tongue in the prosess. Atem stared at Yugi, who stared back, tears coming to his eyes as he knew Atem had found out.

"What.. was that?" Atem asked and Yugi looked away, closing his eyes.

"I.." Yugi whispered, tears cascading from his eyes as he shook his head and pulled his hands out of Atem's grip before he covered his face with his hands. Atem frowned, so instead of actually pulling at Yugi's hands, wich he knew would be useless, he thrust into Yugi again and made him scream and arch.

"Yugi, look at me, remove those hands!" Atem said and Yugi gasped as he turned his head, removing his hands. Atem didn't know why Yugi obeyed so suddenly, but didn't bother to ask why.

"Please Atem, just.. let me.. come.." Yugi begged and Atem frowned, he wanted Yugi too, but what he had seen was not something he'd easily forget. He leaned down and graced a finger against Yugi's bloody, bruised and yet soft lips. Yugi cried out, but didn't try to look away or hide his face.

"Why.. are you obeying me now?" Atem asked.

"I.. don't know.." Yugi whispered, barely opening his mouth, but Atem got the chance he need and stuck a finger inside before he slowly forced Yugi to open his mouth. The teen cried even harder as Atem pried his mouth open to see.

"By the Gods Yugi.." Atem whispered when his fingers scraped along the long, white corner teeth. Atem let his finger rest against one and he hissed as the teeth sunk into his finger. Yugi cried out at the feeling of fresh blood that filled his senses and he closed his eyes. Atem withdrew his hand and licked the small wound on his finger.

"Yugi, what.. exactly are you?" Atem asked. Yugi gasped out and Atem realised he had once more ordered Yugi, so the teen wasn't able to resist.

"I am a vampire.." the teen breathed out and then he bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. Atem's eyes widened, to him, every piece of the puzzle fell together, why Yugi had suddenly begun to sleep in the days instead of night, why he shut his window with planks, why he transferred to another school and other mysteries like why he kept himself away from Atem.

"So that's why.. you ignored me.. and couldn't.. accept my love" Atem whispered, but instead of backing away, he leaned in and kissed Yugi, tasting Yugi's blood on his own lips. Yugi gasped and backed off.

"No.. not the blood... please.. if you do.." Yugi cried and Atem frowned.

"I don't know what your so worried about Yugi, you haven't exactly bitten me yet" Atem said, chuckling at it, but then noticed that Yugi was shaking his head madly and trying to clean his own lips with his tongue to remove any blood.

"You don't understand Atem" Yugi cried out and licked his lips again.

"Why?" Atem asked, worried again.

"Vampires mate.. with the exchange of blood!" Yugi cried and Atem turned deep bloody red. He sat there, shocked at the little ones announcement. Yugi looked down in shame.

"Please don't hate me.." Yugi whispered and Atem moved to hug him, this however made Yugi gasp out as Atem realised they had stopped right in the middle of the act. Atem turned red before he pulled Yugi into a tight embrace.

"As I said earlier, changes like that wont make me leave you.. I love you Yugi, you, no matter how you act or change, Aibou.. I wouldn't have cared less if you turned me into a vampire as well" Atem said, thus Yugi gasped and his tears halted.

"Atem" Yugi whispered as Atem laid his face against Yugi's neck.

"Can I not stay with you?" Atem asked and Yugi blushed.

"B-but I don't.. want you to.. change" Yugi whispered.

"Please Yugi, I couldn't care less what happened to me, I just want to stay with you!" Atem shouted and his embrace tightened. Yugi gasped as he felt the former Pharaoh breath against a certain spot before he licked it.

"Bite me!" the voice was deep and lustful, yet demaning. Yugi cried out as he was forced to open his mouth.

"No, please Atem.. don't make me.." Yugi tried, but Atem wouldn't listen to him.

"I want to always be there with you Yugi" the teen whispered, smiling when Yugi's teeth sunk into his neck. Tears were going down the young teens cheeks as his teeth made it all the way in, soon sending venom through them and into Atem, who froze before he screamed. Then it was over, Yugi let go and Atem slumped on top of him. A long minute after an Atem managed to sit up a little.

"That.." he begun and placed a hand against the small wound on his neck, then he buckled over. Yugi gasped as Atem was, by all means still inside of him. He took Atem's face in his and brought it closer. He bit his own lips, drawing blood once again.

"Here.." he said, kissing Atem, who began to kiss back, but the second he tasted blood he began to suck on Yugi's lip. Then Atem suddenly moved. Yugi gasped and arched upwards.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned as Atem broke the kiss, long teeth visible from his open mouth. Yugi knew that he too had his long teeth right now. Atem leaned in and while thrusting hard into Yugi, he bit him, thus Yugi arched and screamed.

"A-Atem.. more.." Yugi all but shouted and clawed at Atem's back as Atem let go of Yugi's neck, only to kiss him and thrust into the teen harder and faster. Yugi gasped out and bucked against him. After a lot more thrusts, Yugi was a writhing mess underneath Atem, who groaned and grabbed Yugi's waist. He thrust in once more before he came with a loud groan. Yugi gasped as Atem sunk his teeth into him again, but this time Yugi did as well. The two of them joined in one more minute before Yugi came as well before they both relaxed and both backed off. Yugi looked up at Atem, then he glared.

"Idiot.. now look what you've done.." Yugi said.

"W-what?" Atem asked.

"You made me turn you.. your no longer a human!" Yugi complained.

"I wouldn't really have cared much, though this gives me another reason to get away from Anzu" Atem said, then he laughed when Yugi pouted. Atem pulled out of Yugi before he sat up and pulled Yugi into another embrace.

"You know.. you really don't treat her well" Yugi said.

"You threw her out of the house!" Atem said, laughing.

"That's because she hurt me!" Yugi pouted.

"Yes, and she was ordering me around!" Atem commented. Suddenly Yugi yawned and Atem blinked. When he looked at the clock he smiled.

"It's 6 am.." he said and Yugi nodded.

"Two hours till the sun rises hm? I think I'll try to finish up the homewo-" he stopped when Atem kissed him and slowly pushed him down to the bed again. Yugi glared up at Atem, who smirked back.

"Atem, what are you planning?" Yugi asked. Atem nuzzled his beloved.

"I thought it was obvious" he said, and knew Yugi turned beet red. Atem shed the pants that hung around his legs and the boxer followed soon after, the two of them was no completely naked as Atem held Yugi close as they just laid on the bed, looking into each other's eyes.

"Atem, you do realise.. that your skin is white?" Yugi asked and Atem looked at his arms, then he shrugged.

"I'm more than used to being pale already.. plus, I think it'll help me to get away from Anzu, she'll think I'm you if I use a cap!" Atem said, laughing when Yugi blushed and pouted before he swatted at him. Atem pushed closer and nipped at the teens neck, making Yugi squirm.

"Atem.." Yugi breathed out and Atem smirked before he rolled onto his back, pulling Yugi with him. Yugi turned deep red when he realised what Atem wanted. The teen was currently sitting on top of Atem, straddling him and keeping the former Pharaoh from moving away.

"What are you thinking of?" Yugi asked. Atem smirked and Yugi blushed.

"You know what!" Atem said, he lifted Yugi up before he brought him down onto himself. Yugi gasped and moaned before he arched upwards of being filled. Atem groaned as well as he tried to not take the little one hard and fast.

"Gods.. Yugi, so.. tight!" Atem groaned as he kept Yugi still for a second before Yugi rocked on top of him, making both moan and arch. Yugi moved again, this time up and then down. Atem placed his hands on his beloveds hips before he pushed him down onto himself again, this time harder. Yugi screamed and straightened up.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed and arched as Atem nailed his prostate. Atem groaned.

"Yugi.." Atem breathed out as he broke his rhythm and began to thrust faster into Yugi, who screamed over and over before he began to shake.

"M-more.. Atem.. I'm about to.. co-come.." Yugi moaned and Atem nodded.

"Already ahead of you!" he whispered before he took a better hold of Yugi, he then rolled them around before he thrust sharply into Yugi, who screamed and arched upwards. Atem groaned and leaned closer, locking their lips together, once more thrusting hard and fast into him, making Yugi cry out in pleasure and buck into Atem.

"I'm.. Atem, I'm co-" Yugi tried, but the pleasure caught the better of him.

"It's okay.. come for me.. Aibou" Atem whispered, rocking against Yugi's spot before the teen came with a scream, seconds later Atem came, but Yugi wasn't able to catch his breath when Atem continued to thrust into him with extreme force. Yugi's scream was by now coming out constantly, and he was more off the bed than on it. Atem groaned when Yugi wrapped his knees around Atem's waist, thus letting Atem go deeper.

"Oh God, Atem!" Yugi screamed. The two of them dug deeper into the pleasure they shared together. Soon Atem groaned and tensed up as he felt his realise coming closer, but not wanting to come alone, he grabbed Yugi's length, pumping hard. Yugi screamed and arched high off the bed before he came violently without any warning. Atem groaned at the tight heat before he came, filling Yugi before he collapsed, managing to catch himself before he hit Yugi and gave him pain. The two of them panted, trying to calm down.

"Satisfied.. now?" Yugi asked, gasping for breath.

"Yes, that I am Aibou, I love you.." Atem said, cuddling his hikari.

"I.. love you too, but I still have homewo-" he halted when he sat up, then he fell back to the bed. Pain was filling the young teens eyes. Atem frowned when he realised Yugi was in pain.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not.. it hurts!" Yugi complained, laying a hand on his hips and Atem realised quickly what was causing Yugi to be in pain. The former Pharaoh turned deep red as Yugi also realised what the pain came of. Then he growled and glared at Atem, who raised his hands, ready to protect himself if Yugi attacked, believe it or not, Yugi's nails was as sharp as a newly sharpened Japanese samurai sword, and his teeth was sharp as needles, but strong as steel. Yugi then sighed and fell onto Atem's chest, who wrapped an arm around him while the other grabbed the sheets and pulling it around them. Atem kissed Yugi's cheek, then lips, in wich Yugi returned it before he yawned. Atem raised and eyebrow.

"Sleep Yugi, it's already past 7 am.." Atem whispered. Yugi looked up at him before he nuzzled closer to him.

"Yeah.. Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Hm?" Atem hummed.

"Thank you.. for not hating me.." Yugi whispered.

"No, thank you for accepting and returning my love for you" Atem said.

"Haha.. hm.. I love you Atem, I really do.." Yugi murmured softly, his eyes slowly closing as he was soon falling asleep.

"Yes, so.. do I Yugi, so do I..." Atem softly said before he let his eyes close. Soon both of the drifted off to sleep, both unaware that Soguroku just entered the house and would find the first floor completely trashed and the two lovers in bed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hm.. they forgot the living room.. and have I mentioned I love making Yugi so angsty?<p>

Yugi: ... Evil!

Me: Hihihi.. anyway.. hoped you liked the vampire-lemon :3 and if your confused as to why Yugi all of the sudden listened to Atem and bit him.. it's because.. well, I'll tell you in the next chapter ^^ I won't let you know all of it just yet.. there's so much to explain as well.. and Anzu will appear in next chapter..

Atem: ... remember to review people!


	4. Chapter 3

Mehehehehehe.. I wont say much.. just remember to review okay ^^ bu~t.. there's lemon.. again XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

My Own Secret.

There was a long silence in the house as Soguroku got up for the day, he managed the store, not hearing any sound from the second floor, he wasn't entirely sure if Yugi had turned Atem or not, but he did know that the two of them had finally accepted each other, as they day went by, Atem still didn't get up. At first Soguroku just thought it was because of the party -the living room is still trashed- and was sleeping in, but soon he threw that thought away as he realised that Atem wouldn't wake up until the sun had set and Yugi would wake up as well. Around 5 pm and the sun was on it's way down, the bell in the shop signaled someone arriving and Soguroku went to greet them when he saw it was Anzu.

"Oh, Anzu, are you here to meet Atem?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, he's here right" it was more of an statement than a question.

"Yes, but he's still asleep" Soguroku explained.

"Then wake him up" Anzu said, but Soguroku shook his head.

"He was probably awake till 8 am this morning.. I doubt he'll be up before 6 pm, so, if you could wai-" he stopped when Anzu just walked past him.

"Then I'll wake him up" she said before she disappeared up the stairs. Soguroku let the eyebrows rise high before he swallowed, realising that a certain former Pharaoh would get pissed if he was awoke an hour or so before his body would let him.

* * *

><p>There was a long silence before the door opened with a slam, no one in the room however moved to meet the one in the door. Anzu stared around. Atem's room was empty, like no one had been there was a day or two, so, the only place left was. Anzu walked over to the other door and opened it, only to see that someone was in the bed, well, two people actually. She walked right over and stared down at Yugi and Atem. The smallest of the two cuddled up to other, who had his arms around Yugi. Both had smiles on their faces as they slept on.<p>

"Atem, wake up!" she said, but there was no reaction. So she bent down to flicker a finger across his cheek, then she noticed how cold he felt, then his white skin. Like how he looked when she first met him years ago. She felt around Atem to find his pulse, but found non. Even Yugi was oddly pale and cold too, he didn't have a pulse either. She looked around and noticed that the curtains was closed, and the window covered with planks.

"Atem!" she growled, shaking him so that Yugi fell off, but the little one didn't wake. There was a low groan before Atem's eyes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes, they made it to the clock.

"Only.. 6?" then he yawned and went back to sleep.

"Atem!" Anzu growled again and Atem's eyes snapped open, then they made their way up to meet Anzu's glare. Atem soon unwrapped his arms from Yugi before he sat up, the sheets falling down so she could get a look at Atem's pearl white chest.

"Anzu, what are you doing here.. so early?" he asked.

"It's not early, it's 6 pm! Now get away from him!" she hissed, pointing at Yugi.

"He has a name Anzu and no, I'm not getting away from him! And it is early for me!" Atem growled back, Anzu grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of the bed, but she couldn't. Atem pulled his hand back before he took up his phone from the pants on the floor and turned it on. Anzu whined as he ignored her.

"Atem.. you didn't have a pulse.. and he doesn't.. he's dead.. so come on, let's le-" her sentence was never finished as a similar, yet lighter groan came from the seemingly dead teen. Soon amethyst eyes opened and he sat up with a groan. His met with Atem's and he smiled before he noticed another's pulse in the room and turned.

"A-Anzu?" Yugi asked. Anzu growled and grabbed Yugi to get him away from Atem, but the former Pharaoh was quicker and pulled Yugi into his arms.

"Lay off Anzu, I won't leave him.. I love him and your nothing more than another friend.. so leave at once!" he growled. Anzu let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's bad for you"

"No, you are.. so leave at once!" Atem said.

"B-but-" Anzu tried, suddenly she stopped and her eyes glazed over before she turned and walked out, looking like a robot. Yugi and Atem gawked as they heard her walk down the stairs and exit the house. For a long minute the two of them just sat there, then.

"Grandpa, what kind of spell did you use?" Yugi asked as Soguroku appeared in the door way. The older man smiled as he lowered his hands and stepped into the room. The two stared at him before Yugi giggled. Atem though, just stared at the old man in confusion.

"You haven't told him yet?" Soguroku asked.

"I have to- well, Atem kind of forced me to tell him the truth.. though he doesn't know about you!" Yugi said, giggling at Atem's confused stare. Soguroku came over and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Then you should tell him, isn't he your mate?" this made both beet red and the older man laughed. Yugi sighed and fell down to the bed.

"Geez Grandpa.." Yugi blushed as he complained.

"Yugi, what.. is going on?" Atem asked.

"You see Atem.. before I was turned, I was a wizard.. and so is Grandpa" Yugi said. Realisation hit Atem and he slowly nodded, suddenly Yugi's phone buzzed and Yugi reached over to get it.

"Yes?" there was a moment of silence.

"N-no.. well, sure.. you know it's easier for me to take a ride with you.." then there was another minute of silence.

"Well..." Yugi mumbled and sat up, then he winced and Atem grew worried.

"Aibou, you alright?" Atem asked, Yugi smiled.

"Or maybe not" he suddenly said, but Atem realised it wasn't him he answered.

"No.. wont come today.. no, I.. Jounouchi!" Yugi turned deep red as he stuttered his friends name.

"Geez.. I'll see you tomorrow!" Yugi said, sighing as he hung up.

"Jounouchi?" Atem asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, he wanted to know if I needed a ride.. Kaiba's sick so he isn't coming to school today.. nor me for that matter" he moved about and winced, then Atem realised why he was in pain. Guilt flashed through the young teens eyes, wich Yugi noticed, but he just smiled.

"It's okay Atem.. I doubt you'll be able to move much today either.. I couldn't move much about the first day after I was turned neither!" Yugi explained and blushed slightly as he laid down on the bed, draging the sheets up to cover him completely.

"I doubt you'll stay in bed all day?" Soguroku asked, making both blush.

"N-no.. I don't think.. so.." Yugi stuttered.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but I think I need to.. well, how are we supposed to do it with school.. and all that stuff?" Atem asked. Soguroku chuckled before he turned away.

"I'll deal with that, get some rest.. but I want the living room cleaned before I get up tomorrow, it's completely trashed!" with that he left, Atem swallowed before he fell down onto the bed as well. He chuckled at Yugi confused stare.

"The living room? The party?" Atem reminded Yugi, who nodded slowly. Yugi sighed as his eyes fell. Atem looked at the clock before he cuddled Yugi, who blushed and soothed closer.

"It's still an hour till you would usually wake up.." Atem yawned and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and the two of them smiled before they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Yugi turned around as he fastened the small, white scarf and made sure the cross hand the right way.<p>

"I have to say, that uniform is really fasinating" Atem said from the bed. He was sitting on it and looking rather amused. Yugi blushed, then he smiled and twirled around, making the back of his jacket fly out on the backside a little. Atem whistled and Yugi blushed even more.

"A-Atem.." Yugi stuttered as Atem reached out and pulled Yugi close to him.

"I'll miss you..." Atem whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's face and rested his face against his clothed stomach. Yugi stood there and smiled as Atem just clung to him like a child that didn't want his mother to leave him at school the first day.

"Yugi, your friends are here" Soguroku called up the stairs, Yugi turned slightly.

"I'll be right down Grandpa!" Yugi shouted back before he placed his hands on Atem's and pried them off of him. Atem pouted and let out a whine, trying to hold Yugi back from leaving.

"Atem.. I'll be back in a few hours.. just keep yourself entertained with a game or something!" Yugi said, trying to sound stern. Atem chuckled and pulled Yugi down for a kiss before letting him go.

"I know that Aibou.. I'll be waiting for you" he whispered the last part as Yugi blushed deeply, before swatting at him.

"A-Atem!" Yugi protested, thus Atem laughed.

"And don't mention me to your friends okay?" he asked, and Yugi nodded, smiling.

"My own secret you are!" he said before he walked out of the room.

"So I am Aibou.. so I am.."

* * *

><p>"Here I am.. sorry you keep you waiting" Yugi said, exiting the front door.<p>

"Take care now Yugi!" his grandfather called and Yugi smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks Grandpa!" he called back before getting into the limo.

"Yo Yug.. how are ya?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi blinked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked back.

"Yesterday, ya didn't come ta school.. I kind of realised ya weren't sick so.." Jounouchi stated and Yugi smiled brightly.

"A little sore.. hurt a little, but that's about it.. well, it hurt so much I couldn't move in the first hours but.." Yugi said, smiling secretly. Bakura and Ryou exchanged confused looks before they all fell into a comfortable silence, in wich Bakura broke.

"So... how is the Pharaoh now-days.. talking to him any more?" he asked. Yugi took a deep breath and thus Bakura stopped.

"Sorry about that brat.. knows it's a hard subject" he stated and waved a hand.

"Thanks.." Yugi said softly.

"Hey.. how come you've been acting all mushy on Yugi after the ceremonial battle? You never stuck up for him before and you never backed out on a question or teasing when it comes to Yugi" Honda said and Bakura turned to him.

"Well, considering I owe him my life I guess it's only fair I don't treat him like trash!" Bakura stated. Everyone except he, Ryou and Yugi stared at the two in shock.

"How the hell does he owe you his life?" Jounouchi asked Yugi.

"Well, I kind of.. asked the Gods to revive Bakura.. so he could stay with.. Ryou" he answered, smiling softly at Ryou, who smiled back in happiness.

"Oh.. so that's why..." Honda murmured.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Well, at the ceremonial battle, when Bakura came through that door, he kind of walked right up to you right? We expected him to murder you or something.. but instead he patted you on the head and thanked you before he walked over to hug Ryou.. I mean.. come on.. I swear Jou was about to piss himself.. everyone was freaked out as non of them realised what the heck was going on!" Honda said. Yugi giggled and Jounouchi protested out loud.

"Yes, well, I wondered a little about that too.. but I never let it bother me.." he said.

"Good, because it wont happen again!" Bakura stated.

"We're here!" Kaiba suddenly said and everyone stopped their talking before they got out of the limo. The school hovered over them as they looked up. Jounouchi took a deep breath and soon let it out.

"Jou?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi looked at him and smiled.

"Hm? Oh.. it's just.. it's full moon soon.. an' ya know what dat means right? Free.. well, not for me.. an' Seto but.." Jounouchi stuttered out. Because of Werewolves forced transformation at full moons, all students were given one free day each month. Except for that, the school went on all days in the week, this of course was okay to most because their days wasn't as long as a humans.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" Honda called. The rest nodded and walked up to the school. Yugi looked at the backs of his friends and smiled to himself.

"_**I can't wait till Atem get's here.. he'll scare the shit out of them!"**_ Yugi thought.

* * *

><p>Half way through the school day was Yugi more than bored. He didn't really hate school, human-history, magic-class and such was really interesting, but he missed not having Atem around.<p>

"_**Odd.. we've only been together for a whole day or so and I already feel like I've always had him there.. why?"**_ Yugi asked to himself as the teacher they had droned on about the World War II and the humans way of ending it. Yugi looked out of the window, the moon was hanging over them. Yugi wondered wherever he'd ever be able to see the sun again as he knotted down what their teacher wrote down on the blackboard. Yugi noticed that Jounouchi was staring in worry at him and smiled back, like telling him he was okay. And Yugi was, he just couldn't wait till Atem would join him. He had asked the teachers at the school if he could join his class. Well, they accepted, but not on the fact that he was Atem's friend, but because the former Pharaoh was his mate and Yugi was the prince. Soon the class ended and Yugi closed his book. Soon enough he smiled to himself and this his friends noticed.

"Hey Yug, ya have been smilin' a lot today.. what's up man?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi giggled and smiled secretively as his friends all piled around him to get the information out of him. When Yugi suddenly smiled even more, most of the girls swooned at his cuteness. There was a reason Yugi had gained the nickname The Adorable Prince. All of his friends had their own nicknames and the gang was known throughout the whole school. Jounouchi was the Wild Beauty, mostly known for his blonde fur, wich was a very rare fur for a werewolf. Kaiba was Cool Beauty, mostly because of his cool, but somewhat arrogant manner. Yugi smiled as Bakura ruffled his hair. The former thief King was known as the Dangerous Beauty, maybe it was because he could very easily set something on fire, or kill someone, wich he had never done in this life time. Ryou swatted Bakura's head and glared.

"Be kind to Yugi Bakura!" he growled, Ryou was known as Shy Beauty for his shy, kind and somewhat closed personality. Honda, who hadn't spoken up at all since the school had started, was known as Friendly Beauty, most because he stood up for his friends and he had a very friendly personality, wich made it easy to like him.

"Ryou.. you know Bakura isn't that bad anymore" Yugi said. Ryou rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything else.

"So, why are you smiling like that?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi giggled, making girls swoon yet again and some actually had to leave because of the cuteness that came from the small prince.

"Not saying" Yugi simply said, smiling. Everyone stared at him, normally Yugi wouldn't hold back something unless it was about him and he was in pain because he wasn't going to let anyone worry. But he was smiling and still keeping a secret.

"Come Yugi, it can't be that bad?" Honda asked and Yugi snickered.

"No.. it isn't bad at all, but I have to ask of you to wait till tomorrow!" Yugi said.

"Why?" Jounouchi asked.

"Jou, it's a secret.. wait until tomorrow and you'll find out!" Yugi said, his voice was that stern that they knew it was no use asking Yugi any more. Kaiba put a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder before the rest gave up on asking. Soon enough, they all scrambled back to their seats when the teacher for Human-society came in.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he got out of the car and said good bye to his friends.<p>

"Hey Yug.. are ya sure ya don't wanna get picked up tomorrow?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes Jou, I'm sure! See you all tomorrow!" Yugi said, waving as the door closed and the black limo disappeared into the night. Yugi took a deep breath before he unlocked the door to the shop and entered. He got out of his shoes, locked the door and ventured up the stairs to his room. When the teen entered though, he was met by a mess. When the person who was the cause of the mess appeared, under a mountain of dvd's, they both fell into a silence.

"SENNEN ATEM!" Yugi shouted and Atem froze before he turned.

"Um.. welcome.. home?" he offered and Yugi deliberately threw a book at him.

"Not welcome home with me mister, what have you done to my room?" Yugi asked, angered by the former Pharaoh's mess. Atem got to his feet and held out a dvd.

"I was searching for this.. I was trying to get it out of the shelf, but I kind of tripped and took the shelf with me.." Atem said, pointing at the missing shelf beside him, then he placed a finger at a small bruise on his left cheek, probably a wound from one of the dvd's. Yugi entered the room and slammed the door before threw his bag onto the floor, walked right over and took the dvd out of Atem's hand.

"You could have just used the chair Atem" Yugi said softly, placing his other hand against Atem's cheek. Soon the spot began to glow and when Yugi withdrew his hand. Atem placed his fingers there, noting that there was no bruise there anymore.

"Woah.. what did you do?" he asked.

"Just some healing.. learned it a while ago" Yugi said, placing the dvd in the book shelf before he helped Atem clean up. When they finished up, Atem pulled Yugi into a deep hug and sighed.

"I'm sorry Yugi.. for making you angry" he whispered. Yugi turned, then smiled.

"I'm not angry at you Atem, I never could be.." Yugi said.

"Yugi.." Atem murmured before he gave Yugi a small peck on his lips.

"But.. I think your grandfather is awake, I can't believe he'd sleep through your yelling" Atem said, but Yugi just giggled and turned away to take of his uniform. Atem stared at him in confusion.

"He isn't awake, yesterday he put up a silence spell around his room.. so that he wouldn't be bothered with us" Yugi explained, taking off the cross and scarf. Atem chuckled and spun his beloved hikari around. Yugi yelped before Atem kissed him.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned, and Atem smirked. Then he pecked his cheek before he let go and walked over to Yugi's desk. Yugi turned after him, still blushing and panting slightly.

"Atem?" Yugi asked. Atem turned, holding some similar clothes in his hands.

"What do you think this is?" he asked. Yugi gasped.

"It's.. the school uniform?" questioned and Atem nodded. Yugi giggled.

"Good, I missed you at school today.." Yugi said, smiling at Atem.

"I missed you too.." he whispered, putting the uniform down before he pulled Yugi into a new kiss and soon the two of them where on top of the bed. Yugi moaned when Atem pressed him into the bed and kissed him senseless. Yugi moaned and arched off the bed when Atem's hands began to wander up and down. Atem parted their kiss just for him to latch onto the other vampire's neck. Yugi gasped out and moaned as Atem sucked on one spot before sinking his teeth into the teens neck. Yugi moaned even more and arched his back into Atem, who groaned deep from his throat.

"A-Atem.. I.. need.." Yugi tried, struggling to tell his mate his needs. Atem broke away from the other's neck to stare into Yugi's deep, amethyst eyes. Atem smiled and leaned down, an inch from the smaller teens lips he stopped.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Um.. I.." Yugi murmured.

"You have to say it Yugi" Atem said, thus Yugi rolled them around so he was sitting on top, straddling him as he leaned down and licked Atem's neck. Atem moaned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, but groaned as Yugi sunk his teeth into his neck. Atem growled and snapped with his finger, thus removing all their clothes in the matter of seconds.

**_"Don't cheat!"_** Yugi groaned through their mindlink as Yugi could feel bare skin against him. Atem laughed, then moaned when Yugi suddenly sucked. The two moved just a little as Atem arched up a little, making their length's clash. Yugi let go of Atem's neck to moan loudly.

"A-Atem.. I have.. homework.." Yugi breathed out as Atem just chuckled.

"Then why aren't you doing them?" he asked.

"Because.. I can't.. it's not easy when I'm.. like this" he was trying to get Atem take care of his little problem, wich he had to get rid of to be able to get his homework done. Atem smirked and wrapped a hand around both members and pumped harshly. Yugi squealed as Atem groaned. As Atem pumped their erections, Yugi moved, making the pleasure all so better. Yugi moaned and moved even more, but before either of them came, Atem stopped. Yugi groaned and pouted.

"W-why did you.. stop?" Yugi asked, blushing.

"Can't come to early now can we?" Atem teased, he pulled Yugi down so he was standing on all four, still with Atem underneath. Yugi blushed as Atem reached out for the lotion that now as standing on top of their nightstand and coated three of his fingers. Yugi squirmed and placed his face against Atem's chest as the former Pharaoh pushed a single finger into the smaller teen. Atem smirked and soon pushed a second finger inside of Yugi, making the teen moan and move to get him to fasten his pace. Atem smirked and pushed the third finger in, starting to search for a certain spot, as well as stretching him. Yugi suddenly gasped and arched upwards when Atem found his prostate. As soon as Atem had found it, he withdrew his fingers and Yugi groaned.

"Don't get to impatient now.." Atem teased and reached out for the lotion, but it wasn't there. He looked up and saw Yugi sitting on his thighs, lotion in hand. Yugi squirted a fair amount onto his hand and threw the bottle away before he reached down, his hands shyly wrapping around Atem's length. Atem moaned and tried to thrust into the warm hands, but since Yugi sat on him, he couldn't exactly move. Atem tensed up and reached out, grabbing Yugi's hands. Yugi blinked and looked at Atem, who smirked up at him.

"Now now.. it wouldn't be any fun if I came before you now would it?" he said.

"A-Atem.." Yugi stuttered, blushing. Atem placed his hands on Yugi's hips and lifted him up, Yugi squirmed about as Atem placed Yugi on top of his own rigid member. Yugi blushed, then he groaned when Atem pushed him down onto him. Yugi grabbed his shoulders and tightened his grip as he took a deep breath.

"A-Atem.. hurts.." Yugi groaned and Atem smiled.

"I know, just relax" Atem moaned as he continued to pull Yugi down onto his own length. Yugi nodded and tried to calm down and relax. Soon Atem was completely inside and stopped, waiting for Yugi to get used to him.

"It's been two days since we last did it.. yet.. your so tight" Atem moaned out.

"Atem!" Yugi protested, blushing deeply. Atem laughed and pulled Yugi down for a kiss. The two of them moaned as their kiss heated up. Yugi moaned and moved a little, rocking on top of Atem. They broke the kiss as equally loud moans escaped both. Atem took a good hold of Yugi's hips before he lifted him up, only to force him down again, this time with great force, hiting his prostate on first try. Yugi screamed and sat up, arching his back. Yugi just sat on top, barely using any power to thrust Atem in and out. Atem soon noticed that Yugi was getting tired and rolled them around, he leaned closer before he slammed into Yugi, breaking the rhythm they had. Yugi screamed and arched, his spine bended so he was high off the bed. His eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Gods.. Yugi" Atem groaned, thrusting deep into Yugi, who wrapped his knees around his waist, letting the other go deeper. Soon the two fought their release as Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The two moaned as they parted. Yugi whimpered as he trashed his head, Atem leaned down to his neck and licked the spot he had earlier bitten.

"Yugi.." he whispered, before he sank his teeth into the teens neck again. Yugi screamed clawed at the other's spine. Soon enough, Yugi too sunk his teeth into Atem's neck as Atem slammed a final time into Yugi.

"_**Atem!"**_ Yugi screamed through the mindlink as he came violently.

"_**Yugi!"**_ Atem groaned back as he too found his realise, filling up Yugi completely. The two of them collapsed onto the bed. Atem slowly pulled out of Yugi, groaning before he finally relaxed and pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi sighed, his eyes already dropping, even if there was a few hours till sleep would catch them.

"Tired?" Atem asked and Yugi moaned as an answer.

"Then sleep" Atem coaxed, but Yugi shook his head.

"I.. still have homework.." he mumbled. Atem chuckled.

"I doubt you'll be able to, you'll probably fall asleep on top of it, maybe I should give it a shot?" Atem offered.

"It's.. about World War II.." Yugi mumbled.

"WW II? Well, that's a hard one.. seeing I wasn't even alive then.." Yugi giggled.

"Didn't you learn anything at high school?" Yugi asked.

"I did, but I didn't see why I needed to know so much about second World War.." Atem said, grumbling something about annoying teachers and stupid school. Yugi chuckled and gave Atem a quick peck on the cheek before he sat up and looked around.

"Where did my clothes go?" he asked, Atem snapped his fingers and suddenly both where dressed again. Yugi blushed and smiled shyly at Atem before he got up. He held back a yawn as he walked over to his desk and sat down, picking out the book he needed, he began on the homework. Atem watched for the bed as he sat up and removed the clothing. Then he got out of bed, only wearing his boxer. Atem leaned over Yugi, who was pondering about a question.

"What's the question?" he asked.

"Explain the relationship between the Germans and Judes.." Yugi muttered.

"Kind of like how it was with Akefia and the slaves he took.. killing them?" Atem said and Yugi glared up at him before he pouted. Atem chuckled and turned away.

"You know, Germans tried to kill of all Judes.. it's like they were a pest, they wanted to get rid of it.." Atem said, leaving the room. Yugi put the pen to his lips before he thought about and nodded before he began to write. Atem came in ten minutes later with two sandwiches and put one in front of Yugi's nose. The small teen, who was still writing, bit over the tasty meal, not really noticing it. Atem chuckled and watched as Yugi finished his meal and his homework. After an hour Yugi could let out a sigh and get up from his desk. Atem smiled as Yugi turn his way and blush.

"W-why are you.. only in your boxer?" Yugi asked.

"Because I'm going to bed?" Atem suggested and Yugi's blush darkened.

"Come here" Atem whispered and Yugi slowly walked over. Atem sat up and grabbed Yugi's collar before pulling him down to the bed and began to undress him.

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Your off to bed too.. I know your tired and sleepy, it's been a long day!" Atem said and Yugi nodded slowly. Soon he was out of his uniform, wich Yugi hung up before he came back to the bed and got in under the sheets, snuggling closer to Atem.

"I can't wait till tomorrow... the other's will be so shocked.." Yugi whispered.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, watching as Yugi yawned.

"They don't know.. that your beginning.. they don't even know.. that your a vampire like me.." Yugi murmured, his eyelids falling more and more. Atem chuckled and wrapped his arms around his hikari.

"Good.. who is your friends any way.. I know Kaiba gives you a ride and Jounouchi is always around but.." he stopped when Yugi giggled.

"Bakara is a vampire.. and his mate is Ryou, whose a wizard, Honda's a wizard, Jounouchi is a werewolf and his mate is Kaiba, who is also a werewolf" Yugi murmured.

"But I thought wizards weren't dependant on mates" Atem said.

"Yes, but normally, when werewolves or vampires find a mate whose a human, witch or wizard, they normally turn them.. but Bakura refuses to turn Ryou" Yugi answered and Atem snickered.

"Like you?" he asked.

"Hey! It's understandable.. isn't it?" Yugi said.

"Yes, it is.. now, I'll go through the rest tomorrow.. sleep now Aibou" Atem said.

"Mm.. good night Atem.. l-love.. you" Yugi stuttered and Atem smiled.

"Love you too Yugi, good night!" he murmured softly before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Weeeeeee.. chapter finished :D<p>

As for their sleeping, I actually thought about an American Frog when I wrote it, because, when they go into hybernation.. they shut their own body down.. this is how Vampires are at 'night' when they sleep, their body shuts down, they only take one breath every fifth minute and their hearst beat twice in eitht minutes ^^ so.. for me.. Yugi's a very cute vampire frog :D

Yugi: *blush* T-Tomyo...

Me: Hm.. and angsty too, did I mention that.. I simply love making Yugi so angsty, but it seems it's over.. blah, not true.. and yes, Anzu is becoming a problem.. :( oh well, I'll find a way to kill her off later on..

Yami: 0.0 seriously?

Me: Yes!

Yami Tori: My hikari doesn't own any thing.. except the idea.. sadly..

Me: HEY!

Yugi: And remember to review ^3^


	5. Chapter 4

HAH! No lemon here... ... ... why do I feel so disappointed? 8A8 Bleh.. don't look at me, I almost, and I repeat.. ALMOST made a lemon in the shower, but heck.. I didn't, and regret it.. that's why, the next chapter with be full of lemon!

Atem: Good!

Me: 0.0 oh sush.. go back to the story with you! *waves him off*

Atem: TOMYO DOESN'T OWN *runs off*

Me: .. idiot.. *shakes head* but I don't own.. sadly!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

A New Day, a New Vampire.

The room was in completely silence before there was a groan and a couple of crimson eyes opened. Seconds later another groan was heard and amethyst eyes opened.

"Hn.. good morning Atem.." Yugi murmured, yawning.

"Or rather good evening hm?" Atem said, stretching. The two slowly got out of the bed and moved over to the bathroom.

"A shower would be good" Atem said, scratching his neck. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, and there's two hours till school start.." he stated. The two entered the bathroom and it didn't take long for Atem to begin to tease Yugi. He pushed his smaller mate into the shower and turned it on. Yugi squealed as the cold water hit him before it turned hot. Atem laughed and quickly pressed the young vampire against the wall.

"A-Atem! We d-don't have time f-for.." he tried, but Atem kissed him.

"_**I'm not.. just want to taste you before I have to hold back a whole day, or night for that matter!"**_ he muttered through their mindlink before he parted from Yugi, then he leaned down to sink his teeth into Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned before he rested his head against Atem's as the other drank his blood.

"Atem.. lately.. you've been so.. hn.." Yugi moaned again before Atem backed off.

"Hm?" he asked, smirking before he licked his lips and grabbed the soap.

"Bloodsucking.. desperately bloodsucking.. y-you do realise.. that a v-vampire that has m-met his mate.. don't n-need to suck b-blood more than o-once in a month?" Yugi asked and Atem blinked before he smirked and leaned closer.

"But what fun is that? You come so much faster if I do it!" he said, laughing when Yugi swatted at him, blushing deeply. Atem dragged his soap-covered hands down Yugi's body, stroking every spot of flesh he could find or reach, which meant for him, everywhere. Yugi's blush darkened before he moaned slightly. Taking a little more courage to himself, he covered his hands in soap and shyly began to coat Atem's chest and shoulders with soap. Atem hummed and smiled as he began to massage Yugi's chest and sides. Yugi moaned and his own strokes got a little bolder.

"Now don't get all hard okay?" Atem teased, Yugi blushed more and pouted.

"I-I'm not.." he muttered, Atem laughed as he stopped and reached over for the shampoo. When he had a fair amount in his hand, he began to cover up Yugi's amethyst tipped, black hair, also coating Yugi's blonde bangs. Yugi hummed as he leaned against Atem, letting his hands go up and down Atem's sides. The two stood there for a good while, just washing each other before they figured they where clean enough. Atem sprayed Yugi with hot water and watched in amusement as Yugi squealed, trying to get away from the spray. Yugi blinked soap and water out of his eyes as the soap began to disappear from his body. Soon he was crouching on the floor, rubbing his eyes. Atem immediately stopped showering the teen and grabbed a wash cloth, soaking it in water, he crouched beside Yugi and pressed it against his eyes.

"Don't rub it, it'll only get worse" he said and while Yugi pressed the wash cloth against his eyes, Atem removed the last of the shampoo from his hair. Yugi slowly removed the wash cloth and Atem began to fuss over his red eyes, but Yugi waved him off.

"It'll be fine!" Yugi said, grabbing the shower head from Atem, who gasped out as Yugi pushed the other gently down to the cold tiles and showered him with the hot water. Atem laughed and gurgled when water got into his mouth. The teens laughed and fooled around as they showered off the last remains of the soap. Atem grabbed one of Yugi's wrist to pull him down and grab the shower head, but it was located in the other hand so they struggled as Yugi sat on top of the other as they fought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi, Atem.. you only have an hour left now.." Soguroku called through the door and the two stopped before Atem sat up.

"Okay!" Yugi answered, blushing slightly before he got up. He reached out a hand and helped Atem to his feet and the two laughed as he turned off the shower. They stumbled out of the shower as Atem grabbed two towels and wrapped one around Yugi before he wrapped the other around his own waist. Then he proceeded to dry Yugi's hair, ruffling it so bad that it looked like a bird nest when he stopped. Atem laughed at Yugi's hair. Yugi pouted and as a revenge he grabbed Atem's towel and pulled it off before he yanked it around Atem's head and ruffled his hair even worse. Atem grunted as Yugi laughed, letting his own towel fall to the floor.

"Yugi!" Atem protested before he grabbed the towel and pried Yugi's hands off. Yugi picked up his own towel and dried himself up before wrapping the towel around his waist. Atem and Yugi then walked out of the bathroom and entered their bedroom to get their uniforms on. Soon the two jokers walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a delicious breakfast was waiting. Yugi giggled as Atem swatted his ass from behind before Soguroku turned around to meet them.

"Slept well?" he asked, Yugi smiled and nodded.

"We did.. slept like rocks, as always!" Yugi said, smiling.

"Good to know, and I'm thinking the silence spell I put up around my room worked?" he said, an amused glint in his eyes. Yugi blushed and stuttered while Atem smirked and nodded.

"Sure did, if you didn't wake up, then it worked!" he said and Soguroku nodded.

"Thought so.. eat up, you'll be off soon!" he said and the two sat down by the table and dug in on the food.

* * *

><p>"Woah.. is this.. the school?" Atem asked. Yugi stopped beside him.<p>

"Yes, amazing isn't it?" he suggested and Atem nodded.

"Impressive!" he said. The school had this slightly gothic look, with gargoyles at each corner and the large windows that looked like something out of a church, but the school was black, with large front doors that was currently opened as a teen entered and closed the doors after himself.

"Come on, I'll show you the way" Yugi said as he began to walk. Atem nodded and joined his mate.

* * *

><p>Yugi knocked on the doors to the teachers lounge and a teacher soon let them enter.<p>

"Hi, I'm here with Atem!" Yugi said as he entered, Atem watched as all the teachers bowed in respect at Yugi before a female teacher came over.

"Sennen Atem right? I'm Renee Mai, your homeroom teacher.. I will lead you over when the class start" Yugi smiled as Atem shook hands with her.

"I'll see you later Atem" Yugi said and walked off.

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled to himself as he entered his class room.<p>

"Hey, Yug!" Jounouchi called and Yugi looked up to see all his friends there, he smiled even more.

"_**This is going to be so much fun!"**_ he thought.

"_**What is?"**_ Atem asked through their mindlink, having heard Yugi's thought.

"_**Well, you arriving perhaps?"**_ Yugi said and Atem chuckled.

"_**Yes, I look forward to see them again"**_ he answered. Yugi walked over to his desk and noticed that the desk to his right was cleaned off, he knew that would be Atem's desk later on. Yugi sat down by his desk and smiled to his friends.

"Not that smile again, come on Yugi, what's going on?" Honda asked.

"I'm not telling.. you'll know very soon anyway!" Yugi said, laughing when Jounouchi pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair. Honda and the rest just smirked at Jounouchi's persistence.

"Come on bud, ya can tell us can't ya?" he asked.

"Nope" Yugi said, giggling. Then the door opened and Mai entered, thus everyone turned to get to their desks.

"Good day, today.. we have a new student!" she said, thus everyone except a now smirking Yugi perked up to see who it was that would arrive this time. Then the teen entered and a equally shocked gasped ventured through the class. Yugi's closest friends all stared at Yugi in shock.

"Atem?" Jounouchi asked, completely shocked.

"So that's your secret?" Bakura asked Yugi, who grinned at them. Atem flashed Yugi a smile as he stopped beside the catheter, the teacher wrote up his name and he smiled to the class.

"My name is Senned Atem, nice to meet you" he said. The girls who swooned by Yugi's cuteness, now nearly fainted by the hotness standing in front. Yugi felt a little proud, though he also felt a little possessive, wanting to keep Atem away from everyone, locking him away.

"You can take that empty seat over there" Mai said and Atem nodded before he walked over and sat down on the empty desk beside Yugi. The two flashed each other smiles before the class settled down for another hour of learning.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and suddenly all girls was on their feet. Atem barely managed to register that they where up before they all jumped him at once. Yugi felt jealousy grow, and pouted slightly as the girls all drooled over <em>his<em> Atem.

"Are your eyes always that colour?" one girl asked and Atem blinked before he nodded. Then another girl latched on and soon he was under a mountain of girls wanting to at least get a single touch of him, or die trying. Jounouchi turned in his seat, curious eyes settling on the smaller teen watching Atem from his own desk.

"So Yug, ya finally caught him?" he asked. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Y-yeah.." Ryou leaned over his desk.

"So.. his yours then?" he asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Yugi asked, turning around in his seat.

"Because, if you don't tell the girls, they're probably gonna kidnap him!" Bakura stated, loud enough for the chattering girls to hear it. They all stopped, and glared at Bakura before Yugi giggled, and the girls turned to him.

"I really don't think it's a matter of telling the whole school Bakura.." Yugi said.

"Telling what Yugi?" Atem asked, and Yugi turned, blushing slightly.

"Um.." Yugi began, but was cut off when one of the girls reached out for Atem, placing her hand on his shoulder. Yugi growled and glared up at the girl, thus she gasped and backed off fast. It was like saying 'back of bitch, he's mine!' but even more effective. Yugi hadn't been that much accepted if he hadn't been the prince though. Atem smirked and leaned over to Yugi.

"Then, if you are to shy, should I-" the rest was silenced by Yugi's hand.

"Atem.." Yugi growled.

"Come Yug, everyone here knows dat Seto's mine, just like Ryou is Bakura's.. now why don't ya just come out?" Jounouchi said, the girls all stared at him before they slowly backed away from Atem, who grinned at Jounouchi, then at Yugi.

"Fine, fine.. you see.." Yugi looked up at the girls, or the rest of the class for that matter. A dark blush made it's way across his face as he prepared his words wisely.

"Atem is my.. mate" he finally said and for some reason the girls swooned.

"What the fuck?" Bakura muttered as all the girls squealed.

"Um.. are you.. alright?" Yugi asked.

"Alright? Alright? Of course we! I mean.. when someone as hot as he.. is the Adorable Prince's mate.. well, who wouldn't love it?" one girl said and the rest agreed. All the boys slowly backed away from them as they went into fan-girl mode. Atem chuckled as the girls all blushed, and chatted on about possible getting to see something, this caught Atem's attention and he smirked devilishly.

"Hm.. so you want to see something huh?" he asked, the girls all froze on the spot before they all nodded frantically. Yugi blushed deeply as he knew where this was heading. Jounouchi laughed, as did Bakura, while Ryou blushed, Honda snickered and Kaiba just shook his head. Atem turned towards Yugi.

"Let's show them hm?" he said and Yugi's blush darkened to the spot where it looked like someone had painted him with blood. Atem pulled Yugi onto his lap, which made the teen squeak and the girls squeal. All the boys groaned, except their friends. Atem leaned in, bringing his hands onto Yugi's hips. Yugi bit his bottom lips as he placed his hands against Atem's chest. An inch between and Atem stopped, smirking when he heard no breath. The girls all holding their breath to see.

"Caught you" Atem whispered before locking their lips together. Yugi closed his eyes and soon melted into Atem's hold, simply forgetting that they where in a class room and in the middle of a squealing mass of girls.

"_**A-Atem.. w-we're... at school.."**_ Yugi stuttered out through their mindlink as their kiss grew hotter. The girls was either swooning, squealing or fainting as Atem forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth, making the young prince moan. When the bell rang, Atem slowly parted from Yugi, a string of salvia still connecting them.

"I think they're happy enough now.. don't you think?" Atem asked and they both looked at the mass of girls that was either hanging onto each other or sitting on the floor, all their faces was flushed.

"Man, ya really gave them a show didn't ya?" Jounouchi asked, he also looked rather embarrassed, but not as in disgust, but rather that, Yugi had in fact made out Atem in front of him and the rest of the class. The teacher entered the room and just stood there, watching the scene evolve. Yugi got off Atem's lap and sat back down by his own desk, the girls was barely recognizing the teacher's presence.

"I am fairly sure I don't want to know what that was about, but please get to your desks!" the teacher said and Yugi held back a giggle as the girls, almost zombie-like made it back to their desks.

* * *

><p>Yugi closed his eyes one second and waited, then the bell rang and he smiled, opening his eyes. Atem smirked from his seat as they got up to leave. Suddenly a hand snaked around his shoulder and he looked up at Jounouchi, who smirked back down.<p>

"So.. when did you finally deside to turn him?" he asked, thus Yugi's smile faded. Atem reacted at once as his smile also faded. Bakura and the rest stared at them in shock as they realised something was very wrong.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, worried about his friend.

"Actually.." Atem began and they turned to him, he smiled sadly at them.

"It's my fault, I forced him to" Atem said softly, only their friends heard it as the rest had left. Ryou walked up to Yugi with Bakura close behind. Jounouchi frowned.

"How is it your fault?" he asked. Yugi bit his bottom lip and looked away.

"I told him to bite me Jounouchi!" Atem said, a little aggravated.

"Oh.." was all that came from the blonde as they all just stood there. Yugi took a deep breath before he looked up and smiled. Atem stared at him before he took his bag, smiling to Yugi as well. The rest shrugged at the two tri-coloured haired teens behaviour. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and the smallest blushed. Jounouchi chuckled and Yugi glared up at him before he pouted.

"It's been.. three days since I turned him" Yugi said and giggled at Jounouchi's shocked face.

"Woah!" Jounouchi muttered as they walked out of the classroom.

"Is it that odd?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I doubt any of us saw it coming.." Honda said. Yugi smiled.

"That was the purpose of not telling you" he said.

"Aw.. ya really joked with us Yug!" Jounouchi said, pouting. Yugi and Atem laughed as they walked down the hall. As they turned towards the stairs, someone walked by and bumped into Yugi, sending the young vampire into Atem, who stumbled into Kaiba. Yugi blinked as Atem placed his hands on his shoulders. They all turned to glare at the people.

"Watch where your going!" Honda stated and the boys turned.

"Why?" one of them asked.

"Because Yugi could've fallen down the stairs!" Honda explained, angered.

"Well, in that case.. sorry _your highness_" the boy said -his voice full of sarcasm- before he left, laughing of something. Yugi frowned as he went through what the boy had said. Atem sighed and turned to Yugi.

"Just ignore him" he said softly and Yugi smiled up at him.

"Man what a cheeky jerk" Jounouchi muttered as they ventured down the stairs.

"Kind of like how Kaiba was?" Bakura asked, thus many glared at him.

"Either way, let's go" Ryou said, trying to lighten up the mood. Yugi and the rest nodded. They walked out as Kaiba's limo appeared outside of the school. Atem raised his eyebrows as Yugi smiled up at him.

"_**So this is why Kaiba picked you up every day?"**_ Atem asked over their mindlink.

"_**Yes.."**_ Yugi answered. They got into the car and soon it was rolling down the pitch black street. Yugi stared out of the window as the other's continued to talk about other stuff.

"Hey Yugi, when are you teaching class starting?" Jounouchi asked and Yugi turned, his eyes filled with confusion, then he blushed.

"They're starting next week why?" Yugi asked.

"Ours ar' startin' next week too.. I don't know 'bout wizards an' witches though" Jounouchi stated and the rest nodded. Ryou and Honda stared at them.

"We don't have teaching classes, because we learn everything we need in magic and spell-caster classes.. Yugi take them too" Ryou said, everyone turned to Yugi, who blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, since I'm kind of.. a half wizard right? So I have more classes then other because of that.." Yugi said, smiling.

"But haven't halves become more common?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, it's almost 50-50 between halves and pure now" Kaiba stated.

"What are.. the rarities in the.. Dark.. Society?" Atem asked, since he was fairly new at this he wasn't all to known with the facts. Ryou leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on top.

"For Werewolves, blonde and white fur are extremely rare.. there's a 10 of 1000's chance of having blonde fur, while white is so rare it's 1 out of 1000000's chance..." Ryou said. Atem nodded in awe.

"We have both in this car actually" Honda said, earning glares from the two werewolves in the car. Atem turned to the two and blinked.

"Are both of you-"

"Yes, I have blonde fur... while Seto has white" Jounouchi.

"But.. wouldn't the fur go after hair colour?" Atem asked.

"In most cases.. yes, but not with Kaiba" Ryou said.

"Um.. what.. rarities are there, within Vampires then?" Atem asked.

"It's usually eye-colour, colour of the blood and the span of their wings!" Ryou said. Atem frowned.

"Blood colour?" Yugi giggled beside him and he turned.

"Yes, my blood for example is golden, like liquid gold, normal is silver, and there is on other rare type, wich is a golden silver-type.." Yugi explained, blushing slightly.

"Oh.. an' why are ya blushin' then Yug?" Jounouchi teased.

"I.. I'm not.. it's just.. Atem has golden silver.." Yugi said.

"I do?" Atem asked.

"Yeah.." Yugi mumbled. They all laughed at his embarrassment before Atem coughed slightly.

"But, you said eye colour.. and span of the wings.. what's that about?" Atem asked.

"Well, unlike Wizards, witches and werewolves.. Vampires change their eye colour when.. they transform, but it's the eye colour they usually have and also when they transform" Ryou explained.

"Like you, who have red eyes all the time, Yugi's are amethyst all the time.. those two are very rare colours, Bakura's become red when he transform, but yours are.. almost blood red when your not.. vampire.." Ryou then told him and Atem slowly nodded. Suddenly Bakura yawned and pulled Ryou closer.

"Let's go home.." the former thief King said and nuzzled his nose into Ryou's white hair. Ryou squeaked and blushed. Everyone laughed of him as he struggled to pry the vampire off, but seeing Bakura was far stronger than the young magician, he failed to get him off. The car stopped and Honda got off with Ryou and Bakura.

"See you later!" they all said before the car door shut and the four remaining fell into an odd silence. The car started to drive again and the two tri-coloured teens found themselves looking out of the window as pitch black streets flew by.

"So, what ar' ya two gonna do tomorrow?" Jounouchi suddenly asked after a while.

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked.

"Tomorrow's full moon, in other words, no school!" Kaiba stated.

"Oh.. then, I guess we'll just.. finish up whatever homework we have.. I don't really know what else there is to do, we could always go through our deck, but I think we've gone through it a lot more than necessary!" Atem said, chuckling.

"Yes, we have.." Yugi stated, giggling cutely. The car slowly came to a stop and Atem smiled before he opened the car door.

"See you later then Jou.. Kaiba" he nodded to Kaiba before he got out. Yugi smiled gently towards the two werewolves before he made it over to the car door. Jounouchi reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Just remin' Atem not ta call us at all tomorrow 'kay?" he asked.

"Sure thing Jou" Yugi answered before he got out of the car.

"Bye!" he said, waving them off and the car started once again and drove off into the night. Yugi squeaked when Atem suddenly grabbed him and kissed him softly. Yugi blushed brightly as Atem deepened the kiss before he backed off with a smirk placed firmly on his face, a smirk that told Yugi he had lost, or was losing soon.

"I know what we can do tomorrow" he said, before he walked over to the door.

"Atem!" Yugi groaned, joining him by the door, but not before he swatted the other teen in the back of the head. Atem laughed as Yugi fished out his keys to unlock the doors to their house.

"Atem?" someone asked and both froze like deer's in headlights.

* * *

><p>Wooooo.. I had so much fun.. with the shower.. and the girls in the class, and the make-out in front of the class, defenitely something Atem would do! *nods*<p>

Atem: OI!

So.. who is it that's appeared? I'm not gonna tell you! We're soon getting to what I look most forward to.. the Teaching Class, I wont explain much because you'll find out in a few days either way ^^

Yugi: Remember to review :D

Me: Yups, bye bye! *waves*


	6. Chapter 5

So, many wondered who it was in the last chapter that appeared.. guess who? Either way, I promised lemon, I dare you to read this! :D

It's also the longest chapter yet, on 9 pages.. apparently!

Atem: What- *silenced by Yugi*

Yugi: Tomyo doesn't own ^.^

Me: Enjoy lemon's people! :D *dances with Yugi, who is blushing badly*

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

A Day With You.

"Atem?"

Atem slowly turned his head. What he saw almost made his laugh. Yugi turned as well and had to hold back a snort mixed with laughter. Anzu was leaning onto some guys shoulder and he looked like he rather wanted to be at home than hanging out with the girl. And was it mentioned Anzu was drunk? She was probably not even aware that Yugi was there, or even aware of the guy she was hanging onto.

"Yes?" Atem asked, hoping that she was to drunk to remember this tomorrow.

"You know her?" the guy asked and Atem turned to him.

"Is she badly drunk or?" he asked back and the guy rolled his eyes. Atem smirked.

"I don't.. well, she want me too.. but I'd rather not!" he said, lacing his hand around Yugi's waist. The guy got the hint and smirked back before he grimaced. He rolled his eyes again.

"Goes for me as well.. I think I'll ditch her at a road somewhere.." he waved and began to dragged Anzu away. Atem and Yugi turned away before they began to laugh. No sooner than that, a pair of arms wrapped around Atem's neck and breath stinking of beer floated around Atem's face, making him want to puke.

"What the fuck?" he asked and tried to turn. By the looks on Yugi's face, he soon realised who it was. Well, just the arms made he realise who it was.

"Get off!" Atem complained and pried Anzu's arms off.

"Should I call the police?" the guy asked, thus Atem and Yugi exchanged worried looks, something that the guy noticed right away. Then Yugi turned to him and shook his head.

"Please don't.. she isn't making any trouble, she's just drunk" he said.

"Why is she so persistent?" the guy asked.

"We used to be in the same class, but heck, no one really liked her" Atem stated.

"Oh, that's why.. well, I'll just do this and take her home then, I think I know where she lives, if I don't.. I'll leave her at the police station" he said, grabbing Anzu's arms and dragging her off. The two vampires sighed and quickly unlocked the door, then they let themselves in and locked the door before they broke out into laughter.

"Gods, I mean, even I haven't seen her that drunk before.. and I'm glad I don't hang with her.. poor guy!" Atem said, trying to calm his laughter. Yugi continued to laugh until Atem had stopped before he stopped as well.

"As long as she doesn't hurt you.." Yugi said, thinking back.

"So, back to school, it went rather well.. though you didn't seem to like the girls staring at me earlier today" the former Pharaoh teased, and Yugi turned deep red before he turned away, taking off his shoes.

"I wasn't.." he said, then he slowly came to a stop, his jacket in his hands. Atem looked at him before he wrapped his arms around Yugi and gently pulled him closer. Yugi gasped softly before he leaned against Atem, letting the other hold his weight.

"I love you Yugi, I really do.." Atem said gently, nuzzling his nose into Yugi's soft, amethyst tipped black hair. Yugi smiled softly, still not turning to face Atem.

"I love you too Atem.." Yugi breathed out before Atem slowly turned Yugi around.

"Really?" Atem asked, looking deep into Yugi's amethyst eyes, gently pushing the other against the wall. Yugi looked into his eyes, blushing faintly.

"Yes, really!" Yugi said, smiling as he brought his hands up to rest against Atem's cheek before he pulled him close, kissing him softly. Atem let his hands travel down to Yugi's waist and he wrapped them tightly around his waist. One of Yugi's hands went around Atem's neck as they deepened the kiss. Yugi moaned softly before they parted. Atem smiled as he rested his forehead against Yugi's, their nose touching.

"I love you so much too.." Atem whispered and hugged Yugi tightly.

"Atem" Yugi whispered before he smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Atem neck. Deciding to a little bold, Yugi gently began to nip at Atem's cheek and neck. The former Pharaoh moaned when Yugi sucked on a spot on his neck. Atem suddenly pressed Yugi hard against the wall, his hands landing on his hips as he crushed their hips together. Yugi gasped out and moaned.

"Come on" Atem whispered, Yugi though, gave him a confused look.

"You knees.. around my waist!" Atem said and helped Yugi's knee's up around his waist. He then turned around and walked up the stairs, Yugi clinging to him like a scared monkey. As soon as Atem had closed the door and shed his school jacket, he pressed Yugi down against the bed, peppering him with kisses. Yugi moaned as Atem unfastened his cross, scarf and then shirt before tossing it all away and getting out of his own shirt. Yugi blushed slightly as he reached out and gently slid one of his hands down Atem's chest, almost stopping at each bump in the muscled torso. Atem groaned slightly and quickly pulled the smaller teens belt off before he just as fast pulled his pants and boxer down. Yugi squeaked at the sudden cold air that hit his lower body. Atem smiled and leaned down, gently licking the tip of the slowly hardening member. Yugi gasped and blushed.

"A-Atem" Yugi moaned. Atem smiled as he too shed all remaining cloth, then he gently massaged Yugi's appendage, making the other mewl and make cute moaning sounds. Atem licked the tip of Yugi's erection before he swallowed it and sucked. Yugi gasped and arched into Atem's hot mouth, but Atem didn't hold his hips down so Yugi was deep throated.

"Atem!" Yugi moaned loudly. Atem smirked slightly before he deep throated Yugi and groaned. Yugi almost screamed and arched into Atem's mouth as the sound of Atem's groan vibrated through him. Atem then sucked hard and Yugi keened.

"P-please.. Atem.. I n-need to.." Yugi reached a hand down, clenching into the other's soft, black hair, slightly pulling at it. Atem looked up at him, still sucking on his hard length.

"_**What Aibou?"**_ Atem teased through their mindlink.

"_**Atem.. hn.. I.. want to.. please, I.. need to.. nha.. come.."**_ Yugi tried back, but shyness made him unsure and held back. Atem smirked and swallowed hard while deep throating Yugi. The vampire prince screamed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, before he came. Atem swallowed all of the liquid before he backed off, licking his lips. Yugi was panting hard when Atem sat between the other's legs, he reached down and gently cupped Yugi's face.

"I love you Yugi" he whispered, but wasn't entirely sure Yugi had heard it.

"Hn.. Atem, I.. love... you-n too.." Yugi keened and Atem smiled. The former Pharaoh reached over to the night stand and grabbed the new lotion, well, when they used it so often and so much of it, it's not odd it was empty. Atem squirted a good amount onto his hand, before he threw the lotion onto the floor, landing on top of Yugi's pants. But before the taller teen could do anything else, Yugi grabbed his hands and quite simply stole the lotion, and reached down, grabbing something he normally wouldn't grab so easily.

"Oh Ra.. Yugi" Atem groaned. Yugi smiled shyly as he gently coated Atem's rigid length with the lotion, suddenly Atem grabbed his hands and leaned down to Yugi's ear.

"Yugi, I have to ask.. how about you.. prepare yourself?" he asked and Yugi turned such a dark shade of red that Atem almost grew worried.

"What?" Yugi cried out.

"Y-you really don't have to, it was just a request" Atem said.

"Um.. f-fine.." Yugi whispered, nodding. His still coated hands let go of Atem's member before he slowly went down. Atem groaned slightly when the hands left him before he sat back, watching. Yugi blushed even more and looked away, closing his eyes as he slipped a finger into himself. Yugi moaned slowly as he prepared himself, turning hard just with the thought of what was coming next, but he was also very self-concious at the moment and slightly embarrassed by the fact that Atem was watching him. Yugi let out a keen as he brushed against something and Atem smirked before he gently grabbed Yugi's hands, pulling them away.

"I think that's enough, I mean.. I'm as hard as I can get and that show made me impossible harder" Atem said lowly, thus making Yugi's blush darken so much more. Atem grabbed both of Yugi's knee's and pulled them up, thus revealing everything of Yugi, who blushed and squirmed.

"A-Atem" Yugi moaned out as Atem positioned himself.

"Hm?" Atem hummed and looked at Yugi as he turned his head back, looking at him. Tears were caught in Yugi's eyelashes as his eyes were clouded in lust. Atem knew now that Yugi wouldn't resist anything at all.

"P-please.. hurry.. I.. need you" Yugi whispered and Atem smirked.

"With pleasure" and with a snap of his hips he was embedded deep into Yugi, who cried out in pleasure, and arched. Atem waited for a few seconds before Yugi rolled his hips, making both moan. Atem withdrew slowly before he thrust sharply into Yugi again, who keened, and arched high of the bed. The former Pharaoh bit his bottom lips as he drew out till the tip, and angeled himself perfectly before he slammed into the lithe body beneath him, hitting the right spot. Yugi screamed, and arched high of the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and tears of pleasure running down his cheeks.

"R-Ra.. Yugi.. how tight" Atem groaned as he continued to slam into Yugi with a good rhythm. Suddenly Yugi reached up and grabbed Atem's shoulder, before pulling him down and kissing him hard. Atem moaned into the kiss as he sharply thrust into Yugi at the same angle, hitting his prostate and Yugi screamed into the kiss.

"_**F-faster.. please.."**_ Yugi begged through their mindlink.

"_**Okay"**_ Atem barely managed to answer before he slammed into Yugi, rolling in a special motion, making both cry out as they saw stars. Yugi soon began to trash, but refuses to show that he was near release. Instead he grabbed Atem's face and looked him deep into his crimson, lust-filled eyes.

"More!" he ordered, a demand Atem couldn't say no to. So the teen lifted Yugi up, the teen gasped out as Atem quickly pressed him against the wall before slamming him down onto himself. Yugi screamed as orgasm neared to soon for him and the hand on his member did not help at all.

"N-no.." Yugi moaned out and Atem frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I.. don't.. want to.. come yet.." Yugi gasped out. Atem smirked and leaned in, licking a spot on the teens neck.

"But coming several times is better you know" he whispered before he sunk his teeth into Yugi's neck, all the while, he slammed into Yugi, who arched and screamed as he came violently before he slumped against Atem. Yugi gasped for air as Atem backed off from his neck and licked his lips. Suddenly Yugi pushed Atem backwards and for a moment Atem thanked Ra they had changed to much larger bed so he wouldn't fall out of it. He landed softly against the sheets. Yugi then pounced him and bit him, sinking his teeth in as long as he could go. Atem groaned and grabbed Yugi's hips, once against bringing him down onto himself. Yugi keened lowly as he sucked hard, thus Atem began to fight his own release.

"Ra.. Yugi!" Atem moaned, suddenly Yugi's inner walls clamped down around Atem and he let out a cry before he came, filling up Yugi's insides. Yugi slowly let go of Atem's neck and sat up, still with Atem inside before he rocked. Atem groaned and he felt himself harden almost immediately. Yugi moaned and Atem noticed that he too was hard so he reached over and grabbed Yugi's length, making the teen moaned and rock back and forth, creating pleasure for both. Atem smirked as he pumped the hard member harshly, making Yugi squeal and arch.

"Ah-Atem!" Yugi moaned and slowly began to rock a little bolder. Atem clenched his teeth before he grabbed his hips, lifted him up and then brought him down with a high speed. Yugi cried out hoarsely as he placed his hands on top of Atem's chest for support while Atem kept bringing him down onto him with a good speed and force.

"M-more.." Yugi keened and Atem flipped them over, he spread Yugi's feet wide apart before he slammed into Yugi with extreme force, the shock and pleasure rippled through the smaller teens body, making him arch and bend almost unnaturally as he screamed.

"Oh.. oh God.. Atem!" the not-so-innocent hikari moaned loudly, reaching out for Atem, but couldn't make contact with him. Atem smiled, then groaned as he leaned down and let Yugi pull him close before the vampire prince sat his teeth into the other's neck. Atem cried out as he forced himself to hold back on his release, focusing on Yugi. By the screams and mumble that came through their mindlink, Atem knew that Yugi couldn't form a single coherent word at the moment because of the pleasure overload. The former Pharaoh sunk his own long, razor sharp teeth into Yugi's neck as he slammed into the teen. Yugi screamed through the mindlink and began to trash as he let go of Atem's over-bitten neck. Atem realised what was about to happen and eased up on his own release.

"Oh.. A-Atem.. hn.. I'm.. gonna.. c-co-" his voice stopped there as Atem bit extra hard while also slamming extremely hard into Yugi, bringing then both over the edge. Yugi came first with a high pitched scream before Atem came with an own, deeper cry of his own. Then the two slumped down onto the bed, completely spent. They used the next ten minutes to gather their thoughts, their breaths and enough energy to move so Atem could cuddle his little mate. The two soon rested against each other, just basking in the after glow.

"That was.. amazing!" Atem said after a while and Yugi nodded slowly.

"And you were very bold today too" Atem commented and Yugi turned deep red. The teen sat up and opened his mouth to give a comment back at the former Pharaoh, but stopped and placed a hand against his throat. Shock and slight pain was obvious on his face as Atem grew very worried.

"Aibou? What is- Yugi!" Atem sat up as Yugi teared up.

"_**I.. can't speak.."**_ Yugi soon cried out through their mindlink, cracked sobs came from him as Atem cradled his lover. Atem then realised why he wasn't able to talk at all and guilt welled up in his heart and soul.

"I'm so sorry Yugi.. I.. I didn't mean to.." Atem was stopped when Yugi looked up at him with a tear-stained, but angry face.

"_**It's not your fault! I'm to blame.. and well, I don't regret it.."**_ Yugi mumbled the last part through their mindlink and Atem cracked a smile before he hugged Yugi's tightly. Yugi turned deep red and pouted.

"Really?" he asked.

"_**Y-yes"**_ Yugi soon stuttered, and Atem chuckled, laying back down, still with Yugi in his arms.

"I love you Yugi.. my Aibou" he mumbled, smiling gently to Yugi, who rubbed his eyes, and cracked a yawn, which was without any sound. Then he smiled tiredly up at Atem. The former Pharaoh grabbed the sheets, and quickly covered them up.

"Sleep little one, you need it" Atem whispered, gently lulling his hikari to sleep.

"_**I.. love you.. Atem"**_ Yugi whispered through their mindlink before he slowly drifted off towards sleep. Atem smiled, and pulled his beloved into a deeper and warmed embrace.

"I love you too Yugi, sleep tight" he kissed the other's forehead and Yugi smiled sleepily, then his breath turned even before it almost disappeared. At first that scared Atem a little, then he relaxed, knowing Yugi was far from death. Soon Atem closed his eyes as well, and with a smile on his face, he also fell into a deep and warm dream with his dearest hikari in his arms.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, then a single groan.<p>

"Any of you awake?" Soguroku asked as he entered, at first he sighed at the mess the two had made before his eyes made it to Atem, who was sitting in bed. Yugi was still asleep. Atem smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"Slept well?" Soguroku asked and Atem smirked.

"Yes.." he said, there was a low snore and he looked down at his hikari before he laughed.

"Well, some of us are still asleep.. today's a free day so.. could we sleep in? Yugi's extremely tired.. and we have homework.." then he stilled and smiled at Soguroku.

"We promise we'll do it later!" he said and Soguroku chuckled.

"I know you will.. just make sure you get some food when you get up! In an hour I'm leaving on an excavation in Italy" he said, Atem blinked before he slowly nodded.

"Excavation.. but isn't it a little late going now?" Atem asked.

"Well, for humans yes, but it's an excavation for the Dark Society!" Soguroku said. Yugi stirred a little by his side, then he opened his eyes slowly, before closing them again and letting out something small that could resemble a groan.

"Well, I have to go packing" Soguroku said and closed the door. Yugi opened his eyes again looked up at Atem before he slowly smiled.

"Hey Atem.." he whispered, wich was the only thing his voice allowed him to do.

"Hey Aibou" Atem said, laying down and cuddling his hikari.

"What did.. grandpa want?" Yugi whispered.

"Hm? He was making sure we knew to get some food.. and that he was leaving for Italy in an hour" Atem said, wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi, who gasped.

"What?" Yugi shouted, thus his voice cracked and he gave a pained cry.

"Yugi" Atem gasped out. Yugi looked up at him smiled.

"_**Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"**_ Yugi stated through their mindlink.

"I understand.. I was just worried" Atem said and nuzzled his nose into the crock of his beloved mate's neck. Yugi blushed, but smiled and wrapped his arms around Atem. The two just laid there for almost an hour until Soguroku knocked on the door again, this time turning on the light, which wasn't that light either way.

"So, then I'm leaving" he said. Yugi turned and smiled.

"Have a good trip" Yugi whispered, so Soguroku barely heard him.

"What's wrong with your voice?" the older man asked and Yugi turned deep red.

"N-nothing" Yugi gently murmured.

"Fine, I'm leaving.. you two, don't get into trouble!" he said and the two nodded. Then Soguroku left the room. They listened to him walking down the stairs and exit the house. Then they relaxed and Atem chuckled.

"He'd kill me if he knew I rendered your speechless from last night!" he said and Yugi turned deep red before he swatted the back of his head and got out of bed. Atem blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aibou?" Atem asked. Yugi got into his boxer as he picked up his school uniform and hung them up, then he did the same with Atem's before the turned around to face the former Pharaoh, who was now sitting upright, staring at him.

"_**Homework"**_ Yugi stated through their mindlink. Atem nodded slowly. Suddenly there was a rumble and Yugi turned bright red. Atem's eyebrows flew high before he began to laugh, falling down onto the bed as he wrapped his arms around his sides. Yugi pouted when Atem's laughter only grew louder. The hikari stood there for a good minute before he pounced Atem, landing on top of him. Atem gasped out and his laughter abruptly stopped. Then he smirked and began to tickle Yugi, who gasped out and let out a cracked laughter. Atem laughed as Yugi tried to pry his hands off.

"_**A-Atem!"**_ Yugi gasped out through their mindlink.

"No!" Atem laughed and kissed Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yugi took a deep breath before a vein popped on his forehead.<p>

"Hands off!" he growled, slapping the hand away from his ass.

"Aw, but Yugi.. don't you like it?" Atem teased, thus Yugi turned deep red.

"I.." he begun, his voice had gotten a little better after a few bottles of water.

"Hm?" Atem hummed, wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped out and let go of the current bottle of water he had in his hand. Atem smirked and turned Yugi's head slightly before kissing him softly.

"_**A-Atem!"**_ Yugi gasped through their mindlink.

"_**What?"**_ Atem asked back, then he gasped when Yugi spun around, grabbing Atem, flipping them around and pressing the former Pharaoh against the counter. This made Atem smirk and pull Yugi close.

"Something you want?" he teased, but Yugi's blush didn't make him say no.

"Yes!" the teen mumbled and Atem's smirk grew. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips and stopped.

"Are you sure? Atem suddenly asked.

"About what?" Yugi whispered, his lips an inch away from Atem's.

"About this? I mean.. you were without a voice last night because of me.. and this" Atem said, lifting his hand before trailing a finger down Yugi's clothed chest and stomach. Yugi let out a breath before he leaned closer to Atem, blushing.

"I don't care.." Yugi whispered. Atem slowly smiled before he crushed their lips together. Yugi moaned into the kiss as his hands trailed over to Atem's tank top before lifting it up and stroking Atem's stomach. The former Pharaoh groaned and flipped them around, pressing Yugi against the counter. He backed out of the kiss to quickly pull Yugi's tank top off before kissing him again, his hands quickly going down to the other's boxer, showing his hand down into it. Yugi gasped out bucked in. Atem snickered and lifted Yugi onto the counter before pulling his own top off.

"Good, because you do realise I'm gonna fuck you just as hard you will have a hard time walking, much less forget right?" Atem said. Yugi's eyes widened before he blushed madly. Then Yugi sighed and leaned against Atem.

"I do.." he whispered and Atem smirked before he quickly ripped Yugi's boxer off, making the teen squeak and cover himself. Atem raised an eyebrow and glared playfully.

"Then you'd better prepare yourself!" Atem said, Yugi nodded and blushed before he reached down pulled Atem's boxer down. Atem groaned as the cold air collided with his hard length. Yugi blushed as he snuggled closer to Atem, wrapping his arms the former Pharaoh's neck. Atem chuckled and picked Yugi up before he pressed the teen down against the table. Then he grabbed Yugi's hips and drove right into him. Yugi arched high from the harsh treatment and screamed, his voice cracking slightly at the end, but non of them cared. Atem established a fast and hard rhythm as Yugi grabbed the other's upper arms, his long nails digging into the other's white skin. Yugi was screaming more than breathing in a matter of minutes before Atem suddenly felt Yugi's hands go down from his arms to his chest and sides.

"More!" Yugi hissed. Atem smirked before he broke his rhythm slamming sharply into Yugi, who screamed and arched high off of the table. Atem grabbed Yugi's knees and held them up while sharply thrusting hard and fast into Yugi. Then he groaned, leaned a little forward, pounding into his mate with all the strength he possessed. Yugi was trashing his head from side to side, and Atem's thrusts was making him delirious, making him see stars and pulling him towards the edge of absolute pleasure.

"A-Atem!" Yugi moaned hoarsely as Atem continued to try and make him one with the table. Atem smirked and leaned down, kissing the already bruised, suple lips. Yugi moaned and screamed over and over into the other's mouth as their tongues danced and collided with each other.

"_**Yugi!"**_ Atem moaned through their mindlink as he rolled over the edge. Yugi screamed as his insides was filled. Atem relaxed above Yugi, but didn't pull out. Yugi slowly opened his eyes as Atem backed out of the kiss.

"Atem?" Yugi asked hoarsely. Atem smiled and pecked his cheek before he moved, slow, and torturous. Yugi gasped and moaned. He dragged his fingers down Atem's chest, begging for more through his touches.

"F-faster.. please" Yugi pleaded, but Atem smirked.

"Are you sure?" he teased, rolling slowly into Yugi, making him moan.

"Y-yes.. Atem.. don't tease.. don't go slow.. just.. f-fuck me!" Yugi pleaded, the fact that he used the word 'fuck' didn't even register in his sex-filled, pleasure-overloaded mind. Atem smirked and grabbed the other's hips, slowly pulling out, then he slammed in fast and hard. Yugi screamed and his nails dug into Atem's chest, the skin breaking as he dragged them down, making long, bloody lines. The former Pharaoh leaned down and sunk his teeth into Yugi's neck, making the teen cry out as he pressed his fingers against a certain spot on Yugi's hips.

"N-no, Atem.. don't press there!" Yugi begged, but Atem just smirked.

"_**Why? You come so much harder if I do"**_ he teased through their mindlink.

"Atem!" Yugi whined as Atem rolled into him so very hard, all the while he was pressing his fingers into Yugi's hips and sucking blood from his neck. Yugi screamed and came violently before he slumped down against the table. Atem let out his breath as he stopped and waited from Yugi to recover, but he didn't seem to need to. Yugi rocked against Atem hips and both moaned. Yugi rocked over and over until he was just as hard as Atem currently was.

"Yugi.." Atem breathed out as Yugi looked up at him, his eyes pleading.

"You want something?" Atem teased.

"You" Yugi whispered, before he pulled Atem down and sank his teeth into the other's neck. Atem gasped and groaned before he sharply rolled his hips against Yugi's prostate. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Yugi moaned against Atem's neck, making the former Pharaoh so much more harder than he was. The hikari sucked hard on the spot he was biting, making Atem groan even more and thrust against Yugi's spot. Suddenly Atem straightened up, taking Yugi with him. The young vampire gasped out as Atem moved, walking into the bathroom, is hands on Yugi's ass to keep him up. Yugi gave him a confused look as he backed away from Atem's bitten neck.

"What are you-" Yugi's sentence was cut off when Atem walked into the shower and turned it on. Yugi squealed and clung to Atem, wrapping his knees around Atem's waist. Atem laughed and turned the hot water on, it was so warm it was near scolding their white skin. Yugi moaned when Atem pressed Yugi against the wall, the cold tiles and the hot water making an interesting difference. Then Atem moved Yugi up, before driving him down onto himself. Yugi moaned and arched against him.

"Atem!" Yugi moaned out and Atem quickened his pace. Yugi began to scream louder, clawing at Atem's shoulders and chest. Suddenly Yugi gasped and bit his bottom lips, his long white fangs digging into his lip. Atem leaned in and licked his lips. Yugi turned deep scarlet as Atem slammed into him, hitting his prostate right on, making Yugi arch and scream.

"I'm.. Atem.. I'm going to.." Yugi tried to warn, and Atem smiled.

"That's okay, come for me.." Atem whispered into the other's ear, taking the earlobe into his mouth before he sucked on it. Yugi keened and grabbed Atem's shoulders, then he gasped out. Atem leaned down between them and wrapped his hand around Yugi's own hard length. Yugi moaned and trashed.

"I'm.. I'm.. gonna.." Yugi gasped out.

"Come for me Yugi.. let yourself go" Atem whispered, moving against Yugi. This was too much for the young prince and he soon came with a scream of his mate's name. Atem groaned, resting his head against Yugi's shoulder as he too came, filling up Yugi again. The two of them tried to calm down as the hot water washed off almost any remains of what they had done. Yugi smiled tiredly when Atem pulled out and held him close.

"I love you Yugi" Atem whispered, gently pecking Yugi's kiss.

"I.. love you too Atem..." Yugi gently murmured. Atem turned the shower off and dried both, made sure Yugi was tucked in the bed before he went down to the kitchen and got their clothes before he returned to the room.

"Atem.. we have homework.." Yugi said when he came in. Yugi was sitting on the bed, covered only by the sheets. Atem smirked at him before dumped their clothes on the floor and sat down on the bed, right beside Yugi, who wrapped his arms around Atem.

"Yugi, what is Learning Class?" he suddenly asked. Yugi stared at him.

"No one told you? It's class where we learn about our transformer selves and also how to transform.. we are in separate classes, like.. werewolves and vampires have each their days when they train.. for us vampires it's about developing our wings, tail and all that!" Yugi said, Atem turned and stared at him.

"Developing wings and tail?" Atem gave him a confused look and Yugi giggled.

"Yes, it's a little hard.. but it usually doesn't hurt" Yugi said.

"Why first now? Why not train that earlier?" Atem asked.

"A child's wings isn't fully developed within the body before they turn 18, so the training starts halfway through this year.." Yugi said. Atem looked up at him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I haven't tried to get out either my wings nor my tail yet, I know how to do it.. it just.. hurt when I do" Yugi said. Atem frowned.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, and it's true.. but not for me.."

* * *

><p>Wohoo *still dancing* so much lemon ^3^<p>

Yugi: *blush* why did you do that?

Me: For fun.. plus, I know you enjoyed it!

Yugi: *blush* I didn't say I didn't..

Atem: aaaw.. Aibou *huggles*

Yugi: A-Atem..

Me: Okay, remember to review guys.. and dare I say there's more lemon in the next chapter? This freeday of theirs is still long!

Atem: *gives thumbs up* reviewes goes to lemon! Which means, the more reviews, the more lemon right? *looks at Tomyo*

Me: Something like that.. *bows to readers* bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Soooooo... *looks away* I know there was a lot of postive reviews from the last chapter, so.. ther first part in this story.. is a continuation (wonder if I spelled that right XP) Also.. I wrote the next chapter too XD I wrote this yesterday and finished chapter 7 today.. but I wont update that one today *laughs*

Atem: *glare*

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Free Day, Story Day.

Yugi yawned as he got up from the chair, he turned and saw Atem sleeping on the bed, homework scattered around him. Yugi giggled before he put his own homework aside before he walked over to the bed. In completely silence, Yugi removed all the books, papers and pen from the bed before he laid down beside him, looking at Atem's sleeping face. Yugi smiled, happy that he didn't have school, or he wouldn't be able to see this rare sight. Yugi giggled inwardly before he snuggled closer. An arm wrapped around him as Yugi wondered if Atem was dreaming that he was a pillow or something. Well, he would if Atem hadn't opened his eyes and smirked at Yugi, who gasped lightly and blushed. Atem leaned in.

"Something the matter?" he teased, but Yugi just blushed and shook his head.

"You sure?" Atem asked, licking Yugi's chin. Yugi whimpered and tried to back off, but failed. Atem snickered and crushed his lips to Yugi's, making the teen moan. Then Atem forced his tongue into Yugi's all to inviting mouth, their tongues going into a battle.

"_**A-Atem.. it's the.. third.. time today.."**_ Yugi moaned through their mindlink.

"_**So? I can't get enough of you"**_ Atem answered, his hands ventured down to Yugi's clothed hips, before going up again, ripping the shirt off in the prossess. Yugi gasped and blushed madly.

"_**Atem!"**_ he whined through the mindlink.

"And.." Atem began after he had parted from Yugi's soft and slightly swollen lips.

"And?" Yugi asked, panting deeply.

"I can't get enough of being within you" Atem teased.

"ATEM!" Yugi's blush darkened badly. The former Pharaoh smirked, then pulled Yugi's remaining cloth off. Yugi looked up at him and pouted before he pulled at Atem's clothes. Atem soon got the hind and stripped out of his clothes.

"Happy now?" Atem asked and Yugi nodded, still blushing. Atem leaned down and engaged another lip lock. Yugi moaned as he moved slightly upwards. Their hands went up and down each other's bodies, feeling each other's touch and want. Yugi moaned deep from his throat as Atem let go of the kiss to nip and suck on a spot under his jawline.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned, his hands going up to the taller teens shoulders. Suddenly Yugi's hold on his shoulders tightened and he rolled them around. Atem blinked up at Yugi, who was sitting on top of him. Yugi blushed slightly as he leaned down and kissed Atem deeply. The former Pharaoh smirked.

"Your already horny?" he teased, but to his shock didn't Yugi answer, only deepen the kiss and struggle to get as close as humanly, or vampire-ly possible. Atem grabbed Yugi's head and kept him close when he noticed that Yugi's usually pointy ears had grown quite a lot, they were long, sticking out of his head like horns, but they were hanging slightly down.

"_**Yugi, are you okay?"**_ Atem questioned over the mindlink. Yugi stopped, before he backed off, sitting upright.

"Why do you ask?" Yugi asked, though a little breathless.

"Because your ears are hanging" Atem said and Yugi blinked before he put his hands over his ears, then he squeaked and blushed badly. He tried to cover his ears, but since they were longer than his hands, it kind of failed.

"Yugi?" Atem asked.

"I.. don't know how it happened.." Yugi muttered, then he puffed his cheeks.

"But I don't care.." Yugi whispered, pecking Atem's lips. Atem smirked.

"Oh ho.. that's completely fine with me" Atem said and flipped them around.

"So, do me a favor Yugi, turn around on all four" Atem told the teen, who blushed, but did as he was told. As soon as the teen was standing on all four, Atem noticed that Yugi had some odd, black dots on his shoulder blades and muscles, or rather bone was sticking out slightly. He reached down and licked, thus Yugi arched and moaned.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned. Atem backed off only for a second before he grabbed Yugi's hips, then Atem angled himself and slammed right into Yugi's tight entrance. Yugi screamed and arched forward. Atem groaned and leaned forward again.

"Ra.. tight.." he groaned, he felt himself grow stronger for some reason before he pulled out to the tip and then slammed into the body beneath him again. Yugi's screamed ripped through his throat as he moved against Atem, taking every thrust eagerly.

"A-Atem, more" Yugi pleaded and Atem nodded, he angled himself before thrusting sharply into Yugi again, hiting his prostate whit newfound strength. Another scream escaped Yugi's mouth as his whole body began to shake of the tremendous pleasure and slight pain he was going through. Atem fastened his pace just a tiny bit, and Yugi's screams went into a higher pitch. Atem groaned as he continued to slam into Yugi, making the teen arch and scream every time before the small vampire began to shake badly, so near the edge, but not near enough.

"Atem.. I.. I'm.." Yugi tried, a moan came right after as Atem rocked against his prostate. The taller vampire knew what Yugi was trying to say, and knew how to get it done as well, but a little more torture was hard not to commit.

"You want to come?" Atem asked, stopping while also stroking his hands down Yugi's sides, then up his spine as he rested against the bone-like nubs that stuck from Yugi's shoulder blades. Yugi groaned and pushed against Atem, making both moan.

"M-move.." Yugi ordered, but Atem didn't.

"You want more?" he asked. Now his hands had gone down to Yugi's hips again and holding him still from moving. Yugi whined and wriggled, but couldn't get his mate to move at all. Atem smirked.

"Do you?" he teased.

"Yes yes yes!" Yugi screamed and glared at Atem from over his shoulder.

"Good boy" Atem whispered before he pressed his fingers into Yugi's hips. Yugi gasped and struggled a little. Atem smirked, pulled out, then he slammed into Yugi's all to willing body, all the while pressing Yugi's hips hard. Yugi screamed and trashed.

"Oh.. oh.. Atem.." Yugi moaned, moving against Atem.

"Yes, call my name.." Atem teased. Then he leaned down and bit one of the bone's sticking out of Yugi's shoulder blades. Yugi screamed and soon came hard. Atem groaned as the walls around his member tightened. The former Pharaoh let out a shout of his beloveds name before he came as well. Then he slowly pulled out and Yugi fell down onto the bed, completely wasted. Atem sighed in satisfaction before he collapsed beside Yugi, who smiled up at him, then frowned.

"Why did you bite my shoulder blades?" he asked.

"I didn't.. there's bone sticking out" Atem said, chuckling at Yugi's shocked face.

"B-bone?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I think it's the wings!" Atem stated. Yugi gasped as he stared at Atem.

"Oh.. I didn't realise" Yugi said. Atem pulled Yugi into a tight embrace before he took a deep breath, the soft smell of Yugi making him smile softly.

"I love you so much Aibou" he whispered, holding Yugi close. Yugi's ears twitched and went up before he smiled widely, cuddling closer to Atem. A yawn escaped Yugi before he pecked Atem's lips.

"I love you too.." Yugi murmured. Atem smirked.

"Those ears look quite cute on you" he teased and Yugi blushed, thus the ears twitched a little downwards. Atem laughed as rolled Yugi on top of him, thus making him blush.

"A-Atem.." Yugi complained. Atem smirked and held his little beloved closer.

"Yugi, do you know how to train to develop your wings and tail?" Atem asked.

"Y-yeah.. why do you want to know?" Yugi asked, sitting up so he was straddling Atem. Atem just smiled and laid his hands on Yugi's thighs.

"I thought we could train.. like outside of school.. that way we'd be more experienced and ready" Atem said, Yugi looked at him before he bit his bottom lip, then he lit up and smiled.

"Sure, but we can't do it here, the room's too small" Yugi explained.

"What if we ask Kaiba of a favor? He must have some huge room in one of his mansions?" Atem asked. Yugi giggled and nodded before he reached out for his phone, but Atem stopped him.

"We'll ask the tomorrow.. today's full moon right?" Atem questioned.

"Y-yeah, kind of forgot that" Yugi said.

"How?" Atem asked, laughing.

"Well, when your all over me all day it's not my fault" Yugi said, pouting.

"Oh, am I that mind blowing?" Atem asked, sitting up before gently kissing Yugi's cheek, then the other before his nose and lips. Yugi turned deep red, but nodded either way. Atem smiled before he fastened his lips to Yugi's adam apple, sucking slightly, thus Yugi moaned.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered, then he swallowed. Atem sucked harder and Yugi moaned again. The the former Pharaoh groaned when Yugi let his hands travel down his chest, past his muscled belly to his hips, where they stopped. Atem stopped and backed off, looking into Yugi's eyes, he could feel Yugi's hard on and smirked.

"Hard already?" Atem teased and Yugi blushed, but he didn't say no.

"Want me to lend a hand.. or two?" Atem asked, and Yugi nodded.

"Please?" Yugi murmured. Atem smirked.

"Sure thing" he said as one of his hands ventured down to wrap around Yugi's hard member. The teen moaned when Atem pumped the length slowly, then he harshly pulled at his member, making Yugi squeal and arch into his hand. Atem grabbed Yugi's hip with his other and and pushed him a little bit backwards, so that his own hard length clashed with Yugi's. Yugi moaned loudly when Atem pumped both their lengths.

"Atem, please.." Yugi moaned, clinging to his mate. Soon enough Yugi began to tremble as he moaned deep from his throat. Atem leaned in and licked his lip, Yugi moaned louder as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, crashing his lips against his lover's.

"_**Are you coming?"**_ Atem asked through their mindlink.

"_**Y-yes.."**_ Yugi managed to answer before he groaned. Both of them moaned as Atem managed to deepen the kiss while Yugi also reached down, wrapping his hands around Atem's. Soon Yugi keened and arched into their hands before he came. Atem let out a sigh as Yugi backed out of the kiss, only to look down and blush.

"Um.. Atem?" he asked.

"Yes?" he questioned back.

"You.. didn't come?" Yugi asked, his deep amethyst eyes shining innocently up at him. Atem shook his head before he gasped when Yugi crawled back so his face was against Atem's length. Yugi's breath made Atem's breath halt and come out in pants. Yugi looked up at Atem, in a way that made Atem way more harder than he was. Yugi then leaned down, swallowing Atem's rigid member. Atem groaned and had to keep himself from thrusting into Yugi's hot mouth. Yugi moaned around the length and Atem fell back onto the bed with a loud moan. The former Pharaoh just laid there, enjoying the feel of Yugi's mouth around his member. Suddenly Yugi sucked and swallowed, thus Atem couldn't hold back and thrust into Yugi's mouth, making the teen vampire deep throat him. Yugi gasped and groaned, thus Atem rolled right over the edge and came. Yugi tried his best to swallow it all as he sat up. The taller teen though, was lying on the bed, his breath coming out in deep pants. His eyes was closed and heis body was covered with a thin line of sweat. Yugi smiled and laid down, resting on top of the other, who opened his eyes and wrapped an arm around him.

"That was great, thans Aibou" he murmured. Yugi smiled at him, then he stopped and blinked. Atem furrowed his eyebrows as he stared back at his mate. Suddenly Yugi reached out and gently stroked Atem's ears. Atem bit back a moan before he looked at Yugi, whose ears was going up and down.

"Yugi?" he asked.

"Your ears.. they've grown" Yugi said, thus Atem placed a hand on his other ear, then he nodded and smirked at him.

"Wouldn't surprise me at all" he said, snickering at Yugi's pout. Atem looked at the clock and then he looked at the desk before whatever colour a vampire could have in his face disappeared completely.

"Oh shit.. I forgot about the homework" he swore and sat up, thus Yugi fell down onto the bed with a soft thump. He watched as his taller mate got out of the bed and reached out for his boxer. Yugi blushed vividly as Atem turned around, thus he smirked and walked closer, in a seducing way of course.

"Atem.. your homework!" Yugi complained, blushing and looking away.

* * *

><p>School went by rather quickly, though when Yugi asked what Jounouchi and Kaiba had been doing during the full moon, the blonde blushed madly and started to stutter. Yugi and Atem both realised what they were doing, but didn't ask more as they knew the full moon was already a hard subject on werewolves. Then, Bakura had to ask what Yugi and Atem did on their free day. Yugi turned bright red, maybe even more than Jounouchi and escaped with the help of said blonde and Ryou. Atem though, was stuck with Honda and Bakura.<p>

"Will you leave me alone?" Atem barked at Bakura, who smirked.

"Why? It's so much fun" he just said, snickering.

"Idiot.." Atem muttered. Honda turned in his seat.

"It can't be that bad.. did Yugi set you up on a joke or beat you in a game or something?" Honda asked, they all knew Atem couldn't win games with Yugi that much. Well, he could, but Yugi would his secret weapon all the time, the puppy eyes. Atem, on the other hand, turned deep scarlet and muttered something. Bakura smirked.

"So, did you finish your homework then?" he asked.

"Yes, we're not like you" Atem answered and Bakura was very close to hitting him, but a glare from a certain spiky-haired teen across the room kept him from doing it. Bakura chuckled nervously before he leaned down to Atem.

"So.. did you two do something?" he asked. Atem looked up at him, though he was blushing, he smirked and Bakura was taken aback a little.

"I think.. I'd say we have something to do every time we have a free day from now on" he said, smirking even more when Honda just sighed and turned away while Kaiba gave him an odd look from across the room. Yugi was blushing quite badly, ignoring his friends questions in favor of glaring at Atem.

"Why not explain that?" Bakura teased and Atem jerked his head around to stare at him in quite some shock.

"What?" Atem asked in disbelief.

"Come on Pharaoh.. your not embarrassed are you?" Bakura teased. Thus Atem stood up. The whole class silenced, almost waiting for the first fight to break out. Yugi and Ryou both stood up as well before they came over, they wore similar worried looks as well.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. Atem sighed and sat down.

"Nothing Yugi.." he said, leaning against his chair. Bakura looked away when Ryou glared up at him. Then the albino teen slapped the back of his head and Bakura complained with the way of grunting and pouting.

"_**Atem, are you okay?"**_ Yugi asked mentally. Atem stared up at him and snorted inwardly so only Yugi could hear it.

"_**Bakura's gotten it into his mind I'm embarrassed about what we did all day long yesterday!"**_ Atem answered, Yugi blushed slightly before he nodded. Bakura stared at them before he frowned.

"You have a fever or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, and I can tell you Bakura.. that Atem wouldn't be embarrassed about something like what we're going through.. I think.. he'd be more embarrassed if you started stripping in class.. of course embarrassed on Ryou's behalf!" Yugi stated. All of his friends stared at him with their mouths wide agape. Then everyone except and pouting and glaring Bakura began to laugh, with Atem laughing loudest. Yugi smiled as Atem gave him a grateful look and a thumbs up. Yugi smile widened even more when Ryou teased Bakura about something, making the former thief stutter an answer. Suddenly Yugi turned to Atem.

"_**Should we asked Kaiba now?"**_ he asked through their mindlink.

"_**Yeah.. we should"**_ Atem agreed and got to his feet. Both turned to Kaiba, who looked up from the book he was holding, completely ignoring his mate that was on the floor laughing.

"Kaiba, can we talk to you.. alone?" Yugi asked and the laughter died instantly.

"Okay" the CEO soon answered and put his book down before getting to his feet. Then all three left the classroom. Honda and Ryou was left with keeping Jounouchi and Bakura from sneaking after them and listening in on them.

"So, what do you want?" Kaiba asked, they had stopped beside on of the larger hall windows with the moon shining down on them. Atem and Yugi looked up at him before Atem desided he'd respond.

"Do you.. have any large.. like, huge rooms that we could borrow?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I do! Why do you want to borrow it?" he asked, an eyebrow raising itself. Atem and Yugi looked at each other, a minute of silence went through before they nodded and turned back to him.

"Training.. vampire-stuff.." Atem answered, keeping a low voice.

"What kind of training? If it's about the mating then-" he began, but was cut off.

"O-of course not.. it's.. with the development of.. wings.. and tail.." Yugi said, blushing deeply when Kaiba questioned them about mating. Atem nodded and Kaiba stared at them.

"That's starting here next week" he said.

"But you don't understand.. Yugi's wings are already on their way out, according to the books they wont unless they're under pressure.." Atem said, worry in his eyes. Yes, Atem had done his fair deal when it came to research about vampire's, wings, tails and mating within the species.

"That's unheard of!" Kaiba muttered.

"Maybe.. but non of the rooms in our house is large enough to sustain an average sized wing span.." Atem stated. Kaiba nodded, he remained silent for a while before he sighed.

"Fine, today?" Kaiba questioned and Atem nodded.

"It'd be better that way.. but could you keep it a secret from Jou.. and the rest?" Yugi asked. Kaiba stared at him, then he nodded. The bell rang and all three turned towards their class as someone suddenly walked in between them, thus bumping hard into Yugi, who yelped as he fell to the floor. Atem spun around while Kaiba grabbed the one who had simply walked into Yugi.

"Yugi? You alright?" Atem asked, just barely registering Yugi's shocked face before he too was on the floor, resting on top of Yugi. He grunted and sat up before turning his head.

"Watch were your going jerk!" Atem spat. Yugi groaned as he sat up as well, rubbing a spot of his forehead where Atem and Yugi had first connected.

"Maybe you should watch where your standing then" one of the teens said. The many teens throughout the hall all stopped and turned. Atem got to his feet and then helped Yugi up, both wore similar glares. Yugi though, lifted his hand in front of Atem so he wouldn't hit the teens. Kaiba let go of the one that had bumped into Yugi. The teens sneered at Yugi and Atem before the first one turned away, the rest soon followed as the three teens watched them disappear down the hall, other students looked after them in shock.

"You alright Yugi?" Atem asked, he gently placed a finger against the forming bruise on Yugi's forehead. The smaller teen whined and turned away from his hand before he turned back and smiled at him.

"I'll be okay Atem.." he said, then the three of them remember that class had started, wich the rest of the students in hallway remember as well. Suddenly there was a lot of noise as all of the students ran to their classes in hurry. Yugi and the other two came into their class, startling the rest of the students and teacher. The teacher wasn't all to happy with them late, but let them go for now. Jounouchi and the other friends gave them questioning stares, but they just shook their heads before sitting down at their seats.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yug, why did ya come late?" Jounouchi asked as they all left the classroom. Yugi looked up at him before he looked down. Jounouchi frowned, then he noticed the bruise on the teens forehead.<p>

"Ya ran into a wall or somethin'?" Jounouchi then questioned, worried.

"No.. Atem and I crashed.. somehow.." Yugi stated and the blonde's eyes widened.

"Really?" he looked at Atem, who nodded. He too had a slightly purple spot of his forehead, but it wasn't as obvious as Yugi's bruise. Ryou too fussed over them before they said it was okay. They all walked out of the school, only to quite literary walk into the teens from earlier, well, they were laughing and fooling, while walking up the stairs, around when Yugi and the rest came down the stairs. They first went right into Yugi and Ryou, who both lost their balance. Bakura managed to grab Ryou, but no one managed to get a hold of Yugi as the guy going into him blocked Atem's reach. Yugi yelped as he watched in some kind of slow motion, himself falling away from Atem and the rest, who was yelling his name. Then there was pain, before complete darkness. Atem and the rest watched Yugi fall down the stairs, when he was at the bottom, he didn't move, but Atem didn't either. He was grunting in pain and had placed his hands on his head.

"Oh God.. Yugi!" Ryou shouted and ran down the stairs, skidding before falling to his knees beside Yugi. Atem managed to collect himself so he could run down to his unconscious mate.

"What the fuck? Hey, why can't ya watch where ye'r goin'?" Jounouchi barked at the teens. They just glared back.

"He was the one who should have watc-" he halted when Bakura grabbed his collar.

"For your information brat, Yugi was watching where he was going, he tried to avoid colliding with you!" Bakura stated coldly. The teen stared back, seemingly not frightened by Bakura's angered state. Ryou and Atem suddenly freaked out and Bakura let the teen go.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Yugi.. Yugi's isn't waking up.. and there's... blood" Ryou whimpered, his hands where covered in some liquid. Yugi's blood looked like liquid gold. Atem was holding Yugi in his arms, trying to wake him up. Bakura grabbed the teen and dragged him with him down the stairs. Kaiba and Honda grabbed the other's while Jounouchi joined his friends at the bottom of the stairs. Atem laid Yugi's limp body down before looked up at Kaiba, fear was pretty much everything you could see in his eyes, but you could see a hint of anger as well.

"Why can't you just back off and leave Yugi alone.. now he's badly hurt!" Atem roared. Everyone who knew of Atem's protective nature towards Yugi knew the teens were screwed, maybe not when it came to violence, but Atem, with his mind crush was not someone you'd want as your enemy, something Bakura had learned.

"He's fault! He was in the way!" another teen said. Atem growled deeply.

"Didn't you listen to Bakura at all? Jerks, he was trying to not crash into you!" Atem stated, glaring at the teens. Kaiba let go of the teens in favor of checking on Yugi, who still hadn't woken up.

"Why did you hurt Yugi? You did this earlier today too.. and that other time on second floor as well" Atem said, thus the teen snorted.

"He doesn't deserve being here.. he was a human.. like you" he said with a throw of his head. Atem was about to launch at him, but it seemed the teen wasn't finished.

"And his a faggot so.. he doesn't really deserve the throne.. his not even stro-" his sentence abruptly stopped when Atem punched him right in the face, it was so hard the teen fell backwards into one of his friends. Bakura grabbed Atem's hand, but he shook him off.

"No one.." he begun, his voice dangerously low.

"No one.. says that about Yugi, not when I'm around, not ever!" Atem stated. He took a step closer the teens. He took another one, and another until he was standing above the teen, glaring down at him. Not even Bakura had seen Atem that pissed, not even when they were fighting in ancient Egypt. The teacher had been alerted of a possible fight and that the prince had been hurt, but when they came down, they had no idea how to stop the madly angry Pharaoh who was on rampage.

"Atem, stop it" Ryou called, but the teen didn't hear him as he punched the teen again. Suddenly a large wolf was standing in between the two, a huge, white wolf with deep, blue cold eyes. Atem stopped and glared up at the wolf, who glared down.

"Stop it!" the wolf snarled at Atem, whose eyes widened before he took a deep breath, a few seconds later, he let it go and turned away.

"Thanks Kaiba.." he said.

"W-wait.. how did ya know that was Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, staring at him in shock, non of them noticing the shocked looks the other students gave the white wolf, who slowly morphed back into his human form. Atem walked over and crouched beside Yugi.

"Those eyes.. I can recognize Kaiba's blue eyes anywhere.. Seth or Seto, I swear his glares are exactly the same!" he stated, ignoring the glare he got from Kaiba.

"I'm not Seth anymore.." he complained.

"I know that!" Atem answered sharply as he cradled Yugi in his arms. The teachers soon where by Atem's side, trying to ask what happened, wich Kaiba explained to them, then the teachers dragged the teens off. Mai remained though, staying by Yugi's side. Suddenly there was a groan and slowly, black eyelashes fluttered before opening. It took him some minutes to get his focus in order before Yugi slowly sat up. Atem smiled when Yugi manage to sit on his own.

"Welcome back Yugi" he said and Yugi turned before he gasped.

"Atem, what are you covered of?" he asked.

"Your blood.." Atem said before he pulled Yugi close.

"Oh.. wait what?" he asked, shocked.

"You fell down the stairs Yugi" Ryou explained.

"Oh yeah.. I barely remember something like that.." Yugi said, he placed his hand behind his head before retracting it.

"There's no blood now so" he said and got to his feet. Atem followed, but kept silent. This didn't go unnoticed by Yugi, but he didn't question it just yet.

"I guess we'll leave.. I don't really want to get into some trouble" he said.

"Oh, it's not you whose in trouble" Bakura said, pointing with his thumb towards the stairs.

"The teens that walked right into you.. probably on purpose, was just taken to the teachers office.. one of them called you something really bad!" Bakura said, thus Atem glared at him for telling Yugi, but the prince didn't let himself get moved.

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me.. I'm pretty used to that already.." Yugi said. Atem still didn't say anything as he gently took Yugi's hand in his. Mai smiled to them.

"I guess that leaves the cleaners to wash up the mess hm?" she said, smiling.

"Um.." Yugi began, but Mai just laughed.

"It'll be fine" she said, waving them off.

"O-okay.. g-good night then.." Yugi said, let Atem lead him towards the large doors. Jounouchi sighed as they closed the doors and walked towards the large limo waiting. Kaiba turned and stared at him.

"What's up pup?" he asked. The blonde's head jerked around.

"D-don't call me dat i-in public S-Seto!" he complained.

"Whatever.. just tell me what's wrong" Kaiba said.

"I'm just thinkin' 'bout how they could really think dat Yugi doesn't deserve the throne, I think dat Yugi do, he's proved several times dat he deserves it.. like when we where trapped in dat capsule monsters game!" he said. Yugi turned and nodded.

"But that was mostly done by Atem.. seeing the game was made to see who was really a King.. or whatever it was that Alexander said.." Yugi said. Atem turned to him and nodded slowly.

"But don't you remember what I told you when I was still just a spirit? You have the heart of a King, you could have been a Pharaoh yourself!" Atem said.

"Yeah.. you said something like that!" Yugi murmured, giggling. Those that hadn't been through the fight against Alexander the Great looked rather confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked. Yugi turned.

"That's right.. you weren't there.. it was me, Atem of course.. Jounouchi, Honda, Grandpa and.. Anzu that went to India.. around.. I guess it was between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournament.. I'll explain when we're in the car" Yugi said.

"You sure you should? After all, you were just hurt" Ryou tried, but Yugi smiled.

"I completely fine, my wounds heal rather fast so if it took some time it was very deep!" Yugi explained. They all got into the car as they buckled up. Bakura held Ryou close as Kaiba settled down beside Jounouchi.

"So, spit out.. what was this game that your talking about?" he asked.

"You remember that game Capsule Monsters? It's pretty much the same as Duel Monsters.. either way, one day Grandpa left for a 'secret' excavation.. and he didn't come back, then Jounouchi just happened to win a tour for four to India, we didn't know at that time that that was were Grandpa also was.. either way, we went, and our plane kind of crashed.." Yugi explained, a little humored by the horrified look on Ryou's face.

"Yes, we got stranded somewhere in India.. so, Jounouchi and Honda desided to use the time waiting for a rescue team to come and we all walked off.. soon we found this guy on the ground.. thus we found out he was Soguroku's co-worker and had come with him, but he had gone missing.. we rushed to where Soguroku was last seen and was a little shocked when we saw a pyramid!" Atem said, chuckling.

"Aren't pyramids usually in Egypt?" Bakura asked and Atem laughed.

"Honda said the exactly same thing back then, but it was built for a reason, the same reason Grandpa was there for.. apparently it had something to do with Alexander the Great.. what did you call him again Jou? Alexander the not so great? Yeah.." Atem smirked when Jounouchi snickered and nodded.

"You called Alexander the Great that? Isn't that.. kind of mean?" Ryou asked.

"No.. not towards the evil part of him" Atem stated.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, this has a lot to do with ancient Egypt and the Millenium items.." Yugi stated and Bakura's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Blah! A lot of talking in the end there.. *sigh* boring.. next chapter wont be as boring in the end.. though, I really like making Yugi desperate while doing IT with Atem :D And I can't wait to start killing someone ^3^<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Bleh, the name of this chapter sucks.. I'm not gonna say anymore.. I'm moving tomorrow so there's might be a time from now on that you wont hear from me...

Yugi: Tomyo doesn't own anything :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Wing's Show Strength.

"Woah, Alexander the Great had a Millenium item?" Bakura asked, Atem nodded.

"We entered the pyramid and tried to search for Grandpa, but couldn't find him anywhere, until we came to an odd room.. it was huge and the floor actually looked like a map.. Jounouchi ran right down onto the floor.. and disappeared with a flash!" Yugi said. Jounouchi pouted.

"Yeh I know.. I was rash.." Jounouchi muttered.

"That's right.. then I had a vocal battle with Anzu and Honda where I tried to keep them away from danger.. but of course they refused and pulled me with them.. we got trapped in a game that would test our knowledge, courage and friendship!" Yugi explained. Atem was just sitting there before he turned to Kaiba.

"You should listen to this.. it's really freaky actually, but if you could make something similar, then you might have made a new game.. that will sell, I promise you that!" Atem stated and Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked.

"When we woke up, we had these odd machine-like things on our arms and more freaky belts on.. I didn't really until later when I fell and hit.. what did we call it again Atem.. oh yeah, capsules.. monsters came out of them and they'd be ours until the game, that's when we realised the full danger of being in the game!" Yugi explained. Kaiba took up a small note book and tossed it over to Yugi.

"Draw it!" he said and Yugi nodded, though the car was moving, he somehow managed to draw a pretty good picture where he could see it. Kaiba stared at it.

"What did you call it?" he asked, Yugi then turned to Atem.

"Did we call it anything.. the only thing we did when we used the capsules we said 'load capsule' and put the capsule in before we said 'fire capsule' and the monster would appear right?" Yugi said and Atem nodded.

"Either way.. me and Yugi got split from Anzu and Honda, who ran the other when bug-monsters attacked us, they were save by Grandpa while we somehow managed on our own when the forest suddenly became alive.." Atem stated, laughing at the memories.

"We quickly realised that we were in the game of capsule monsters and had to find a way out.. but, when we finally managed to get through the current task.. we, well, me and Yugi were equipped with this duel armor.. which looked ridiculous by the way, and somehow, using this armor we could merge with our monsters, which was really fun when I merged with Dark Magician" Atem explained and Yugi giggled.

"Though you collapsed after the first time.." Yugi said.

"Not odd at all.. it was taking it's toll on our both.. it was in fact Alexander who tipped me of how to do this" Atem explained. Kaiba blinked.

"Alexander? As in Alexander the Great?"

"Yes, it was his good spirit.. well, you see.. what kind of Millenium item do you think he got his hands on?" Atem asked, mostly to Bakura who blinked his way, then he gawked.

"It can't be.. he got a hold of the Millenium ring?" he asked.

"Yes.. it split his soul in two, one good and one bad.. they entered the same game we did and he made it out.. but he could get through the last task outside the game and was forever trapped there.. the good part went into the game while the evil part was left in the pyramid.. we also found out the the co-worked of Soguroku was a direct ancestor of Alexander, which was why they had similar looks.. even their names, though the co-worker of Yugi's grandfather was named Alex Brisbane.. not Alexande the Great.." Atem explained, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, we were really shocked when we realised we were talking to this legendary war-hero that had lived many millenia ago.." Honda said.

"Well, we have two people right in this car that's older than Alexander the Great so it didn't really surprise us that much!" Yugi said, giggling of Atem's playful glare. Suddenly the car stopped and Honda peered up.

"Oh.. guess we'll share the rest of the story later then!" he said before he, Ryou and Bakura got out of the car and said bye before they closed the door and the car started to drive again. Yugi looked up at Atem before leaning against him.

"I just hope we wont get into another one of those adventures.. I don't know what was more tiring, the fighting or Jounouchi's stupid victory dance!" Yugi complained, thus Atem laughed and Jounouchi protested with a shout.

"Yug, that's not nice" he complained. Yugi just giggled, then he let out a hiccup. Atem turned and stared, then he laughed even more before he stopped.

"Get some control Yugi, your ears are sticking out again" he said. Yugi blushed madly before he clamped his hands over his overly large ears that hung downwards. He pouted as Jounouchi and Atem teased him. Only Yugi noticed that Kaiba opened a small window and spoke to the driver about something. The two teasers kept joking with Yugi until the car stopped and Yugi quickly hit Atem in the head before leaping out of the car, soon followed by a fake angry Atem. Kaiba sighed and made to leave as well.

"Um.. Seto? Why ar' ya getting' off?" he asked.

"Because this is were I live? Duh! The other two are on a visit!" Kaiba simply said and got out of the car. Jounouchi gaped at him before he managed to get out of the car, still in shock.

"Hey Yug, ya didn't tell me ya were comin' with us today?" Jounouchi called.

"We didn't want to either Jou!" Yugi called as he turned around to face him. Jounouchi immediately noticed something underneath the happiness in Yugi's eyes, but didn't ask as he knew Yugi would most probably clamp up.

"Atem.. what did those guys.. call me?" Yugi suddenly asked and they other's stopped completely in their tracks. Atem turned slowly before he looked down in slight anger and pain.

"Nothing I want to let past my own lips.. and he also said you didn't deserve being the one to the throne.. which he is completely wrong in!" Atem said, and Yugi nodded slowly. He knew that if Atem wouldn't want to speak the word, then it was a very bad word, and Atem's vocabulary, was like Bakura's, huge.

"So.. what ar' ya doin' here?" Jounouchi asked.

"Just.. some stuff.. it's really nothing to talk about" Atem said, itching away.

"Aw, come on pal, ya can tell me" Jounouchi pouted.

"Jou.. we really can't.. it's Vampire business!" Yugi said and Jounouchi stopped.

"Then why here?" he asked.

"Because Kaiba has the space needed!" Atem said, walked alongside Kaiba up to their mansion. Someone came out of the front door and ran them in meeting.

"Seto.. Jounouchi.. huh? Yugi too?" it was Mokuba, the boy was a lot taller than the last time Yugi and Atem had seen him, he had grown past Yugi's height, which wasn't really hard since Yugi had momentarily stopped growing the moment he became a vampire.

"Yes, we're here on a visit" Yugi explained, smiling. His ears had gone back to their original, pointy state and with Yugi's blonde bangs, it was a little too easy to hide them. Mokuba smiled at them.

"Mokuba, I've borrow them room nr. 28DM.. please show them the way" Kaiba stated and Mokuba slowly nodded. Atem and Yugi smiled to Jounouchi before the walked off, ignoring the fact that Jounouchi was trying to tag along, but somehow got caught by Kaiba.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mokuba, what does DM stand for?" Yugi asked.<p>

"Oh, you didn't know.. Kaiba has a lot of rooms.. the DM is Duel Monsters.. there's.. 50 rooms just for the game while there are.. 3D rooms.. the 4 and 5D's as well.. it's really fun how he makes all of these anagrams all the time.." Mokuba explained and Yugi nodded. Soon they arrive and Mokuba bowed slightly with his head before leaving the two alone. Atem made sure the door was locked, before checking it.

"It's soundproof" he stated.

"Good.. this might get painful.." Yugi said.

"This room.. it's huge.. right size?" he asked. The room was almost ten meters high and probably had an areal of 20x20 meters long. Yugi smirked when he concentrated and found no camera's. Kaiba had done his part of the job.

"Yeah.. I think so, it'll be easy to train and fly around in here!" Yugi said, smiling.

"Okay, let's get started then!" he said. Yugi nodded and took of his jacked before he removed his shirt. Atem stared at him, having to force his sudden needs back.

"Err.. Yugi?" he asked and Yugi looked at him.

"What is it Atem?" he asked back.

"Why are you.. removing your clothing?" he asked.

"Oh.. can't rip them apart.. I don't think we should train on the tails just yet so we'll go for the wings for today!" Yugi said. Atem slowly nodded and removed the clothing on his torso as well.

"So.. what do we do?" Atem asked when he had put aside his clothes.

"Well, let's see.. it's really just to focus on your wings, like.. you an feel them, you just need to visualise it and then focus all your energy on that spot so the wings can get free from the skin" Yugi said, blushing slightly. Atem nodded.

"Why don't you start.. seeing your wings are already getting out on their own" he said and Yugi nodded slowly. The teen sat down on the floor, knees bend underneath him as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Atem quickly noticed the aura around the young vampire change and the ears grew to their long forms. Atem watched in horror though as Yugi grunted and bent over.

"Yugi.. are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"No.. it hurts!" he said.

"But, it isn't supposed to-"

"I know that.. but for me.. it does" Yugi answered before a scream tore through his mouth and Atem shrunk at the spot.

"Maybe you should stop Yugi-"

"No, I wont.. I've already started, and stopping now.. can be.. dangerous.." Yugi managed to whimper before he screamed again, his hands landing on the floor so he was now standing on all floor. Atem rushed over, but before he could reach his lover, pain tore through him and he fel to the floor. Thus the former Pharaoh could only watch huge, black wings tore out of Yugi's back, making the teen arch at the amount of strength his wings held. Then the pain was suddenly gone. Atem managed to get to his feet before he ran over to Yugi, who was panting hard and clenching his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, worried.

"Y-yes.. now I am.." he whispered back. Yugi looked up at smiled.

"It's.. they are.. heavy though" he muttered and his wings sunk to the floor.

"Wow, now they just look like this huge cape.." Atem commented.

"It's meant that way so when Vampires are in this state, they don't have to hold up the weight of their wings all the time" Yugi stated, getting to his feet.

"Yugi, should you get up already?" Atem asked, even more worried.

"I'm okay now Atem.." Yugi said, smiling softly.

"Oh.. okay?" Atem tried. Yugi smiled even more before he looked over his shoulder. Then he raised one of his wings, it was a mass of bone and skin before blood pumped into the wing and it stiffened. Atem watched as the huge, black wing raised over Yugi.

"It's.. huge.." Atem said.

"Hm, it is?" Yugi asked, looking up at the wing, then he gaped.

"I've never seen a wing this large.." he suddenly said.

"Seriously?" Atem asked and Yugi nodded. He raised his other wing and flapped with them once. Atem stared at him as Yugi flapped the wings again, gaining altitude before the teen laughed. Atem blinked.

"Woah there Yugi, don't hit your head now" he yelled as Yugi flew up, barely stopping above the ceiling.

"Yeah.. thanks for reminding me.." Yugi pouted before he came down, landing a little bit too hard and he grunted. Atem chuckled as he watched on of the wings wrap around them both. Yugi yelped as Atem reached out and kissed him hard. Yugi moaned and his ears twitched. Atem pulled him closer as Yugi's wings went down to rest against the floor. Yugi let his hands wander to Atem's back, then to his shoulder blades.

"_**What about you?"**_ Yugi asked through their mindlink.

"_**I could try.. can't be sure if it.. works!"**_ Atem answered. The former Pharaoh focused all his energy, letting all of it center at one spot before he focus on his shoulder blades. Yugi backed out of the kiss, watching Atem's face intently as he focused more and more, but then he grunted and his focus disappeared. Atem opened his eyes and pouted. Yugi just smiled with sympathy.

"It doesn't always work the first time Atem, that's why the training classes lasts several days.." Yugi explained and Atem nodded, the his pout grew and he whined.

"But you did.." he stated.

"Maybe it's because my wings were already on their way out? That's probably why it hurt too" Yugi said, and Atem nodded, then closed his eyes again. Yugi blinked and looked up at him in confusion before he realised Atem had tried again. The smaller teen watched as Atem's eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his teeth, not in pain, but for focus. Suddenly Atem leaned in one Yugi, his hands on his shoulders as the wings tore out of the teens skin, but there was no blood. The wings was noticeable smaller than Yugi's, but not that much. Atem took a deep breath as the wings slowly lowered to the floor.

"Woah.. you did it" Yugi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck and hugging him. Atem smiled and looked down at Yugi's smiling face before he chuckled and wrapped his own arms around his mate.

"Yes I did!" he answered, pecking Yugi's cheek. Then he let go before he curiously flapped with his wings, he heard Yugi giggle and he smirked back. Then he kissed Yugi right on the lips before he flapped extra hard, taking off from the floor.

"A-Atem!" Yugi blushed as he whined. Atem laughed as he flew high enough for his back to be pressed against the roof. Yugi pouted and took of from the floor as well. Yugi grabbed Atem and get a shrill laughter as Atem began tickling him, while both were flying. Atem chuckled as he held Yugi close. Atem was the only one flapping his wings at the moment as Yugi was wriggling out of his hold. Then Atem slowly lowered them to the floor. The moment the floor touched their feet Yugi looked around.

"Oh.." was all that Yugi said. Atem snickered before he leaned in against Yugi.

"Now let's go home.. Soguroku's still gone and I want my time with you" he whispered into Yugi's ear, thus the teen blushed deeply and swatted at him. Atem laughed as he backed of to retract his shirt, then he stopped and turned to Yugi, who had picked up his own clothing.

"Eh Yugi?" he asked and Yugi turn to him.

"Yes?"

"How.. do we.. withdraw.. our wings?" he asked. Yugi giggled.

"Focus on withdrawing them.. it's the same principal really" Yugi explained, and showed him as he concentrated on his wings, soon they disappeared back into Yugi and when Atem checked his back, the bones sticking out where gone as well. Yugi giggled as he put on his shirt and fastened the scarf. Atem went back to his own clothes, seconds later his wings were gone as well so there were no problems hiding the fact that he was a vampire. Yugi got his school jacket on, just putting the cross in the pocket as Atem put both scarf and cross in his pocket as they turned towards the door. Atem and Yugi exchanged smiles and Atem grabbed Yugi's hand before unlocking the door and opening it. Yugi looked back at the room, smiling.

"_**We'll come back for sure!"**_ he desided.

* * *

><p>The school was oddly silent as Yugi, Atem and Bakura left the rest of their friends and walked over to one of the large gym hall's the school had. Yugi was looking rather embarrassed by the thought of developing his wings and tail in front of many other vampires, but he wasn't alone on that at least.<p>

"Yugi, you alright?" Atem asked.

"Y-yeah.. just a little nervous.. that's all" Yugi murmured.

"It's only natural Yugi, it's the first time with training class" Atem said, smiling. Non of them and told anyone what they had been training, well, Kaiba knew, but he had promised to not tell a soul. Yugi looked up at him.

"I'm more worried about the other students" Yugi said. The two other stared at him before they nodded.

"I can understand that.. seeing your a prince they'll try to find any weak spot" Bakura stated and Atem nodded, for once in a life time the two actually agreed on something. They had changed their clothes so they wore some easy t-shirts. They had to since they could exactly take their clothes off, also they had shorts that stopped right under their knees as well, of course both were black with a cross on the chest and on the side of the shorts. The vampires had been put up in groups of five that would on each have their turn to train. Yugi, Atem and Bakura was in the second group and when the teacher called up the group, Yugi turned a nasty shade of red. Atem looked down before smiling at him.

"It'll be okay" he murmured through their mindlink. They walked past a group of some girls, who all swooned by Atem's hotness and Yugi's cuteness. They weren't the most popular couple at the school for nothing.

"Okay all of you line up with a good four meter between you" the teacher said and the students did as they were told. Yugi blushed as he started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"Has any of you trained before?" the teacher asked. Yugi and Atem both raised their hands and the teacher gave them a surprised look before he smiled to them, this made Yugi very nervous and he almost regret raising his hand.

"Then why don't you show us?" the teacher suggested. Yugi blushed deeply, but nodded. Atem just nodded, not really all to nervous.

"How far did you get?" the teacher asked.

"What.. do you mean?" Yugi asked back, tilting his head to the side in a cute way, making the girls squeal in the background.

"Wings out, fly or?" the teacher asked.

"Oh.. we've been air-borne several times already" Atem answered and all the students gasped. The teacher nodded and stepped back. Yugi looked around and took a step away from Atem, who nodded at him. The teacher noticed, but didn't ask as Atem closed his eyes. Seconds later large wings broke through the t-shirt and for the first time today wings could be shown off as no one had gotten the wings ready for coming out yet. The girls swooned in the background as Atem smirked at the teacher, his wings was black, thought the edges of the skin between the bones were coloured deep crimson, like his eyes and hair. Then he flapped them gently, curious eyes turning to the teacher, as if asking if he could get up into the air. The teacher nodded and Atem took off, he was soon hanging right under the roof, snickering at Bakura shocked face.

"His wings are longer than average!" one of the boys stated and Yugi smiled.

"He is very strong" Yugi said, smiling as Bakura made a small, barely hear able noise, but Yugi ignored him as he proudly smiled up at Atem, who smirked back down before he slowly flew down, landing softly on the floor as his wings went to the floor, laying there softly like a cape as he called it.

"What about you?" Bakura questioned, looking at Yugi, who blushed.

"We have to write down the length of Senned Atem's wing span" the teacher said. Atem nodded as two other teachers went behind and told Atem to raise his wings, which Atem did. A normal wing span for a vampire at his age was around 3 to 4 meter as one wing was around 1,5 to 2 meter. Atem's wingspan however was 4,6 meter as both his wings were 2,3 meter long. Yugi smiled as Atem proudly showed of his wings, in which the girls all swooned. Yugi giggled to himself before the teacher turned to him. The teachers would write down the wing span when they were 18 so they could go back later and know how much they've grown and calculate just how much power each and every individual had.

"Then, Mutou-san, could you show us?" the teacher asked. The teacher, just like most of the vampires, werewolves and magicians had high expectations to him because he was the only prince and heir to the throne.

"Y-yes" Yugi stuttered as he let the familiar pushing against his shoulder blades. Then the black bones broke out of his back and tore open the back of his shirt. Seconds later Yugi's wings hang proudly out of his back. He looked over his shoulder and sighed before he let his wings stiffen. Then he raised his wings and flapped them. People backed off and the air flow that came from the large, black wings. His wings was, like Atem's was coloured at the tip of the black skin, but his was amethyst to match his eye and hair colour.

"W-wow.." people stuttered out in awe as even the teacher look like he was in shock at the length of Yugi's wings.

"They're.. probably the largest wing span I've ever seen, or even recorded" the teacher said as the other nearly jumped Yugi in order to measure the length of his wings. As soon as they got it, they stared at each other in complete shock. Other students that had been sitting around was also on their feet to see the view. It would be a rare sight to see such a large wing span.

"I-it's.. t-the wing span is.." the teacher began and the whispers going through the hall went dead silent.

"The wing span is on.. 6 meters.." the teacher said and jaws dropped on the floor, even Yugi gaped at him in shock. Atem came over to him and smirked down. Atem may have been shocked and a tiny bit jealous, but he was also very proud since he knew Yugi's strength far surpassed his own. Bakura came over, staring down at him.

"I have to say.. it's impressive, even larger than the Pharaoh's!" he commented.

"Bakura, it was always obvious he is stronger than any of us" Atem said.

"Guys.. I'm still here.. and it's still class" Yugi said, both grinned at him.

"Sorry Aibou" Atem said, but Yugi just smiled.

"It's okay!" he said and soon the class moved on.

* * *

><p>HAH! You didn't expect that did you? Probably.. *pout* now.. onto the next chapter, were there'll be more fun :D like.. bullying Yugi and YES! More lemon X3<p>

Yugi: *blush* Tomyo!

Atem: *smirk* wait.. *smirk falters* bully?

Me: *smirk* yup, now leave me alone ^3^

Atem: ... *glare*

Me: Don't own YGO.. and I want MANY reviews :D


	9. Chapter 8

... I'M SO SORRY! I've been neglecting lately.. and even all of my stories.. I just moved and have just started school.. again! And thus I haven't been able to write so much, school's been so much fun! :D

Atem: You have never spoken about school that way before.. what hit you?

Me: *glares* it's not a usual high shcool or university.. it's art school and I have like, best friends here and all of that ^^

Yugi: Good for you! *smiles* now on with the story!

Me: ;P yeh yeh, there's lemon in this chapter.. too!

Atem: YESH!

Me: *raises eyebrow* and a lot of violence from Atem.. and.. bul- *mouth covered by my own yami*

Yami Tori: Tomyo, don't spoil it.. *sighs* Tomyo doesn't own anything!

Me: I OWN THE LEMON AND IDEAS! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

A Rare Sight.

The training class went pretty well, but the other students wasn't really all to keen on letting the prince know they were weaker than him. Some of the students, the same that had bumped into Yugi several times last week just sneered at Yugi every time Yugi looked his way. Yugi just turned away, smiling to Atem, who shot him a questioning look now and then. The two was sitting on the floor, their wings resting around them as they watched the other's train.

"_**Something wrong Yugi?"**_ Atem asked over their mindlink as Yugi frowned.

"_**N-no.. nothing, I just wondered about something, grandpa said I got a letter from.. Dark Council.. or whatever it was named, and knowing it's from them.. it's has to do with the throne!"**_ Yugi said, groaning inwardly. Atem chuckled.

"_**You worried?"**_ he asked and Yugi turned to face him.

"_**Yes, I don't know how they'll react to me.. or to you"**_ he answered.

"_**Oh.."**_ Atem murmured over their link before he looked down. Yugi smiled softly.

"_**It's okay Atem, if they don't accept you then so be it.. I don't care"**_ Yugi stated.

"_**Oh Yugi, thank you"**_ Atem said, smiling at him. Suddenly, as if someone had stuck a needle into his eye, Yugi gave a pained cry. Atem's eyes widened as he sprung to action. Yugi winced as he quickly withdrew his wing, gently nursing the tip. Atem glared up at the one that had stepped on the wing, purposely or not.

"Why can't you just back off?" Atem asked, growling deeply from his throat.

"Hey, it's not my fault he shows off his wing so it covers half the room!" the teen stated and Atem stood up. The students and teachers turned towards them as Bakura came over, a frown firmly placed on his face.

"There was more than enough space to move around Yugi's wing!" Atem growled.

"He's a faggot either wa-" his sentence abruptly stopped when Atem launched at him, knocking him over with a hard punch. Yugi gasped as Atem punched the teen repeatedly. Bakura grabbed Atem's hands and pulled him off of the other one.

"Let go of me Bakura.. by Ra, I swear I'll kill him!" Atem swore loudly before he began to curse on his native tongue. Yugi stood up and walked over to the two before he gently tugged Atem's face towards his.

"Atem, no killing! Calm down, I'm okay!" Yugi told him and Atem took a deep breath.

"But Yugi.." he whined, but Yugi shook his head.

"No, he's not worth it!" Yugi said and Atem slowly nodded.

"Hey, I'm not worthless unlike you!" the teen said and Atem turned to glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit, you don't understand anything!" Atem said.

"Atem!" Yugi hissed and Atem sighed.

"Fine Aibou, but if he hurts you again, by the Egyptian Gods.. I wont stop!" he growled and Yugi sighed, then he shook his head, but not as in telling him no, rather it was like he gave up. The teen managed to crawl up to his feet somehow.

"Yeah, protect that useless Prince of ours.. it's not like he's gonna get himself killed either way.. he's just a small and weak baby!" the teen said. Atem would have punched him if he hadn't seen the tears in Yugi's eyes. Everyone, well, mostly the girls in the room gasped as the tears fell and Yugi's wings disappeared before he ran right out of the room. Atem turned around to follow him, but not before he took a good hold of the teens collar and threw him across the room, slamming him hard into the wall. Then the teen took of, before he dove out of the door and disappearing into the night. The teachers was soon standing around the teen lying on the floor. Bakura came over.

"Your in deep shit now.. the Pharaoh don't like anyone calling Yugi that kind of stuff.. it reminds him of his past" Bakura said, glaring down at the teen. Everyone turned to him, gaping.

"What.. do you mean?" one of their classmates asked.

"Yugi was bullied for being weak, small and.. well, cute as you call him.. him become the King of Games didn't help either!" Bakura said, all the girls gasped while the boys gaped. The teachers nodded before one of them dragged the teen off and Bakura knew they wouldn't see him in a while.

* * *

><p>Atem gently flew over the skies, making sure he was hidden under a cloud every time. He was looking for someone, a person very dear to him. Then he spotted him. Yugi was flying only a few hundred meters away from him and by the looks it didn't seem he cared if he was seen.<p>

"Yugi" he whispered, speeding up so he could catch up with his dear counterpart. Soon he was flying just a little underneath, thus he saw Yugi's tear-stained and sad face.

"Yugi?" he called out and Yugi head jerked downwards.

"A-Atem?" Yugi called out before he sobbed and dove in. Atem barely managed to turn his body around before Yugi slammed into him, his wings just hanging from his body as Atem's flapped harder to keep them up. Atem soon found a spot to land and softly sunk to the roof. Yugi quivered in his arms when they hit the roof softly. Atem gently tilted the teens head upwards. Atem smiled sadly before he hugged his mate tightly. Yugi let out a sob and dug his face into Atem's chest.

"I.. just want to.. go home" Yugi sobbed and Atem nodded.

"I agree, let's go" he gently whispered, Yugi's wings disappeared and Atem smiled, before he lifted Yugi up. The teen looked up at him before he covered his face with his hands, sobbing. Atem frowned before he took of, flying towards their house.

* * *

><p>Atem landed softly in front of the front door when he had made sure no one was around the house. His wings disappeared and he looked down at Yugi.<p>

"Yugi, please wrap your arms around my neck" Atem coaxed and Yugi sobbed, but did as he was told. Atem then managed to open the front door, which was amazingly enough still open.

"_**He's up late today"**_ Atem thought as he closed the door. He then toed out of his shoes before he walked through the halls, right to the stairs.

"Atem? Yugi? Why are you home so ear-" Soguroku's voice halted when Atem turned his head and stared at him before he shook his head, a silent request to leave them alone for now. Soguroku sighed before he nodded and turned to go back into the living room. Atem walked up the stairs and into their bedroom before he closed the door and locked it. The former Pharaoh looked down at Yugi before he managed to gently put Yugi down onto the bed. Yugi immediately covered his face with the pillow and Atem had a hard time prying it away from him.

"Yugi, it's okay now" Atem tried, but Yugi just shook his head.

"I.. I thought t-that when I began at t-the new s-school, n-no one would.. bully me.. but.. I was w-wrong.." he sobbed before Atem pulled him into a hug.

"They wont ever be able to bully you again Yugi, I.. can't stand seeing you hurt.. never" Atem whispered, let Yugi cry his grief into his chest as he too rested his chin against Yugi's head.

"It's alright now.." Atem continued to tell him throughout the night before Yugi actually fell asleep within his arms. Atem sighed. He quickly stripped Yugi of his clothes and then put his pajamas on before he made sure Yugi was covered by the sheets before he left the room. He walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before he went back to the room. When he entered he pulled of his shirt and shorts before getting into some pajamas. He walked over and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over him before he gently hugged his little lover.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered in his sleep and Atem smiled, brushing away some tears that had caught on Yugi's eyelashes. He leaned in and gently pecked Yugi's lips.

"Sleep now Aibou.. my one and only love" he murmured before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes fluttered before they opened and he yawned, then he noticed he was trapped in Atem's arms. Yugi blushed faintly before he leaned in.<p>

"Atem.." he whispered, he looked at the clock and realised there was still four hours until it was 8 am. He pouted when Atem didn't react, so instead he tried another tactic, which was far more brave and daring than any other thing he'd ever done. Yugi reached over and soundlessly opened the buttons on Atem's pajamas-shirt before he exposed the other's milk-white chest. Yugi slid a single finger down his chest, going over one of the nubs located there. Atem shuddered, but didn't wake up. Yugi suddenly smiled wickedly before he pushed Atem over so he was lying on his back. Yugi crawled on top, making sure the other wasn't awake. Yugi smiled as he let his hands wander up and down Atem's body, just ghosting them over the other's skin. Atem moaned in his sleep and Yugi's smile widened. He managed to soundlessly crawl off the bed and remove his clothing before he gently pulled the sheets away from Atem, who clawed at the covers, wanting the warmth. Yugi smiled and eased the pajamas pants down the other's hips, pulling his boxer with it. Then Yugi dropped the pieces of clothing on the floor before he crawled on top, dragging his body over Atem's. Yugi smiled when he got a reaction from the former Pharaoh, in form of a groan and his manhood hardening. Yugi crawled back down and eased the other's legs apart before he settled in between them. The hikari leaned down before he gently licked the other's length. Atem groaned and arched slightly in his sleep, maybe dreaming that Yugi was doing just what he was doing at the moment. Yugi then deep throated Atem, who moaned and fisted a hand into the other's amethyst tipped, black hair. Yugi moaned and gently bobbed his head up and down. The teen twisted his tongue around the shaft and was rewarded with a long, throaty moan. Yugi held back a giggle as he scraped his teeth against a vein on the underside of his manhood and Atem lifted himself off the bed to meet Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned when he deep throated the other, who moaned loudly. But before he could come, in his sleep or not, Yugi let go. Atem groaned lightly and Yugi smiled at the sight of the rock hard member. Yugi then sat up before straddling Atem's waist. Slowly black eyelashes fluttered before they opened and gazed up at Yugi.

"Ai.. bou?" Atem murmured, wondering if he was still asleep. Yugi smiled down at him as he sat there, straddling Atem's waist and keeping him from moving away at any cost. Then he whined when Atem tried to move away.

"Nooooo.." Yugi whined, dragging his long nails down Atem's chest, making the teen arch.

"Yugi?" Atem asked and Yugi pouted.

"What?" he asked back, trying to sound annoyed. Atem smirked.

"Nothing" he whispered, before flipping them around. Yugi stared up at Atem, who gently caressed the other's thighs and waist. Yugi moaned wantonly and reached out for Atem, who smirked.

"So, what's with your sudden need to make me hard?" Atem teased. Yugi flushed, but smiled slightly before he leaned up and pecked his lips. Then Yugi leaned back, dragging his nails down Atem's arms as he went, a mischievous smile on his face. Atem groaned slightly before he leaned down, pressing his chest flat against Yugi's, making the younger moan.

"It's unusual for you to be so bold and needy Yugi.." Atem whispered.

"So?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, I like it.." Atem answered and Yugi blushed slightly.

"Hm, I'd say it's more unusual for you not to punish me.." Yugi muttered.

"You want me to?" Atem teased. Yugi blushed even more before he laid his hands over his head, showing his submission.

"You are the Pharaoh.." Yugi whispered, knowing Atem really loved it when he called him by his royal name. Atem smirked and moved slightly, making Yugi moan. Atem then sat up, smirking down at his white-skinned mate.

"Yes I am, and you are my slave" Atem teased, pinching the hikari's nipples. Yugi moaned and moved upwards. Atem licked his lips before he leaned closer again. He licked Yugi's earlobe before sucking on it. Yugi moaned and arched against him. The former Pharaoh let go of one of the hard nubs to venture down, it soon grasped the teens length. Yugi's breath hitched and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Atem pumped, then he harshly pulled at the member and Yugi squealed.

"That's it, make more sounds!" Atem whispered and Yugi keened from just his voice. Atem pumped the other's rigid member before letting go. Yugi groaned and pouted cutely. Atem laughed before he grabbed Yugi's waist.

"Up you go!" he said and Yugi nodded slowly, sitting up and Atem helped him turn around. Atem didn't let him get used to this position however when he grabbed Yugi's shoulders and swiftly entered the teen. Yugi screamed and arched forward, Atem's hands keeping him from falling forward. Atem held still for a moment before he almost pulled out, only to slam into the teen again. Yugi arched and let out a scream of pleasure. Atem clenched his teeth as he drove into Yugi harder and harder. Yugi was screamed over and over, arching against Atem and meeting his thrusts every single time. Atem took a deep breath before he slammed into Yugi with all the strength possessed. Yugi arched against Atem and let out his loudest scream yet, thus also coming from the extreme force and pleasure he was given. Yugi moaned as he slumped against Atem, who smiled and held Yugi close. Suddenly the smallest of the two pried Atem's hands off of him before he let himself fall forward, he landed on his hands, so he was on all four.

"Atem.." Yugi moaned wantonly and moved slightly backwards, thus making Atem groan as well. The tallest smirked and grabbed Yugi's hips, not without noting the new hardness underneath Yugi. The teens both moaned when Atem rubbed against Yugi's spot, making his clench around his own member.

"By Ra.. Yugi, your so.. damn hot.. and tight!" Atem managed to murmur before he nearly pulled out, only to thrust into Yugi's all to inviting and willing body. Yugi screamed and arched forward, the force making his hands buckle and he had to support himself on his elbows. Atem grabbed Yugi's hips hard, pressing his fingers into Yugi's sides, making the young vampire moan and writhe beneath him.

"P-please don't.. you.. know.. what's going to.. happen.." Yugi whimpered, but moaned either way when Atem's fingers massaged his sides and all the while rolling against his prostate. Atem just chuckled before he leaned down.

"I love it.. and you do too" he stated and Yugi blushed deeply.

"A-Atem!" Yugi whined when Atem stopped for some seconds, only to thrust sharply into Yugi, hitting his spot straight on. Yugi arched forwards as he screamed and clawed at the bedsheets.

"Atem, I'm going.. I'm.. c-coming.." Yugi shouted and Atem nodded.

"It's okay, Yugi, just let yourself go" Atem whispered as he lightly sucked on the other's pointy ear shell. Yugi moaned and writhed beneath him as he continued to pound mercilessly into Yugi's lithe and seemingly frail, but eager body. Atem groaned as he too felt his realise come to quickly, but didn't hold back as he knew Yugi too was close. Yugi moaned loudly when Atem's fingers dug into the other's hips again, pressing at certain spots. Atem licked a spot on the other's shoulder and while pressing his hips and thrusting hard into Yugi, he bit down on the teens neck. Yugi screamed and came violently, his fingers almost turning purple from how tight he held the sheets.

"Gods.. Yugi" Atem shouted before he came as well, filling up Yugi's insides. Atem barely managed to pull out before he slumped down beside Yugi, who collapsed, before rolling over so he was facing Atem. The tallest of the two smiled and pulled the other closer.

"That was amazing.." he whispered and Yugi hummed in agreement. Atem looked down at him, his smile softening to the point of were it looked almost sad. Yugi looked up at him, concern in his eyes.

"Atem? Is something.. wrong?" he asked. Atem blinked, then wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi before wrapping the sheets around them, making sure Yugi too was warm.

"This.. did you only do this because you wanted to forget what happened at school?" Atem asked and Yugi's shocked, but also scared look gave him the answered he needed, but maybe not wanted.

"Atem.. I-" he was stopped when Atem gently kissed him.

"I wont ever let him close to you again" Atem murmured. Yugi smiled as tears gathered in his eyes, he sniffed and wrapped his arms around Atem, who in return kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you.. though, the school.. wasn't really the only reason.." Yugi stated.

"Oh, it wasn't now?" Atem asked, an amused look in his eyes and a eyebrow raised cockily up as Yugi flushed before he smiled and flipped them over so he was sitting on top before he leaned down, his lips brushing across the other's ear. Atem shuddered and waiting for Yugi to talk, and that he did.

"Your not the only one who can be bold Atem.." Yugi murmured. Atem smirked madly at his mate before he roughly pulled Yugi down for a kiss. Yugi moaned before he backed off. Atem smiled and let his hands fall down on the pillow, resting over his head.

"You care to show me?" he asked and Yugi smirked.

"I may do that Pharaoh, I may" Yugi answered, sliding his fingers down the other's chest, making the former Pharaoh shiver and his smile quivered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Atem whined. Yugi giggled.

"Oh, where's the fun in foreplay?" Yugi asked, and Atem's eyes went huge.

"Foreplay hm? I think we can work something out!"

* * *

><p>Hahaha.. first bullying, then Atem's violent.. then there's lemon.. geeee.. I'm going the wrong way, but love it!<p>

Yugi: TOMYO! *blush*

Me: Either way.. I liked how bold Yugi were in the ending there *giggles*

Yugi: TOMYO!

Me: So cute.. *sighs in satisfaction* now, if it please you as well, I'm taking my leave.. I'm staying up to update this! Good night guys! *waves and leaves*

Atem: O.o Um.. what she meant, she wants lots of reviews.. *looks at papers* apparently next chapters gonna be.. centered around.. me?

Yugi: O.O No way? Woah.. srsly? That's cool *both runs of to another room*

Yami Tori: *sighs* Good night!


	10. Chapter 9

*Tears up* I'm... SO SORRY! I've been neglecting my stories.. please forgive me..

Atem: Story!

Me: Yeh yeh.. as the rest of my friends are.. partying in MY ROOM, I don't get much silence to work on so I had to have like.. HIGH volume on my music to be able to concentrate :P and finally.. the council... bleh..

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

Dark Council.

"Good day Grandpa" Yugi said as he walked into the kitchen in only his pajamas. The teen yawned as he sat down beside the table and Soguroku turned to him.

"Good day to you too Yugi! Isn't Atem up yet?" he asked and Yugi giggel.

"I think he's tired.. more than me anyway.." at that Soguroku laughed.

"So, care to tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked as he came over and placed Yugi's plate, with egg, ham and bread on. Yugi bit his bottom lip, looking down as he gently nudged one of the eggs on his plate with his fork.

"A lot.. some guy at school stepped on my wing and called me some stuff.." Yugi answered and Soguroku frowned.

"Your the prince Yugi, you can't let them get to you, don't show them your weakness.. many people don't have such an obvious weakness... it's your strength that's your weakness Yugi.. and that's your friends and Atem.." Soguroku sat down beside Yugi and smiled kindly at him. Yugi nodded slowly, tears were already in his eyes. Suddenly Soguroku stood up.

"That reminds me, you still haven't read the letter from the Dark Council yet have you?" he asked and Yugi shook his head before he took the letter his grandfather had fetched and was now handing to him. Yugi slowly opened it as Atem entered the kitchen.

"G'day" he just muttered and sat down on the other side of Yugi, yawning big time.

"Good day to you too Atem, slept well?" Soguroku asked and Atem nodded, a faint blush across his face. Suddenly Yugi gasped and both turned in case something was very wrong.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked.

"T-they want me.. to come tomorrow.. with you" Yugi said and Atem stopped.

"Me too? But I'm just your mate, an average vampire.. why?" he asked.

"I think that's why they want you in" Soguroku asked.

"What?" the two teens asked in unision. Soguroku sighed, sitting down.

"The Dark Council may be under the King, or Prince in this matter.. but they wont go easy on an average vampire as they call it, and you call it, they want someone whose of high standar and knows how to deal with being the mate of the future King.." Soguroku explained and the boys nodded.

"So they may.. not accept Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe not, but you can't let them give you any reason to dump Atem.. the moment the bond between two vampired break, they become mortal, you can die without your mate.." Soguroku stated and they nodded.

"So, we just need to convince them to let me stay with Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Yes, that's probably the only thing you need to do" the older man answered.

"Good, I'll fight to the end to make sure I'll get to stay with Yugi" Atem stated. Yugi and Soguroku both smiled as Atem grinned at them.

"I know you will"

* * *

><p>The school was oddly silent as Yugi and Atem arrived with their friends, well, it was naturally silent outside, but it was dead silent inside as well. They all entered the classroom and found everyone sitting by their desks, not looking up. Yugi frowned as he realised that something had happened.<p>

"What's going on?" Atem asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked up at them and the girls began to cry silently. Atem blinked and his eyebrows flew high. Yugi stepped closer and smiled softly.

"Please tell us.." he cooed.

"It's that guy that's been bullying you.. he.. killed someone yesterday" one of the boys said and Yugi gasped.

"H-he did? W-hy.. and who?" he asked.

"Someone.. who wanted him to stop badmouthing you.. he was expelled yesterday because of his behaviour towards you, and when another guy stood up for you.. he.. he killed him" another boy said and Yugi gasped, then he looked down.

"What a mess" Yugi complained and Atem chuckled.

"Indeed it is!" he said. The teacher entered their classroom and stopped before she walked over to her desk.

"Please sit down, the class is starting" Mai said and smiled sadly at them, it seemed she wasn't all to keen on telling them what had happened yesterday either. The gang quickly sat down, Yugi and Atem exchanged worried looks as the class started.

* * *

><p>The training class started with an unusual silence as everyone kept to themselves. Yugi and Atem was standing by the farthest wall, just leaning against it. The two didn't have anything to do because the training to develop the tail would be started when everyone had their wings out.<p>

"_**Yugi, when was it that we had to meet up at the Dark Council tomorrow?"**_ Atem asked over their mindlink. Yugi turned and stared at him before he placed a finger against his chin.

"_**Hm.. I think it was around 1 am.. or I think it was.. I'm not sure, but I know it's between 12 pm and 2 am!"**_ Yugi answered the same way and smiled softly at him, suddenly someone was standing in front of him and he turned to face to one.

"Is there something you want?" Yugi asked, noting that this was one of the bully's friends. The guy walked up to Yugi, looking down at him with an almost sad look on his face.

"I.. want to say sorry.. about his.. behaviour towards you.." the boy stated and Yugi's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Atem, who had his hands in his pockets took them out as he came closer, inspecting the teen and calculating if he meant trouble, but soon deising he wasn't.

"W-what?" Yugi asked.

"He wasn't like, mad or something.. he was just.. jealous that you are being treated to well, he comes from a family with high status so, but.. I never wanted him to both psychically and mentally lash out at you.. please don't hate him.." the teen explained, then Yugi smiled.

"I don't hate him, I never hate anyone" Yugi simply said and the boys eyes went huge.

"R-really?" the teen asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yes, really" he answered and the boy smiled.

"T-thank you, I-I'll pass it on.. to him" then the teen bowed slightly before walking away. Bakura came over and leaned against the wall.

"So, what did he want?" he asked. Yugi looked over at him.

"He wanted to excuse that.. other guys behaviour" Yugi stated.

"Oh" Bakura simply said and looked out over all the vampires their age.

"So, who do you think is gonna get their tail first?" he asked, then he stopped.

"It's probably-" Yugi was cut off with Bakura snorting.

"It's you, or dare I say the Pharaoh? Yeah, it probably is!" the former thief stated and Atem groaned before he glared at his ex-enemy. The two stared at each other for a long minute before the former Pharaoh opened his mouth.

"First Bakura, Yugi is far stronger that me, so he'll get his tail first, secondly.. I'm not a Pharaoh anymore, so please call me by my given name" Atem said, but Bakura just pouted.

"Why? I find it amusing to call you by your.. royal name" Bakura stated, whining slightly as well. The few teens around them, who had stopped to listen when that other guy came over to Yugi, not peered up in interest.

"That's right, why is he always calling you a Pharaoh Sennen?" one of the boys asked. Everyone who wasn't close to Atem, or a girl in his class, used his last name because he was after all the prince's mate and using his first name would be an offence to the prince, even he it seemed Yugi wasn't offended. Atem turned towards him before he chuckled, his deep baritone voice making Yugi blush slightly.

"Hm.. so that's one of the few things you don't know huh?" Atem asked, chuckling.

"Atem, now don't you be rude" Yugi said, glaring playfully at his mate.

"Yugi, I'm not.." he stated before he turned back to the teens, who were now grouping up around Atem. One of the girls raised her hand and Atem nodded.

"He always calls you a Pharaoh, but you don't looks so old.. and wasn't it Mutou-kun who changed you?" she asked and Atem nodded.

"Yes, I this is all true.. I was.. 5 millenium ago, I was a Pharaoh who ruled Egypt for.. 3 years until I died, I look almost the same now as I did then! I was.. kind of.. how to I say this.. reborn in this time.." Atem tried to explain, the other students stared at him, some with shock and amazed eyes, other's clearly didn't believe him.

"So, you were once a Pharaoh.. then why is Akefia still calling you Pharaoh?" a girl asked, and Atem sighed, glaring Akefia's way. The thief though just flashed a grin, and stepped closer.

"Because he's an idiot.. and was a tomb robber when I was a Pharaoh!" Atem growled, hitting the albino in the head. Yugi sighed, and stared up at Atem, who stared back, an eyebrow raised. Bakura turned, and glared at Atem for hitting him. The students stood around them before the teachers called for their attention. They all turned as the one of the teachers, a male stepped forward.

"At next lesson we'll start with the tails" he announced and people began to whisper. Yugi and Atem exchanged eager looks before the gym hall began to clear with people. Yugi looked down at his hands and noticed they were trembling as they neared the door. Suddenly one of the teachers called out.

"Also, the new subject; Differences between human breeding and vampire mating will start soon!" the teacher said. Most of the teens turned a dark shade of red as they nodded, and then left. Atem looked down at Yugi, blinking.

"You embarrassed?" he asked.

"Of course.. even if they want us to go through it, most of us already know how it is.. well, depending on if they're born vampires or turned vampires" Yugi stated, making Atem frown lightly.

"I didn't now there was a difference" he said.

"There is.. and it's large too!" Yugi stated, groaning softly.

"Hm.." then Atem fell into a silence.

* * *

><p>Atem and Yugi looked up at the high, black and somewhat creepy building. To humans it looked like any other office building, but to the people of Dark Society it was black, with gargoyles and all that jazz. Yugi took a deep breath hand Atem looked down at him.<p>

"Are you nervous Yugi?" he asked. Yugi let out the breath he drew.

"Of course.. I'm a little curious too about what they'll say.. but I hope it'll all go fine!" Yugi stated and Atem smiled.

"As long as it's you I know it'll be fine" he said, smiling even more.

"Thank you Atem" Yugi whispered with a small smile as they entered the building. They were greeted by two guards draped in black covers, which both vampires just found stupidly boring, but didn't voice it. They guards recognized the couple at once and sent them through the next door. Then they met a woman who was sitting by a desk, she was probably the secretary. When she saw Yugi she stood up and bowed gracefully.

"Welcome to the Dark Council young Prince.. the Council is currently busy, but they'll be free any moment, will it be okay to wait?" she asked. Yugi smiled, then he nodded.

"Sure thing" he said, and the two stepped over to a small couch opposite of the desk. Yugi sat down and entwined his fingers with Atem's, who smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"_**It'll be okay Aibou"**_ Atem told him over their mind link and Yugi nodded.

"_**Yes, thank you"**_ Yugi answered, smiling up at him.

"The Council is ready to see you now" the secretary said. Yugi and Atem stood up before they walked over to the doors that apparently lead to the council. The secretary pushed a button and the doors opened on their own.

"_**Funny.. I never thought I'd see electric doors on such an ancient foundation.."**_ Atem commented over their link and Yugi hissed at him to be silent, though his lips was twitching upwards as they walked down a badly lit hallway. Suddenly the small hallway opened up into a large, round room. On both their sides, people sat, and in front sat a figure who looked far more rich and more high stature than the rest. Everyone stood up when they stopped in front, then bowed deeply. Yugi flushed slightly.

"Welcome Prince Yugi" the one in front said, his bow wasn't as deep or long as the rest of the council's, but enough to show respect. Yugi nodded and gently tilted his heaad to the side in a question. The man looked like he was around 60 years or something, with a long, white beard, and his hair short behind. He, like most of the Dark Council used black clothes with white or grey scarfs.

"And you are?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, excuse my rudeness.. I'm Hevon Finderforest, I am the judge and also the leader of the Dark Council.." he said and Yugi nodded slowly. Suddenly two chairs appeared beside one of the walls and the two teens stared at them in confusion.

"Whenever you feel like it, please do sit down.." the man said and Yugi nodding, thinking that maybe they weren't all that bad people after all. Atem looked down at Yugi, who returned the smile shortly.

"Well, first we'd want to ask you a few questions Prince" Hevon said.

"Okay.. Atem, why don't you go over and sit down?" he asked and Atem nodded.

"Sure thing Yugi" he said, smirking. Both of them noticed how the whole council flinched when Atem didn't call Yugi a prince, or so it seemed they were flinching off, but maybe it wasn't. Yugi turned back to Hevon.

"Let's see... Mutou Yugi, heir to the throne.. age 18, turned at same age! Used to go to Domino High, then transferred to Domino School of Darkness a few days after being turned.. wing span on 6 meters, mate; Sennen Atem" the man stated the facts and Yugi simply nodded to it all. However there was a gasp through the council when his wing span was mentioned. Yugi didn't turn to look at Atem, even if he knew that he was smirking proudly.

"Also, holder of the Millenium Puzzle and former host of a Pharaoh" Hevon stated and Yugi gasped, not realising they'd know that.

"_**W-what? They knew that?"**_ Atem asked over the link and Yugi bit his bottom lip.

"Um.. how.. did you know that?" Yugi asked.

"We have our ways of finding out" Hevon stated. Yugi sighed.

"So.. what else?" he asked.

"Blood type Gold, eye-colour amethyst, heigh; 1.59 cm" Hevon said and Yugi flushed, a little whiny because he mentioned he's short height. Yugi had grown around 6 cm since he first met Atem, who had grown about the same thing, but was always higher than Yugi.

"Also, the one to hold a friendship with humans" Hevon said and Yugi's eyes widened. He heard Atem take a deep breath and realised the teen was getting annoyed.

"Y-yes.." Yugi whispered.

"And you desided, despite the fact that it's forbidden to turn a human, you turned your mate, the Pharaoh Atem?" Hevon questioned and Yugi gasped. Suddenly Atem stood up and Hevon raised his eyes to stare at the teen.

"Something wrong?" the man asked.

"Yes, I forced Yugi to turn me, he has no other blame than being who he are.. I love him and thus wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, like vampires!" Atem said, growling lowly as Hevon glared down at him.

"Well, that's what worst, you forced the Prince to do something forbidden and that is far worse than any other crime.. except killing a human, either way, we can't let such a violent vampire close to the next King" Hevon stated and Yugi froze.

"So.. your saying that.." Yugi began.

"That your splitting us up?" Atem finished and Hevon nodded.

"That the best for the Dark Society and also for the Prince" Hevon stated.

"How is it for the best?" Atem asked.

"You are using the Prince, your violent on other people and you force the Prince to do things he don't want to" Hevon said and a few of the other members in the council nodded.

"I-I'm not.. using him.." Atem tried, but was cut off when a guard grabbed him.

"N-no.. Atem was.. he has never used me.. and he's only violent because he wants to protect me!" Yugi cried out and glared teary-eyed up at Hevon.

"He still forces you to do things against your will.. and he's a guy!" Hevon said.

"I DON'T CARE! He forced me because I was scared and unsure myself and what does him being a guy have to do with it? Two male vampires can get children too!" Yugi shouted. Hevon blinked at him as he dragged his hands down his beard.

"It doesn't change the matter that he has committed a crime!"

"HE NEVER DID, I DID!" Yugi screamed.

"You are the Prince, therefore-"

"FUCK THAT! YES, I'M THE PRINCE, SO LET MY MATE GO BEFORE I SERIOUSLY HURT SOMEONE!" Yugi roared and most of the members in the council backed off. Hevon stared at him for a long second.

"No.." he simply said. Yugi teared up.

"Then you loose your prince.. I refuse to rule some goddamn world when my mate, who is my only source of life is take away from me!" Yugi sobbed. The guards began to move away as Yugi broke down on the floor, sobbing into his hands. The council looked at him with pitiful eyes before they looked at Hevon with pleading eyes, but it was no use, he was done. Atem looked over his shoulder, staring at his mate before he let out a roar and broke away from the guards before he ran over to Yugi, gently turning Yugi around and getting him to his feet. The two ignored Hevon's call to catch the teen.

"Yugi.." the former Pharaoh gently whispered. Yugi smiled up at him and placed his hands on the other's cheeks.

"I love you Atem.. and only you!" Yugi whispered. The guards reached out for Atem, but Yugi growled. His wings broke out of his back and covered Atem completely.

"I wont let you take him away from me!" Yugi growled. Atem smiled softly.

"Aibou..." the teen whispered. Hevon stared down at Yugi before he frowned.

"He is not acceptable" the man muttered.

"AND WHEN IS IT UP TO YOU TO ACCEPT MY MATE, I ACCEPT WHOEVER I WANT!" Yugi roared. Atem stared at him with shocked eyes. Yugi was panting madly as his amethyst eyes was deep with anger, anger Atem never had seen in them.

"B-but Prince.." Hevon began. Yugi just growled.

"No, I'm finished with you! I want you to accept us or I'm making sure neither of you will see this building again!" Yugi stated and Hevon finally sighed, but he didn't look all to pleased with the outcome of this meeting.

"FINE! But I dare to say Prince Yugi, if something like this happens again, he'll be gone before nightfall!" Hevon stated.

"If that happens I'll resign as prince and disappear with Atem after making sure I've found an heir!" Yugi stated and turned away. He withdrew his wings and made sure everyone knew he was fully capable to hurt someone if he wanted to. The council all backed away from Yugi's threatening stance, except for Hevon.

"Okay, I do however need to remind you Prince that we want you to practise royal manners till the next times we meet!" Hevon stated and Yugi nodded. He turned took a step away.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"For now.." Hevon answered.

"Good, come Atem" Yugi called and marched off. Atem smiled before following.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he walked through the front door. Atem followed closely behind as the two locked themselves in. Yugi toed out of his shoes and marched right up the stairs, ignoring his grandfather calling for him. Atem stopped in the door way to the living room, seeing Soguroku there.<p>

"You up late today as well?" Atem asked.

"Yes, now what's wrong with Yugi... it looks like the Dark Council gave him a hard time" Soguroku said and Atem chuckled before he sighed.

"They did.. they wanted to split us up.. somehow they accepted us after Yugi had been roaring and screaming at them for a minute or so" Atem stated, laughing at Yugi's sudden anger. Soguroku nodded slowly.

"So that's why he looked ready to kick down someone?" he asked.

"Yes, even if Yugi wouldn't do such a thing, he did.. um I guess I should head up too.. good night" Atem said, walking up the stairs to join his mate in his room. When Atem opened the door, he found Yugi in the corner of the room, sulking. Atem closed the door and locked it before walking over and crouching beside the sulking teen.

"Yugi, are you gonna sit there all night?" he asked.

"Yes!" Yugi muttered.

"Oh.. then.." he stood up and walked over to the bed, siting down while pulling his clothes off until he was only in his boxer. Yugi looked up at him and his eyes fastened on the sight. Atem smirked as he knew Yugi couldn't look away now. The former Pharaoh hummed as he laid down on the bed, let his head rest on his hands, his feet crossed. He closed his eyes and let his breath calm down. Suddenly he felt the mattres protest from another weight and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, smiling up at Yugi's flushed face.

* * *

><p>HAH... that bastard... that was bullying Yugi.. killed someone :P but I still have use for him so your not getting him!<p>

Atem: *glares*

Me: Anyway.. I'm sorry if you think Yugi was.. a little too vocal XD

Atem: And no lemon?

Me: You didn't see the beginning of one in the end of the chapter? There will be lots of lemon next chapter.. don't want VannuroRB to make you into girls.. *shiver*

Atem: O.O

Yugi: QAQ

Me: ^3^ don't forget to review now :D


	11. Chapter 10

Finally! The chapter I've looking forward to write :D

I've waited MONTHS to write this and finally I could.. as I might tell you it's ending in a cliffhanger, but why spoil the fun for you?

Atem: You evil!

Me: Sush.. no need to state the facts Atem!

Atem: ... *raises eyebrow*

Me: Either way, lemonesh in the beginning of the chapter.. as always.. then.. a lot more than just lemon.. a lot of action :P

Atem: ... remember to review...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

Treason?

Two years had passed since Yugi's ordeal with the Dark Council, and had yet to have one more with them. Yugi had, despite his obvious dislike towards the vampire-manners or whatever they called it practised it so he wouldn't become a feral beast the next time he saw Havon, and when he was eating. He pretty much acted like the prince he was now. Atem and Yugi didn't like to show of though and just kept to themselves in case something would come up and Havon would have a reason to kill off Atem one way or another. However, none in Yugi's classwould forever forget the day they had Differences Between Human Breeding And Vampire Mating-class.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Atem huffed as they sat down at their seats. They'd just come back from their usual classes, though a quick tour at the toilet hadn't stopped them from being late. The teacher coughed lightly, gaining the student's attention.<p>

"So, let's start the class" he said, thus the people in the room groaned. This class was vampire's only, just like Werewolves and Wizards also had their own classes. Yugi and Atem looked at each other before they both grimaced, as did the rest of the class. Everyone knew what to do and what would happen, it's not hard to figure out. It doesn't matter if your a vampire, werewolf, wizard or human, it's the same whatever gender or spiece you are.

"As a male vampire, the mate doesn't have to be a female, it can also be a male.." his voice became, for many a soft, dull rumble in the background while most of the class either fell asleep or did something so their attention wouldn't be at the teacher talking about the worst subject ever. Yugi and Atem turned away before the tallest of the two smirked.

"_**I'm not all to into this subject as even I know what to do.. but why does he take it up instead of asking who knows and who doesn't know?"**_ Atem asked over their link and Yugi smiled nervously.

"_**I don't know Atem.. but I seriously don't want to know.."**_ Yugi groaned back.

"As vampire's who was born vampire can breed at any time, turned vampires can't until their 25.." the teacher suddenly said and quite a few vampires looked up, as did Yugi and Atem. Atem pouted while Yugi smiled in relief.

"_**Not happy?"**_ Atem teased and Yugi puffed his cheeks.

"_**I don't want to become a parent this early thank you very much!"**_ Yugi stated.

"_**Haha.. you sure?"**_ Atem teased, laughing through their mindlink.

"_**Yes, I am **__**very**__** sure!"**_ Yugi answered quickly, pouting, both had long since tuned out the teacher and now began talking about other stuff. The two shared an idle conversation as the teacher began talking about what was going on during what happened, thus making most of the students groan and try escape one way or another.

"_**Hey Yugi, do you think we'll ever duel again?"**_ Atem suddenly asked, making Yugi turn and stare at him before his expression turned sad. Then he tilted his head to the side.

"_**I'm not sure.. actually.. since neither of us has learned the spell to be able to **__**walk out in the sun we can't exactly appear outside yet.. but I do want to duel again, it's almost what I used to live for.. I did nothing else, then.. you came along, and we dueled a lot more before we both got turned.."**_ Yugi explained and Atem nodded, though not as much so the teacher wouldn't catch onto their secret talk.

"_**I hope we can duel once more.. even if it's only one last time..**_" Atem said.

"_**I know.. I do too"**_ Yugi smiled at Atem. The two were brought out of their thoughts when the teacher once again raised his voice to make sure everyone knew what he was saying.

* * *

><p>"You know Atem.. that.. turned vampires.. can't.. um.. can't get children before they've turned 25 right?" Yugi stated and Atem smirked.<p>

"Yep, I can still fuck you senseless for another 5 years without the fear of pregnancy?" he teased, watching as Yugi turned deep red. Atem laughed merrily, not seeing Yugi's flush darken and his eyes fill with lust.

"Yeah, so?" Yugi questioned and Atem's eyes snapped open before a smirk made it's way onto his face. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pull him down so he was resting on top of Atem's chest. Yugi looked into Atem's eyes, thus the former Pharaoh could see the lust within him.

"Something you need help with?" Atem teased and Yugi nodded before he crawled on top of Atem, sitting so he was straddling him. Atem's smirk grew when Yugi absentmindedly rocked against him. The teen vampire moaned when Atem reached up and quickly pulled the teens shirt and then t-shirt off. Yugi gasped when Atem rolled his fingers around the two nubs located on the smallest vampire's chest. The two just sat there for several minutes, just feeling up one another before Atem finally desided to go further. The teen pulled Yugi up so he was standing on his knees before he worked the pants and boxer down his thighs. Yugi smiled innocently as he managed to get out of the clothes only to claw at Atem's chest, making the former Pharaoh groan.

"Ra, Yugi" Atem muttered, raising his hips into Yugi's. Yugi moaned as he saw stars. The two just sat there, working slowly before Yugi bared his fangs, glaring playfully down at Atem. The teen vampire raised one of his hands and gently slapped Atem's belly. Atem's eyes -which had closed at some point- flew open as he gasped. The young vampire grabbed Yugi's hands and glared playfully back.

"What are you trying Yugi?" Atem asked, thus Yugi leaned down.

"If only you knew huh?" Yugi murmured before he sat up, rocking against Atem, who gasped out. The two looked into each other's eyes before Atem grabbed Yugi and pulled him down, only to crash their lips together. Both moaned into the kiss before Atem reached down and undid his belt with an amazing speed. Soon he too, was as naked as Yugi and the former Pharaoh knew the teen was blushing deeply when he could feel Atem's unrestrained erection against his own hard length.

"Hn.. Atem.." Yugi moaned, moving back and forth so their members touched.

"Yugi.." Atem just moaned back before he sat up, so Yugi was sitting on his thigh's instead of crotch. Yugi looked down, blushing lightly before he leaned down, his ass going further down Atem's feet. The teen licked the tip of Atem's erect length before taking it into his mouth. Atem moaned and rose to meet Yugi's sucks and licks.

"Oh.. oh Ra.. hn.. Yugi, feels so.. ah.. good" Atem moaned, thrusting into Yugi's mouth, then he gasped when Yugi let go, only to lick the pre-cum on top, his sharp teeth scraping against the heated skin. Atem groaned loudly, his fingers clenching the sheets underneath them.

"_**Y-Yugi.."**_ Atem called through the mindlink. Yugi smirked, he knew Atem was close, so damn well close, but not enough. He groaned around the other's member, causing Atem to shudder badly and let out the loudest moan yet. Yugi moaned softly, then he sucked hard on the top of Atem's erection, then took the whole member into his mouth, sucking hard. Atem rose off the bed to meet Yugi before he let out a choked scream, coming hard. Yugi moaned as he tried to swallow everything. The teen then sat up, a little of Atem's come dribbling down the side of his chin. Atem reached up and pulled Yugi down for a kiss. The two got into a lip-lock and the former Pharaoh could taste his come on Yugi's tongue.

"_**Atem.. just.. please!"**_ Yugi whined over the mindlink and Atem broke the kiss. The two stared into each other's eyes before Atem smiled lovingly, thus Yugi smiled as well. The young vampire leaned in, resting his forehead against Atem's.

"Yugi.." Atem moaned lowly when Yugi ran his fingers across his member -it hardened at once- then he himself moved close enough for his neither regions to touch Atem's erection.

"Yugi.." Atem murmured, his hands reaching out for Yugi, who took the hands and tangled his fingers with his lovers'. Yugi raised himself up, then a little down, so Atem's rock hard length touched his entrance. Atem looked at Yugi, his deep crimson eyes bored into Yugi, who grew tense at it. Atem then smiled and used Yugi's hands to pull the teen down onto him. The two groaned loudly as Atem was all the way in into Yugi.

"G-God.. Atem.." Yugi moaned.

"Oh, just stop talk" Atem murmured, flipping them around before he began to thrust hard and fast into Yugi. The teen screamed and arched every time Atem hit his prostate. Yugi's eyes closed as he opened his mouth, letting all the screams escape unhindered. Atem smirked and leaned down, his hands holding Yugi's knees apart. Atem licked the other's neck before sinking his teeth into Yugi's neck. Yugi screamed and trashed his head from side to side, his teeth sticking out like that with an animal, his ears long and sticking into the sheets, making them look shorter than usual.

"Hn.. A-Atem.. ah! M-more!" Yugi pleaded, his nails digging into Atem's shoulders. Atem groaned, but did as he was asked, he fastened his pace a little more and Yugi's eyes snapped open when he hit his prostate with extreme force and speed.

"AH! ATEM!" Yugi screamed, pleasure seeping from his very being.

"Yes, that's it.. call my name.." Atem moaned, his teeth scraping Yugi's neck.

"Ahn.. I'm.. Atem.. I'm gonna.. I-" Yugi's sentence was broken and full of pants and moans. Atem smiled as he drew out till only the tip of his erection was inside, then he leaned down, looking into Yugi's lust-clouded, amethyst eyes.

"Yugi.." Atem moaned and Yugi looked at him. Then he pulled Atem closer, only to sink his teeth into Atem's neck, making him arch. Atem bit his bottom lips before he too sank his teeth into his mate, then he thrust sharply and hard into his lover. Yugi's body arched underneath him and a scream erupted through their link, nearly shattering it with the pleasure overload. Then the teen came, his seeds covering their stomach's and making it look like they where glued together. Atem groaned, but didn't stop thrusting into Yugi before he too came, but by then Yugi was already hard. Atem looked down and smiled, a small sigh resting on his lips. Yugi blushed lightly before he reached out for Atem.

"I.. want more.." Yugi murmured, his palm's resting against his lover's face.

"You always do" Atem teased, but it didn't stop him either way. He pulled out -Yugi groaned in disappointment- and turned Yugi around so he was standing on all four. He leaned in, licking the other's spin, thus making the young teen arch and moan.

"Hn.. Atem.." Yugi moaned, his fingers clenching into the sheets.

"Ready?" Atem asked and Yugi sent a short glare over his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" Yugi hissed. Atem just smiled and grabbed his hips.

"You" and with that, he thrust into Yugi's body, hard and fast. Yugi's whole body shook and arched with the sudden and great pleasure. The teen vampire screamed, his eyes snapping open and salvia running down his chin as he could no longer control himself, his whole body for that matter.

"A-Atem, ahn.. p-please-ah.." Yugi moaned, unable to hold himself up much more.

"What Yugi?" Atem teased, leaning down as he held tightly onto Yugi's hips so he would fall onto the bed while still being fucked pretty much senseless. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, but couldn't say anything because of the pleasure he was receiving.

"I.." Yugi managed to moan, but couldn't get any further as Atem thrust sharply into him. Yugi screamed and arched forward, his eyes closing again. Atem smirked and leaned down. He licked on Yugi's neck, the scraped his long teeth against the teens spine.

"Ah! A-Atem.. p-p-please.. I.. want to.." Yugi brokenly stuttered through moans.

"_**You want to what?"**_ Atem teased through their mindlink.

"I.. I want- I wa-ah-nt to.. c-c-come..ah" Yugi moaned. Atem slowly, almost tortuously slow pulled out before slamming hard and fast into Yugi, all the while pressing into his hips. Yugi screamed and his eyes snappen open.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed before he came, covering the sheets underneath him.

"Y-Yugi.." Atem groaned as he held onto Yugi for support, then he let out a cry in the form of his lovers name before he came, filling up Yugi. Yugi moaned, then collapsed on the bed when Atem finally pulled out and let go of Yugi, only to collaps beside his mate.

"Ra.. how much I love you Yugi.." Atem murmured as he pulled Yugi close, smiling when his lover wrapped his arms around him in favor of keeping the warmth. Yugi smiled up at him, his eyes gleaming with the same love Atem was feeling for him.

"I love you too Atem!" he whispered before he sighed in satisfaction. The two laid there for a while before they got up, took a shower and went to the living room having made the decision to see a movie. And this is were Yugi's grandfather found them later, cuddled up against each other. Atem had his arms around Yugi, while both were smiling.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he dumped himself onto his chair, his eyes going from the desk to the blackboard, but to lazy to even try to listen to his friends talking. He looked out of the window, but didn't really look at anything. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, startled out of his empty mind.<p>

"Are you alright Yugi?" Atem asked, looking down at his lover. Yugi looked up at him before he put a hand against his chest and heaved a sigh. Atem frowned and pulled out his chair before sitting down on it while staring at Yugi with worried eyes.

"I'm okay.. you just startled me is all" Yugi said, his mind wandering off.

"Yugi, I know you and I know that looks... somethings bothering you!" Atem stated and Yugi turned a nice shade of red before he sighed again, looking down at the floor.

"It's just.. I have a feeling.. that somethings.. gonna happen.." Yugi stuttered.

"Something will happen?" Atem asked, concerned. Jounouchi and the rest turned to him as he just sighed again. Yugi raised his hand and placed his against his chest, feeling his heart thump madly against it.

"I don't know why.. it just feels.. like something very bad is going to happen soon and I.. don't like it.." Yugi muttered. His friends nodded while the young prince's fingers clenched into his clothes. Atem noticed this right away.

"Yugi?" at this Yugi looked up at Atem knew Yugi wasn't lying, something very bad was going to happen and they couldn't do anything to stop it. The vampire reached out and grasped Yugi's hand in his.

"Yugi, it will be alright, even if we can't stop it from happening.. we'll be there for you no ma-" his voice halted when there was a loud explosion. Yugi and the rest quickly got to their feet.

"What the fuck was that?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowing towards the classroom door. Suddenly the teacher came in.

"Evacuate at once, humans have begun an attack on the school" the teacher stated and everyone in the room gasped. Yugi and Atem exchanged shocked looks before they followed the rapidly moving group out of the room. He looked back and sat that the sky was slowly colouring red, dark yellow and orange. The young teen frowned as he was pulled down the hall by Atem.

"Atem, we need to do something.." Yugi said and Atem stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"I.. want to know why they're attacking a school" Yugi said before he pried his hand out of Atem's and ran down the hall towards the front of the school, ignoring his friends scream his name. Atem muttered a few curses before he set of after him.

"_**Yugi!"**_ he called through their mindlink, but the other didn't answer.

Atem managed to get down the stairs, which had crumbled under some strange force. The teen soon noticed the gaping hole where the doors used to be and he growled.

"_**This is bad.. Yugi, can you hear me?"**_ he called over their link.

"_**Yes.. I'm outside"**_ was the short reply and the former Pharaoh panicked.

"Outside? Get in!" he shouted, sprinting through the hole, then he froze. Before he he could see Yugi, just a few feet away, but a hundred meters away or so, there was a huge mass of people. Humans. Atem growled and ran over to Yugi just in time to see one of the humans step forward and raise a gun.

"Monsters, you shall die tonight" he shouted and Atem froze right before he could grab Yugi's wrist. The teen in front of him took a deep breath.

"You can't kill us mortal.." Yugi stated, his voice unusually deep and cold.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Atem, this does not concern you, go inside again" Yugi said, but Atem shook his head madly as he grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him around.

"No, I wont let you get hurt.. nor anyone else.." Atem shouted, but Yugi looked away.

"Atem, please.. we need to get all the students to evacuate.. we can't let.. anyone be killed.. you hear me?" Yugi growled and Atem backed off, tears lingering in both's eyes.

"Please Yugi, I want to be able to help, that was part of my reason for asking you to turn me" Atem screamed at him and Yugi stared wide-eyed at him before he looked down in shame and grief.

"I know.. but Atem.. this.." this sentence was never finished as a gun shot separated the two. Atem watched a slow line of red appear on the tip of Yugi's nose and the younger one winced.

"That.. hurt" Yugi whined and Atem smiled.

"It's already healing isn't it?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah.." but he couldn't get any further as they heard someone call another, they both turned and saw Anzu standing there, she was also holding a gun in her hand.

"You bastard.. y-you monster.. you took Atem away from me" she shrieked and lifted her gun, point it at Yugi. The two froze on their spot as she fired the first shot.

"YUGI!" someone entierly else screamed and suddenly a defence spell appeared in front of the two, blocking out the bullet. Yugi and Atem watched in awe as the bullet suddenly stopped mid-air, then fell to the ground. They turned around and saw Ryou standing there, right hand raised up while left hand holding a book open. Beside him stood not only Bakura, but Honda as well.

"Ryou? Bakura and Honda too? W-wait.. why are you here?" Yugi cried out.

"We're not the only one" Honda called and suddenly students came out from all the windows, and from the gaping hole in the school. They all smiled at Yugi and Atem who stood there gawking like fish on land.

"We want to help prince, we do not want to let this school.. nor our society fall because of the humans!" one boy shouted and the rest agreed with shouts of their own. Yugi gasped, then he smiled, his eyes showing gratefulness and kindness.

"Thank you.." then he turned, letting his mind wander. Having learned a few mind spell he managed to get a hold of the teachers and tell them what to do, but not letting it slip to anyone just yet. He looked back at the humans as tears gathered in his eyes. Looking directly at Anzu, he smiled sadly.

"This..is all your fault.. isn't it?" he asked.

"What if it is?" Anzu screamed back, her gun now resting between both her hands, but it was clear she was shaking. The one who had lifted the gun the first time stepped forward, glaring hatefully at the two vampires.

"You monsters should never have lived.. a disgrace to the humanity you are.. and murderers too!" he shouted, thus Atem growled.

"No we are no monsters, for we have not killed a single human in over two centuries.. it is forbidden to do so, despite the fact that our kin has been hunted and hated for many, many years.. we have existed since before Jesus even was born and will continue to do so.." Atem shouted back at the man, who growled.

"Shut up monster, you have no say in this!" suddenly a flare caused a thin cut to appear on his cheek and he let out a cry. Then he looked at Yugi, who had a furious look on his face. Atem noticed this too and slowly backed away.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Yugi roared and the man seemed to realise his mistake. Yugi took a step closer as he lifted his hand, but he didn't stop by poiting at him, instead he lifted it straight up, then threw it down, like calling for an attack, and that it were.

"Now!" a teacher yelled and suddenly the sky was littered with wings. Yugi didn't look up at the sky as he knew what was going on, but Atem did and he wondered what was going on.

"I've ordered everyone to stay on the offensive.. for now, only scaring the humans should be enough" Yugi muttered so that only Atem could hear him. The former Pharaoh nodded and looked down in time to see the man lifting his gun again, but this time, it wasn't poiting at Yugi. The shot fired and suddenly the area fell into a deep silence. Atem let out a gasp as he noticed the huge, black wing resting in front of his face. There was a small crack in the skin, like something small had teared through and Atem turned to Yugi, the young one having pain across his face.

"Y-Yugi? Are you okay?" Atem asked, extremely worried.

"I will be" the teen murmured, then he let the wing go from it's spot in front of them to behind him. He now glared right at the man, his face twisted in anger. Anger so hard and deep that even Atem got worried.

"I will not.. let anyone touch or harm my mate" Yugi murmured, then he screamed it and it seemed to activate something. Yugi raised his hand and this time, he pointed at the humans.

"Attack!" he roared and the vampires in the sky did, but the humans, thinking they were out to kill, lifted their guns, only to be shocked when the vampires dove, then knocked the human they caught unconscious then fly off again. Yugi stared at this.

"W-why are you not killing us? You are monsters, known for killing the prey" the man in front yelled and Yugi picked up a stone, then threw it at the man.

"This.. is the furthest harm we'd ever do to a human.. or any kind of creature!" Yugi shouted back at him. He threw his hand up again and then there were at least twenty werewolves around them, two of them in their rare fur, one white and one golden, both standing beside Yugi.

"Please Yugi.. let me at him.." the blonde one whined when Yugi raised his hand in front of the wolf.

"No.. not yet, besides.. you are not to kill.. only take down the weapons and knock the humans out so they can't resist!" Yugi said stubbornly. Suddenly the man shouted something to his army of humans and then the whole scenery were littered with guns of all kinds. Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh.. shit!" he muttered before he turned to the blonde.

"Retreat!" Atem shouted and the wolves began to back off, some spinning around to escape. Yugi watched in horror as the humans began to shot. The first wolf soon fell with a loud scream before turning into a human, another wolf came up to him and quickly took him to safety.

"Ryou.. heal the wounded!" Yugi shouted and Ryou nodded before disappearing off to heal the ones hurt. Suddenly a bullet went right through Yugi shoulder and he let out a cry as he fell backwards. Then everyone stopped shooting as Atem collapsed beside his mate.

"Yugi! Yugi, are you okay?" Atem asked, panicking.

"A-Atem.." Yugi gasped out as golden blood flowed from his wound.

"Shit.." Atem cursed before he stood up, ready to take down the person shooting Yugi, but couldn't get any further when he realised he was trapped in a spell. He looked around and noticed wizards and witches hidden within the troops of humans.

"They.. they have magician's on their side!" Atem shouted, thus alerting everyone of the new danger, but never got to do anything else as he was grabbed and pulled towards the humans.

"T-treason.." Yugi murmured, going into a state of panic when Atem was hauled away from him. Then he slowly got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his shoulder before he finally snapped when Atem was slapped hard, then thrown into the ground.

"BASTARDS!" Yugi screamed. In the next second, the humans that had taken Atem hostage was lying a few hundred meters away in each their pool of blood while Yugi was standing above Atem, his wings spread wide. His tail was licking the ground, but the tip was irritatingly slamming the ground as his long ears twisted backwards in complete fury. Yugi turned his head and his deep, angry amethyst eyes bored into the man causing this battle.

"I will not repeat this.. retreat or I'll do something much more damage than a little hit on some humans!" he roared.

* * *

><p>O.O *runs away*<p>

Atem: *chases*

Yugi: *sigh* so.. that was it?

Me: Yeah *shouts from a distance* now they have to wait till next chapter to see if you completely loose it or not..

Yugi: O.O I.. w-wouldn't.. loose it..

Me: Oh? *smirk can be seen from a miles distance*

Yugi: *groan* reviews please?


	12. Chapter 11

So, I figured that since I finished this chapter so quickly, I desided to put it up right away.. well, almost.. ^.^ So.. I wont go through this much.. it's a little bloody.. but nothing bad, this chapter.. would be rated T actually X3

Atem: ...

Me: okay okay, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

A Battle Between The Societies.

Suddenly a blonde werewolf was beside Yugi, growling softly before morphing into his human shape.

"Yugi, calm down, this wont solve anything!" he called and Yugi turned to glare at him, only to soften at the pleading look in those fiery eyes. He then nodded and calmed down, closing his eyes before opening them again, he reached down and broke the spell holding Atem from moving.

"Thank you Jounouchi.." Yugi murmured and smiled sadly at Jounouchi, who grinned back.

"Nothin' to thank me fer Yug, it was only obvious I would save ya from doin' somethin' ya would regret!" Jounouchi stated and the white wolf beside him nodded. Atem stood up and gently reached out, letting his palm rest against Yugi cheek, making the prince turn towards him.

"Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Let's forget this and help the rest out, we need to take out the magician's on the humans side.. after all, they are committing treason for being on their side and hurting us.." Atem stated and Yugi smiled up at him.

"Yes, let's do so!" the teen took off before calling upon a strong sleeping spell, then threw it at a large heap of humans and wizards, who all fell asleep at once. The rest of the vampires in the sky now appeared with wizards or witches in their arms, who thew similar spells at them. The spell-teacher herself was also hanging from some vampires arms, throwing the most amazing stuff at the humans the students had ever seen. The humans didn't seem to get what was going on a only seemed to think that they were killed the instant they were touched by vampires or magician's. Yugi turned his head in time to see Bakura take off with a mad speed, then dive down and pour something onto the humans. The former thief King's laughter roared over the place as they knew he really liked toying with people.

"Okay, do we want to know what Bakura was holding in his arms?" Atem asked.

"No, we don't.. but I doubt it's blood" Yugi stated.

"It's magical liquid, I put a spell on some water, anyone touching the water will fall asleep!" Ryou said as he came up to them with a worried expression on his face, his eyes landing on Yugi's bloody clothes.

"Yugi, your hurt" the teen cried out. Yugi though, just waved it off.

"I'm okay Ryou, it's already healed" Yugi stated, then turned.

"Yug, do ya know any spell I can carry? I really want to help too" Jounouchi asked. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, I can put a spell on the air around you, also protecting you from the other spells currently falling from the sky!" Yugi quickly said and chanted something under his breath before a gleaming light appeared around Jounouchi, who smirked and morphed into his wolf form, then he took off into the crowd of humans and traitorus magician's, knocking down those in his face.

"Atem, you stay with Ryou okay?" Yugi said. This wasn't really a question as Yugi prepared to take off, his large wings bending a few times before stretching. Atem pouted lightly, then he frowned.

"But Yugi-" he began.

"Atem, I need someone to protect Ryou.. as for Honda.. I have no idea where he is, but if I'm correct.. he's up there somewhere!" he pointed to the sky before he smiled back at Atem, who sighed.

"Fine, but be careful okay?" he asked and Yugi nodded before taking off. The young prince flew high above all the other vampires as he waiting for the right time, then he dove while chanting a spell. Vampires noticing him evaded him just in time as he slammed the spell into the ground, he himself not even touching the ground. The humans and magician's on the ground in the near 20 meters promptly fell asleep and Yugi could fly high again with a smile on his face. He looked down and sat the last few werewolves, including his two closest friends still in the outskirt of the school, making sure no humans dared passed them. Yugi slowly lowered until he was flying around the mass of people, then he noticed something gleaming in the shadows.

"What is that?" Yugi wondered, but vocalized it as well as he flew past Bakura.

"What is?" Bakura asked and Yugi stopped up. A helicopter was flying right above them, but they ignored it for now.

"That!" he pointed towards that gleaming thing.

"Oh.. don't know.. want me to check it out?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

"Please do!" then he took of in high speed again, leaving Bakura at his new task. The thief flew closer and closer until he realised what it was, that's when he took a good u-turn and flew as fast as he could back up to Yugi, stopping him in mid-air.

"We need to retreat.. it's camera, there's news-crews here!" Bakura told him and Yugi's pale features turned ash-grey.

"W-what?" Yugi cried before he looked at the gleaming thing, true, if he looked closer he could see that the gleaming was the moons reflection in a camera. Bakura growled when the camera moved ever so slightly.

"It's already locked in on us, we need to get away now, or the whole world will know within an hour that you, the King of Games are the Prince to the world of dark creatures!" Bakura snapped and Yugi looked up at him, then he nodded.

"_**Atem, prepare to retreat!"**_ he called over their mindlink and only got confusion back. Yugi didn't show any amusement at this however as he and Bakura took off towards the school, trying to reach in time to retreat most of the fighting students.

"_**Camera.. there's a news-team here, they're filming!"**_ Yugi cried over the link.

"_**WHAT?"**_ Atem shouted back and Yugi winced lightly, then he sighed.

"_**Not the time to be shocked Atem, retreat!"**_ Yugi stated.

"_**Okay-"**_ suddenly Yugi lost all contact with him and the young vampire stopped. Bakura stopped as well and looked at the prince in confusion.

"We need to leave now-" he began, but Yugi's suddenly scared look stopped him.

"Somethings wrong.. Atem's in danger.." Yugi whispered.

"What?" Bakura asked, but was once again cut short when a gun-shoot and a scream pierced the air, making both freeze to the core.

"T-that was.." Yugi murmured.

"RYOU!" Bakura shouted before he took of, only to stop a few meteres after starting to fly, Yugi turned around before he noticed Bakura's shocked face. Yugi looked down. Then he nearly dropped from the sky, not even feeling the bullets gracing his body and wings. On the ground, Ryou stood, seemingly frozen in fear, but Atem was in front and something very long was sticking right through him. A long spear of some sort actually, then Yugi cried out as the feeling of pain ripped through his chest and he bent over, his hand clenching into his chest. Yugi barely saw Atem fall over to the side with Ryou shouting his name, Kaiba and Jounouchi -both as wolves- ran up to them while Bakura dove down to them before the young prince closed his eyes in the extreme pain that was making his mind and soul scream in terror. Yugi, going into a state of panic, tried to flap his wings, but couldn't gain altitude.

"Atem.." he whispered. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, and saw Ryou's blood-stained face -silvery blood to be exact- then he dropped, his wings not able to hold him up any more. Everything seemed to stop up as the prince fell towards the ground. Ryou looked up when he heard girls scream and boys gasp out.

"YUGI!" he screamed and had to watch as Yugi hit the ground with a loud smack. Everything fell into an uneasy silence, then things went right to hell. All of the students, including Kaiba, Jounouchi and Bakura snapped, jerking into action. Kaiba, being the most sane one at the moment, managed to pull Yugi to safety and let Ryou check him for any wounds while his mate roared and jumped into the crowds of humans, knocking down every one that he could find. Now the sky was black with wings of pissed of vampires and furious wizards. On the ground, many, many more werewolves howled, setting into the army of humans, which was now only around fifty or so left.

* * *

><p>Mokuba sighed as he walked down the hall to his brothers room, he knew he couldn't find him there, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Suddenly one of their butlers stopped him.<p>

"Young sir, you shouldn't be out of bed so late" he said, smiling.

"I just can't sleep.. I feel like something is wrong.." Mokuba said.

"There is.." he answered.

"What?" Mokuba cried out, his worry for his brother setting in full time.

"It's on the news young sir- wait.. where are you-" the butler called out, but Mokuba didn't hear the last part as he raced into the nearest room that had a television. He turned it on and soon he saw the horrifying look of a huge, black building, outside there were a cascade of red, yellow and orange explosions.

"_We report directly from the attack in Domino City, Japan.."_ the lady said, holding on hand over her left ear, her other hand supporting a microphone. Mokuba watched with huge eyes as he saw something fly around in the skies, something big.

"_Just an hour ago a group, calling themselves anti-dark attack a seemingly hidden building in hopes of taking down mythical creatures such as vampires, wizards, witches and werewolves.."_ the lady said as another explosion went off before the group of humans began to spread, now the reason why became clear. Black-winged creatures were diving from the sky and right into the group. Suddenly one with huge wings and another stopped in the middle of the sky, then one of them came closer to the camera.

"_It also seems this creatures are, according to reports from this group, aware of technology and has been living in our countries for centuries.."_ the lade continued to say, unaware of the fact that one of these winged creatures got closer and closer. Suddenly the creature halted as the camera zoomed in on him and Mokuba let out a loud gasp.

"T-that's.. Ryou- no.. it's Ryou other self.. that.. Bakura-guy! What's going on?" Mokuba asked. The creature, whose hair was long and white, stared at the camera in shock before doing an u-turn and flying away, then he stopped right beside the one with the huge wings. The two exchanged some words or something and the one with the large wings peered over the other's should to see what he was talking about.

"_We also have a helicopter at the scene trying to find out what's going on.."_ the lady proclaimed and the screen switched to the one hanging above the group and now Mokuba could see just how many humans there were. It was more than two hundred of them at least, well, from Mokuba could tell either way.

"_Well, we are directly above the attacking now and as you can see it's pretty bad, this winged creatures are apparently the vampires.."_ the camera zoomed in on the two hovering in air and talking. Mokuba suddenly felt his heartbeat jump. The one the white-haired vampire was talking had dark hair, but it was fairly easy to tell the amethyst tips and the blond bangs in front apart from the night. Mokuba fell to the floor.

"_And from what we have learned is that the one with the large wings are the prince, apparently heir to the throne and deathly dangerous.. and his name-"_ there was a gasp as the reported read what he was supposed to say.

"_Mutou Yugi!"_ he called and it seemed that time stopped for a second for the young Kaiba.

"Y-Yugi is.. a.. a v-vampire?" he asked, shocked. Suddenly the sound of a gun-shoot went out of the speaker and then a scream, Mokuba looked at the screen as the camera went to another part, right before the school where a human -or so it looked- was standing right in front of a vampire, who had something long going right through him. Suddenly the vampire collapsed, then was surrounded by all kinds of creatures, one wolf-like creature who was white, another blonde. Then the white-haired vampire dropped down the ground as well. The camera went back to the one with large wings just in time to see him bend over, his fingers clenching into the clothes covering his chest. Mokuba watched in horror as the young creature tried to fly, but seemed to have lost strength to do so and fell down, heading towards the ground with speed that just went faster and faster until he slammed into the ground, his wings sprawled out on both sides as the ground around the teen soon began to feel with a golden liquid.

"_Just now, the prince fell to the ground, we do not know why he suddenly collapsed, but we think he might have been shoot.."_ the reported added as Mokuba turned the television off, not wanting to hear any more.

"No.. brother, please don't tell me.. that they.. our friends are.. no.. longer.. humans.." he whispered before he ran off to his room, locking the door.

* * *

><p>No one had ever been as shocked of this news as those that had been closest to Yugi and co from the earlier years. Izhisu, Malik and Odion pretty much fell from their chairs when they heard it. Rebecca broke down while her grandfather didn't know much to do. Those not so close were also shocked, but not enough to make them sad, only scared.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi let out a groan before he opened his eyes. One moment he didn't really see anything before he could see a huge, white werewolf hovering above him, then he sighed and sat up.<p>

"You up?" Bakura asked and Yugi turned to him, then he nodded.

"What happened?" the young prince asked.

"You passed out when Atem was hit with that.. thing" Ryou's voice wandered off.

"W-what? Oh.." Yugi turned to find Atem lying on the ground, his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open as he didn't seem to be alive, the spear was still standing tall from right between his ribcage. Yugi's eyes widened before he slowly got to his feet and staggered over, then he collapsed beside his lover.

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked, but got no reaction from his lover. A gun-shoot rang through the air and Yugi turned in time to see Bakura fall over with Ryou screaming his name. Yugi looked at the man firing, he soon realised that he was the cause of Atem's harm. Yugi slowly got to his feet, his wings spreading out dangerously. Yugi turned to the man again and glared at him. When the man fired at Jounouchi and hit him, Yugi snapped.

"STOP IT!" Yugi screamed, the next second he was standing right in front of the man, before hitting him. The man flew away like a feather before crashing into a few people, then a wall. The humans first looked at the bloody spot of the wall, then back at Yugi, who was by all means, beyond the point of fury. His eyes narrowed before he took off yet again. His hand found the mans neck and pulled him up before slamming him hard against the wall. Humans squeaked or screamed and ran away as Yugi continued the press the life out of the man, then he eased the hold, so that the man could breath, but not escape.

"You little piece of shit, do you think I'd let you get away with hurting my friends, or my mate?" Yugi hissed, his eyes glaring angrily down at the man, who stared up at him in fright. Yugi smiled evilly.

"You think that the law can help you? I know for a fact that if I kill you, I'd end with being locked up forever until I die, which is never.. but I'm not like you.. I'm not a monster" Yugi growled and the man snorted.

"You are a monster, someone who should have been killed long ago" the man said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, pressing his other hand against the man's forehead, then he pressed while chanting some spell. The man screamed for some reason, but Yugi didn't seem to be startled.

"It doesn't hurt does it? I don't know why your screaming?" Yugi asked with a deep and sadistic voice. It hurt, everyone knew that, but compared to all the pain Yugi and his kin had been in, this was nothing.

"This.. what your feeling now, is just a tiny 1% of what I've been through just in this battle.. you, human, are the monsters in this, we have never hurt a single human before now.. which I can attest for! And we don't kill each other or your kin at all!" Yugi shouted, this was barely heard above the man's screaming. The screams then died down as Yugi let go of him.

"Besides, that was just mentally.. if this were up to me, I'd remove your memories of us.. but because of the news-team I can't!" Yugi growled before turned away to leave, only to have his chest pierced with a bullet. Yugi gasped out before he collapsed on the ground, landing on all four before he growled and flapped his winged irritatingly, then he took off, only to turn around.

"May this haunt you till the end of you days human" Yugi murmured before throwing a sleeping-spell at the man, who lost the grip on his gun and collapsed on the ground. Yugi turned and flew straight over to Atem, who still hadn't moved. The young prince grabbed the spear before he pulled it out as fast as he could, then he threw it away. Atem let out a cry before his eyes slowly fluttered, Yugi smiled and sat down beside him.

"_**Atem, are you okay?"**_ Yugi asked over their mindlink, causing the other to shudder. Then the crimson eyes opened and a smile graced that pale face that Yugi loved so much.

"Yeah.. I am now that your here" Atem whispered back, placing his palm against Yugi's cheek, who sighed in relief.

"Good, because it nearly scared me beyond the afterlife when I saw you.. even fainted apparently.." Yugi said and Atem sat up, shocked and worried for his mate, only to wince and be forced to lie down again. Yugi smiled lightly before pecking his lips softly.

"Relax Atem, your still hurt.. I need to.. end this" he whispered before he stood up and turned towards the huge group of humans and magician's.

"Humans, I want you all to leave at once, this is not a battle you will win!" Yugi called out, the humans slowly began to back off. The young vampire then turned to those who had betrayed his kin.

"As for you wizards and witches.. with treason on your sheets you wont be able to get away.. today you lost your freedom" Yugi shouted and the magician's suddenly backed off as well before turning and running away. Yugi sighed.

"It's over now, I'll make sure that they are all gone before I call together the council in a last minute meeting!" Yugi told his closest friends who all nodded. Atem was helped onto his feet by Honda, who looked at Yugi.

"What happened to the guy you grabbed just now?" he asked.

"Who?" Yugi asked, acting innocent.

"Don't put up that act Yugi, that guy who shot you.. Bakura, Atem and so on" Kaiba stated, glaring lightly at the young prince. The CEO had yet to morph back into his human form, but didn't because of the news-team across the street. Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Relax, he's alive.. and asleep, he'll be having nightmares for the rest of his life but.. psychically he's fine.. not so fine mentally" Yugi said smiling. Atem gaped at him before he set his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Seriously Yugi? What did you do to him?" Atem asked.

"I didn't do much.. nearly choked him, but let him live, then I called him a monster and knocked him down with a sleeping spell, relax Atem.. I would never kill anyone!" Yugi said and smiled. Atem sighed.

"You nearly choked him?" he repeated.

"Yes, after he threw him into a wall a few hundred meters away" Bakura commented. Yugi pouted and glared at Bakura, who raised an eyebrow. The former Pharaoh stared at Yugi in shock.

"Why?" at this, Yugi just stared at him.

"Do you think I'd not go into a havoc when you were nearly killed with a spear and Bakura shoot? No, I don't think so!" Yugi turned away, the tears in his eyes was clear to everyone. Atem wrapped his arms around the teen and sighed.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just.. worried the council would be biting your tail if you killed someone.." Atem whispered, hearing Yugi take a breath before sighing.

"I know Atem-" suddenly someone was standing in front of them, someone who hadn't left. Yugi's eyes widened before they narrowed to a glare. The girl in front flinched lightly before she dropped to her knees. Atem looked over Yugi's shoulder and glared down at her.

"Anzu, I don't want to see her again.." Atem whispered to Yugi, who nodded.

"Anzu, was it you... who told those humans.. about where I was?" Yugi asked. Anzu nodded slowly, tears now falling heavily from her eyes..

"T-they told me.. that you... were a vampire.. and had.. taken A-Atem as.. your slave.. and- and that.. they'd kill me if I didn't tell them.. calling it betrayal of the humanity.." Anzu cried and Yugi crouched, thus Atem lost his hold on his mate. Yugi smiled softly before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anzu, please tell me what happened" Yugi pleaded softly and Anzu cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Yugi.. I really am, if I had known what they would do.. then.." Anzu broke down and suddenly Yugi got a very bad feeling. The young prince's eyes widened when Anzu looked up at him.

"I.. had to tell them.. were you lived.. I'm so sorry.." she cried out and Yugi's mouth fell open, the he closed it as he quickly stood up. Shock and horror covered his face as he spread his wings.

"Oh God.. Grandpa!" the teen whispered, then he grabbed Anzu's arm, the girl looked up at him, then let out a cry as he pulled her into his arms and took off. Atem gaped after the two, not having heard what Yugi said.

"_**Aibou? What are you doing?"**_ he asked over their link.

"_**Grandpa.. Atem, Anzu told the humans where I live!"**_ Yugi answered back and Atem gasped, the spread his wings as well, he turned to their friends. They were all staring at him in confusion.

"We need somewhere to hide.." was all he said before he took off. The rest shouted after him, but it was useless as Atem followed his mate and their former friend.

"_**Please.. please let him be alive, don't let Yugi go through something like that.."**_

* * *

><p>The house was as quiet as a graveyard. Yugi landed softly in front of the Kame Game shop and let go of Anzu, who stared at Yugi in shock. Yugi didn't look back at her as he walked right over to the door, opening it. He bended his wings and walked right in, only to stagger right out again, a hand over his mouth. Atem landed in time to see Yugi fall backwards and he caught him.<p>

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"G-grandpa.." Yugi began, then he broke down in tears. Atem looked up and when his eyesight adjusted to the dark room he immediately saw all the blood. It was on the walls, the floor, the counter, even the roof. The smell hit them like a wall and Atem took a deep breath. To a vampire, every person had their distinctive smell and this one, smelled like Yugi's grandfather. Atem frowned before he picked up his phone. Soon after someone answered.

**"What?"** the annoyed voice asked.

"Can you come over and pick up Yugi? He's not in any condition to fly.. much less walk right now.." Atem quickly stated.

**"Why? You just left!"** the teen on the other line growled.

"Kaiba.. it's Soguroku.." Atem murmured, Yugi stiffened in his arms, but he dismissed it to concentrate on Kaiba, who didn't seem to have anything to say to this. Then there was a few moments of silence.

**"I'll send someone over.. hide your wings.. this is going to be a nasty time onwards!"** then Kaiba hung up on him. Atem sighed and put his phone away, then he gathered Yugi in his arms.

"Yugi, it's okay.. it'll all be okay!" Atem murmured.

"No.. it's not.. Grandpa is dead.." Yugi cried, he turned and dug his face into Atem's chest. Anzu stared at the two before she looked down, her eyes closing. Then she bit her bottom lip.

"This is all my fault.. I'm sorry.." she murmured and Atem glared at her.

"Damn right it is your fault! You really have made it much worse for you" he stated. Anzu didn't look up at him at first, when she did, Atem got a little shock. A part of Anzu's face, which had been covered by her hair the whole time, fell back. Atem stared at the glaring, flamed marks on her left cheek. He saw how it went from the cheek, back towards her ear, then disappeared behind the hair, but he didn't doubt it went far.

"What the hell happened to you?" Atem asked.

"This.. they did this.. when I realised.. what they were going to do.. to Yugi's grandfather.." Anzu answered shortly. Yugi looked up from his place before he let out a sob.

"This.. isn't your fault.. they.. this group.. believed.. that the Dark Society was dangerous and that we're monsters.. they would use any kinds of techniques to get their way, which was to kill all vampires and werewolves in the world.. then the wizards and witches.." Yugi said and Atem stared down at him.

"What?" Atem and Anzu asked at once. The young prince sniffed before sitting up.

"Vampires are that strongest, if they're killed off, then werewolves are the strongest, and they're not immortal.. as for wizards and witches, they are the most vulnerable of our kin.." Yugi explained and Atem nodded.

"So.. they take out the strongest, leaving those weak enough to fall from a single bullet?" Atem asked and Yugi nodded, then he groaned and put a hand over his mouth.

"I want to leave.. the smells getting to me.." he muttered.

"Sure, Kaiba's coming to pick us up.." Atem said, then he looked at Anzu, who smiled sadly.

"I know.. I'll leave.." she said.

"Wait.. Anzu.." Yugi called and the girl stopped. Yugi got to his feet and walked over to her.

"Anzu, do you regret everything?" Yugi asked.

"Yes.. I.. know I've been a bitch.. I didn't see the true love when I met it and.. never realised how much.. you two loved each other.. I- I won't try to separate you anymore.." Anzu said, crying even more. Yugi smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Anzu.. I forgive you" and with that, Atem and Anzu both gaped at him.

"H-how can you.. forgive me so easily? I.. I've tried to hurt you, I've nearly gotten you killed.. WHY?" Anzu cried. Atem chuckled and came over, lacing a hand around Yugi, who was still looking oddly pale.

"It's obvious isn't it? Yugi is the kind of person who forgets and forgives.. Anzu, this is for the best you know.. neither of us can live with you anymore.." Atem said, smiling gently at the girl, whose smile saddened even more.

"I know.. I realised that while the battle was going on.." Anzu replied. Atem reached out and placed a hand on the shoulder that weren't already occupied by a hand. Anzu looked up at them yet again.

"Anzu, we just want to know.. will you keep us a secret.. don't let anyone know you were close to us" Atem said and Anzu nodded. She reached out and gently placed her hand on Yugi's cheek.

"I think I've finally realised.. what yin and yang means.. I know now that you two are made for each other.. you cannot leave without one another and that trying to separate you was one of my biggest mistake.." Anzu said. Yugi and Atem both smiled. Then they nodded, but this soon stopped when the sound of a gun-shoot rang through their ears and they saw Anzu's expression change from sadness and happiness to sudden pain, then it went blank. Yugi let out a small scream while Atem grabbed Anzu, who was lowered to the ground, they both noticed the spot right over her heart, which quickly began to cover up with red blood.

"A-Anzu!" Yugi cried out as they both collapsed beside her. Anzu's eyes fluttered just as a car pulled out behind them and Kaiba, with Jounouchi and Honda stepped out. They stared at the girl and quickly noted the fact that she was smiling to the two, but it wasn't a hateful one, it was grateful and also full of peace.

"Thank you.." she whispered. Yugi's chin began to shake as tears began to run down his cheeks yet again.

"N-no.. please.. Anzu.." Yugi cried as the other's came over. Honda and Jounouchi crouched beside Yugi and Atem, both reaching out for Yugi, but gracing Anzu as they went. Honda yelped and stared down at Anzu in shock, he too had noticed something that the other's did. Atem and Yugi both stared at Honda.

"What that.." Atem began. Anzu's eyes began to close.

"She.. I.." Honda's voice disappeared and Yugi nodded.

"I can save her.. but it's not something I'd like to do.." Yugi stated.

"Please.." Honda begged. Anzu's eyes fluttered. Yugi leaned down.

"Anzu, forgive me.." he whispered before pressing his lips to her neck. He felt the girl shiver under him before he opened his mouth and his long, sharp into her neck. The blue eyes snapped open and a silent scream came from her open mouth. Honda grabbed Anzu's hand and the girl looked at him just as Yugi backed off, his lips stained with blood. Then the girl winced and writhed between the teens. Yugi and Atem both nodded before Atem bit his own wrist, causing blood to erupt from his wound right away. He leaned down and pressed his wrist against the teens lips.

"Drink!" Atem ordered and Anzu's clouded eyes moved to him before her lips attached to his wrist and she sucked. Atem groaned softly. After a few sucks Atem withdrew his hand, in which Yugi grabbed, he licked the wound then healed it with a chant.

"Why.. did you save me?" Anzu asked, unaware that she was now not a human anymore. Yugi smiled and looked at Honda.

"Because you are loved" he simply said, then he leaned against Atem, who looked at him mate in wonder.

"Yugi?" Atem asked.

"I.. don't want to stay here.. please.." Yugi's voice faded. Kaiba nodded.

"We probably wont find much, but you probably want your things?" at this Yugi nodded and Kaiba got up.

"Jou, you and Honda, with Atem!" then he walked into the house, seemingly ignoring the scene around him. Atem, Jounouchi and Honda got to their feet, thus leaving Yugi with Anzu.

"Anzu.. can you.. forgive me?" Yugi asked after the other males had disappeared into the house. Anzu turned to him and gaped at him.

"Why do you ask for my forgiveness?" she asked, shocked.

"Because.. to save you.. I.. turned you.." Yugi whispered, slowly backing away.

"W-what?" Anzu cried out, then she noted that her bloody shirt was the only evidence of her ever being shot. She looked up at Yugi, who smiled sadly at her.

"Please don't hate me.." Yugi pleaded.

"I.. can't.." Anzu began. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, trying not to cry.

"I can't be angry with you Yugi.. I.. can't hate you.. you forgave me when I nearly killed you and those important to you.." Anzu smiled up at him and he broke into a laughter.

"Thank God Anzu, thank you" Yugi cried out before he got up, helping Anzu to her feet, though she wobbled a little. Yugi giggled when Anzu blushed lightly and made some excuses. Atem suddenly came out of the house, a bag in his arms.

"Atem?" Yugi asked.

"We'll clear out the house, this is your bag, just some clothes and something else to keep your brain entertained.. now we're off to Kaiba's mansion! After that.. Kaiba will get someone to clean this up and move our stuff out of the shop.." Atem said, he looked at Anzu, then he smiled.

"I never thought.. I'd see you smile like that again, I'm sorry for think you were a bad person Anzu" then he was off to Kaiba's car.

* * *

><p>... ... *runs away*<p>

Atem: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? TORI! EXPLAIN!

Yami Tori: O.O um.. I.. have no idea what's going on actually.. I think.. Tomyo wanted.. Anzu to become a good person again.. somehow..

Atem: Then why did she have to make sure Anzu was.. TURNED? *glare*

Yami Tori: .. *sigh* why don't you wait till next chapter.. Tomyo might explain it.. seeing you glared so hard at her that you scared her away!

Atem: ... oh...

Yugi: Idiot... *turns to audience* please review *cute, puppy-eyes*


	13. Chapter 12

Atem: ... where is.. Tomyo? *looks around*

Yugi: Fawning over her deck.. and.. Anubis statue.. and other stuff she brought when she was in London..

Ryou: She didn't buy her deck in London.. *giggle*

Yugi: Nope.. in Oslo, Norway in fact ^^

Ryou: Oh.. oh well, Tomyo doesn't own YGO :D

Yugi: And she says she's sorry for the late update.. but she has been writing for hours to no end to finish this chapter..

Ryou: And now the story have reached a 100 pages ^^

Atem: Yippies... now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12.<p>

Forgiveness And Planning.

There was a long silence before Ryou and Bakura could look up to see Yugi, Atem, Jounouchi, Honda and Kaiba walk through the door, shortly followed by Anzu. Bakura stood up at once when he saw Anzu, who didn't look up to meet his gaze, but before he could even try to attack the teen girl, Yugi raised a hand.

"Bakura, it's okay, she is no longer any harm.. she's one of us" this seemed to shock Bakura quite badly as he sat down on the couch in shock. Ryou stared at Yugi, then he slowly nodded.

"So.. what happened?" he slowly asked. Yugi sat down on one of the many couches in the room and Atem sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his lover. Jounouchi sat down beside him while Honda and Kaiba stood. Anzu though, didn't dare to get closer, so she just stood close to the door. Atem took a deep breath.

"Soguroku is dead.." Atem simply said, thus shocking Bakura and Ryou quite a lot.

"W-what?" Ryou asked, horrified. Bakrua wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders as the two turned to Yugi, who didn't hide his grief. Tears were gathered in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. The young prince clung to his boyfriend as the silence filled the room with an uneasy air. Yugi looked up at Bakura and Ryou, then he sighed.

"I.. I've desided we'd move away from the game shop, they'll only come search for me if I stay there.." Yugi murmured and everyone nodded. Ryou though, leaned over to Yugi, so that Bakura had to let go of Ryou or fall to the floor.

"So, where will you go?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not sure.." Yugi murmured, looking down.

"Can't we help him Seto?" Jounouchi asked, looking up at Kaiba, who nodded.

"I can get a hold of people.." he muttered.

"What about the school?" Honda suddenly asked. Everyone turned to him.

"That's right, we need to figure out something.. Yugi, didn't you leave to talk to the Dark Council?" Ruou asked. Yugi looked up and nodded slowly. Then he stood up, shaking his head.

"Even if I don't want to talk with them right now I have no choice but to talk to them.. we have to take up some extra messaures for the Dark Society" Yugi then turned towards the door while Atem stood up.

"I'll go with you.. but what about Anzu, if they figure out you turned her after she busted your address, we can't be sure they'll leave her alone.." Atem stated, and Yugi turned towards her, his eyes deep, serious amethyst.

"I will not let them chase me down for turning someone, this was a plea for help and love, and I was only helping.. besides.. who said they know she gave me away? What they don't know wont hurt them!" Yugi stated, smiling somewhat evilly at them. This just fire to the fact that Yugi plain out hated the Dark Coucil, and mostly Hevon. That aged vampire still hadn't stopped trying to separate Yugi and Atem, but Yugi was still standing firm. He was not letting go of Atem at any cost.

* * *

><p>The room was dark and seemingly messy when Yugi and Atem entered. The whole mass of Vampires all stopped up as well when they saw them. Hevon stood up and greeted Yugi with a low bow, though by the look on his face he'd rather give him the middle finger and throw him in jail. Yugi looked up at the council with annoyed eyes.<p>

"Just tell me alright what you have in mind!" Yugi stated.

"We've desided.. to move all the students to a remote country somewhere in Europe, leaving Japan for good!" Hevon said and Yugi flared.

"You can't leave this country, there are many of the Dark Society that lives here! Besides.. I have an idea as well, and I dare you to not listen to it, I planned it on the way here with one of my friends who can help, Kaiba Seto!" Yugi stated and the while council seemed to shudder a little.

"A werewolf, why would he come up with something that's worth listening to?" Hevon said, his true character once again showing through his cold eyes. Yugi growled lowly.

"He may be a werewolf, but he is one hell of a good one, besides, I came up with the idea, he just helps me develop it.. and as far as I know, you can't go through with any plans as long as I have to accept it as well!" Yugi said loudly. Hevon blinked, then he slowly nodded.

"True.. so prince Yugi, what is the plan?" Hevon then asked.

"My plan, is that those who have finished school and education, can still live between humans.. however, it is their choice if they want to move away or not.. as for students, Kaiba told me he owns quite a few islands.. one of them is large enough for us to build a new school where young teens from the Dark Society can live and learn until they start their education at universities around the world.." Yugi explained. There was a long silence before the Council began to whisper in between themselves, then Hevon desided to step in.

"How can we know that the humans will not start hunting us down?" he asked.

"Because most humans think that we're bloodsucking monsters who cannot stand the light of the sun, but most vampires that live now-days are living under the sun, it will take a lot to make most of our kind to show their true form, it's of course.. easiest for wizards and witches, but werewolves and vampires have learned to live in the day instead of night.." Yugi stated harshly.

"Human will start searching wildly for us, and once they find one within a family, they'll kill the rest as well!" Hevon countered. Yugi glared up at him.

"Not if the family is used to living within the human society and the humans trust them, then it wont ever hit them that they may not be humans.." Yugi growled. Hevon though, didn't give up just yet.

"I will remind you prince, that they have officially brought the dark society into the light again after that fight of yours.. WE SAW IT ON THE NEWS!" Hevon's voice rose to a shout when he said the last part. Yugi flinched, but then regained his stance when Atem laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I realise that, but we had no idea they had called upon a news-crew before I saw it in mid air, by then the battle was already underway and I could not do anything, a friend of mine investigated it and found out, that's when we desided to retreat.. if that leader of the human-group hadn't thrown a spear at Atem and shot down quite a few of my friends.." Yugi then shrugged his shoulders before he took a deep breath.

"What you don't seem to realise is that I'd do almost anything for the students who today lost their freedom as well as school.. what else is true, is that Kaiba, who is a very rich person, has not been found out and can continue earning money, which will go to the new school in some far away country or something.. I will have a plan ready for the end of the week, but the construction of the school itself may not be ready before after Christmas" Yugi explained.

"What-wait, who said you could just deside on your own?" Hevon retorted and Yugi turned, glaring up at the council-leader, who just glared back, seemingly not frightened by Yugi's anger.

"Then, I am to remind you Hevon, that I am the prince and future King.. besides, you cannot get any of your plans accepted without me!" Yugi stated, his voice regal and deep with anger.

"And how are you supposed to keep yourself hidden from the human world?" Hevon then said, sighing. Yugi looked up at him in mild shock, then he tilted his head to the side.

"Remember, Kaiba is an expert when it comes to technology, he can make shield so they can't track us, nor can they find the place.. and on that very same place, I will live, with my friends, Atem and the future students of the Dark Society School.. as for that, Kaiba has offered making several school around the globe so not all will be gathered at one place!" Yugi explained. Hevon stayed silent for a long minute before he took a deep breath, only to release it half a minute later.

"Fine Prince, we will go with on this plan, we will need to meet this Kaiba Seto in personal and discuss the plans with us!" Hevon then said and for the first time ever Yugi actually smiled to him. The teen eyed the court leader with gratefulness and happiness before he gently nodded.

"Thank you.. then, I will call Kaiba at once and see when he is available" Yugi and Atem exchanged happy smiled before they left the council to talk them between.

* * *

><p>Yugi paced around the room.<p>

"Are you sure Kaiba?" he asked. Kaiba eyed him with an annoyed glare.

"For the tenth time, yes!" the CEO snapped. They were all currently located at Kaiba's mansion, hidden from the news-crews that was currently scanning Japan for the King of Games and his friends. Yugi took a deep breath, but didn't stop his pacing as he looked up at Atem when he passed him. His lover watched him with a concerned look. Yugi muttered under his breath as he continued to pace around the room, looking more and more frustrated as the minutes passed by.

"I.. guess there's no choice then.." he finally said, stopping his pacing and seemingly giving up on making a ring mark on the floor that would stay there forever. Everyone eyed him with shocked eyes.

"Are you sure Yugi? If they know.. you can probably never appear in public again" Honda said, he had an arm laced around Anzu's shoulder, keeping her close. Honda had recently atained the very same pale complex as his vampire-friends, but it wasn't a big surprise to Yugi that Anzu had turned Honda, mostly in fear of him dying on her, but also the fact that she was a vampire and losing a mate when you were, well, immortal, just made it all, sad really. Yugi looked at him, then he slowly nodded.

"Yes, I can't keep this up much longer, I've been hiding in this house for almost three weeks now, all other from our society has evacuated from Japan, no more exists here except us and the council, who will clear out of the country during this week.. I have no choice but to let truth come out.." Yugi admitted.

"So.. we are the only ones left.." Anzu said, she eyed Yugi with gentle eyes, something she hadn't done in for a long time, seeing she had seemingly hated Yugi just a few weeks ago. Yugi hadn't even thought twice about forgiving her, but he did let her know that she could most probably never regain her former friendship with some of the group. Suddenly there was a rapid knock on the door and Yugi skipped into Atem from the shock, and seeing he stood three meters away, it was quite a shock. Kaiba looked at the door.

"Come in!" he ordered and the door opened, revealing his younger brother.

"B-brother.. Ishizu.. and her.. family is here.." he mumbled, not looking at Yugi or anyone else, neither did he enter the room. Yugi gave Kaiba a scared look. Kaiba nodded to Mokuba.

"Bring them in" he said and Mokuba nodded, closing the door maybe a little too fast. Yugi sighed and looked out of the window, the sun had just set, which meant it was safe for them to appear beside a window but still.

"Mokuba is scared of us.." he murmured.

"Of course, of would ya be if ya found out yer friends were from another.. world so to speak?" Jounouchi questioned, stared in mild shock at Yugi, but also in half joke, half annoyance. Yugi smiled sadly.

"He.. will probably always be Jou.. I'm sorry Kaiba.. at least he doesn't know.." Yugi said, though he didn't finish the line, they all knew what he meant, the world had yet to learn to the all to rich and famous Kaiba Seto was a werewolf, a one rare at that. Suddenly Anzu blinked.

"I.. remember him as a white wolf.. how come you turned to a wolf in the first place? I think I can understand how Jounouchi got turned but.." Anzu asked, earning a slight glare from Kaiba. Jounouchi turned and pouted lightly, but was waved off by his lover and mate.

"I was not turned in a freak accident with another werewolf if that is what you were thinking" Kaiba muttered, now glaring at his own right hand as he was holding the sole reason to all his hatred and anger. Yugi blinked.

"That's right, we never learning what happened to you.." everyone knew that Kaiba had by slight accident one full moon changed Jounouchi, though the blonde didn't regret it, but they never learning how Kaiba turned to a white, rare and strong werewolf.

"Two.. freaks from the.. same group I believe that attacked the school.." slowly the idea etched itself into their heads as Kaiba told them how he had one day been captured by two shady guys and taken to some secret location. He had been used as a lab rat and tested on. Men in white coats gave him some strange-looking liquid through several syringes and then he changed. Kaiba had somehow, after his change managed to kill the men in the room and escaped, running free into the night, later he was found by a wizard, non other that Soguroku, but when Kaiba mentioned his name, Yugi looked down, a hurt expression on his face.

"Yugi.." Atem coaxed, grabbing Yugi's hand gently and pulling him a little closer, Yugi looked up at him with a sad, grieving smile.

"I know.. I wont cry, Gramps wouldn't be happy if I did.. he helped me too.. he knew a lot and was a kind man, respected both by humans and the Dark Society.." he murmured, suddenly there was another knock on the door and everyone in the room jumped several feet in the air.

"Come.. in" Kaiba said loudly, taking a breath in between the words. The doors opened, revealing the Ishtar family at the door-step. Malik and Ishizu in front, but there was two behind as well. Bakura and Atem let out some undignified sounds as all four came into the room.

"M-MARIK?" the two yami's yelled, pointing at the wild-haired psycho. Said teen turned and smirked, and typically him it was filled with madness and evilness. Even Bakura, having turned more human that most would think, backed off, but it seemed Marik was the one in control now.

"Marik! Behave!" Malik snapped and the other pouted the similar teens direction.

"Ishizu?" Yugi asked, taking a step forward, ignoring the suddenly death aura's from the yami's behind him being sent in Marik's direction. Ishizu, unlike Mokuba, looked directly at Yugi, then she smiled softly.

"Yugi, it's good to see you again, you as well Pharaoh" she greeted Atem with a slight bow while regarding Yugi with the usual respect, 'oh chosen one'-so on. Yugi and Atem smiled nervously.

"Why did you come to Japan now? Did you not hear the news?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we did, which is why we came.. our family, while helping the Gods with the work given to you and so on, have also had several magician's in our family, which is to speak, both me and Malik are magician's, that's why we were chosen to protect your tomb Pharaoh.. we did however not know the case until we ran some errands in the local town and saw the news.." Ishizu explained, watching as Yugi's eyes widen, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God.. I was wondering if you would walk out on us, being scared and such.." Yugi said, smiling gratefully at their friends. Atem laughed merrily at the shocked face Malik wore.

"We would not even think twice about staying with you Yugi.. we are your friends and that doesn't change what your are!" Malik said, pouting lightly. Yugi smiled happily at that.

"Thank you.. Malik.. now then.." he turned to Rishid and Marik.

"Rishid's a human by the way, but he doesn't seem to care much about what we are.. never have.." Ishizu said, waving a hand in Rishid's direction.

"Okay.. um.. do I want to.. know what Marik is?" Yugi then asked, making most of the teens in the room laugh at the stupid look Marik gave the prince. Ishizu chuckled while Malik held onto Marik so the psycho-yami wouldn't take a bite of the cute hikari's head.

"He.. well, somehow the Gods didn't give him anything precise.. maybe they're still to angry with him.. who knows!" Ishizu shrugged her shoulders. Yugi giggled at the glare Marik sent the former priestess way.

"So, he's not human, but he's not.. a part of the Dark Society?" he question.

"He's not a part of either indeed.." Malik said with a groan.

"Then what is he?" Atem asked.

"A psycho, that's what he is!" Bakura stated, staring at Marik with one of his more rare dead-panned stares. Ryou regarded his mate with an annoyed glare. Atem was leaning against Yugi, roaring with laughter, whilst Jounouchi and Honda was laughing their heads off, lying on the floor. Kaiba simply ignored his mate while Anzu was stomping on hers, calling him stuff like 'idiot' and so on. Yugi stared at his own boyfriend with a concerned look.

"Atem.. laugh any more and Marik will kill you.. I'm not ready to loose you yet!" Yugi said, his face in a dead-pan. Atem abruptly stopped laughing as he looked down at Yugi in guilt.

"I'm sorry Aibou.." he murmured, looking at the ground. Yugi smiled softly.

"It's okay Atem, now then.. why have you arrived? Everyone from the Dark Society have evacuated from Japan, it's become a war-zone so to speak.." Yugi said. Ishizu let out a distressed sigh.

"We come to help you get away, we have made the plan to get any remaining, mainly speaking you, out of Japan..." she then stopped and looked around, confusion on her face as she seemed to search for someone who weren't there.

"Where is.. Mutou-san?" she then asked. Thus an eriee air filled the room.

"He.. is gone.." Yugi whispered. Ishizu gasped.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"He was killed by the ones who had learning my identity and searching for me.." Yugi explained, hurt in his eyes. Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi, looking down at him. Yugi looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Ishizu apologized, but Yugi shook his head.

"Don't be.. this was how it ended and even if I would've give much to get him back, I cannot do anything, my parents aren't alive anymore so I can move on a little easier, besides, I have more important matters at hand right now, I can grieve later.." Yugi said, smiling sadly at the group, who all somehow regarded him with respect and awe. Marik stared at him then opened his mouth.

"So, what are you all dorks gonna do now?" he asked, making Malik glare and stomp his foot. Yugi didn't giggle, no one even smiled at this even if they would in a different situation, but right now they could didn't have time for chatter and laughter.

"The humans.. are going for a war.. against us.." Yugi finally said and the newly arrived group gasped.

"W-what? W-war? Are they mad? They can't possible win a war against an immortal society.." Malik gasped out, but Yugi just nodded.

"They are starting a war that may as well be a loss for us, but there will be.. lossess on both sides, no one wants to die but.. it's just like how the humans fight against each other, they will kill to win and there will be death to achieve it.." Yugi said, looking at the floor.

"And? I hear a and?" Malik stated.

"I'm the leader of this side Malik... and it's because of me that this war is starting.." Yugi finally said. Malik gave him a confused look.

"How? Did you kill someone?" he asked, thus Yugi laughed bitterly.

"No.. I was close once, but no, not yet.. you see.. they, the leaders of this 'army' whose supposed to take down our society.. said that either I will surrender and die.. or the war will start" Yugi finally admitted. Malik and Ishizu gasped.

"And you disagreed right?" Malik asked, thus Yugi nodded.

"Like hell I'd let Yugi walk right into their arms and die!" Atem growled, showing just how deep his love for Yugi went. Yugi smiled up at Atem.

"Atem, I wouldn't let myself go to my own death, besides.. they'd have to chop me up and burn the pieces to kill me... and I could always just use a Shabti to take my place.. it worked in Ancient Egypt right?" Yugi asked, looking at Atem for advice, who nodded.

"Shabti are pretty much good for anything, from life to death, from wisdom and help so.. but I'm not sure they'd still work.." Atem said.

"They do, it's just who is making them.. the magic is still in the world, a little dulled, but still there, and sharp enough to help you with a Shabti replacement.." Ishizu said.

"Wait wait wait.. what the hell is a Shabit-whatever-it's-name-was?" Jounouchi asked, staring at them with a confused look. Yugi stared back.

"Shabti, not shabit, it a figure.. like a doll that was made in Ancient Egypt, we used it pretty much all the time, some was ment as helping figures, some to retrieve stuff, other's to carry out our own work in the afterlife.." Atem explained quickly, apparently not slow enough for Jounouchi's brain though.

"He don't think he got it.." Marik stated.

"We realised that" Atem snapped, then he sighed.

"This is not the time to be discussing old ways of Egypt, we need to get on with our plans.. and somehow escape the wrath of those.. impossible humans!" Yugi groaned at the last part. The rest nodded.

"What.. about those we leave behind?" Honda asked. Yugi turned.

"I'm sorry.. I completely forgot you still have family to worry about.." he said.

"Yeah.. no prob there Yug, dad already to wasted to care.. Serenity and mum's on some trip in some country far away.." Jounouchi said.

"My parents wont be pleased.." Honda said.

"Non of them are.. remember, they're human.." Malik said.

"Yes, we probably.. can't ever return to them.." Honda agreed.

"So, who need to say goodbye?" Yugi asked. Only Anzu and Honda raised their hands. Suddenly Ryou stepped in.

"What about friends? Like Duke.. Rebbecca and so on?" he asked.

"Yes indeed.. they've probably heard the truth already, but as long as they don't come, they should be okay, to the world we're no more than rivals in duel and nothing more.." Atem stated. Yugi nodded and let his lover pull him close to a hug.

"We need to start planning right away!" Atem said and Yugi nodded.

"Yes and that right away, no time to lose!" Yugi agreed. Kaiba stood up.

"Then what are you just standing there for? Start!"

* * *

><p>Atem: ... so... thanks to Foxluna she actually something write about!<p>

Yugi: *sighs* Atem, don't be mean, Foxluna helped her and she was more than happy for it!

Atem: Right right.. remember to review okay?

Yugi: Or... no more lemon in this story!

Atem: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8A8 REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!


	14. Chapter 13

*sob*

Atem: O.O .. wtf?

Yugi: .. Tomyo?

Me: *sob* I'm im a crappy mood today, which means.. a lot of sad music.. I mean it.. first I watched Concrete Angel, then I watched God's Will, both by Martina McBride.. I cried so badly.. I listen to those two while writing the last of this chapter.. I mean it.. listen to something that sad while writing or reading something and you'll cry, I'm still crying! 8A8 I'm also very sorry, in the last chapter I wrote Rebbecca, in truth, it's written Rebecca.. and I did the wrongness of writing Duke, when in Japanese he's named Otogi, I have now written so in this chapter.. e-enjoy *sob*

Atem: And Tomyo doesn't own YGO..

* * *

><p>Chapter 13.<p>

Fleeing.

Yugi stared at the barren land around him, craters, blown off tree's and roads destroyed. It wasn't empty though, it was filled with machine, humans, vampires, werewolves and wizards. Yugi lifted his head to the sky, with was covered with planes and more vampires. The young prince looked down, thus hiding his suffering face. Many of his own kin had fallen during this war. Two years had gone by since Yugi had managed to get to an agreement with the council, but humans had yet to leave them alone, the school was finished, as was other schools around the world, so all who was under a certain age was hidden there, like, children, babies, mothers. Yugi clenched his fists.

"This has to stop!" someone snarled beside him and he turned to see white hair.

"Bakura.." Yugi whispered, his eyes didn't really meet Bakura's, but when they did, Bakura took a step back, then nodded. Atem and a few other vampires landed beside them.

"We have located the leading fleet, should we take it out?" Atem asked, Yugi turned, then he nodded. He spread his own wings and took off, soaring through the sky, his mind set on finishing this war. He soon located the leaders and dove, his wings cutting through the air as he raced down towards the ground like a falcon who had found his prey. Bombs and what-not the humans shot at him just peeled off from a magic ward around him, protecting him. Then Yugi landed, sending dust and rubble exploding to every end. Atem and the other's landed a second later. The prince raised his head and glared at a man that had a lot of medals on his chest, and not just ten or so, he had like, fifty of them and Atem made a snorting noise, followed by a sarcastic groan from Bakura.

"You!" Yugi roared, trying to intimidate his enemy, seemingly it worked.

"You are the one leading this attack?" Yugi asked, keeping his voice regal and stern. The man seemed to shrink at the spot -so much for being the strongest and smartest around- when Yugi took a few steps closer.

"Stop this at once.. neither yours, nor our army can hold this up for much more, the causalities are too large!" Yugi shouted, glaring, though his whole being shook with distress and desperation.

"And why should we stop when we are ordered to kill anyone who side with your kind!" the man growled back and Yugi's face turned blank a second, then he almost look uneasy, yet very sad.

"So.. it doesn't matter if it's humans or not? You.. will.. kill anyone?" he asked.

"Yes!" the man barked. Yugi's face turned once again blank.

"I'm not going to continue fighting against fools like you.. we have.. for the first time in over 200 years we have killed humans, which is an offence to the rest of our society.. you do not realise how much pain we've been through.. we have lost so many as well... I.. I can't.. anymore" Yugi's voice faded as tears rolled down his cheeks. This seemed to take the humans off guard as they stared at the young vampire in utter shock and confusion.

"I.." the officer seemed to be speechless while the rest of his men just gaped like fish at the sight. Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck, pulling him closer. The former Pharaoh glared at the men, seemingly scaring them.

"Atem.. just.. please.." he began, there seemed to quite a few words at loss, but his mate had understood it for some reason. The two seemed to exchange words mentally then deside what to do. Suddenly Yugi turned away before spreading his wings.

"Everyone.. falls back!" Yugi muttered under his breath and a breeze waltzed over the whole land. Everyone heard it and the creatures of the Dark Society stopped killing. Then the vampires took to the air, while Witches and Wizards got a ride on the closest Werewolf, those not able to get onto one of the wolves, was air born thanks to a vampire. Yugi and Atem stared at each other before they both turned their heads towards the humans. Bakura and the other vampires however, just took off, flying away.

"You have not won the war human.. but we will not watch idly while my own and your kin is killed.. good bye!" Yugi said, then he took off, his wings taking him high into the sky, together with Atem. And neither turned to look back on what they left behind, never looking back again.

* * *

><p>The world feel into their own foolish peace as the creatures of Dark Society disappeared, though anyone with a brain knew they were still out there, somewhere, hiding and living in a more fragile peace then the humans had. However the news of the Prince being crowned King reached their ears within half a year. It didn't seem that the fanatic groups from the human society would let the Dark Society go either, they kept on hunting them, searching, but without result. After three years, it seemed to have died down a little, but some still searching, just to his jack-pot one day when they were in Russia. There was a small city, remote and seemingly empty, but they didn't realise it when they went through that this very town inhabited a lot of creatures. Only when they exited, but thought it was strange and turned, to see a lot of people, and wolves loitering about. Soon enough the humans attacked the village, but thanks to the arrival of several creatures helped them get away without a single loss of life. All the while Yugi was very aware that they couldn't hide much longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed and looked around the room he was currently in. Nothing plain, it's walls creamy, but covered with a few book shelves. There was also some paintings on the walls, the frames forming in curves and lines that would've made any artist think they were brought right out of the Victorian age. On the floor was a huge, deep red carpet, as well as a plant with white flowers sprouting from it. Yugi sighed and looked down at his desk, which had half an hour ago been littered with papers, now it was fairly clean. Only a few pictures where on it, as well as small cup with pens and another cup with hot chocolate, no matter how much Yugi tried, he couldn't bring himself to like coffee. Yugi gently smiled at the picture of his mate and lover, Atem, who was grinning back like a fool, even if he wasn't one. Another picture was full of his friends, everyone was smiling at the camera, well, Kaiba was just staring into the camera with a small smirk, while Bakura was smirking evilly. Yugi looked at the last picture, one of him with his parents and his grandfather. Everyone had passed away long ago, but he still grieved for them, mostly his grandfather, who was brutally killed almost three years ago. Yugi leaned back in the chair and held back the groan of annoyance. For a week, those fanatic groups had been going on about killing them, again. There was no way Yugi would let that happen either way, but still. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door and he looked up to see Jounouchi, Atem and Honda.<p>

"Guys, come on in, what's the matter?" Yugi asked, greeting them with a smile.

"Yugi.. we need to flee this place soon.. the humans have begun to sniff us out and we can't keep them away for much longer.." Atem stated and Yugi sighed, then he turned his chair around, staring out of the windows. The sun was slowly going down and the sky colours red and orange, it was an amazing view.

"I knew they would find us eventually.. I am actually amazed at how long we managed to keep them away.. but I guess.. all good things comes to an end huh?" Yugi questioned, turning back and smiling sadly at them. Atem came forth and placed some documents on Yugi's desk, the young King immediately opened them.

"There are the documents on the towns we have established that have been attacked.. even if we managed to get everyone out, it seems that the first finding fired up under those fanatic's morals and groups.." Atem explained, an annoyed look adoring his looks. Yugi sighed yet again, bringing his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose.

"This is getting annoying.. Jounouchi.. how is it with Kaiba, he is still under suspicion?" Yugi asked, making the blonde look down and nod slowly. Because Jou was Kaiba's mate and boyfriend, the fanatic's desided that he would be tested just in case, but because Kaiba went through a slightly different change than most, the normal tests turned out negative, they still kept a look on him though, tracking his every movement and call. Thank God for telepathy, something Jounouchi and Kaiba had attained during the war.

"Hm.. let's just make sure they don't figure it out, Kaiba is our only resource to the outer world.. we cannot risk loosing him!" Yugi stated and Jounouchi nodded. Suddenly the doors burst open and Malik came in, panting and sweating.

"Pack it all up, they're coming.. they just broke the outer wall!" Malik stated loudly and Yugi stood up.

"What?" he asked, shocked as he had not sensed them, then he cursed.

"Those damn... they got help.." Yugi cursed. Atem turned.

"What? They got help? How?" he asked.

"Wizards and witches most like, that why I couldn't sense them.." Yugi stated. Then he turned and looked out of the window, he could actually see the inner wall flicker. He turned back and muttered a spell under his breath, then everything in the room disappeared, leaving the room barren, without any trace of anyone ever being there. Atem looked at Yugi for a long second before he turned.

"We need to leave right away!" he stated and Yugi nodded.

"Right, just give me a moment, I need to pack the books in the library.. there's to much info about our kind in there to let the humans get it!" he said before he bolted out of the now grey and dusty room, down an equally dusty hall and right into the library, it still held it's glory, and all of the books the Dark Society could get their hands on. Yugi muttered the very same spell and all books vanished, leaving grey, molten, rotten and ugly books in it's place, and a lot of cow-web.

"Yugi, hurry, they're entering the castle!" Atem shouted and Yugi quickly ran out of the old library.

"Right.. has everyone evacuated?" he asked. Atem nodded fast while Jounouchi spun around, growling. Atem and the rest looked at him, then they looked down the hall, they could clearly hear footsteps and shouts.

"Hurry, they're closing in!" Honda yelled and the group fled down the hall into an old, rotten garden. Yugi turned his head and threw a spell at opening, thus making it look like there was no opening. They ran over to the brown pond, it may have been clean and beautiful once, but it surely wasn't now.

"There they are!" someone yelled and the group froze and turned, humans began to file the area around and Jounouchi growled. Yugi though, just raised his hand.

"No Jou, no fighting, we're leaving!" Yugi said sternly, keeping the half wolf half man from attacking anyone. Jounouchi stared at him before he stepped back, a slight pout on his face. Suddenly a vampire landed beside them and they turned.

"Bakura? What are you doing here now?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Kaiba just evacuated.. his brother however.. was killed.." Bakura murmured.

"No!" Yugi shouted, the rest of his gang gasped as they were reminded of the small boy who, even if he didn't know about his own brother's change, showed fear for Yugi and the rest, which hurt Yugi and his friends.

* * *

><p>"How's Mokuba doing?" Atem asked, siting down beside Yugi and wrapping an arm around his lover. Kaiba looked up from his laptop, but didn't stop typing. He then took a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh.<p>

"I haven't seen him much, he is often in his room, the door locked and he will only answer if I'm the one calling for him, but he doesn't seem to want to come out otherwise" Kaiba explained. Jounouchi gave Yugi a pained look.

"I know why.." the blonde slowly whispered and Kaiba stopped typing.

"You do? Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked, he had also seen the pained look on his mate's face. The blonde looked up at Kaiba before he sighed and looked down again, he then lifted his hand, looking down at it.

"'Cause of us.. he is da only one who knows 'bout us hidin' 'ere.. an' he knows what we ar'.. he haven't talked to any of us since we arrived.." Jounouchi stated, looking down at his lap. Yugi took a deep breath as Kaiba came over, placing a hand on his lovers shoulder, soothing him.

"There's nothing we can do about that Jou.." he stated.

"Yes, however, what if he tells on us?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura.. he wouldn't do that.. Mokuba just isn't like that.." Yugi said.

"We all know that.. but still, we can never trust anyone ever again, you know that as well Yugi, deep down you do!" Bakura growled. There was a silence where everyone turned to Yugi, then the young King of Games nodded.

"Yes, I do.. but if there possibility was there.. I would trust the humans again if it would bring peace between our and the humans society.." Yugi explained, looking at Bakura with a dead-panned expression. Bakura eyed him a long minute before he nodded.

"If only the humans were that smart.." Bakura said with a snort.

"We were once humans too Bakura" Atem stated, thus everyone shuddered.

"Yes, but now we're not.. and for us.. the vision on other humans changed because of the accident at school.." Yugi stated, turning to Kaiba.

"How is the new schools coming along?" he asked.

"Nice, however, there's been a delay because everything that goes to the school is money I raise from selling the games I design.. Duel Monsters have decreased because the King of Games himself turned on the humans.." Kaiba said and Yugi looked away, not wanting to talk about that, but the school.

"Kaiba.. the school need to be finished soon.. I can't stop thinking about all of those families hiding.. most of them have turned to me, asking to hide their children, save them from a certain death as they call it!" Yugi said. Everyone knew Yugi had a hard time talking about this, but they couldn't stop him either, when Yugi finally talked, there was a lot at once.

"Yugi.." Atem began, but Yugi just smiled.

"We will get through this Atem.. together, all of us.. unlike the human society we can't depend on the government, so we have to do this without support.." Yugi said. There was a low chuckle and Yugi turned to Jounouchi.

"Jou?" Yugi asked.

"Yer da Prince Yug' ya is da hope we're clingin' to! Da best light we all could've had!" Jounouchi said, smiling kindly at his friend, who smiled back, tears in his eyes, tears of happiness and gratefulness.

"Thank you Jounouchi.." Yugi whispered.

"So.. back to Mokuba.. you haven't given him any clue to what's going to happen are you?" Ryou asked.

"Of course not, besides, he never shows up when you are here!" Kaiba stated.

"Yes yes, we know that now, but if he heard something and desided to tell on you!" Bakura growled. There was a long silence and the thief noticed the pained look on Anzu's face. Yugi smiled softly and leaned against Atem.

"Mokuba is probably trying to figure out what's best for himself at the moment and trying to cope with the fact that those he knew wasn't human.." Yugi said. Everyone looked at him before they nodded. Kaiba ventured back to his desk and sat down.

"Besides.." Yugi began, thus everyone looked at him again.

"Besides?" Ryou asked.

"Atem and I have desided to leave soon.. it'll be better if at least I leave Japan, it's not good to be here when you basically have every human on this planet on your tail!" Yugi said, smiling softly.

"Then we're going with you!" Anzu said, and the rest nodded, well, Kaiba didn't.

"Kaiba.. you should probably stay here.. I mean it's not good if they begin to suspect you have anything to do with us, since they don't know what you are they treat you like one of their own.." Yugi said. Kaiba eyed him before he stood up.

"Fine.. you should go with them pup!" he said and Jounouchi stood up.

"Why?" he asked, or rather shouted.

"Because you will be in less danger there than here!" Kaiba stated.

"I don' understan' Seto.. I'd rather stay.. I feel safer aroun' ya!" Jounouchi stated, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Yugi and Atem nodded to each other before they stood up and walked out of the room, followed closely by the rest, leaving Jounouchi and Kaiba to talk about this alone. When the door closed, Yugi let out a groan of despair.

"I hope Kaiba can get some sense into Jou.. it's too dangerous for any wolf, vampire or wizard to stay here now.." he whispered. Atem nodded, then he gasped. Everyone looked at Atem, who was staring down the hall, so everyone turned their heads.

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked, but the boy, who had for the longest time been standing there, frozen, now bolted out of sight. Yugi sighed and looked down. Atem caught this and smiled softly at his lover.

"It's okay.. there's nothing we can do about this.. not now.. not anymore.."

* * *

><p>Yugi and Atem exchanged sad looks.<p>

"I'm just.. sad because.. I never got to talk with him once, tell him what was on my mind.. how much I worried about him.." Yugi whispered and the other's nodded before the flapped their wings. Atem picked up Jounouchi, Yugi picked up Malik and Bakura grabbed Honda's hands. Then the three Vampires took off, suddenly soaring through the sky towards another safety place.

"_**I.. wonder how.. he died.."**_ Yugi suddenly wondered mentally.

"_**Why?"**_ Atem asked over their mindlink, having heard Yugi's thought.

"_**I mean.. it must have been hard on Kaiba.."**_ Yugi stated.

"_**I can understand that.. but now is not the time to wonder about that, we need to escape-AH!"**_ Atem's thoughts came to a halt and Yugi turned his head to see Atem suddenly flying sideways. His left wing had a large rift in it. Yugi screamed something to Bakura and the thief flew above Atem, then grabbed Atem with his free hand and held him steady. Yugi let out a sigh of relief while Atem used his time to let his wing heal so he could fly steady again. Soon enough the Pharaoh was flying steady enough and Jounouchi let out a groan of relief.

"Thank God ya didn' drop me!" the wolf stated, loud enough for Yugi to hear it.

"I wouldn't do that Jounouchi, not even if I was hurt badly and was sent like a plain towards the ground.." Atem growled, stared down at Jounouchi with serious, crimson eyes. Yugi sighed and smiled to Malik before he threw his head to the side, a silent command to follow him.

"We need to hide for now, let's go!" Yugi called and they all followed him.

* * *

><p>There was a sudden rush of air before the three winged creatures landed in the middle of a clearing, they let go of the ones they held in their arms and they all ran to the woods, hiding from the small fighters that had followed them when they were still flying to safety. After an hour or so, they dared to start talking.<p>

"So.. Jounouchi, can you contact Kaiba?" Yugi asked, and Jounouchi nodded.

"I can try.. give me a moment" the blonde said and sat down on the slightly damp grass. There was a long minute of silence as the other's gathered around him, then he smiled.

"Yes, I'm talking to him now" he muttered.

"So, can you ask him what happened and how?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yeah.. I can.. I hope.." then he was silent again before he opened his eyes. It seemed Kaiba had shared him the whole story in the matter of seconds. The young blonde wolf had tears in his eyes.

"This.. is how it happened.."

* * *

><p>Kaiba turned his laptop off and put it into his bag, then locked the drawers on his desk, hiding the foto he had of Jounouchi. He smiled to himself just as the doors opened and a man came in.<p>

"There's someone who wants to meet you mr. Kaiba.." the man said.

"I'm going home now" Kaiba complained.

"Yes, I told him so.. but he said it was urgent"

"What's his name?" Kaiba demanded.

"Ah.. yes, Otogi Ryuji!" Kaiba stopped, then he sighed.

"Let him in!" the man nodded, bowed and left. Soon enough a teen entered. The black-haired teen looked pretty much the same as he did a few years back, except that his emerald-green eyes held much less happiness and playfulness.

"So, what did you want?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm.. I thought I'd ask you about Yugi.. and the rest of his friends.." Otogi stated.

"Why would I know something about them?" Kaiba demanded.

"I just want to know if they're alive or not.. I don't.." Otogi grew silent and looked down, then around the room as if he expected someone to jump out of the wall and label him as a traitor.

"You don't?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't care if Yugi and the rest are not.. human.. they're still my friends.." Otogi said, giving Kaiba the most serious look he had ever given anyone. Kaiba's eyes widened just slightly, then he smiled.

"I see.. they're doing just fine, for now, I can't say much more because I know that people are watching us, and telling where they are would be reckless of me!" Kaiba said. Otogi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you.. it's really been bugging me that I, who is a close friend cannot know how they are doing.. I can also understand.. that you don't want to.. tell just anyone.. I guess the trust to humans have been broken so.." Otogi said, smiling softly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kaiba asked, his features holding slight worry.

"Well.. let's just say, I'm not a normal human.. I'm not.. like the other.. I'm different.. something in between.." Otogi explained.

"Oh.. then why are you still in Japan?" Kaiba demanded.

"I weren't when the first attack happened, I was in America, but I recently desided to come here to talk to you.. to other's this will look like a normal meeting between two gamers who are only talking business.." Otogi said, smirking. Kaiba nodded.

"So, what are you planning?" Kaiba asked. Otogi smiled.

"I have.. something that might help, in America.. I met someone.. who want's peace! And he wants to meet Yugi.. of course this person knows I'm not human as well and I wasn't treated badly at all, this person has a certain power in America and has even.. talked with the president of America himself!" Otogi said and Kaiba stared at him for a long minute.

"I have my ways of connecting Yugi, but I will do it alone" Kaiba stated.

"Of course.. and here's that papers.. the meeting-place and such if they accept.. oh.. an Kaiba, your secret is safe with me" Otogi stated, holding a finger over his mouth, which was twitching upwards. Kaiba gaped at him before he regained his composure, then he nodded. Otogi handed him a map of papers, which Kaiba put in his suitcase.

"I will contact you la-" he stopped when the alarm went off. Otogi gave Kaiba a puzzled and worried look.

"Kaiba.. is this room wired?" he asked. Kaiba spun around.

"If it is then I'm killing someone!" he growled, walking over to his desk, he picked up the phone, then dialed a number. There was a silence, then.

"Mokuba, check if this room if wired!" he stated, then, after a few minutes came an answer he apparently didn't like. Kaiba said a few words to his brother before he hung up.

"This room is indeed wired, so we're both pretty much fucked, you should escape while you can, I still have some things to do" Kaiba stated. Otogi stared at him before he shook his head.

"I can't just leave you here Kaiba.. Katsuya-kun will murder me if I do!" he said.

"I doubt it, now leave-" he stopped again when the door burst open and Mokuba came running in, fear etched deep into his face.

"Brother, there's armed men.. they're entering the building" the boy shouted and ran over to Kaiba, who sighed.

"I realised that Mokuba, take _that_ and escape to _that place_, and hurry!" Kaiba said.

"But.. what about you brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I have a few words to say to those men!" Kaiba growled.

"Brother.. please don't do something stupid.." Mokuba whispered, just then the door burst open again, but this time, the doors flew off their hinges and fell hard to the floor. Mokuba shouted something through the loudness from the doorway.

"FREEZE!" and they froze. A man stepped in, heavy armed.

"Kaiba Seto, you are under arrest for helping the monsters!" the man said.

"Helping? So you mean I've committed treason?" Kaiba said, with a laugh.

"Yes, I do!" the man said.

"Hm.. I not really committing treason, seeing that coming with you would be treason!" Kaiba said, then he snarled. Mokuba looked up at his brother with a worried look, then he grabbed the folds of his brother's clothes.

"Brother?" Mokuba asked, but Kaiba just shook his head.

"Mokuba, go!" Kaiba said.

"B-but.." the boy whispered.

"The boy's coming along as well!" the man said, a large group of armed men appeared behind him. Kaiba growled deep from his throat.

"No he will not, he has nothing to do with this.. if you want him, you'll have to go through me!" Kaiba snarled, his hair glowing white at the edges. The men seemed to notice and lifted their guns, but Otogi was faster, he raised his hand and snapped his finger, thus the guns were gone. However, the man in front had not lifted his gun. Kaiba saw him lift it and pushed Mokuba away. The boy yelped as he was pushed away.

"BROTHER!" he screamed. Otogi looked away when the first bullet penetrated Kaiba, going through his shoulder. The werewolf gave a pained growl as he fell to the floor. Mokuba watched the man move the finger towards the trigger again.

"NO, SETO!" Mokuba screamed. Kaiba's eyes widened and his mouth opened, but he couldn't do anything, nor could Otogi as Mokuba threw himself in front of Kaiba, taking the next bullet.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba caught his brother and held him close.

"B-brother.. p-please.. live.. I don't know.. why you.. would support Yugi.. but I think.. I can understand why.." Mokuba's voice was low and cracked. Otogi came over, but realised he couldn't do anything. Kaiba's clothes was by now soaked with the red blood. Kaiba clenched his teeth as he hugged his brother.

"I'll be alright Mokuba.." he whispered as Mokuba let out a sob.

"I.. I love you brother.. even if you weren't human.." he whispered, then his eyes slowly closed, his body falling limp in Kaiba's arms. The CEO's eyes widened as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

"N-no.." his voice, for the first time in many years, cracked.

"MOKUBA!" he shouted as loud as he could before he pressed his face into Mokuba's neck, holding back the sobs that threatened to break free. Otogi looked away, tears was already running down his cheek before he looked at the men, noting that he still held his gun in place. Suddenly there was a howl and Otogi turned back to see brown hair turn white and the form morph into something large, and very dangerous.

"You.. you.. scum.. I will tear you apart!" Kaiba howled, launching himself onto the man, quickly ripping him apart. The other men, now having only small guns to deal the werewolf with, seemed to realise they were fucked. Otogi raised his hands and muttered something under his breath, thus Kaiba stopped and turned.

"Don't you dare stop me Otogi!" the wolf snarled.

"Do you think this is what Mokuba would've wanted you to do? Think about it, and think about Jounouchi, what do you think he would say?" he shouted back at the wolf, who stood there, silently eyeing the dicer. Then his shoulder's fell before he morphed back into his human form. Kaiba walked over and picked his brother up, gently laying him on the desk. Kaiba clenched his teeth as his hand stroked the boy's pale, cold cheek.

"We can take him with us, give him the burial he deserves" Otogi offered.

"Yes" was the only thing that left Kaiba as Otogi came over. The dicer muttered something under his breath before all three dissolved into thin air.

* * *

><p>*sob*<p>

Kaiba: *chokes Tomyo*

Yugi: AH! Kaiba, please let go of Tomyo!

Kaiba: ... no!

Atem: Kaiba! *pulls him off of Tomyo*

Me: *sob* I.. killed Mokuba.. it's the first time.. I've cried while killing someone.. must be because.. I killed him while listening to Concrete Angel.. *sob*

Kaiba: NO EXCUSE! You killed my brother!

Yugi: Um.. please review...


	15. Chapter 14

I'm sorry for the delay 8-8 as for that, I'm working on several Christmas Special's, and since I'm so busy with drawings for several stories and the doujinshi is coming along well I haven't had time for much else, and I've been sick.. once again and so I haven't been able to do much and been behind my work..

Atem: ... (7^3^)7 Aibou! *glomps Yugi*

Me: ... okay? Um.. hope you enjoy..

Yugi: ... Tomyo doesn't own..

* * *

><p>Chapter 14.<p>

An Important Ally.

There was a long silence.

"I.. can't believe it.." Atem muttered, his eyes downcast.

"Non of us can.." Yugi murmured, looking up at Atem with tears in his eyes. Atem didn't see this, but wrapped his arms around Yugi either way since he knew that Yugi always cared for Mokuba. They all fell into a silence as they listened to the breeze that went through the forest. Suddenly Yugi pulled away from Atem, and looked up at the rest. Yugi no more held tears in his eyes, but they held determination.

"This has to end, I will not run anymore and we will not fight anymore, I'm stopping this!" he said as everyone stared back at him, then they slowly nodded. Jounouchi got to his feet and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"We can arrange ta meet dat American guy.." he offered. Yugi gave a short nod.

"Also.. I'd like to search for some high authority in the human society that is willing to support us" Yugi said and they all nodded.

"Then, let's go!" Bakura stated.

"Hm.. we should wait a few hours, at least a day before we set off.. seeing they are still searching for us!" Honda explained and everyone nodded. Yami opened his mouth while wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck.

"Yes, I agree.. it'll be too dangerous for us to go yet" he said. Yugi looked up.

"We should at least wait till nightfall before moving out" Yugi stated.

"Then, let's wait for now" Yami said.

"Hm.." Yugi hummed before he turned away.

"We should take cover in the tree however.. if someone were to wander around, it wouldn't be good if someone stepped on a tail or something, it would surely cause some havoc.." Yugi stated. Everyone slowly agreed. They climbed into the tree's and made sure their tails and wings was hidden. The magicians and wolf just climbed the tree, having not to fear that someone saw them that easily. Soon the sun went down, a spell being the only thing that protected the three vampires from getting a bad burn. When midnight came, they came down from the tree's. Yugi's tail seemed to twitch in excitement as he turned to the rest.

"Shall we leave?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up at him.

"Yes!" Yugi agreed, the Vampires spread their wings, then grabbed the ones not vampires and took off. The vampire king quickly turned his head to Jounouchi. His eyes said the same he was about to say, as it seemed the blonde understood it.

"Call Kaiba, and make arrangements to meet!" Yugi said.

"On it!" the blonde called back.

* * *

><p>From the barren, white land of Russia, through Europe's colourful lands. They only made pit stops when needing it the most. They first stopped in Latvia because by then they had already passed most of Russia, which was huge. Then Sweden, before they stopped in Germany because they were spotted and had to hide. They had to go through Great Britain to France so they wouldn't be spotted. Some times, humans did spot them, but like in England, those people helped them with shelter and food. The non humans quickly realised that not all humans wanted them dead, some wanted to help and stop this war. This stop lasted for almost a week. After a short stop in a remote village in France, they managed to fly all the way to Portugal, where they rested another week to gather enough energy to pass the North Atlantic Ocean and enter the United States of America.<p>

* * *

><p>The wind picked up speed and a man with black glasses looked up to see a lot of black wings that came out of nowhere, soon they landed, letting go of the people they held in their arms. They all noticed the man right away, who didn't seem frightened by them.<p>

"_King of Vampires, Mutou Yugi?"_ the man questioned in English and the one with the largest wings stepped out of the shadows.

"_Yes, that's me"_ he said. The man stepped closer before he nodded.

"_The one who requested to meet you is not me, I am only here to escort your safely there without any trouble.."_ the man said. The King frowned before he took a step closer, lowering his wings.

"_Who is the one who wants to talk with me personally?"_ he asked.

"_The President of America"_ the man stated, thus they fell into a shocked silence before Yugi smiled and nodded.

"_That's an authority I'd want to meet.."_ he agreed.

"_Then we'll leave right away, the car is this way"_ the man said.

"_But... how do we know we can trust you?"_ Yugi asked.

"Because I've checked him!" another voice came and Jounouchi perked up.

"Seto!" the man exclaimed and ran over to the brunette, standing a few feet away from them. For some reason they couldn't see all of his face, but knew that it was him. Jounouchi, being his mate and his smell registered in his mind, so if it was someone displaying as Kaiba, then he would be dead within a second.

"So you came? Good.." Yami commented and Kaiba glared at him. The wolf seemed to hold something back, but they knew what and why so they didn't question him. The CEO looked at them before he turned away, a hand around Jounouchi's shoulder, as if trying to make sure he really had him close. The blonde eyed his mate before he reached up, planting a kiss on the brunette's cheek. This apparently startled the man and he turned quickly.

"Jou?" he asked.

"Seto.. I'm there for you.." Jounouchi muttered, blushing madly. Yugi and Atem smiled softly at the two as Kaiba for once smiled as well, this smile wasn't usually stiff or smug, it was calm, sad and grateful, a very rare smile on the normally brute and arrogant man's face. The man with the black glasses coughed and they all turned to him.

"_It's time to leave"_ the man stated and they all turned to Yugi, who still had the final word in this as the King of the Dark Society. Yugi's eyes darkened slightly before he smiled softly.

"Let's go" Yugi told them and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked down at himself, then he looked at his friends.<p>

"We should change to something more.. appropriate, this clothes are dirty and just rags.." Yugi commented and they all nodded to him. Atem looked at the man in glasses, who didn't seem to notice them talking at all. Honda and Malik both grinned before whispering under their breath. A spell activated and suddenly everyone was dressed in fresh clothes. It was the usual gothic clothes with laces, the scarf was fastened around their neck, with a cross dangling in front. Yugi's scarf was golden, while the other's were white. This told everyone from the Dark Society that Yugi was the King. They looked out of the car that was currently driving through Washington DC. The green scenery with people to busy with their own work to notice the black car passing by. Yugi took it all in with interest. He, with the rest of his friends had been to USA several times, but this was the first time in Washington.

"Wow.." Yugi murmured, as they passed the Washington monument, the White House coming closer and closer.

"I didn't know there was a obelisk here.." Atem commented, having seen the monument. Yugi giggled as Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Bakura eyed the high monument.

"I didn't either.." he said.

"It's not an obelisk.. well it is but.. it's the Washington Monument, it was raised to commemorate the first President of United States.. Ge-George Washington.. it's the tallest obelisk in the world" Yugi explained, smiling at Atem and Bakura's curious faces. That's ancient spirits for you. Kaiba nodded.

"It stands 169.294 meters and is made of marble, granite and bluestone gneiss" Kaiba stated, seemingly not as interested in it as the rest, but still knowledgeable about it.

"Isn't the Eiffel Tower the tallest structure in the world that's a monument?" Honda asked. Kaiba didn't even regard him with a look as he snorted.

"Yes, but not as an obelisk and it's made completely of steel, not rock like this obelisk!" Kaiba stated, slightly annoyed. Everyone continued to eye the landscape with a large interest and curiosity. The car passed the monument before taking off on a side road leading to some high security gates. Yugi swallowed and Atem took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Yugi looked up at him and smiled. The car drove a little further before it stopped and the man turned.

"_We're here"_ he simply said before he stepped out of the car and held the door as Yugi, with Atem right behind stepped out, soon followed by the rest. Bakura looked up at the camera's and such and snorted.

"Why the security?" he asked. Yugi sighed.

"This is the White House, where the president resides, it's just that reason.. now please don't destroy anything okay?" Yugi asked, not turning to look at him. Atem opened his mouth, but shut it again when another suit-dressed man came over, his dark glasses shading his eyes. Yugi nodded and told the other to follow up closely.

"I'm glad we didn't take the other's along on this" Honda muttered. He didn't want Anzu in danger, nor Ryou. Truth was, those two was still safe in some remote village in Norway, no way they'd be found just yet as they were well protected and the humans in the village didn't want them dead. Just like in England, they wanted to help and thus helped with keeping the two safe from the community. Norway was one of the few lands that had kept themselves neutral during the war, just like some other European countries and some Asian. Yugi nodded.

"It's not a safe time for all of us to be gathered, but there's nothing we can do now either way, they are safe and so are we.. for now.." he said. They all entered through some steel doors before they had to go through security control. Atem barely remember the collar around his neck and untied his scarf to take it off. Quite a few guards gave him some odd looks, but they backed off when Yugi gave them a possessive and protective, maybe even a little aggressive look. After a lot of time withing those steel rooms, they entered the main hall leading up to the president's office. They had to fight hard to keep Bakura from snatching a gun from one of the guards, but managed somehow.

"Bakura, if you don't behave I'm calling Ryou and telling him your making trouble!" Yugi threatened. Bakura paled, his usually pale features turning ashy-grey. The thief was fast to nod and jump behind Atem. The former Pharaoh stared at the thief and snorted.

"That's a tomb robber for you.. I'd never expect you to hide behind your enemy, the Pharaoh" he muttered as they walked on, up the stairs then around a corner. Before long they were standing in front of some doors. They were told to enter and so they did. Once inside they found themselves looking at a secretary and quite a few more guards. Bakura sighed and looked around.

"Man, they really do guard their president.." he commented.

"He's like a Pharaoh Bakura.. highly regarded and respected!" Yugi said.

"Hm.." he hummed while staring at Atem, who turned red.

"H-hey, stop looking at me.. I'm not a Pharaoh anymore!" he stuttered.

"_Please wait here while I call mr. President"_ the suit-dressed man said, then walking over to talk with the secretary. Yugi sat down on one of the couches, Atem joining him. Bakura, Honda, Jounouchi and Kaiba stood while Malik sat on the other side of Yugi, holding something like a watch in his hands.

"Hm.. is that a pocket watch?" Yugi asked. Malik smiled.

"Yes, I got it from Ishizu on my latest birthday, I have never been good at time.." he mumbled, laughing to hide his embarrassment. Atem smiled and stared at the watch. They both saw the Hieroglyphs on the watch.

"Malik huh? That's a easy way to write your name" Atem commented, this Malik coloured. Yugi giggled before he glared playfully at Atem.

"It's not easy! For you maybe, but for us who didn't grow up with it it's not.." he pouted cutely and Atem smirked.

"Then, should I teach you?" he asked.

"Um.. maybe.. can you?" Yugi asked, smiling eagerly.

"Sure thing" Atem stated, smiling softly.

"Cool.. as magic.. and the Dark Society once originated from the dark realms of Egypt, it's only common for the King to know the language right?" he wondered and Atem nodded.

"That is true indeed" Atem commented, then noticed the man was making his way over to them. His black glasses still shading his eyes from them so they could not read his expression well.

"_The president is ready to see you now"_ the man said and they stood up.

"Let's see him" Yugi murmured and everyone nodded. However, he did look a little nervous. Atem noticed this right away and gently squeezed his lover's hand to reassure him.

"_**It's going to be alright"**_ he spoke gently over their mindlink.

"_**Atem.."**_ Yugi spoke back, then he smiled and nodded.

"_**Your right"**_ he agreed before the door opened and they stepped through.

* * *

><p>Yugi and the rest walked through the large oak door and entered an oval room. Before them, by the desk, sat a man. He was dressed in a suit and looked very important. Yugi stopped a few feet away from the desk and so the rest did as well. The man stood up and walked around the desk.<p>

"_Mr. President"_ Yugi greeted in English as he shook hands with the larger man.

"_King Yugi, please sit down.."_ he said, smiling. Yugi raised an eyebrow, but did smile and sit down, Atem by his side while the rest stood behind. The president sat down on the couch in front, a map between his hands.

"_This war.. to our information it seems you want it to end?"_ he asked.

"_Yes, I've wanted to end it almost before it started.. I can't.. I can't see any more die.."_ Yugi's voice faded and he looked down. The president eyes showed sympathy for the young King before he opened the map.

"_I've called together several nations, they all agreed to put a stop to this, Norway and Great Britain are just two of them!"_ he explained and gave Yugi the papers. Yugi looked down at the paper, seeing the number of countries that had agreed on peace.

"_That's quite the many countries.. how did you manage to convince them?"_ he asked, looking up at the president again. The man raised a finger and a woman came in with another map.

"_Did you know that several of your people had been captured over the past years?"_ he asked. The horrified look on Yugi's face told him he didn't.

"_U-usually.. when someone went missing I'd know about it right away.. but in our current situation.."_ Yugi stopped and looked at the map the president gave him. Yugi's fingers slid down the front before he opened it, only to gasp and nearly drop the files. Yugi looked up after seeing just one picture.

"_These people.. I heard that they went missing.. but we couldn't find them, their mates.. were dead, killed.. probably under the attack, we couldn't not track them as we know that humans have magician's on their side to keep us from finding them.._" Yugi explained, giving the map to Kaiba, who looked through the files without one flinch. Suddenly Kaiba's face changed.

"Yugi!" he called and Yugi looked up at him.

"What is it Kaiba?" he asked and Kaiba turned the map around for him to see.

"Someone you know?" he asked. Yugi gasped and put both hands in front of his mouth. Then he turned away, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Atem looked more than ready to kill by his furious looks. The president sighed.

"_There.. have been many killings of your people, I told them, at the meeting, that despite that, there was no killing from your side!"_ he explained. Yugi opened his eyes before he nodded.

"_Yes, it's a strict law we have.. anyone who kill will be in jail for the rest of their life, stripped of their powers and kept under high security!"_ Yugi stated, looking down at his hands. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"_It's because of this war that we for the first time in over 200 years broke that rule.. it doesn't feel good at all and I don't want any of us to kill again.."_ Yugi's voice faded when Malik's phone rang. The Egyptian blushed deeply and stood up.

"_I'm so sorry.. I.. I'll answer, please excuse me"_ he ran off to answer the call.

"_So.. what else is there? I want to this stop.. permanently"_ Yugi stated.

"_I want that too.. but the main countries that are still trying to get you all down is China, Japan and a few European countries, but they all have quite high power, it's hard to get through to them.."_ the president explained.

"Thick-headed bastards!" Jounouchi swore on their own language. Yugi blushed slightly when the president gave them a confused look.

"_H-he.. tends to swear when there's something he doesn't like"_ Yugi joked off.

"_Hm, anyway, I have called together the general's and much of the higher ups from most of the countries that agreed to call a truce!"_ the president said and Yugi nodded. He drew a hand through his hair and straightened up.

"_So, when will the meeting take place?"_ he asked.

"_Tomorrow at evening, all information will be given to you by the end of our meeting!"_ the president said and Yugi gave a short nod. Suddenly the door burst open and everyone in the room jumped at least three feet into the air. Yugi turned then he sighed.

"_Malik, don't scare us like that, we're in the president's house and..."_ he stopped when he saw the tears on the hikari's face. Honda came over and lead Malik to the couch while the president gave yet another confused look.

"Malik?" Yugi asked.

"T-they.. got.. Ishizu.. and.. and Rishid.." Malik cried out. Yugi gasped and fell against Atem, who wrapped an arm around his lover. The rest just gaped at Malik in complete shock.

"W-what? How did ya 'now?" Jounouchi asked.

"M-Marik.. got away.." Malik cried. Yugi turned to the president.

"_I'm sorry.. his brother and sister.. was killed.."_ Yugi tried to explain, the president nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"_I understand.. I'm very sorry, it seems a group takes the killing on their own to make sure you all.. perish.."_ the president said. Yugi nodded before he folded his hands, both shaking badly.

"_We.. have gone through more than enough already, both sides.. I lost my only family member before the war and I don't want anyone to go through that.."_ Yugi stated and the president nodded.

"_Once we start the meeting we can discuss ways to stop this.. I think we can end the meeting today"_ he said, mostly thinking about Malik who was still crying. Yugi smiled and nodded, then he stood up. He shook hands with the president.

"_Thank you.. that we will"_ Yugi, then he turned to the other's before he stopped.

"Let's leave for now.. Kaiba? Where are we going to stay anyway?" Yugi asked.

"At a hotel!" was all that came from the CEO who retreated pretty soon. Yugi gave his last good bye's to the president before they all left.

* * *

><p>The second Yugi entered the room he and Atem were sharing he collapsed on the bed. The former Pharaoh got worried for a second, but let it go as he noticed that Yugi seemed fine. Atem shed his jacket before he walked over to the bed, he sat down and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder.<p>

"You alright?" he asked.

"Hm.." Yugi hummed, his face covered by a hand.

"You.. don't seem alright Yugi.." Atem commented and Yugi suddenly sat up.

"Of course I'm not alright Atem! Ishizu is dead!" he shouted, then he teared up. Atem bit his bottom lip before pulling Yugi into a tight hug. The younger one squirmed a little before he relaxed. Then the first sob came and Atem gently brushed his lovers hair while whispering soothing words to him. After half an hour of crying. Yugi finally calmed down enough to separate himself from Atem and looked out from the window with red eyes. Atem frowned and turned Yugi's face back to his.

"Yugi, don't forget you still have us, you cannot let it get you down, not now.. not when we're so close!" he said and Yugi looked up at him, then he nodded.

"T-true.. we're so close.. I can't loose face now!" he rubbed his eyes and sat up completely. He turned away before he turned back to Atem, who gave him a confused look.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"It's just.. I'm already 25.. five years of fighting and hiding.. it's tiring!" Yugi groaned, looking down. Suddenly Atem chuckled and leaned down, gently kissing him.

"I guess we'll have to wait with trival things such as mating hm?" he wondered.

"A-Atem!" Yugi blushed madly before swatting at him.

"Just kidding Yugi.. I wont get you pregnant in this times.. I can't.. I could never.. watch you lose a child.. nor do I want to lose one myself" Atem muttered, seemingly a little sad because he didn't want Yugi go lose more than he already had.

"I know.. besides, I don't want to handle a pregnancy when we're so busy" Yugi murmured. It wasn't like they hadn't slept with each other since Yugi turned 25, they had, countless times, but Atem used protection as Yugi said he didn't want to get pregnant while hiding. They shared a kiss before Atem pulled Yugi down onto the bed, cuddling him.

"A-Atem.." Yugi gasped out as Atem nuzzled his nose into the crock of Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped once again before he began giggling, Atem's fingers tickling him. The two rolled around on the bed before they calmed down. Atem's resting against Yugi's chest, both trying to catch their breath's. The young King looked down at Atem, then he smiled gently.

"I love you Atem.." he whispered, brushing a hand through their other's wild hair. Atem hummed and turned his head slightly so he could look up at Yugi and he smirked manically.

"I love you too" then he pounced from his spot, his lips harshly meeting with Yugi's, making both moan. Their tongue's shot out, meeting and battling furiously. They wrapped their arms around each other before rolled around, so Yugi was on top. Then one of Atem's hands slipped down to Yugi's crotch, his hands grasping the bulge that was covered by the clothes. Yugi moaned deep from his throat and blushed deeply before he backed off from Atem, both panting. The former Pharaoh smirked at his mate before he boldly grabbed the bulge, pressing. Yugi squealed and leaned down, resting his head against Atem's chest, clinging to him as he worked the zipper down before pushing his hand down into his lovers pants.

"Ah! Atem!" Yugi moaned loudly. Suddenly Atem's hand disappeared and he groaned. He wasn't left alone for long though as Atem harshly pulled Yugi's pants down, letting air rush to the hot place. Yugi whimpered at the cold air, but then keened when Atem's hands found their way down to his lower body again. He ruthlessly pumped Yugi's member, making the young man scream and arch into the hand. Atem smirked even more as his other hand went past Yugi's hard length, to his ass. Yugi gasped when he felt a finger against him, prodding softly. Yugi mewled and arched. He gave Atem a nod and he pushed the finger in. The young hikari moaned and pushed against the finger, making it go deeper. Atem licked his lips and soon pressed another finger into Yugi, who gasped and moaned.

"Hm.. it seems finger's aren't enough for you anymore" Atem murmured, moving his fingers around within Yugi who gasped and writhed in pleasure. Then he groaned and pouted.

"No.. p-please Atem.. I need.. m-more" he keened. Atem raised an eyebrow before he smirked so much it seemed his mouth was about to fall off of his face. Yugi looked down at him before he leaned down, nipping at Atem's chest, and moving back against the fingers. Atem groaned softly at the lips on one of his nipples.

"By Ra.. Aibou" Atem groaned. Yugi mewled before he sharply moved forward so Atem's finger's fell out. Atem blinked and looked at his fingers, then he smirked. Atem tilted Yugi's chin upwards and kissed him hard before he pulled away, pressing his fingers against Yugi's lips.

"Lick them.. we don't have any lubrication" Atem murmured. Yugi nodded softly, then opened his mouth, letting the fingers pass his teeth so he could lick them, making sure they were wet enough. Soon Yugi let the fingers go, salvia hung from the tip of the fingers to his lips. Atem smiled before rolling them over, his hand going down to Yugi's ass again. Yugi grabbed Atem's upper arms, then mewled softly.

"H-hurry.." he whispered. Atem smiled and pressed the fingers inside. It was rough, hard and fast, but Yugi liked it. He moaned and arched as the fingers nailed his prostate in one swift move.

"Ah! P-please.. ahn.. A-Atem.." Yugi moaned loudly.

"Please what my sweet Aibou?" Atem teased, his fingers moving within Yugi.

"P-please.. I need you.." the former host keened and pushed Atem over so they rolled once more. Yugi then pushed backward so Atem had to sit up to be able to reach down to Yugi, who licked the tip of Atem's manhood, making the former Pharaoh groaned deep in his throat. Then Yugi leaned down even more, taking the whole member into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times before he fastened his pace, all the while moaning and scraping his teeth against the underside of Atem's length.

"Oh Ra, Yugi, fuck, you give good head.." he muttered, letting his head fall back. Suddenly Yugi stopped, sitting up. Atem looked down at Yugi who smiled somewhat evilly.

"I.. need you.." Yugi whispered, licking Atem's chin to get him to understand. Atem smirked and pulled Yugi closer, their length's clashing and making both groan. Then Atem gripped Yugi's thigh's, lifting him up.

"You ready?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around him.

"Y-yes, please.." Yugi pleaded and within the next second Atem was deep within him. Yugi gasped at the sudden pleasure and pain that exploded in his mind. Ha arched and bent backwards as he moaned loudly. Atem grabbed his hips and tried his hardest to keep Yugi from falling as the other's ears grew. Yugi pouted lightly when Atem pulled him close and nibbled at his earlobe.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned.

"Hm?" the other hummed while sucking on the earlobe.

"Fuck me!" the other groaned and Atem smirked.

"Sure thing!" Atem agreed as he pulled Yugi up, before slamming his lover down onto him, all the while he was clenching his teeth. Yugi screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. The former spirit and Pharaoh set for a hard and fast pace, letting Yugi feel everything he had to offer. And so they did the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Hahaha.. lousy ending.. I know.. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.. now, I was really thinking about letting Obama appearing as the president, but because I don't want to get a lot of glares for making a real man appear in a story were he'd act in a way he might not in the reality... that's it for me, I'm off to work on the X-mas specials :3<p>

Atem: Will there be one of YGO?

Me: *stare*

Atem: Stupid question?

Me: Duh! Of course there'd be a YGO fanfic from me when I'm this hooked on the show! :)

Yugi: :D

Me: Yaoi..

Yugi: ... D:

Atem: :D

Kaiba: *sigh* idiots.. *turns to reader* review!


	16. Chapter 15

HIIIIII! :D

... yeah, I know.. I'm so sorry 8^8 I haven't written anything before yesterday... I mean it, I wrote one page yesterday and six today.. and I do have free time to write, so why not write? I have no motivation.. which means I just want to die.. but at least I'm trying right ^^

I guess I can't hold you back either way, enjoy, because this might just be one of the last chapters..

* * *

><p>Chapter 15.<p>

The Protector.

All the humans around the table shuffled in unease except for the president of America, he just watched the rest, waiting for some response. Suddenly the door which was guarded by two men opened up, and out from it stepped a group of people, wherever the smallest was in front. Yugi drew a hand through his somewhat messy hair before he and the rest walked down the stairs and over to the table with all the generals and prime ministers.

"_King Yugi."_ the President of USA said, smiling shortly as he stood up as a greeting. Yugi smiled his way and nodded.

"_President.."_ the rest of the men stood up as Yugi, Kaiba and Atem was each assigned their chairs while the rest stood behind them. The president coughed before he sat down, as did the rest. Yugi eyed them all. The first man on the president's left side suddenly straightened up. Yugi stared at him.

"_This is the Prime Minister of Norway, Jens Stoltenberg, and the general, Vigleik Eide."_ the president informed Yugi, who nodded slowly, barely able to remember the strange names. The Prime Minister nodded and the general smiled. Yugi turned to the next who sat beside Eide. This man, just like the rest was dressed in a dress.

"_Next is Prime Minister of Great Britain, David Cameron, he is personally sent by Elizabeth II and the royal family."_ the president explained and Yugi gave them an amazed look. Then he decided for the future that having a Prime Minister might not be so bad after all, though it would most probably be Kaiba who ended up as that.

"_To Mr. Cameron's side is the Swedish Prime Minister Fredrik Reinfeldt and the Danish Prime Minister Helle Thorning-Schmidt."_ Yugi nodded as he tried to yet again remember the names, but as they sounded a little to weird he barely managed to remember their first names, however it seemed Kaiba had noted them and written it down just in case. Then Yugi turned to the president.

"_José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero is the Spanish Prime Minister, and the French Prime Minister is François Fillon who has by his side is the German Chancellor, Angela Merkel."_ Yugi quickly noted that the woman was called Chancellor not Prime Minister, but Kaiba has explained some time ago when he was still trying to make Yugi learn all the names without asking that in Germany Chancellor was the same as Prime Minister and at the same rang, but they used that instead of Prime Minister, reason unknown to the young Vampire. Yugi nodded to the woman, who smiled.

"_To your left side is Prime Minister of Canada is Stephen Harper and by his side is the Australia Prime Minister, Julia Gillard."_ the President explained and Yugi nodded to the two. There was only one left, another man, it didn't surprise Yugi at all as he knew that there was mostly men who won the elections, but at least there were two women.

"_The last on to my right side is the Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin."_ the President said and Yugi nodded. He barely heard Atem take a deep breath as if wanting to say something, but he didn't.

"_**Atem?"**_ Yugi asked over their link so none of the humans would hear, nor the rest of their group for that matter. Atem didn't move his eyes to meet Yugi's, but that was all fine with the young King.

"_**What is it Aibou?"**_ Atem asked softly.

"_**You took a deep breath, something on your mind?"**_ Yugi fired back.

"_**Hm.. well, that name, Vladimir, what-ever.. it sounded like Dracula.. or what that guy in those stories were named."**_ Yugi had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't start snickering.

"_**Dracula is a fictional Vampire and he was supposedly named after a real man.. who was named Vlad III Dracula.. or Vlad the Impaler.. it's not a nice subject, and many don't even like it, besides, it's from Transylvania, not Russia.."**_ Yugi explained, having been forced to remember all of this from his teacher back in Junior High. She loved fictional books, and Dracula was her best, so when they had about it, they were to remember almost everything from the damned book and everything else that comes with the history.

"_**Oh.. I had no idea."**_ Atem murmured.

"_**Atem.. neither of us were born at the time, and besides.. I don't think it's necessary to look up all that information.."**_ Atem glanced at Yugi.

"_**What about you?"**_ he asked. Yugi's cheeks colored slightly, but no one noticed to Yugi's happiness.

"_**Our Junior High school-teacher forced us to learn about it all.."**_

"_**Hm, that sucks."**_ Atem commented and Yugi had a hard time keeping his face in a serious manner.

"_**Maybe so.."**_ they were called back from their conversation when the President coughed yet again. Jounouchi seemed like he was itching to say something but Kaiba just gave him a long stared and the blonde quickly looked away.

"_So, this meeting will mainly be about managing to get a truce between the Dark Society and our own."_ the President. It seemed most of the Prime Minister's noticed the name on Yugi's society, but non commented on it, yet. The president turned to the Norwegian Prime Minister, who nodded and stood up.

"_Norway has offered several camps and buildings where those of your people who are still fleeing can stay, there will be food, shelter and school for the youngest!"_ he explained and Yugi lit up.

"_That is very appreciated, that is just what we need! Most of the children born right before or while the war started has not received any kind of teaching, we have tried, but it's hard when all of us are spread across the globe trying to hide."_ Yugi said, smiling. Stotlenberg smiled and nodded.

"_So, which countries have shelters for them?"_ the President asked. The Prime Minister of England, France, Spain, Russia, Sweden, Dernmark and Canada raised their hand, including Norway. Then the Germany Chancellor raised her hand as well, smiling. Then Julia Gillard, the Australian Prime Minister stood up.

"_We can also provide shelter, but it will take time to set it up and get the people into the land as we are very close to Asia and they seemed to watching us a lot recently."_ she said. Yugi nodded and made sure Kaiba was writing it all down, of course, there was no need to check because Kaiba had it down almost before she said it.

"_USA and the CIA will provide with new identity for those who need it until this is all settled out."_ the President said and Yugi nodded yet again. Suddenly the doors opened and everyone turned, a little to shocked maybe. Another man with a black dress came in, look a little distressed.

"_The Chinese Government is calling you sir."_ he addressed the president, who frowned, but turned towards the large screen either way. Yugi and the rest looked at the President.

"_King Yugi, please turn away or go to extra measures to hide your identity!"_ the President said and Yugi nodded.

"Ryou, Honda, quick!" he said and turned to the two, who nodded. They called up a spell to hide their real faces and clothes, thus making them look like any other man. The screen flashed and suddenly they had the Chinese Emperor on wide screen. Jounouchi made a grimace when the screen parted in several smaller ones so several other men could enter. It wasn't just the Chinese and Japanese, Yugi easily recognized the Italian Prime Minister and the Pope, which just happened to be one of Yugi's worst enemies.

"_Are you trying to hide and give the freak society a shelter President?"_ the Chinese Emperor accused and Yugi found himself having to hold back a hiss at being called a freak, but is seemed the rest of his group felt the same. The President however, didn't lose his face though it was obvious by his shaking hands that he was pissed.

"_Why would you say that Emperor?"_ he asked back.

"_Don't think that we haven't noticed how you seem to hide away, we been trying to track those freaks for a long time and we just so happened to notice that a lot of them are hiding within your country."_ the older man said and Yugi frowned. He turned to Kaiba who gave him a flat stare.

"Find out how they trace us.." he whispered. Kaiba nodded and continued to torture his laptop. Atem seemed to want to throw something at the screen, but Yugi managed to calm him down somehow with some wise words.

"_They might have, what does it have to do with you emperor?"_ the President asked. Yugi was fairly sure he could see a fire-aura around the President as it seemed the Chinese Emperor had a similar aura around him as well.

"_It doesn't matter if you know or not, but they should not be allowed to enter a land so easily."_ the Pope spoke and Yugi grit his teeth. He could hear that Jounouchi's teeth was grinding against each other, which meant the blonde was as pissed as he could be, but Kaiba made sure he didn't explode.

"_And what if we let them in?"_ the President asked, glaring at the heads.

"_We don't want a Third World War now do we, please calm down"_ it was Finish Prime Minister who had appeared alongside South-Korea's Prime Minister. The President frowned.

"_We do not! What has a new World War have to do with this?"_ he asked.

"_We are close to one, if this steps up another notch is sure to reach world-wide, the war between us and that society of dark beings."_ Yugi closed his eyes, trying to calm down, but it seemed it was in vain. The people on the screen continued to argue with the President until the Norwegian Prime Minister turned sharply.

"_And what right do you have to criticize them? They did not start this war!"_ the man almost growled at the end. Those on the screen stopped and stared at him. Then the South-Korean Prime Minister glared.

"_You have nothing to speak of in this matter Prime Minister Stoltenberg!"_ the man snapped and Stoltenberg's eyebrows furrowed while grit his teeth, but the rest of the Prime Minister's wasn't about to let this go. Yugi and his group watched in awe as the rest backed up Stoltenberg and began to argue with those on the screen. Suddenly the Pope coughed loudly.

"_This doesn't matter us humans anymore, this has now become a matter of destroying that society while not thinking about causalities, when it's quite obvious it's we who will lose.."_ he stated and everyone grew silent. For once Yugi actually regarded the man with some respect.

"_We do not want to start a new World War, but we will stop this war with peace!"_ the President of USA stated, glaring at the men on the screen.

"_How do you know that's what they want? For all we know, they could be planning to take over the world while pretending to want peace!"_ the Italian Prime Minister stated with a shrug of his shoulder. There was a clatter and everyone turned to see Yugi, under the disguise of a man standing, his head bowed forward. The young King walked around the table, passed the Prime Minister's, who was all watching. There was an odd and eerie silence before Yugi stopped in front of the screen, glaring up at it.

"_Shut up.. and listen, because my patience is running out, and I rarely get pissed off."_ Yugi growled. Even Kaiba stopped typing on the laptop and gave Yugi a flat glare. Everyone else backed off as the men on the screen watched as Yugi dropped his disguise and looked up at them.

"_You do not know us, you never tried and the only thing on your mind is making sure that you get to rule and to make sure everybody thinks of us as dangerous!"_ Yugi snapped. The Pope didn't say anything, he was just eying the young King while the others were muttering under their breath.

"So you were there... Mutou Yugi!" the Japanese Prime Minister stated on their shared language. Yugi growled and clenched his fists.

"Do not speak so easily of my name _Prime Minister_! I couldn't care less what you say of me, but let me tell you, I have changed since you watched me duel on the screen trying to become the King of Games, I have not patience left for power-sick men like you, get your socks right and- No, listen to me!" Yugi snapped at the end when the Prime Minister opened his mouth, only to snap it shut.

"I am sick and tired of you people acting like we're something disgusting the cat dragged in and tried to eat, but spit it out because it didn't taste good.. you have no idea how it felt for us when we lost our homes, when we were forced to flee and stay hidden, how we had to pretend that the war wouldn't eventually kill us all.." Yugi's voice disappeared at the end, then he caught himself in it and glared at them.

"I want you all to drop your act, stop pretending that being a part of the Dark Society is a decease, we are proud of who we are and we will fight for those we love!" Yugi snarled, not caring that no one else, but his group understood what he was saying. The Japanese Prime Minister had become pale, just watching Yugi with slightly scared eyes. Yugi shook his head and gave him a sad look.

"_That's why you can't end your own war or many wars, don't think we haven't watched.. I may be young, but I have seen a lot of things, I have saved the world on several occasions and will do it again if you are so stupid that you want to get more than you can rule!"_ Yugi said, this time his spoke in English to make sure they all heard.

"_What makes you think that we want mo-"_ the Chinese Emperor was cut of when Yugi glared at him.

"_I can name a lot of people, it started for over 5000 years ago, our people originate from Egypt you fool.. we have always protected the powers of the Gods, that's why we needed to get stronger in order to protect it, and going to an evolution was just the thing we needed!"_ Yugi snapped.

"_How does that have to do-"_ and cut of again.

"_The Pharaoh's were the protectors and the priest and priestesses his helpers, from that our society grew world-wide so we could spread and if the help needed we would be there to help!"_ Yugi explained.

"_I can go with that but-" _yet again he never got far.

"_Alexander the Great, his personality split when trying to get his hands on one of the protected items and his more evil personality tried to take over the world nearly ten years ago.. I stopped him and his spirit finally found rest, Dartz, a somewhat strange man who was the only living being after Atlantis trapped human spirits so he could become immortal but we managed to put a stop to him, I've seen a lot of humans go under and give in to the evil for their own selfish reasons. These Items are now safely hidden and I will not let them corrupt any more souls.. that is the duty of the King, that he why he exists.. that is the purpose of me being on the throne.."_ Yugi said. The rest of his group, except Kaiba and Atem looked shocked at their friend.

"_So.. the sole reason that society exists-" _

"_Is to protect the God's Items from being used and to keep the human race from dying out."_ Yugi said. The Japanese Prime Minister stared at him.

"_And how do we know that your ways haven't changed?"_ he asked. Yugi sighed.

"Atem!" he called and the Vampire got to his feet, shedding his disguise and walking over to Yugi. Atem gave Yugi a short and almost confused stare, but Yugi smiled so he was quickly reassured.

"_Does Atem here look old?"_ Yugi suddenly asked, making everyone in the room gape at him. Atem gave Yugi an odd, flat stare like saying 'what the fuck?' The Prime Minister's in the room barely held back a laughter while the President was just smiling.

"_Probably your age.."_ the Chinese Emperor stated and Atem grinned big time, whilst Yugi snickered.

"_He does look that doesn't he.. no, he isn't.."_ the room grew silent.

"_He isn't?"_ was a collective question. Yugi began to count on his fingers.

"25, Aibou.." Atem snickered and Yugi grinned.

"Yeah.. that was it.." Yugi answered before he looked up at the screen.

"_He is.. er.. 5025 years old!"_ he said, smiling happily. The room fell into an awkward silence. Those on the screen was most probably gawking as much as those behind them at the moment.

"_What?"_ was the question that came from them all. Atem chuckled.

"_Atem, known as Atem Sennen to you, is a former Pharaoh from 5000 years ago, when he ruled as the second protector of the Items!"_ Yugi said, grinning from ear to ear when the humans just gaped, not expecting that answer at all. Atem was also smirking. It was one of those 'uber smug' faces he used when he knew that those around him was a little to screwed.

"_So.."_ the Japanese Prime Minister began.

"_Yes, I am a former Pharaoh and I know first-hand about the painful power of those Items."_ Atem spoke, being careful not to let their location slip.

"_And I was once the protector, I can tell you that the way have changed, but for the better, in the past we'd kill anyone trying to take the Items, now we just take the items back."_ he stated. Though his mind was saying something more.

"_**With some help of a mind crush or two that is.."**_ he thought and Yugi had to hold back a giggle. True, that was the way for just a few years ago, but they had changed their ways from when Yugi first meet the spirit who was trapped within the puzzle. Suddenly Yugi sighed.

"_What we mean to say through all this meaningless crap, we don't want the war to continue, we want to end it, not to start a new one and we want truce and your words that we wont be attacked just by looking out of the window!"_ Yugi said, looking at the Pope with a sad look on his face, wanting the older, respected man to fully understand what was about to happen if they didn't accept.

"_Why?"_ the Pope, who had been silent this whole time finally asked.

"_Because, even if we have cast away our humanity, it doesn't mean we don't think like a human, we have a heart, a brain and our feelings are the same as yours.. many families have proven that by being kind to our kind, giving them shelter and food for the time being!"_ Yugi sad.

"_I see.."_ the Pope murmured. Yugi bit his bottom-lip, not knowing if he dared to hope that this was the end or not of the war. The older man suddenly smiled, something that made Atem take a step back and Yugi to swallow.

"_You have Italy's acceptance.. I cannot stand for the rest of the Christian's though"_ he said and Yugi thought for sure he heard Jounouchi and Honda's jaw hit the floor.

"_Religion has no longer anything to do with this now.."_ Yugi said, smiling back, making sure he showed how grateful he really was for the Pope's consent.

"_Wait!"_ the Japanese Prime Minister said, making everybody look at him. It seemed both he and the Chinese Emperor didn't accept just yet, nor South Korea, but if Yugi got his wish, it was only a matter of time before they would give in.

"_There is no waiting."_ Yugi said, turning away.

"_I can only give you 24 hours."_ he stated before he walked over to the rest, followed by Atem. The Chinese grit his teeth, slamming his fists into the table in front of him. Yugi stopped and turned his head.

"_Selfish little brat, that's why youngsters like you don't have what it takes to rule!"_ the man nearly shouted and Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, then, as sudden as his rise from the chair, his growled deep from his throat, obviously scaring the shit out of the emperor.

"_I rule my way you yours.. I have no intention of chaining my people or keep them to strict rules so that anyone who says something that I don't like while get banned or something like that! I care for my people and they come before me in safety.. I don't care how your rule as long as you don't try to take out my people!"_ Yugi said, and with that he turned and walked away. The Emperor continued to grind his teeth so loudly that it could be heard over the speakers. Yugi turned to the rest of the people in their meeting.

"_I guess this concludes it all, I suggest a meeting at the same time here tomorrow where we can heard their answer and see if we can't stop this war once and for all!"_ Yugi said, watching as the Prime Minister's representing their respective countries turn to him. The President nodded.

"_Then, we will meet here again tomorrow."_ he said before he turned towards the screen. As did Yugi and the rest of his group, who was all eying the Chinese and the Japanese with a hateful look.

"_We well await your answer within 24 hours!"_ then the President ended the conversation with the other nation's who had slowly begun to accept the Dark Society. The President came over to Yugi and lifted a hand, in which Yugi shook.

"_Thank for the help Mr. President, with this it might all end well."_ Yugi said, smiling before he left.

* * *

><p>Okay, I have to say, it's really sucks that most of those Prime Minister's are having elections while I write this shit so I have to take the ones that <span>was<span> Prime Minister last year... here's those who have left the scene last year..

Norway's General, Vigleik Eide: Passed away 30.10.2012. Spain: José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero: Left the office 21.12.2011. France: François Fillon: Ended in 2011. Canada: Stephen Harper: New selection in 2012. Russia: Vladimir Putin: Seeks out Presidental Election for the third time in 2012. It really sucks that had to do this in 2012 when I actually go as far as to get their names and stuff... -_-

And if someone finds those.. Japanese.. Chinese.. eh.. opposing guy's personality offensive then I'm sorry, I don't know how they act in real life and I don't know they'd act in this situation.. however, this is how my story is made up and the only thing I own is the idea, in which, those people own themselves.. which is why I haven't given the President, nor those opposing guys a name...

Remember to review okay :D

Yugi: LOTS! :)


	17. Chapter 16

So, I've been without internet for days now and within those days I've written.. a LOT and so I decided to find a place where there actually was internet :P And then I realized I had completely forgotten to write about Bakura AND Anzu for several chapters.. they aren't mentioned at all.. so they are nooooooooow :D

Most of this chapter consists of lemon because if I hadn't had it in there, then this chapter would be REALLY short.. ^^

Atem: :D

Yugi: ... =.=

Me: X9 enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16.<p>

Awakening to a New Last Day.

Yugi entered the small living-area and found that Kaiba was the only one there yet. The King walked over and sat down in one of the chair, but Kaiba barely seemed to notice him.

"Hey Kaiba?" Yugi asked and the CEO looked up.

"What?" he asked, keeping his tone at a slightly annoyed level.

"What will you do from now on? I mean, they know you belong to us, yet.. you go back to Japan?" he asked. Kaiba stared at him, then he nodded before he closed his laptop.

"Because of the Duel Academy I have to, despite the fact that the those occult idiots are after my head!" Kaiba stated. Yugi gaped, then he frowned.

"Duel Academy?" he asked and the brunette nodded.

"School for those who want to go pro in dueling! Unlike some who don't even need to read a book to know what to do.." he glared at Yugi, who sweat-dropped. The door to his bedroom opened and soon Atem appeared in the doorway. The vampire yawned and came over, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Good to see your awake Atem." Yugi remarked, giggling.

"Oh, is that how you say hello now? Ah, Aibou, you break my heart!" the former Pharaoh complained before he captured Yugi's lips. Yugi gasped before he realized it was about time to return it, and that he did. The two smiled when Atem backed off.

"You slept well?" Yugi asked and Atem nodded.

"Haven't slept that good in weeks.. now, what's gonna happen today?" he asked.

"Hm, not much, if Japan, China and Korea is wise they will accept a truce and peace will be restored.. if not.." Yugi fell into deep thoughts, though he was brought out of them when Atem gently grabbed his face.

"No negative thoughts hikari, or it will happen, it'll jinx you." he said.

"Wha-" Yugi began before he started to laugh. Atem smirked before he took a seat in the couch. It took only a few minutes before the once so mighty Pharaoh grew bored.

"So, have you heard anything from Marik?" he asked and Yugi turned his head, then he shook his head and looked down.

"Malik's in his room, I hope he'll come out, but I want him to take his time, it's hard getting over the fact that he lost someone." he said. Honda came in before he sat down. Atem gave him a curious look.

"By the way.. where is Anzu? I haven't seen her in weeks." he asked.

"Anzu? She's hiding on some island, remember that Yugi gave her the clearing to take care of ten families, which is the highest amount that we've sent out at the same time!" Honda said and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, she's doing fine, I just hope they wont be found, those families are those with young children, those who will guide later generations." Yugi said and Atem nodded, suddenly another door opened and a still half asleep Jounouchi came through it.

"Hey guys..." the blonde called before he yawned. Yugi couldn't help, but smile at the way the wolf acted when he was more asleep than awake. The teen walked over to Kaiba and sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and clinging to him like some love-sick dog. Yugi and the rest watch in awe as Jounouchi continued to cling to Kaiba and make the CEO blush more and more. Obviously this was hurting the tallest' pride a lot, but he didn't seem to stop it just yet.

* * *

><p>Atem entered the room and found Yugi sitting on their bed, seemingly lost in his thoughts. The moment the former Pharaoh sat down beside him, the young King yelped and jerked his head around, then he relaxed and smiled.<p>

"Atem, you scared me there.." he murmured. Atem smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, were you that deep in thought?" Atem asked.

"Well, yeah, I was thinking about the meeting tonight, you know how it is.. I'm just worried it wont end well!" Yugi explained. Atem nodded, then he looked at the nightstand, where there was a watch.

"It's just 6.30.. weren't the meeting supposed to start now?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but it's been postpone because the President had some unattended business to take care of, don't worry, it's not that late, it starts 8 pm sharp!" Yugi explained and Atem nodded thoughtfully, then he leaned against Yugi, kissing his cheek. The smallest turned dark scarlet before he jerked his head around, staring up at Atem with large, embarrassed eyes. Atem smirked before he captured Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss. Yugi soon moaned from the sudden, but not unwanted attention.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned.

"Well, we've got the time, and I think I need my dose of Yugi-love before we go to another one of those stressful meetings!" Atem whispered against the others ear, making Yugi heat up and squirm.

"Atem, it's embarrassing." Yugi whined.

"Then, let's make it even more embarrassing." Atem said, snickering.

"A-Atem.." Yugi whined, but let Atem do as he wanted, because Yugi wasn't one to deny Atem something he too wanted. The former Pharaoh gently pushed Yugi down against the mattress before he began to undress his lover. Yugi moaned from each and every touch Atem did, which made Atem all the more hot. The two caught each others stare and they fell into a trance of some sort before it all exploded. Yugi grabbed the back of Atem's head and roughly pulled him down for another kiss, a deep and hot one. Atem began ripping his clothes off while Yugi worked the others clothes down as well. It didn't take them more than a minute to get each other out of their clothes and then it was all lust and love.

"Atem." Yugi moaned, his arms around the others head as Atem was sucking and kissing down his neck, collarbone and chest. Suddenly Yugi pushed the other off and rolled them both over so Yugi was on top. The young King leaned down and began to bite, suck and kiss every place he got to on Atem's body. The former Pharaoh moaned and lifted himself up to meet with Yugi's earnest attempts to make the other become mush.

"Gods.. Aibou!" Atem groaned, leaning down to grab Yugi's hips, then he raised himself and harshly shoved Yugi's against him. They both gasped out and Yugi had to stop for a few seconds to catch his breath as the shock had nearly made him come from just that. Atem smirked before he moved backwards to he was sitting up, leaning against the pillow, leaving Yugi at the end of the bed. Yugi eyed him with hungry eyes as he crawled over to him. It made Atem so impossible hard when he saw the way Yugi trailed his way over to him before he found himself face to face with this lust craving teen. Oh how Atem loved it when Yugi acted like this.

"Aibou.." Atem whispered before he grabbed Yugi and roughly kissed him, neither cared that they bruised each other as they continued the search for the absolute pleasure that they already had been through before and dared do again.

"_**Atem.."**_ Yugi moaned through their mind link, driving himself against the former Pharaoh. Atem groaned loudly, then he grabbed Yugi's hips, lifting him up. Yugi looked down with the same crazy, lust filled eyes that Atem was pretty sure he had too, and nodded. Atem nodded back, and quickly pushed Yugi down onto his hard on. It was rough, it was hard and it was good. Yugi's head fell back as his mouth fell open, but no sound came. Atem groaned, but didn't care to be careful this time. He flipped them over and began a hard and fast pace with Yugi, who, being pushed into the mattress as Atem pounded into him with great force, screamed his pleasure. Atem looked up at the roof in an attempt to gain some control.

"_**Yugi, spell!"**_ he called over their link and it seemed Yugi heard it. Because seconds later he heard Yugi mutter something and Atem felt himself get trapped in soundless barrier. He smirked and continued what he had started. Yugi began screaming, not caring if the spell broke or if the whole world heard what pleasure he was in at the moment. Atem grit his teeth and if possible fastened his pace. Yugi's eyes opened sharply and he arched upwards, meeting Atem's wild and powerful thrusts. Atem stopped for a second to raise Yugi up, so he was straddling the other. The two continued their pleasure path and Atem quickly found he'd try doing more than just thrust madly into his lover. The former Pharaoh grabbed Yugi's length and squeezed it, hard. Yugi screamed and clawed at Atem, who groaned as he felt Yugi's nails dig into his skin. In the matter of seconds Atem had transformed, his black wings wasn't completely stretched out, because like Yugi, which also happened to appear at that time, was to large for the room, well, rather the low roof. Atem's tail coiled around them and met Yugi's, the two coiling together like a braid. Atem sat his own long nails into Yugi's waist while his other hand continued to harshly assault Yugi's cock. Atem groaned when Yugi cried out for him to continue and Atem did. He pushed Yugi down again, not of them caring that Yugi's was uncomfortable bent and was kind of in the way.

"Yugi!" Atem roared when he suddenly found the edge of pleasure when Yugi bit him, sinking his teeth into his neck. Atem bent forward and sank his own teeth into Yugi's neck while continuing to thrust into Yugi, who moaned and screamed through the mind link because his mouth was currently occupied with sucking blood from his mate. Atem groaned when he felt Yugi's fingers on his chest, pinching the nipples located there. It wasn't long before Atem was as hard as he first was again and Yugi gasped out loudly.

"_**God.. it feels so good when you.. become hard within me!"**_ Yugi groaned through the mind link and Atem groaned from the obvious lust hitting him like a brick wall along with that sentence. Yugi lifted his hips to meet with Atem and the taller teen groaned loudly before he flexed his hips as well, making Yugi moan loudly. Then Yugi groaned, his head trashing from side to side as Atem realized his was getting close to the edge of pleasure. It made Atem happy, knowing he made Yugi feel so good. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into Yugi's neck again while he continued to assault Yugi's prostate and abuse his weeping length.

"AH.. ATEM!" Yugi screamed before he came violently. Atem groaned at the sudden heat and tightness, but managed to keep himself from coming somehow. Atem pulled out slowly before he grabbed Yugi and lifted him up, then let himself fall backwards. Yugi was now straddling him again and Atem smirked. Yugi smirked as well as he raised himself up and teasingly slow let Atem enter him. Atem groaned and grabbed Yugi's hips.

"Faster!" he hissed and Yugi grinned, stopped him as he raised himself up and let the very hard member slide against his bottom, not entering, but damn close. Atem groaned and whined, trying to get Yugi to move it, but the other felt slightly more sadistic than usual so instead he sat down on Atem's thighs and rubbed their cock's together. Atem gasped and arched up against Yugi as the King of Games grabbed both erect cocks and harshly pulled. The former Pharaoh decided after a few minutes that he didn't want to come like that so he harshly grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled him down, kissing him roughly. Yugi complied and let his hands travel from the members and up Atem's chest. Atem groaned. He quickly grabbed Yugi's hips, lifted him up and slammed him down onto him. Yugi immediately straightened up and screamed, his nails digging into Atem's chest. They didn't care that they were bleeding, it was all part of the love-making. Both knew, both acted and both came to terms with the fact that after this, their mating would change.

"ATEM.. M-MORE!" Yugi screamed. Atem nodded and began to lift and slam Yugi down onto him. Soon Yugi figured he'd help and quickly began to lift himself up, letting Atem pull him back down, going straight for his prostate every time. Yugi leaned down and suddenly sunk his teeth into Atem's neck, going for the main artery. Atem roared his pleasure and pain before he too went straight for the main artery. Yugi would have screamed if he hadn't been busy. Atem groaned through their mind link, trying to warn Yugi, he was trying so hard to control himself, but Yugi's continuously sucking and thrust's made it very hard and in the end, all he could do was to shout his pleasure across the link, making it shatter and Yugi came as well as a result of their extreme sex. They two detached themselves from each other, their wings disappearing and their tails retracting themselves. Yugi and Atem stared into each others dark eyes. Dark, lust filled and satisfied amethyst meeting dark, blood red, lovingly eyes. Then they collapsed.

* * *

><p>There was a knock and Yugi groaned, not wanting to move, not answer the damn door or anything, just sleep.<p>

"Yugi, it's half an hour to the meeting!" Honda called and Yugi's eyes snapped open and he shoot up, only to wince as pain exploded in his body. He managed to gather his thoughts enough to answer.

"Alright.. we'll be right there!" he called back and sat down, trying to hide the pain that was overflowing the mind link. Atem's eyes snapped open and he sat up. The pain Yugi felt was just as obvious in Atem's eyes as he groaned and had to place on hand on the bed and the other against his forehead to steady himself and calm down.

"Okay.. what the fuck? It never hurt before..." he muttered.

"We.. never went this far before.." Yugi murmured and gently leaned in, stealing a kiss from Atem, who smirked back. Yugi smiled, then he giggled when Atem leaned in, licking the dried blood on Yugi's neck.

"You know, we look like we've been doing a lot more than just making love." he murmured and Yugi straightened up, taking a good look at Atem's body, then his own. The King gaped.

"Woah.. I think we went too far.. I mean, we need a shower, and we don't have time for that!" he complained. Atem snickered and leaned up.

"I'll clean you!" he said and grabbed Yugi, beginning to lick him all over. Yugi groaned and pulled away, a dark blush across his features.

"A-Atem, this isn't the time and besides.. you'd just get hard again" he whined.

"I have some self-control you know!" Atem puffed his cheeks.

"Let's get to the bathroom and clean some of the blood off.." then he stopped.

"Um Aibou?"

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"All the others are in the main room aren't they?" Atem questioned and suddenly Yugi turned deep scarlet.

"Oh.. oh God.. they'll laugh, or.. I think Jounouchi will get worried, man, we're so screwed.." he muttered and Atem laughed. The two slowly got out of the bed and dressed themselves. Yugi managed to conjure some spells to clean off the worst like the stench and the blood, but the marks was still very obvious. Like their swollen lips and the bite-marks. Yugi also had a limp, but he hid it very well, because Atem only saw it because he knew it was there.

"I'm sorry I was so rough Aibou..." Atem excused himself, but was hushed by Yugi, who smiled and shook his head before he gently placed both his hands on Atem's cheeks.

"It's not yours alone, I am to blame too, we went a little to far, but I don't regret it, the pain is a sign we've gotten this far and we still through it for our love!" he said and Atem smirked, then he nodded and grabbed the others hands.

"Indeed, I love you Yugi, my King!" he whispered the last part.

"I love you too Atem, my Pharaoh!" Yugi answered and Atem laughed merrily from it. Then they walked over to the door to meet the rest, and hopefully escaped some unwanted questions.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what were ya doin' in there for two hours?" Jounouchi asked, but obviously teasing with a smirk on his face when the two lovers came from the bedroom. Yugi turned deep scarlet while Atem flushed madly and scratched his cheek.<p>

"It's obvious Jou, they've been doing their 'stuff' again!" Honda said, trying to be dramatic. Yugi pouted and Atem sighed whilst Bakura was laughing his ass off. Ryou sighed and tried to ignore them all, but he was blushing. Jounouchi came over and tilted Yugi's face up.

"Ah.. I spot marks.. and swollen lips, man, you two really go all our don't ya?" Jounouchi teased and Yugi began stuttering excuses, whilst Atem playing innocent and didn't say one word. Another door opened and they all turned to see Malik making his way out of the door. Yugi's blush disappeared with the laughter and he walked over to Malik, who looked up when Yugi neared.

"Malik? Are you okay?" Yugi asked and Malik made a grimace.

"Not really, but hopefully I'll pull through.." he said. Yugi smiled sadly at him.

"Have you heard from Marik?" he asked then and Malik nodded.

"Y-yes, he is fine, safe and hidden away, just waiting for a reason to flee, but it's hard, they're scouting the area so I'm just hoping he can stay hidden long enough for us top end this!" he said and Yugi nodded. They all went over to the couches and sat down.

"Well, the pick up will be here soon and then we'll go over it all with the President and the Prime Minister's of the different countries that support us before we decide what to do, hopefully the opposing countries will agree and we can call it a truce and work on the peace, but.." he fell silent.

"But? Yugi, what's the matter?" Atem asked.

"I have a bad feeling, that's all, yet.. I can't shake it off, like there's something bad about to happen!" he said, shaking his head in frustration. Suddenly Yugi's phone rang and Yugi picked it up, frowning.

"What the.." he began, then he answered.

"_Yes?"_ he asked, waiting for some reply, and that he got.

"_WHAT?"_ he shouted on English, making the rest react to this with worry. Jounouchi was suddenly very alert. Atem glanced at his lover, worried and Honda had gotten to his feet in the shock. Kaiba closed the laptop and glared at the phone.

"Yugi?" Atem asked and Yugi raised his hand to shut him up. Atem closed his mouth. The teen continued to talk on English, and that fast. Soon enough he hung up and by then the teen was so pale and Atem had to force him to sit down and take a few deep breath's.

"Yugi, Aibou.. what's the matter?" Atem asked, gently caressing Yugi's cheek.

"We need to go right now! It's important we meet up with the President as fast as we can to make up a plan on what's going on and what's going to happen!" Yugi said. Atem nodded, awaiting more info.

"And?" he asked.

"J-Japan agreed on peace.." Yugi stammered, the rest stared at him.

"Why did you yell then? That's not bad news!" Kaiba asked.

"The bad news are not Japan Kaiba, it's China and Korea, and the rest of Asia for that matter.. China and Korea didn't agree..." Yugi had to take a few more deep breath's. The rest straightened up, they all knew what was coming after this and they knew this would not bode well for anyone. Right now, they knew what happened and they knew that after this, the world would never be the same again.

"So.. we... the war.. it wont.. end?" Jounouchi stuttered. Everyone stared at Yugi, almost pleading him to say it's all a joke, but no, he just shook his head.

"They are on an all-out war.. it's begun, because of them, the 3rd Word War has begun!"

* * *

><p>HAH! You think I would end it with the Chinese Emperor being nice.. pfft.. sorry to disappoint you all :3 Let's try and get Yugi a little more pissed... well, got to go I guess.. having a teacher that tries to make you a little pissed every time you look at the laptop is really fun! :|<p>

Reviews are so wanted right now :D


	18. Chapter 17

Well, hello there! :) Yes yes.. I was a little late this time, the internet sucked so I wasn't able to upload earlier.. anyway.. I will probably not be able to update in a while, maybe because I've been on Ebay? :9

Atem: ... =.= Oh God.. you didn't..

Me: I DID! :D

Yugi: ... What?

Atem: She brought Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's whole series.. and a movie.. and two games..

Yugi: O.O That's a lot..

Me: I love to burn money, now get off my back, I need to finish this!

Yugi: Sure :D We can end this soon yes?

Me: *snort* pft.. hell no! Hahahahaha..

Atem: you got that from YGXTAS didn't you?

Me: The one time I love Proffesor Chronos..

* * *

><p>Chapter 17.<p>

Ultimate.

There was a long silence before Ryou collapsed on the couch. Malik began to tremble while the rest just gaped at Yugi, who looked down in shame and sadness.

"No! It wasn't supposed to end like that!" Malik cried out and Yugi turned, embraced him gently.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now, please understand Malik." he whispered, but Malik pushed him away, turning away. Then he ran into his room, slamming the door after himself. Yugi sighed, standing there, not moving. Atem wrapped his arms around him.

"It'll be alright, just give him some time." he whispered.

"I know.. but I wish there's something I could do about it.." Yugi murmured.

"There's nothing you can do now! It's those simple-minded bastards fault so take it out on them!" Yugi turned.

"But, I can't just kill someone, it's against the law-" he stopped when Kaiba slammed the folder he was holding into the table, making everyone turn to him. The CEO glared up at the King before he rose to his feet.

"Then remove it as a War-emergency, your the fucking King for pete's sake, start acting like the King you are for once!" Kaiba growled at him. Then the brunette found himself facing Atem, who was hissing.

"Don't you dare speak like that to Yugi Kaiba!" he snarled and Kaiba growled back. It was like watching a cat vs. a dog, it was going to get nasty if someone didn't stop them.

"No, Atem, calm down.. Kaiba is right.." that made them all stop up. Atem turned and stared helplessly at his lover, who was staring into the wall, facing away from them.

"All this time I've just been.. wishing.. hoping it was enough, that I didn't need to act up to my role completely because I didn't we'd get into this mess from the start.. but, I guess it's time we changed the law's.." he sighed at the end before he turned. His normally shy amethyst was sharp, showing no fear, no uncertainty and no nervousness.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I will tell the President of our plans, make arrangements for the Dark Society all over the world to gather and help us take down those who try to stop us from achieving peace!" he stated, sounding more like Atem than himself. Atem nodded and came over.

"Okay, we stand by your side Yugi, no matter what." he said and the rest nodded, then bowed. Yugi stared down at them in slight shock, then he straightened up. He raised his head before he took a step closer to the rest.

"Let's go!" he said.

* * *

><p>"<em>The King has arrived sir."<em> the guard said and the President turned, then he nodded. The doors opened and Yugi entered, followed by his friends. The President noticed right away that Yugi looked different, and he acted different as well. He seemed more determined, and in a good way.

"_Mr. President!"_ Yugi greeted and shook hands.

"_Mr. Mutou, please sit down, it seems we have a lot to discuss!"_ he said and Yugi nodded. They all moved over to the table where all the Prime Minister's where gathered. They all stood and greet Yugi when he came over before they all sat down.

"_So, we need to make a plan for what to do, this is no ordinary war, it will pull a lot of victims and it was most certainly destroy some bonds between Asia and the rest of the world, however Japan is neutral as well as most of Africa so they will not be engaged in this war!"_ the President explained and Yugi nodded, then he moved about.

"_Is there, something you want to add Mr. Mutou?"_ the President asked and Yugi nodded before he stood up, holding some papers in his arms.

"_Today, I made the decision, however hard it was, to let Dark Society go into Emergency-law!"_ Yugi explained and the rest gave him some confused stares. Yugi handed the paper to the one siting beside him and soon all of them had a paper each.

"_On this paper stands the info that I will activate our Emergency-law, this is a new law made today, to this date and onwards, which is that under war, all of Dark Society is allowed to attack if they feel threatened or are engaged in battle, they are allowed to kill if necessary and no chains will be hold to keep them from doing their work.."_ Yugi stated, keeping his regal manner. The President's eyebrows flew high while he read the paper.

"_Sure it will help, but is there something underneath?"_ he asked.

"_I made that law today so I can assure you is none, this law are only in use during warfare and only then are my king allowed kill, outside, like in neutral countries like in Africa and Japan, if a human is killed by one of our own, they will be charged of murder, stripped of their power and sent to prison for the rest of their lives, which is what the basic none-killing law it all about!"_ Yugi explained and the President nodded. All of the humans had the same thought, this King had done his job well.

"_This will surely help.. but how do we know you wont die?"_ Norway's Prime Minister, Stoltenberg asked. Yugi turned to him.

"_To be honest we are not immortal, if you shop my head off, I will die, however, shooting me or stabbing me wont kill me, only weaken me.. however.. there is a way for us to live through all of this.. we have another form, both wizards, werewolves and vampires alike.. it's what we call an ultimate form, in which we throw away our humanity all-together to become the ultimate being that cannot be killed even if you burn the pieces after shopping one of us into tiny pieces.."_ Yugi said.

"_I sense a but.."_ the President said. Yugi nodded.

"_To obtain this form, we have to kill, but not only that, there's a special procedure, during the change, which last for two whole days.. the first day have to be a full moon as well, we will be greatly weakened and anyone can kill us, that's what make's it so risky.. it is also a fact that most of our kind has forgotten this, my group here, except some of the elders are the only one who know of this, which is why it's so rare.. it's been over 3000 years since the last of these lived so we does not know how we will look, nor how much pain we will go through."_ Yugi said, sighing.

"_So, there is no way to ensure that you wont lose?"_ the Spanish Prime Minister asked and for once Yugi chuckled. This caught Atem's attention, but he let it go as Yugi calmed him down.

"_We wont go down without one hell of a fight.. and we can easily obtain this power.. it's just so risky, we would have to hide for two days and keep low for us to rest.. there are stories of those who have died because they had to keep running while they changed.. it's not a pleasant sight I tell you."_ Yugi said.

"_The war starts now, we have to make plans.. Asia has the highest amount of Atom-weapons, once unleashed, there's no stopping it, and if it hit's USA the causalities will rise to over a billion in just a few seconds."_ the President said, at this Yugi smirked.

"_But that is were our Magician's come in.. with spells we can easily turn the bombs around or even send them into space, it's just a matter of place and time, we have a group of fine wizards and witches on stand-by for just that type of thing, and we know they are a lot of people, but compared to whose against them, they're in minor numbers."_ Yugi said.

"_And we will get the best of the military to send with you!"_ Stoltenberg said. Yugi nodded, making sure Kaiba wrote it down.

"_We thank you for that, it's a lot easier to win that way when we have humans on our side so we're not alone, because we are a minor.. we are just around hundred teens and youngsters that's capable of fighting.. there's more than enough of grown-up.. if those fanatic group hadn't been going around, killing our kind from the shadows! However, there a still five or six thousand left, 2/4 of it is Vampires, the rest are Werewolves and Magician's, who are all more than ready to end this.. I have over the years received many thousand letter's where my people beg me to end this, and if it results in a World War, they are more than ready to help me out!"_ Yugi said. The Prime Ministers all nodded, as well as the President, who eyed the King.

_"We will most certainly help you out, because of the Chinese and Koreans arrogance we will all be pulled into it, so the only thing we need to do is make plans for where to hit first, where to have camps for the injured ones etc."_ the President said and Yugi nodded.

"Kaiba, how is the school going along?" he turned and asked. The CEO stared at him with his normally flat stare.

"Nearly done, it just needs a few more resources and the students can move in!" he said and Yugi nodded.

"Good, begin preparations, we have to make sure the younger generations are safe and hidden at the school!" Yugi turned back to the meeting and was met with a lot of confused stares.

"_We are building a new school, you see, when I was still in school, there was only one, and it was in Domino city, Japan, it was destroyed when the humans attacked us and we decided to make a new school on some far-away island.. much like the Duel Academy that will be built when the Word War is over.."_ Yugi explained and they nodded.

"_However.."_ Yugi began.

"_This school can only hold so much and it's not enough space for whole families to __live there, only the youngest from 18 and down, and it's still minimal space, there's only space for.. how many Kaiba?"_ Yugi asked.

"A hundred students per year!" he stated.

"_Ah yes, and I'm speaking only of high school so I guess space for 300, that's a little more than the students so the pregnant ones will also be tucked safely away!"_ Yugi explained.

"_Then there's for the rest of the population of the Dark Society, there will be set up camps all over the world were the human race and your kind can interact and fight side by side!"_ the President announced. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"_Yes, that would be good, many of our kind has lost trust and faith in your kind and as a result many look for revenge some way or another, this tag team-fighting will help get back the trust between us!"_ Yugi said. Suddenly one of the woman facing the screens turned.

"_Mr. President, the Chinese Emperor and the Korean Prime Minister is on the line!"_ she said and Yugi felt like cursing.

"_Get them on the screen!"_ the President said and soon the all to familiar faces appeared on the huge screen. Jounouchi made some gagging noises. Yugi and the President stood in front of the table with the Prime Minister's, who was all watching what was about to happen.

"_I see you have gotten our message.."_ the Emperor said. Yugi glared.

"_We all have, and it really pains me to say that this is not a war that you can win!"_ Yugi said, keeping himself straight and regal. Atem eyed his lover with some concern before he sat down again, making sure that Jounouchi and Honda didn't explode.

"_How can you know that?"_ the Emperor spat and Yugi's eyes narrowed.

"_I know because you have the whole world against you, and we are more than capable to keep you from blasting some country."_ Yugi snarled and the Emperor's eyes hardened.

"_We will fight to keep you evil demons from taking over the world!"_ the man spat. Yugi stared back in disbelief before he shook his head, like saying it was useless talking to some like the Chinese Emperor.

"_And we will make sure the World War will end soon!"_ Yugi answered.

"_You can't, your weak and even you will die once we release the new-"_ he was stopped when Yugi raised his hand to make him shut up.

"_We have spells to counter rackets.. we can repel your atom-bombs, send them back at you or into the outer space, you can't win!"_ Yugi stated, crossing his arms stubbornly. The man glared down at him and Yugi found he wanted to just smack that face, but knew he couldn't.

"_We will not let your kind win this war, we will make you perish from this world, you unclean, ugly monsters will die!"_ the Emperor spat back at them. Suddenly Yugi snarled, making everyone stare at him in shock and slight worry. The young King glared up at the screen with eyes too similar to Atem's when he was really pissed off.

"_Don't you dare speak about my kind like that when you don't know us! I dare, oh hell yes I dare you to say that and I will not let you see the beginning of the next year!"_ Yugi snarled loudly. The Emperor however didn't look shocked or scared at all, he just sat there, then he sneered.

"_I don't think so, you will see the true purpose in this after wards, we'll show you!"_ the elderly man said, smirking sickly at them. Yugi growled and glared, knowing fully well, it didn't work to intimidate him.

"_What truth?"_ he asked.

"_That truth.. Pharaoh."_ Yugi's eyes widened quickly with both fear and shock as the man uttered the words he'd never thought would come from the Chinese man.

"_W-what?_" Yugi asked. This lone sentence from the Emperor caused a heavy silence after wards. They all turned to Yugi, awaiting his next move, seeing if he'd get pissed of again, but, he wasn't. Instead, he shocked everyone in the room by doing the one thing no one would've thought he'd do, he laughed. His rich, but somewhat maniac-laughter filled the room as the teen wrapped his arms around his stomach laughing so hard it hurt. No one dared to ask him if he was okay, though most was pretty sure the King had just lost it.

"_Me? Pharaoh?"_ Yugi finally managed after he calmed down enough to actually look up at the Emperor without beginning to laugh again.

"_I am no Pharaoh, I think you've got me mixed up with Atem, I'm pretty sure we told you earlier that I'm not thousands of years old, I'm jus-"_

"_Yes yes, what I meant is.."_ the Emperor cut him of f and a pout played across Yugi's features before his expression hardened.

"_What I meant is, you are only faking being a 'nice' King when all you want is to take over Egypt again and make it.. like in the past, with Pharaoh's and all that, that's what your out for isn't it!"_ he spat, not making it a question, but rather a statement. Yugi stared at him with calculating eyes for a long time before he snorted.

"_I have no interest in becoming a Pharaoh! I'm a King of the Dark Society, besides, the world has already gone through enough, and the ruler of Egypt wouldn't agree, I cannot charge into a country I have long since left to the President!"_ Yugi explained, feeling the anger rise yet again.

"_Baseless words, this war will end the reign of the Pharaoh's for good and end the world of your monster society!"_ the Emperor said, waving a hand almost like dismissing Yugi, this made him snap.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Yugi suddenly screamed, making everyone jump or flinch.

"_Uh.."_ the Emperor let out and Yugi jerked his head up to glare at him.

"_You are the one spouting nonsense and baseless words, I don't care anymore what you say or state, whatever it is, it's a lie or just you trying to protect yourself and make yourself believe it's the truth when all you do is make a war that will kill the real King!"_ Yugi growled loudly, then he turned away.

"_I'm not speaking with you anymore about this!"_ he said, then he waved his hand, a small spell leaving his mouth and the screen went black. Atem and Kaiba both raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything, seeing Yugi was still pissed off.

"_Eh.. Mr. Mutou?"_ the Norwegian Prime Minister suddenly asked and Yugi turned his head to face him, a scowl firmly placed on the young King's face.

"_Yes?"_ Yugi answered.

"_What did you mean by the real King?"_ the older man asked. Yugi then suddenly smiled, making Atem sigh and smirk, being one of the few who realized what Yugi had meant by those words.

"_The real King, he isn't the one ruling the land and making the people work.. the real King.. is the kids of the future, those who will take over the world after us."_ Yugi said, smiling softly. The Prime Minister's was all smiling, including the President who had walked over to his chair. Atem nodded, a gentle smile of the former Pharaoh's face. Yugi walked over to them and sat down in his chair.

"_So, we have to make plans.. this war isn't going to last long if I can do something about it!"_ he said, staring at the rest of the members of the meeting. They all nodded. Yugi, while waiting for someone to talk, fell into his own thoughts. This Atem noticed.

"_**Yugi? Is there something wrong?"**_ he asked. Yugi turned to him and smiled.

"_**No, I'm just thinking, that's all.."**_ he answered softly and Atem nodded.

"_**This war, it will end soon."**_ Atem suddenly commented and Yugi stared at him.

"_**Of course, you think I'd let it last several years like the 2****nd**** World War?"**_ he asked back through their link, giving Atem a somewhat annoyed stare, but he was pouting as well. Atem chuckled through their mind link so no-one would question their conversation.

"_**No, your right, I guess I'm just worried.. you know, what about those who knew us? Mai, Pegasus, Sigfried etc?"**_ Atem asked and Yugi looked down.

"_**I don't know, I guess we can only hope that their relation to me isn't going to cause any problem for them!"**_ Yugi stated, almost letting a sigh pass his lips.

_"Mr. Mutou."_ the President called and Yugi turned to him.

_"Yes?" _he asked.

_"Will you.. attain that.. ultimate form soon?"_ the President asked.

_"Most probably yes, it's a week until full moon so we'll have to see, but I will probably try at that date!"_

* * *

><p>Black wings stretched and Yugi yawned, then he sighed, looking out over the sky with sad eyes. He looked down at his tail while the radio played Toy Soldier by Eminem. Yugi could see some resemblance to that song and those who fought this war for world peace. A few days ago, the first Atom bomb had been sent off towards USA, but Yugi had with the help of Ryou, Honda and Malik managed to repel it and it went into space. It was a sad thing when people woke up with a gleam on the sky to see that the Atom bomb had hit the moon and made a huge crater. The moon now reflected what could have been American if Yugi hadn't managed to push it away from Earth. However, as a white moon, it also represented the end of life to those who threw away what they could hold dear, like the life of thousands of children. Yugi scratched the top of his head, feeling bone sticking out.<p>

"Gods, it itches!" he groaned.

"What did you expect?" came a voice and Yugi turned his head.

"Ryou?" he asked. Ryou glared annoyed at him, though it was obviously fake because Ryou soon smiled, then he closed the door to the room and came over, sitting down beside the Vampire.

"How are you? It's been a few hours since the change started hasn't it?" Ryou questioned and Yugi nodded, then he scratched his head again, pouting.

"Except for the itching and pain now and then I don't feel different, however, I feel stronger, but I know I'm not, I guess that's why Vampires who had tried to do this before me have died, they thought they were immortal and died before they were completely changed!" Yugi explained and Ryou nodded slowly.

"But Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Hm?" Yugi hummed in response.

"Can't you please throw out that man, it's disturbing that you let a corpse lay on the floor just a few feet away from you.." Ryou muttered and Yugi gave him a puzzled look, then he grinned.

"Sure, it's just that I'm waiting for Bakura and Atem!" Ryou gave him a confused look at that and was about to ask, and would have, if the door hadn't suddenly opened for Atem to enter, holding a man over his shoulder, closely followed by Bakura, who was dragging another man behind. Yugi scowled and Ryou gaped. Bakura and Atem dumped the two on top of the man that had been lying in the room for some hours now.

"And where may I ask, did you get those two?" Yugi asked.

"From a plane that crashed in the bushes of Miami, seriously, those guys were already half-dead!" Bakura chirped. That's one tomb robber slash killer for you. Atem just placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to stretch his aching muscles.

"Either way, the change started when we were only gotten halfway back, so I'm really tired.." Atem said, scowling at the grin Bakura wore. Yugi smiled and lifted a hand towards Atem, who came over, taking it.

"Then sit down and rest Atem.." Yugi coaxed and Atem smiled, sitting down, then pulling Yugi into his lap. The teen squeaked, but let the Vampire hold him close. Bakura came over and sat down, pulling Ryou in for a kiss before he let go. Ryou was just sitting there, his face deep red. Yugi giggled, and wrapped his arms around Atem's torso, the former Pharaoh's arms around Yugi, holding him close.

"Have you heard from Anzu lately?" Ryou asked after a while.

"Yeah, Honda talked to her right before I started the change, it seems they are still safe and no one has found out they are not humans, which is good because I can't have them all start packing up right in the middle of a war." Yugi stated.

"That's good to know, I think it'd crush Honda if something happened.." Atem murmured and Yugi nodded. Anzu had, despite Honda's attempts, denied to change him into a Vampire, saying that he wouldn't be able to do much as a Vampire when he didn't even have his wings and couldn't fly. Anzu had managed to get her wings out after a year and she still didn't have her tail so it was impossible for her to gain her ultimate form yet. Suddenly Yugi groaned and had to rest against Atem with his eyes closed for a bit. Atem looked down, worried.

"Aibou, are you okay?" he asked. Yugi managed to look up.

"It hurts.. that's all, I think, somethings about to happen.." he muttered, the he collapsed in Atem's arms, in to much pain to be able to hold himself up. Atem gently grabbed Yugi's face to look at him. Atem noticed the small, gray bones sticking out of his head. The bones was most probably horns, and each Vampire had their different kind of horns, however, mates usually had similar and often completely alike horns so that when in a crows they'd be able to find each other just by the horns. Atem gently nudged on of them and Yugi groaned.

"Please don't do that.. it hurts.." Yugi muttered and Atem nodded, apologizing through their mind link. Yugi soon closed his eyes before he breath evened out. Atem smiled while Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Taking nap now? Isn't that a little early for a Vampire?" Bakura asked.

"No, it's not when your tired and going through such a large change, it was like this the first time you were changed too!" Atem stated, glaring at the thief. Bakura nodded slowly, then he looked down at Ryou, who was looking up at him with puzzled eyes. Suddenly the door opened and several people came in. Atem turned his head as he noticed one of them was about to speak, then he raised his hand and rested a finger against his lips. The ones in the door way shut up, and came over, the last of them closing the door.

"How is it?" Honda whispered and sat down in front of them. Jounouchi sat down beside Atem and Yugi. Kaiba took the spot beside his lover and stared at the rest of the gang. It seemed to void, there was a lot of people not there. Malik was not there because he had left right after the Atom bomb had been repelled,. He had received a message from Marik, who seemed to be stuck in Egypt. The Egyptian had also said that once this was over, he'd take over his sister and brother's job, to protect the Pharaoh's tomb, Atem's tomb. Anzu was on a secret island somewhere, watching over the pregnant and the youngest. Duke had left to make sure that other duelists who had once dueled or was relatively close to Yugi, Atem, Kaiba or Jounouchi was safe. They hadn't heard from Hopkins or Rebecca in a long time. It didn't mean they were dead, but it didn't tell them if the two was safe or not. There was a knock on the door and Atem turned.

"Honda, Ryou!" he stated and they were quick to put up spells around the three corpses, hiding them from anyone who would come in and was human. A group of three entered, where one of the was a young girl, she wore a plain, large beige jumper and had black pants. Her blue eyes went well with her long blonde hair that fell over her shoulders.

"_Yes?"_ Atem asked, not moving.

"_Um.. I'm.. I was sent by the Norwegian Prime Minister as Norway's representative for the Dark Society!"_ she said, blushing slightly at the scene. She quickly saw through the spell, but didn't seem too shocked about the bodies. Atem nodded.

"_And?"_ he asked.

"_I was asked.. to help you out if you needed it!"_ she said. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"_And for the record I'm already 78 years old, so no funny talk about me being younger than you!"_ she said stubbornly. Kaiba raised the other eyebrow, then they both sunk as he didn't seem shocked anymore.

"_Oh.. well, I don't think there's anything we need help with.."_ Atem's voice faded when Yugi groaned in his sleep and squirmed in obvious pain. Then Atem got an idea and turned towards the girl again.

"_Can you sing?"_ he asked. Everybody gaped at him, but the girl nodded.

"_Then please sing, we need something to keep our thoughts from the pain that will without a doubt arrive soon.." _Atem said and she nodded. The other two, a pair of men in black dressed nodded their heads and left the room as the girl came over.

"_And.."_ Atem began. The girl sat down in between Kaiba and Honda.

"_Your name." _Atem gently called.

"_Maria."_ she answered and Atem smiled.

"_That's a fine name."_ Atem commented and she smiled, thanking him with a nod of her head, then she placed a finger against her chin while a huge blush danced across her pale face.

"_Um.. does it have to be English?"_ she asked. Atem gave her a puzzled look.

"_The song? Does it have to be English?"_ she repeated.

"_No, not necessarily, as long as it's a relaxing song, anything would work I guess.."_ he said and she smiled, showing of a pair of sharp corner teeth. Atem realized that she was actually super happy at the moment before she closed her eyes, her whole face falling into a calm feature. Then she opened her mouth.

"_Kringsatt av __fienden__, gå inn i din tid.. _

_Under en blodig storm, vi deg til strid._

_Kanskje du spør i angst. Udekket, åpen._

_Hva skal jeg kjempe med? Hva er mitt våpen?"_

"_Her er ditt verd mot vold, her er ditt sverd._

_Troen på livet vårt, menneskets verd. _

_For all vår fremtids skyld. _

_Søk det og dyrk det, dø om du må, men øk det og styrk det..."_

"_Stilt går granatenes glidende bånd._

_Stans deres drift mot død. Stans denne ånd._

_Krig er forakt for liv._ _Fred er å skape. Kast dine krefter inn, døden skal tape..."_

"_Da synker våpene, makesløst ned._

_Skaper vi mennskeverd, skaper vi fred._

_Den som i høyre arm bærer en byrde, dyr og umistelig, kan ikke myrde..."_

"_Dette er løfte vårt fra bror til bror.. _

_Vi vil bli gode mot mennskenes jord._

_Vi vil ta vare på skjønnheten, varmen._

_Som om vi bar et barn, varsomt på armen.."_ she finished it with a soft sigh before she found that even Bakura was nodding off. She smiled as Kaiba gave her a thankful look, mostly because Jounouchi was asleep on his lap, snoring softly. Atem had obviously tried to keep himself awake, but had obviously failed because soon he let himself lean back so he was resting against the carpet, with Yugi on top, then he was gone. Honda was already asleep, sprawled across the carpet. Ryou was breathing softly, locked in Bakura's arms. Maria smiled softly. Even the creatures of the darkness had a heart, this she knew and she was glad that she was able to held them relax, even if for a few hours in this cold war.

* * *

><p>Maria is the kindest girl I've ever written :P Okay, so she's based on one of my really, true and best friends, but I don't know if she can sing :9 Anyway, that song is Til Ungdommen, a Norwegian song written by Nordal Grieg. The song is simply AMAZING! And so sad, and it fit really well in ^^ You probably want a translation right?<p>

"Besieged by the enemy, go into your time..

Under a bloody storm, devote to violation.

Maybe you ask in angst, uncovered, open.

What will I fight with? What is my weapon?

Here is your protection against violence, here is your sword.

Belief on our lives, humans dignity.

For all our futures sake.

Seek it and cultivate it, and die if you have to, but increase it and strenghten it..

The granade goes silently on sliding bonds.

Stop your operation towards death. Stop this spirit.

War is contempt of life. Peace is to make. Throw all your might, death shall lose..

Then the weapons will sink, powerless down.

By creating humanity, we create peace.

The one, who in the right arm, carries a burden, expencive and inalienable, cannot kill...

This is our promise from brother to brother...

We want to be good towards the humans Earth.

We will take care of the beauty, warmth.

Like we carry a child, gently on the arm.."

*sigh* that was a lot.. but the song is really nice and comforting.. it was really popular after 22.07.11 when Norway was hit by it's first terror-attack.. well, we'll manage I guess..

Now remember to review okay!


	19. Chapter 18

Yeah... sorry for the late update, a lot of things have been going on and.. well... ... :D *disappears for a second* I've just finished GX and I'm in the mood for a crossover so I need to release some ideas :P I've done a majure payment, I got the whole Yugioh 5D's, with YGO the movie (pyramid of light) and Bonds Beyond Time and three YGO 5D's games in the mail :D So I've been ignoring the world and everything around it for a while ^^0 So.. enjoy this... oh, and on a later notice!

I'm working on some pictures, which will be the front cover of all the chapters for this story, I'm so worked up about chapter 18's front cover I almost thought about waiting with this update till I finished the picture.. but nah.. I figured I'd update today instead.. I'm also so busy with school and next year's choice I was barely counsious when I drew a picture of Atem and Yusei.. (yes I know.. shame on me..)

Atem:...

Me: ... yes yes, enjoy this chapter!

Yugi: ... there's something new in here.. ^\\\^

Me: Pfft.. it isn't the first time! He'll survive!

Atem: ... ,ô.ô, *flips table* TOMYO!

Me: ... enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 18.<p>

At an End.

There was a blinding light, Yugi looked up at the sky over them and gasped.

"It can't be!" he gasped out, but it was.

"No! It's heading towards us!" Ryou screamed.

"I can't repel it!" Honda screamed from his spot a few feet away.

"They've managed to put an anti-repel spell on it!" Yugi screamed back.

"What should we do, we probably only have a few minutes left!" Ryou shouted.

"We can't do anything!" Yugi said, collapsing, his whole body trembling. They all stopped up, watching the King who had seemed to give up. Yugi hit the floor with his fists, crying out in frustration.

"This place will be a desert before we know it, we need to escape!" Honda shouted.

"But there's no escape, neither of us have reached our ultimate form yet, we'll be killed right away!" Ryou screamed from his place. Yugi sniffled, and Honda came over.

"Yugi, don't cry, we need your help!" he said loudly.

"But I can't.. even I can't.. I can't.. do.. anything!" Yugi cried out.

"Then it's all lost.." Ryou said, sobbing.

"Not if we can help it!" a new voice joined and the group turned to see two light brown haired teens standing a few feet away. Atem and Bakura was standing right beside them. Yugi gave them all a confused look.

"We aren't yami's for anything Aibou!" he said, grinning. The former Pharaoh took of on his large, black wings while Marik was picked up by Bakura, then they rose to the height of the Atom Bomb. There was a long silence before the bomb was enveloped by a huge, dark cloud. Yugi then let out a sigh of relief, before he turned away.

"They have this covered, let's go inside for now!" he said and the others nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey, the bomb's covered." Bakura called as he entered the room, finding everyone resting on their spots. Atem walked over to his lover, sat down and pulled him onto his lap, cuddling him.<p>

"A-Atem.." Yugi squeaked, and squirmed, but didn't do anything else. Atem sighed and nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck, taking a deep breath of the beautiful smell that was Yugi. The young King's face colored up pretty fast, but let his lover hold him tight. Ryou giggled from their actions, then he turned slowly towards Malik and Marik, who was standing a few feet away.

"Marik? Why are you and Malik here now?" Yugi turned his head slightly, however the former Pharaoh didn't so Yugi's head didn't get far. Malik paused, then he and Marik exchanged looks.

"Well, obviously helping out, besides.. it would be dangerous to stay in Egypt.. somehow it's gotten out that the Dark Society originated from Egypt and well.. you know what comes after that!" Malik said, sighing. Yugi scowled.

"How could that come out? It's only between us, and that.. man from China and stuff, no one from our own society would be insane enough to blabber that out! And besides, it's confidential for the sake of Egypt's society and their history!" Yugi stated. Malik nodded slowly, then he stared back at Yugi with a somewhat funny expression. This Yugi noticed right away.

"What?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"I just can't get it.." Malik murmured and Yugi gave him a confused look.

"What? What is it that you don't get?" he repeated.

"How you can talk about war and other serious things when being cuddled by your lover!" Malik said, grinning. Yugi's abruptly turned scarlet, even his ears was dripping red by the next second.

"Eh.. uh.. well..." Yugi stuttered. Everyone laughed at his obvious embarrassment. Atem tightened his hold on Yugi before he lifted his head.

"Your just jealous." he muttered, smirking madly, something Yugi didn't see.

"Oh, you wish Pharaoh, I have Marik so I'm fairly busy!" Malik stated. Yugi began squirming, making Atem turn his head, then chuckle. Yugi's head jerked up and his pouted, a blush dancing madly across his face.

"A-Atem!" Yugi whined, blushing madly. Atem smirked, then he leaned in.

"Want to head off somewhere.. more private?" he whispered. Yugi gasped.

"Eh... A-Atem, is that.. s-smart?" Yugi asked loudly, making the rest question them with puzzled stares. Yugi flushed madly before he looked down, too ashamed to speak. Atem chuckled and somehow managed to get up on his feet with Yugi in his arms. The young King squirmed and protested out loud, but Atem just batted his eyelashes at him and Yugi fell silent, making the rest laugh at Atem's ability to make Yugi speechless and flustered.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then?" Bakura commented, earning a pout from Yugi and a smug smirk from Atem. Then the former Pharaoh turned and walked away, Yugi's protest on how he could walk himself falling for deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Yugi yelped as he was thrown onto the bed, then straddled by his oh so sexy lover. Atem smirked down at him, watching as Yugi blushed, even his ears glowing red. The former Pharaoh's smirk grew in size and Yugi gulped.<p>

"Um... Atem, what are... I mean, don't we need to..." he words was wildly spread as Atem leaned in and gently sucked on several places on Yugi's neck. The smallest of the two grabbed Atem's shoulders as the former Pharaoh scraped his teeth across Yugi's main artery.

"Need to what?" Atem asked over their mind link. Yugi gasped when he felt Atem's cold hands sneak underneath his leather shirt, lifting it up slightly. Yugi shivered, and then he groaned. Atem smirked, his hands now lifting the shirt over the others chest, exposing pale skin and a pair of pink nipples, courtesy of the cold air. Yugi let Atem remove his shirt completely before he wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders, pulling him down, then he shivered.

"Cold.." Yugi muttered.

"_**I'm sorry Aibou, but it'll get better soon."**_ Atem finished the sentence by shedding the rest of his clothes and pulling Yugi's jeans down. Yugi shivered again before he pulled Atem down against him, trying to collect some heat despite obviously failing.

"Relax Aibou.." Atem whispered against his ear, and Yugi, despite trembling from the cold air, felt himself tense a little. He looked sideways, seeing Atem's dark, crimson eyes staring back.

"Atem? What are you planning?" he asked. Atem didn't answer, just spread Yugi's thigh's apart so he could sit between. Yugi flushed as Atem sat up, staring down at Yugi with those deep, regal eyes of his'. Yugi's body grew hot by just the look Atem gave him, if not the gentle touches to his chest and stomach.

"Aibou.. Yugi, I love you." the moment the sentence left Atem's lips, Yugi could no longer take it and grabbed Atem's arms, pushing him down to the bed. The former spirit of the puzzle eyed his lover with a shocked look before he grinned.

"You were teasing me now weren't you?" Yugi all, but growled at him, a streak of possessiveness growing in his eyes. Atem grinned, one of his hands on Yugi's hips. Then he tightened his grip, watching as his mate took a startled breath.

"Why yes I was love, your going to punish me?" Atem asked, smirking, obviously teasing Yugi. The other seemed to ponder on it, a small spell left his lips, leaving Atem with a faint clue that he was trapped within a soundless barrier. The next second Yugi had pinned the other against the bed, his ears going right back, signaling that he was a little more aggressive than usual. Atem eyed him with a shocked look before he relaxed, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I'm all yours Yugi.." the former Pharaoh murmured. A smug smirk appeared on Yugi and Atem immediately wanted to wipe it away with a mind-blowing kiss of his own, but resisted the urge and let the smirk stay were it was, despite seeing how it seemed out of place. Yugi leaned down, his long corner teeth showing from his half open mouth. The young man began to nip somewhat harshly on Atem's neck, making his lover shiver and arch. Yugi spread Atem's legs apart with one knee, watching as Atem just shivered, but let him do as he wanted.

"Your unusually relaxed and easy with this Atem.." Yugi whispered, watching as Atem's eyes closed, then opened to show submissive, red eyes. Yugi smiled and gently pecked Atem's lips.

"Wouldn't have had it any other way would you?" Atem teased, though it came out between pants, caused by Yugi's fingers, which was sneaking down Atem's chest and abdomen. Yugi smiled.

"Nope!" he quickly answered, giggling at the end. Suddenly Atem found his already very hard length in a hard grip. The former Pharaoh grabbed the sheets to control his nearing orgasm. Yugi's hand moved, making Atem groan and smile from the pleasure that came from the still very harsh movement. Suddenly Yugi's hand left his erection and Atem had to look around to see if Yugi was still there, and he was, sitting nicely between Atem's thigh's, his hand holding a bottle of some sort. Atem realized just what this bottle was for and grinned.

"Your rather straight forward today Aibou.." Atem commented, watching as a smile crept onto Yugi's face. The young King threw the nearly empty bottle away before he leaned down.

"Can't I be too?" he asked innocently, showing a finger straight into Atem, who gasped and arched. Atem's head went back, then up again to show Yugi a pair of shocked eyes. Yugi smirked and continued to work his finger deeper, pushing a second finger in when he thought it was about time to. Atem trashed his head from side to side, unable to believe the pleasure he was feeling.

"I.. can't believe.. it.. gh, can't remember it.. felt this good.. Aibou!" Atem groaned.

"Hm? You don't?" Yugi asked, leaning down to Atem's ear.

"It feels amazing doesn't it?" he teased. Atem growled, then groaned when Yugi stretched him enough to push a third finger into the others tight entrance. Atem arched and trashed his head again, his hands grabbing Yugi's shoulders to steady himself or maybe, somehow relieve the pressure that was building.

"It feels.. fucking great Yugi.. ah!" Atem suddenly gasped when Yugi showed his fingers all the way in, prodding something deep within the man. The former Pharaoh lifted himself high off the sheets, his eyes widening with surprise and pleasure.

"Hm.. you felt that Atem?" Yugi teased, running his long corner teeth across Atem's neck, making the former spirit moan loudly. The man's hand wandered from Yugi's shoulder and to his face.

"Yes, so what are you waiting for Aibou? I need you!" Atem growled and Yugi smirked. Then he withdrew his fingers, watching as Atem groaned softly and shivered at the sudden loss. Yugi settled down between Atem's thighs again and lifted his hips upwards. Atem, who had closed his eyes to calm his breath, opened them to stare at Yugi, who stared back with deep, amethyst eyes.

"Remember to relax okay?" Yugi said, and Atem managed to nod. Then Yugi pushed into him, knowing it was best to push all the way. Atem's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip as his eyebrows narrowed. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders again before he pulled Yugi down, biting his shoulder. Yugi gasped and groaned, suddenly going deeper, making both groan loudly.

"Yugi.. I swear, you have grown.." Atem groaned loudly, because, believe it or not, this wasn't the first time Yugi topped, and probably not the last either. Yugi moaned, and his hands found Atem's chest. The two locked eyes, and the same uncontrollable lust that had appeared in their eyes a few weeks ago grew yet again. Atem growled, his ears going a little back, but they went even further back when Yugi also growled. Atem showed submission through his ears and Yugi smirked. He leaned down, sucking on one of the man's earlobes.

"_**I might actually have grown, I don't really study myself."**_ Yugi muttered across their mind link. Atem moaned, his nails digging into Yugi's shoulders. Yugi growled and dug his own nails into Atem's chest, clawing and making long, red marks.

"Yugi, get.. a move on it..." Atem groaned. Yugi eyed him for a long minute, then he smirked, flexing his hips. Atem moaned and raised his hips to meet Yugi. Suddenly Atem pushed Yugi so that they rolled around. Yugi growled possessively as Atem straddled him. Atem raised himself up, then fell back down, earning a groan from both him and Yugi. Atem set for an even, but fast and powerful pace. The two dug deep into pleasure as Atem gasped for air, his eyelids half closed. Yugi saw this as an opportunity and grabbed Atem's cock, squeezing it hard.

"AH! Yugi!" Atem cried out, surprised. Yugi grinned.

"Sure you can handle it?" he teased. Atem, who was gasping for breath, managed to look at him, even open his mouth to form words, though he failed to say anything the next second, when Yugi grabbed Atem's hips, using all the strength he had to push Atem down onto himself. Atem's head fell back, and a scream tore from his mouth. Yugi groaned, not really used to this kind of pressure. Atem's hands found Yugi's shoulders as he leaned down, his eyes squeezing shut as he continued to moan over and over until Yugi had to stop, his eyes nearly black from all the pleasure. Atem slowly opened his eyes, his breathing coming out in deep pants.

"To much for you?" he managed to tease, though it came out through several intakes of breath. Yugi opened his eyes, his mouth opening to answer, but he then closed it again, and relaxed against the bed. Atem smirk, and managed to get off of Yugi, who groaned and arched slightly. Atem took a few minutes to calm down before he rolled on top of Yugi, who yelped, and squirmed at the sudden closeness. Atem smirked as he spread Yugi's thigh's apart. Yugi squirmed a little more before Atem shushed him with a deep kiss. Their tongues met as Atem lifted Yugi's hips up at little.

"Take a deep breath.." Atem murmured as he separated their lips. Yugi looked up at him with dazed, amethyst eyes. Atem smiled softly, and gently pecked Yugi's cheek before he pushed against Yugi, who arched and automatically relaxed, letting Atem enter him. Yugi moaned, and trashed his head.

"P-please.. m-more.." Yugi whispered. Atem smirked.

"And to think that a few minutes ago it was you who was topping.. so cute.." Atem murmured the last part as he flexed his hips, going deeper. Yugi gasped and spread his legs further apart, letting Atem go all the way in. the former Pharaoh didn't let Yugi relax for long. He sat, up and grabbed Yugi's thigh's driving them further away from each other. Yugi moaned as he felt Atem's long nails dig into his skin, the smell of blood absolutely intoxicating to their senses. Yugi reached up, and Atem leaned down, letting Yugi pull him down, his own long nails digging into Atem's shoulders. Atem groaned, before he pulled out of Yugi, only to slam in again. The ex-spirit set for an hard, powerful, and fast pace, making the bed creak, and Yugi moan loudly.

"Oh.. oh God.. Atem!" Yugi squealed when Atem roughly brushed Yugi's pleasure spot. Atem continued to hit it, Yugi's moans going up a notch to a point were it was very close to a scream. The young vampire King suddenly tightened his grip on Atem's shoulder's before he pulled him down, biting him. Atem groaned, and pushed so hard against Yugi that the young King let go, falling down to the bed with a shocked and almost painful look.

"A-Atem?" he asked, shocked, before a moan erupted from his mouth.

"Sorry Aibou.. it.. just.. felt to.. good." Atem groaned, suddenly digging his fingers into Yugi's hips to keep him from thrusting his hips upwards at the sudden pleasure, and pain rising his spine. Yugi shook his head, smiling softly, though it wasn't for long as he seemed to be breathless.

"It's okay, it just startled me.. besides.. it felt kind of good.." Yugi muttered the last part, flushing madly. Atem grinned, and leaned down, his mouth a mere inch from Yugi's neck. The Vampire could almost smell Yugi's lust by now and he doubted his own was far behind. The two Vampires then locked eyes. Heavy, bloody, crimson meeting deep pools of amethyst, conveying the same emotions as the ex-Pharaoh felt. Then he snapped, his eyes jerking away as he leaned further down, sinking his teeth into Yugi's main artery. Yugi gasped, and his head jerked to the side, letting Atem have his blood. Then the man started his pace over again, thrusting hard, and fast into Yugi, who yelped, and then groaned.

"N-not so fast.. A-Atem.. I'm going to.." Yugi tried to warn him, but Atem couldn't care less. The man continued to thrust wildly into Yugi, who arched with every little touch. Suddenly, as sudden as Yugi's possessiveness had disappeared, the young man came, screaming his lover, and mate's name. Atem however, just continued, his own orgasm nearing fast. Yugi groaned, his cock rising again. Atem smirked, his hand going down, gripping the half-hard length hard, stroking it at the same pace as his wild thrusts. Yugi gasped, moaned, and screamed in between of each other. The pleasure reaching overload.

"A-Atem!" Yugi shouted, his arms folding around Atem's neck, keeping him in place. Atem groaned from his spot, making yet another pleasure point rise into Yugi's head. Atem's eyes jerked open when he felt Yugi's own, long teeth sink into his own neck, going straight for his main artery.

"_**Yugi!"**_ Atem groaned over their mind link just a second before he came. Yugi moaned, and arched, his length hitting Atem's abs, sending tingling sensations through both' mind. Yugi gasped, and let go of Atem's neck, then his mind reeled over the edge.

"ATEM!" Atem wasn't entirely sure wherever Yugi screamed vocally or through their mind link, because the link just about shattered with the pleasure as Yugi came, sending even more pleasure through Atem's spine. The former Pharaoh let go Yugi's neck before he rolled off, collapsing beside Yugi, both panting hard. Yugi turned his head, and the two stared into each others eyes. Then they smiled.

"Thank you.. I really needed that.." Yugi whispered. Atem nodded, smiling. He knew all to well of the stress building on Yugi because of his responsibilities as a King, but also because of the war. Atem wanted to do just about anything to help Yugi release some of that stress, even if it meant dragging him out of the room and fuck him senseless against some random wall.

"No problem Aibou.." Atem answered softly. The two shared a few minutes just basking in the afterglow of their love-making, then Atem pulled Yugi into his strong arms. Yugi smiled, and gently stroked the muscles on Atem's overarm. The former Pharaoh made a satisfied sound before he nuzzled his face into Yugi's silky, trio-colored hair.

"My beautiful little light." Atem whispered. Yugi shivered, but smiled never the less. He nuzzled his face into Atem's chest, relishing the warmth, and the slightly toned chest. Yugi could hear the others heartbeat, thumping rhythmically against his ribcage.

"My handsome yami.." Yugi murmured, getting a chuckle at his answer to Atem's soft statement. Atem pulled back a little to stare into Yugi's large, innocent eyes. Atem's own deep, loving eyes warmed at the sparkles of love and care that appeared in Yugi's eyes. Then the former Pharaoh chuckled deeply, his deep, baritone voice making Yugi blush, and shudder ever so slightly.

"What?" he asked, pouting cutely.

"It just occurred to me.. how you still have those innocent expressions of yours, truly a gift from the Gods.." Atem stated, making Yugi flush deeply, then he giggled.

"It's just who I am.." he whispered. Atem chuckled again.

"Yes, and I am truly thankful for that... if you hadn't I would never even touch you.." he said, and Yugi backed away to stare at him in confusion.

"Why?" he asked, slightly concerned. Atem noticed this of course.

"No need to worry dear love, what I meant is, you look like a doll.. your skin, light as snow in the morning sun, your eyes are of the greatest amethyst color a being could ever have and everything else is so.. perfect.." Atem murmured the last part, gently pecking Yugi's cheek.

"If I'm perfect then you are a god.." Yugi muttered, pouting. Atem laughed.

"Hahaha.. no Yugi, merely a Vampire, nothing more, nothing less, but for you I will always be more whenever needed to be, and only for you!" he said, sounding more handsome, brave and sexy in Yugi's mind then ever. Yugi blushed, then smiled.

"Thank you Atem, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too Yugi, my dear Aibou, my mate.." Atem whispered, his eyelids falling. Yugi giggled, and wrapped the sheets around them, hiding their recent activities before he snuggled closer to his lover, only to be drawn into a tight, warm, and yet, gentle hug. Yugi yawned.

"I guess it's time to sleep.." he whispered.

"Yeah.. good night Yugi." Atem murmured.

"Good night Atem."

* * *

><p>It took the gang three seconds to realize what Atem had meant when he tried to leave with Yugi. After they left, Kaiba, and Jounouchi had arrived, and it took nearly ten minutes from stopping Jounouchi and Honda's attempt to disturb the two. They eventually came back themselves with a huge flush across their faces. It seemed they had realized, well, the blonde had at least realize that it was Yugi who was topping this time, making them rather bothered at the moment.<p>

"What's up pup?" Kaiba asked when Jounouchi entered the room.

"Um.. nothing.." the blonde squeaked. Honda remained silent for the rest of the hour, trying to obviously get over the fact that Yugi wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Bakura was within a minute laughing his head off when the blonde muttered what he had heard. A werewolves ears was far better than any creature on the planet, it's smelling of such high standard that in some cases they have removed their sense of smell completely with a spell because it was so overwhelming. Not even Yugi's strong silence-spell could lock out the noises the two made from Jounouchi and Kaiba's ear's, but the CEO had been smart enough to stay away while the blonde wanted to talk to Yugi despite knowing that when Yugi, and Atem walked off for some private time, it was useless, and sometimes dangerous to disturb them. Bakura still had a scar on his shoulder from the last time he even dared trying to annoy the two. Of course, normal wounds would disappear, but Bakura had quickly learned that spell wounds was a different case, especially when thrown by the King himself.

"So, the brat's topping this time is he? Well, it isn't the first time so I doubt it'll take long." he said, earning a few glares from his companions. Suddenly Jounouchi's ears moved ever so slightly, then he scowled, also blushing madly at the same time. Kaiba frowned and seemed to try his best ignoring something. Bakura grinned.

"They're still at it?" he asked. The blonde slowly nodded.

"They switched.." he muttered, flushing. Bakura's eyebrows rose, then lowered themselves as his eyes shone in awe at the lover's stamina. He then slowly turned to Ryou, most probably scheming something involving the poor albino.

"No Bakura!" Ryou squeaked when he noticed the stare of his mate. Bakura pouted, ignoring Marik, who was smirking from ear to ear. Well, leave it to Marik to enjoy others misery.

"They most probably wont appear for the rest of the night so I guess we'll just have to leave them be.." Ryou then said, ignoring Bakura's attempts on gaining his lover's attention. Honda nodded, then he looked out of the window with a thoughtful look on his face. He was soon brought back to reality by Jounouchi, who by all means hung over his friends shoulders.

"That's an unusual expression on yer face pal, what's up?" he asked.

"Jou, annoying.. get off!" Honda nearly shouted as the blonde continued to poke and annoy his friend. Jounouchi laughed evilly as he was chased around the room by Honda, who seemed more than happy to fry Jounouchi with a spell at the moment. The suddenly sound of Kaiba's phone made them both stop however.

"Yes?" he answered. The was a long break, and Kaiba's face turned from a scowl to a deep frown before he massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, I will tell him!" then he hung up. He put down the phone before he noticed that the rest had shown great interest in Kaiba's sudden and very short phone call. Jounouchi seemed mostly interested because his ears had picked up some of the words, but didn't recognize the voice.

"So, who was that?" he asked.

"Someone I have working under Pegasus!" he said. They all stopped.

"Pegasus? Do you mean that.. somethings happened to him?" Ryou asked.

"Depending on how you see it, then yes!" Kaiba stated.

"Shit.." Honda cursed.

"Is it bad?" Ryou asked.

"No, not enough for it to be pushed onto Yugi right now!"

"So ya mean will tell him tomorrow instead?" Jounouchi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant!" Kaiba stated, annoyed again.

"But.." Malik began.

"No buts, Yugi has enough to worry about!" Kaiba snapped. They all stared at him in shock before they all nodded, accepting defeat this time.

"Yugi wont like it though.." Malik commented.

"No, but he'll have to accept it!"

"So.. this is the end then? Yugi will snap!" Honda said. Kaiba, and the rest turned to him with somewhat surprised look on their faces. Then Kaiba slowly nodded.

"This will certainly make Yugi angry!"

* * *

><p>HAH! I managed a cliffhanger! ,^A^, Banzai! *cheers with soda* I just SO love cliffhangers!<p>

Atem: We already knew that! *scowl*

Me: you know.. scowls really make you ugly..

Atem: ... 8^8

Me: XD Nante nee...

Atem: ... *growl*

Me: But seriously, scowling will make wrinkles appear!

Atem: ... NOOOOOOOOO! DX

Me: ... appearance-complex?

Atem: .. *glare*

Yugi: ... *sigh* please review :)

Atem: Why so happy Aibou?

Yugi: I got to top :D

Atem: ... Well, seing you are a boy..

Yugi: ... Tomyo!

Me: Haiii~ please review on this chapter as well guys *waves* and I might try to keep my itching fingers from writing some Synchroshipping! ^^

Atem: Synchro-what?

Yugi: ! WHAT? NO! DX


	20. Chapter 19

Hiii :D Yeah, I haven't exactly been in my highest mood for this... mostly because I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but I guess that's my own fault for making the war longer :P Anyway... I was halfway through this chapter when I heard this song, and I suddenly wanted to write blood :D

So yeah, the song's named Last Stand from Trailer Acts, also there's.. Sadame from Clamp X, they really got to me and really fit into the part I wrote when I listened :)

Yugi: Tomyo want's LOTs of reviews this time!

Me: ^^0 yeah I know, I'm always asking for reviews.. it's just to know werever what I'm writing really sounds.. realisic..no, not that, but, plausible..

Atem: Just say you want reviews!

Me: ... XD yeah... enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19.<p>

Crimson.

Yugi eyed the President, who was wearing his usual suit, but his hair was disheveled and his face a mess, which meant, even he was having trouble.

"_It's getting worse, China and Korea has sent out attacks on several countries... and.."_ the President fell silent. Yugi frowned.

"_And?"_ he asked, concerned.

"_Europe was hit by an Atom bomb.. yesterday..."_ Yugi's eyes widened as he gasped. The King took a step back before he tensed, anger coming from every fiber in his body. Atem eyed his lover, knowing what this meant.

"_How many?"_

"_Huh?"_ the President asked.

"_How many.. died?"_ Yugi repeated.

"_It.. hit Germany, France, and all the way to Iraq and Iran, the causalities.. it's several million, we don't even know how many.."_ the President said. Yugi snarled and in the next second he turned.

"_There should be at least ten spell casters and Vampires in each of the countries.."_ Yugi growled. He stared at Kaiba, who nodded, beginning to type away on his computer. There was a long minute of silence.

"They're not there..apparently some fled when several joined.. the enemy!" Kaiba stated, sighing annoyed. Yugi growled.

"So we've lost more.. I don't.. think the Chinese Emperor is completely the reason why, I think.. someone who has quite the high status.. in our Society.. has managed to get more and more followers.." he said.

"_**I have an idea who.."**_ Atem muttered over their mind link, and Yugi nodded.

"There is a possibility that the Dark Council is the reason why.. but we can't just take it like that, we need proof..." then a grin appeared on his face.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"We're going to China, pack up!" Yugi said, turning to the President.

"_I'll be doing some research, there might be someone in the shadows, controlling the Emperor, but I need proof!"_ he said. The President nodded, letting the King do as he wanted at the moment. No sane man would step up against the King when he was pissed off anyway.

* * *

><p>There was a long silence before light exploded around the room. The elderly man jumped from his seat as several people appeared from the light. One of them, the smallest, wore a glare he usually couldn't muster at all.<p>

"Y-you!" the man shouted.

"Yes, me, I'm here to warn you!" Yugi growled.

"How dare you!" the man spat. Yugi growled even deeper.

"End this today, or you will never see the sun rise again!" Yugi snarled. The man seemed to be intimidated, however, as a first time, it still let him recover rather fast.

"Why? You are the ones who should end this, with dying!" the man growled. Suddenly Yugi leaped forward, he jumped the man, pinning him to the wall. The young Vampire snarled, his face just a few inches from the man's.

"Who told you about us? Who gave you the information and let some of my people join your group?" Yugi snarled, shaking the man. The elderly man refused to answer and Yugi growled yet again.

"Fine, have it your way! Marik!" he called, and the evil looking blonde stepped up. A maniac grin appeared on Marik's face as Yugi turned to him.

"Find out everything, I know for a fact that no human can manage all of this now.. get him to talk!" Yugi backed off, leaving the room with the rest. Marik came over, crouched at the man who had collapsed when Yugi let go of him.

"So, let's play a game!" Marik murmured evilly, followed by an evil laughter.

* * *

><p>The sky was slowly growing lighter, the sky now colored crimson.<p>

"They say that a red morning means a bloody night.." Ryou said. Yugi turned to him, then he nodded. The King was currently wrapped in Atem's arms, making sure the man wasn't freezing.

"It's true, it's not just a myth, today, just as much as yesterday, there will be bloodshed, which is why we need to end this!" Yugi said. Half an hour ago, Marik had called for some assistance so they still didn't know if he had succeeded in making the Chinese Emperor talk, but if they were lucky, they could end this soon. They watched as the sky turned lighter, and lighter. Atem yawned, not used to stay up this long. Yugi noticed, barely able to hide his own yawn. The young Vampire narrowed his eyes. Something the others had noticed was how Yugi showed less and less of his cheerful side. As a matter of fact, it had been a few years since they had. Now he was pretty much like Atem was when he was still the spirit. In the beginning the spirit had kept himself calm and collected, never showing a smile or the amused glint that would later appear when Yugi, and Atem shared their first words.

"Yugi.. maybe we should go to bed and then we'll talk to Marik tomorrow?" Atem suggested, but the young King shook his head.

"No, I need to hear it.. now!" Yugi said stubbornly, though his face was like stone, not showing any emotions except anger. Atem looked away, guilt rising in his heart for letting Yugi show such sad emotions. He didn't like it when his innocent, cheerful and kind light had to take on the role as a King, and act ruthless.

"Okay.." Atem whispered, barely audible for Yugi, but Jounouchi and Kaiba heard it. The two stared at them, noticing the pained look on Atem's face. Jounouchi and Kaiba exchanged look before the blonde stepped over.

"Hey Yug, can I speak with ya for a sec?" he asked. Yugi turned, and stared at him, then he nodded slowly. Atem let go of Yugi, and watched him walk away with Jounouchi. Kaiba came over. Ryou came even closer.

"Yugi's changed..." Ryou whispered.

"It's not weird.. but still, it's sad.." Malik said, looking down.

"A hikari should never be forced to act like a yami.." Ryou murmured.

"And even if Yugi is acting, it pains me that you feel guilty for it!" Malik said, staring at Atem, who looking down.

"I can't keep him from changing, I just wish.. he'd talk to me about it, I have sworn to help whatever the cost may be, despite that.. he changed right before my eyes and the distance is growing.." Atem said, pain evident in his eyes and voice.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Yugi asked, keeping his eyes steady and his voice firm. Jounouchi, staring at him with calculating eyes, something that was rare coming from the blonde.<p>

"Ya!" Jounouchi simply said, and Yugi frowned.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, ya have changed.. I can't blame ya for that pal, but yer hurting Atem.." Jounouchi said and Yugi gasped. His shocked, large, amethyst eyes meeting blaming, dark golden eyes. Yugi then looked away.

"What? I am?" Yugi asked, shocked, and if possible, hurt.

"Yes, I don't mean ta hurt ya or offend ya, but I'm worried about ya pal, an' 'bout Atem, he doesn't look to good.." Jounouchi said. Yugi slowly looked up at him, then he closed his eyes to hide the tears.

"I know.. I know I'm hurting him.. I'm trying not to, but.. but I.." Yugi began.

"No but's Yug.. ya need to tell Atem 'bout yer feelings, just like he needs ta tell ya!" Jounouchi stated, staring at Yugi with little to no pity. Yugi slowly nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when he was caught off guard when something, or someone hit him hard in the back, and he yelped as he fell forward. He turned sharply to stare down the hallway, trying to find the offender, but he found none.

"What the.." Jounouchi began, Yugi shook his head.

"I'm not sure.. somethings off.." he turned, and stared at the floor. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Malik.

"Yugi, you need to hear this!" he said. Yugi nodded, and followed Malik inside. The others stared at them with confused eyes as Marik came in, dragging the Emperor into the room, Bakura stepping in behind him. The man seemed weak, frightened out of his shoes, but otherwise completely well, which meant Bakura had made sure Marik hadn't cut him up while trying to get the words out of him. The man coughed as Yugi came over and crouched before the man.

"Who helped you? Who gave you the information and helped you gather followers of my people?" Yugi asked in a harsh tone, nearly wincing at how angry he sounded. Surely the others noticed.

"_Does it matter?"_ the man whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Yes it does!" Yugi stated.

"_It.. doesn't matter anymore..."_ the man muttered, coughing.

"It does!" Yugi hissed. The young King grabbed the Emperor's collar, pulling him closer. The man stared up at Yugi in fright, unable to hold back the fear anymore.

"_Because of you, many of your, and our kind has suffered, I can't let this go on any further!" _Yugi stated. The man looked down. Bakura crouched beside Yugi, his evil eyes gleaming in the light.

"_Tell him what you told us!"_ the man snarled. Yugi glanced at Bakura, then he turned his eyes back to the Emperor. The man seemed to want to refuse, then he sighed, though it came out with a cough in the end.

"_Him.. he.. is.. from some group within you reign.. he looks old, and knows a lot.."_ the man muttered. Atem curses loudly, thus giving no room for Yugi to do it. But the young hikari didn't care about that, instead he let go of the man to stand up.

"It just had to be him.. I should have removed him from his place a long time ago!" Yugi said, sighing in annoyance. He had always known the man was more than a threat and had shown some resistance in Yugi becoming the King.

"Who?" Jounouchi asked.

"The one and only.." Atem growled.

"Yes, the Dark Council.." Yugi stated, sighing.

"No necessarily, it's only him right?" Atem asked.

"Yes, sadly.. which means, we don't have to deal with a lot of old jerks, but one.." Yugi said, sighing again, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. Kaiba stepped forward.

"His position has been unknown for years, he left Japan around the time we did, but we have never been able to locate him." he said. Yugi nodded.

"I figured as much.. however, as long as he isn't ultimate, we can somehow find him and end this madness!" Yugi said, looking out the window. Then the King gasped, his wide eyes on something outside.

"Duck!" he shouted. They all threw themselves on the floor as everything from the window sill and up was pealed off the remaining parts of the building. They all quickly got to their feet, trying to find out what was going on. However, they never got further as they saw the sky, it was filled with smoke. Atem spun around, his eyes searching for Yugi, who was staring back with confused eyes. The next thing he knew, the young King was pinned to the floor by something large and black. Yugi threw it off just as quickly though, getting to his feet.

"That.. run!" Malik screamed. Atem turned to Yugi to see him holding something that looked very dangerous. The young King let it go just as the second turned zero. Atem screamed.

"YUGI!" Yugi twirled around just as the whole place exploded, he could hear his friends scream in pain. The pain he too felt was nearly too much to bear. There was a sharp twist in his elbow as he felt his own body being thrown off the ground and flung off somewhere, then it all went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>(This is where I listened to Last Stand and Sadame :P)<span>**_

Yugi groaned as his eyes slowly opened, his dark amethyst slowly getting used the the darkness. The young man sat up before he slowly got to his feet. He swayed a little before he gained full control.

"W-what.. happened?" he looked around. There was screaming, pleas for help, and cries of pain. Yugi was lost in the chaos, he could not see much through the thick air of dust and smoke. Everything was a mess, humans were dying around him, his own specie alike. The young King fumbled with his hands, trying to find something to support him, something to tell him were his was. Yugi coughed, trying to keep his lungs free from the unclean air. Someone passed him, flailing their hands before they fell over, not moving again. Yugi began turning around, stumbling back and forth as the smoke began to clear slowly. What had once been a great, open road with a lot of tourists, was now a bloody, messy field. humans, Vampires, werewolves and magician's alike was strewn around. Some was moaning or crying as their life slowly came to an end. Yugi's eyes widened at everything. He started turning faster as he grabbed his head, shutting his eyes tightly before he screamed. He heard flapping of wings, but didn't care to turn. Arms wrapped around his shaking form and a calm voice talked to him, but he didn't calm down.

"Aibou... Yugi, please hikari, calm down.." the voice whispered to him, but Yugi screamed again, the images of the bodies clear in his mind. His close, loyal vampires, those who was closest to their group, their bodies missing more than a hand or two, most was cut in half or beheaded. Yugi collapsed in the others arms, unable to hold himself up anymore. Atem went down with him, refusing to let go, refusing to let his little light see more of the devastating scenery. Jounouchi was screaming in the distance, holding Malik up as the young wizard seemed unconscious. Marik was no where to be found. Bakura was in the air, holding Ryou, who was twitching, a large splinter was stuck in his shoulder. Honda was lying on the ground, barely moving. Kaiba was standing by Jounouchi's side, in werewolf form. Yugi screamed over and over, his hands clenching the fabric of Atem's shirt.

"Atem, we need to clear off!" Jounouchi screamed. Atem flapped his wings and tucked Yugi safely into his arms before taking off. Jounouchi put Malik onto Kaiba's back, who sprinted off before Jounouchi ran over, grabbing Honda and taking off with him. However, Atem didn't get far as someone crashed into him, sending him with Yugi and this attacked barreling to the ground. Atem turned so he took most of the fall, still holding Yugi close as his eyes ventured to the one who had crashed into them.

"How dare you!" he spat at the Vampire, who held a dagger.

"For the future, this needs to be done!" the Vampire said. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"No such thing will happen!" he said, grabbing the others throat. The Vampire gasped through the unusually tight hold before he sent the dagger flying. It got stuck in Atem's ribs, just a few inches from Yugi's face and his heart. Atem's eyes grew darker as he hissed, his hand letting go of the throat, only to grab the dagger and stab the Vampire in the heart, twisting the dagger, then pulling it back out before slashing his throat almost all the way. The Vampire gasped before he fell over in a pool of blood before he stopped moving. Atem slowly sat up, still holding Yugi within his arms. The young King was now sobbing quietly, at least not moving around so much.

"Che.. and it hurt too.. bastard.." Atem growled. He gently tilted Yugi's head up.

"Aibou.. we need your help.." he whispered gently. Yugi's eyes slowly opened to look up at him, then he slowly nodded. They heard the flapping of wings and looked up in time to see a woman land.

"Anzu!" Atem greeted. She stared at them before she turned to where the werewolves had disappeared off to.

"I'm here for Honda.. I.. felt.. pain.. what happened?" she asked.

"We got attacked.. by something.. Honda is with Jounouchi, I think he's badly hurt.." he said as he helped Yugi up. The King kept his eyes steadily on Atem's chest as he let his wings break out of his clothes. He flapped them a few times before he looked at Atem's face.

"I.. can take Jounouchi.. but what about.. Malik?" he asked, even he having noticed that Marik wasn't around.

"I'm not sure, I guess I can hold up Malik with my tail or something until we find Marik." Atem stated, and Yugi slowly nodded. Anzu nodded and took off, the other two following in a second, barely evading a few spells cast by traitorous magician's. They flew high, just barely in time to see that the Emperor was lying were they left him. However, he was no longer alive, most probably killed by the explosion. Suddenly a blast-spell caught Yugi off guard and he screamed. Atem reached out and pulled him out of the electric field. Suddenly there was a counter-spell thrown at the electric ball and Atem turned to see Ryou floating in the air. He had an air of wisdom and years of training around him. His clothes was just rags, but the magician didn't seem to care, the staff that usually only was about the size of a wand, was now longer than his body, holding a white gem. The man raised his staff, not even needing to muttered the words, he sent a spell flying towards the magician's on the ground.

"Now, escape while this spell works!" Ryou shouted. Atem nodded and they all flapped their wings hard, taking off at a high speed. Anzu dived a few seconds later, holding Honda in her arms. His face was bloody and his eyes were closed. Yugi then dived, coming up with Jounouchi in his arms, who was flushing a tiny bit. Then Atem came up, holding Kaiba, but somewhat awkwardly because no matter how close those two were, they would never agree to be closer than three meters of each other. In his tail, Atem held Malik, who was still unconscious.

"We have to leave.. we don't have much time left!" Atem said.

"But we can't just leave Marik." Yugi shouted back.

"I know, but he can take care of himself, remember, he's not like us!" Atem shouted back. Yugi got silent, then he slowly nodded.

"F-fine.." the young King muttered.

* * *

><p>A few people, including the President came out to greet them, as Yugi with the rest landed. Anzu snarled when one of the black-clothed men reached out for Honda. Jounouchi, who was let go of Yugi the moment they landed, ran over to his friend. Atem gently put Malik on the ground, and let go of Kaiba.<p>

"_What happened?"_ the President asked.

"_A lot.. someone attacked us while we were visiting the Emperor and caused a lot more than just a few humans to die.."_ Yugi explained, a pained expression on his face as Ryou and Bakura landed. The albino ran over to Honda and began chanting a spell of healing so that the brunette would be saved.

"_I see, well, we have yet to hear something from Korea, who seemed to have arrived at the scene, the Emperor was found.. dead.."_ the President stared at Yugi, awaiting his answer in this.

"_He was most likely killed by the blast, I'm not so evil as to kill someone, no, I want them to live, it makes them suffer more, besides, I think he was killed because he finally managed to utter the words of his alliance."_ Yugi said. Bakura came over, handing something to Yugi.

"Marik was nowhere to be found.. I found this however.." he said. Yugi looked down. It was a necklace and on it, hang a mini-version of the Millennium Rod. Yugi glared at the necklace before he heard a snicker.

"At least tell us next time idiot!" Yugi complained. Everyone stared at him like he'd gone mad, well, those who were awake that is.

"Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi sighed.

"Marik, get out here right now!" Yugi said, completely ignoring Atem. Marik suddenly appeared in front of Yugi, his typical, maniac grin plastered onto his face. Yugi handed him the necklace, then glared softly.

"At least look over your lover then.. Malik's unconscious!" Yugi said. Marik twirled around before he sprinted over to his former host. Yugi chuckled softly, before he turned to the President.

"_A lot of my kind and a lot of humans I think were killed in the blast.. I don't actually know the scale of the explosion because of the smoke.. nor did I turn when we flew away.."_ Yugi's face twisted in pain and fear. Atem came over, wrapping an arm around his lover.

"It's okay Aibou.." then he turned to the President.

"_I can however tell you that the scale was.. huge, everything within at least a kilometer was almost broken to the ground by the explosion.. it even killed the Vampires who was on the Emperor's side!"_ Atem explained and the President nodded, a little shocked.

"_Did you find out who was responsible for aiding the Emperor?"_ the President asked, and Yugi nodded slowly.

"_As much as I hate it, it's someone who has a clear annoyance to me and I to him... he has tried on several occasions to split me from my group.. I can already say, that he was not only the one aiding the Emperor, he was using him and controlling him from the shadows, where he is, we don't know... he is a powerful Vampire, and power-sick to boot.."_ Yugi said, ending his explanation in a sigh.

_"And his name?"_ the President asked.

_"It's-"_

"I can introduce myself can I not?" an elderly voice stepped in, and Yugi spun around, gaping at the man.

"Y-you!" he said.

"Yes me.."

* * *

><p>And... another cliffhanger... :D<p>

Atem: Evil..

Anzu: You hurt Honda..

Me: Get over it, he's getting healed by Ryou!

Anzu: ... *glare*

Atem: Reviews, please! I don't know if I can keep from murdering Tomyo!

Me: U wouldn't dare! :(

Atem: Try me! :)

Me: GAH! *runs away*


	21. Chapter 20

Heya guys :D So, to celebrate that I have 120 reviews.. an EXTRA long chapter for you... however, I feel like, I'm ending this.. this chapter would be great to end the story.. but I don't want toooooooooooo :'|

Atem: Then don't!

Me: Hn.. I'll think about it..

Atem: Don't think, just continue writing!

Me: Geez... annoying..

**NOTE**:** I only reuploaded this chapter because there's been some trouble and some chapters haven't appeared.. it's some shit with fanfiction again.. now I hope this will appear!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20.<p>

Final Words.

Yugi stumbled back a little. Atem cursed and the rest go to their feet. Marik held Malik in his arms, and Anzu was standing in front of Honda, prepared to protect him with her life.

"You, how.. you, why the hell are you here?" Yugi asked, breathless.

"Oh, just here to.. end things.." the man said.

"Hevon.." Atem growled. The man turned to him.

"Ah, the Pharaoh is it? How are you?" Atem growled back, not giving the man the pleasure of knowing how pissed he really was. Yugi then took a step closer.

"_I suggest you go into safety Mr. President, this man is dangerous.." _Yugi said.

"Dangerous? Me? Now your being harsh.." Hevon said, chuckling sickly, but the President did retreat, having seen the flare in Yugi's eyes and knowing that the King would most probably have the elderly man's life.

"I should have known that you would cause trouble.." Yugi said, groaning.

"What trouble?" Hevon asked, smiling innocently, though it came out more as a sneer than a smile really. Yugi glared at him before he took a step closer to the man. Yugi wasn't entirely sure how old Hevon was, he didn't even know if Hevon had obtained his ultimate form, and that would be bad if he did.

"Don't play fool with me, I have been running, hiding and pretending up until now so that I nor my friends would get killed.. and here it shows that you, my subordinate, and the leader of the Dark Council are the true culprit, the one who caused the suffering of millions of people!" Yugi said, glaring even harder at the man. Hevon stared for a long time, then he chuckled. Yugi nearly gaped, nearly.

"What?" Yugi asked, annoyed by the others act.

"You've become good with words!" Hevon just said.

"Shut up.. what are you after Hevon? My crown? World dominance?" Yugi asked, glaring yet again. Hevon stared at him before he laughed, not much sane within his laughter left. The rest of Yugi's group just stared at the man like he had lost it completely. Surely he wasn't sane anymore, well, less sane than Marik that is.

"No no.. nothing as trivial as that.. I want to remove humans from the world, completely!" Hevon said, laughing. Yugi and the rest just gaped at him, unable to fathom that just said that.

"What?" Anzu asked, feeling deja vu all of the sudden.

"Are you mad? We depend on humans to survive!" Atem growled.

"Why should we? We can reproduce more effectively than humans, we are capable of flying, something the humans can only do with a plane, by removing them, we can have more space for our kind to grow and we can then fully utilize the things they leave behind!" Hevon said, laughing. Yugi gaped.

"Are you out of your mind? We have always kept the promise of not killing humans, we have helped them and stayed by their side.. by removing them your removing something nature has striven for millions of years to make.. that's just wrong!" Yugi shouted. The young King was just on the edge of strangling the man to death, even if it wouldn't work, but Atem placed a hand on his shoulder, and Yugi calmed down.

"Now now young King, it's in your best interest to follow what I want-" he never came further as a loud slap across his cheek stopped him. Yugi glared up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Do you think that humans are the only one suffering? From this, many of our kind has also been killed, and nature itself is hurt, even the Gods will not see kindly on this!" Yugi snarled. Atem nodded. Hevon however, just laughed.

"Gods do not exist." he said.

"Wrong!" Jounouchi shouted, then he grinned.

"True, Gods do exist Hevon, I've seen first-hand what they could do!" Yugi said.

"Yugi is speaking the truth Hevon, you of all people should have realized this.. but I guess your not as old as I took you for.." Atem said, merely staring at Hevon in pity. The elderly man glared back at him.

"I am far older than any of you, and you _Pharaoh_ do not have the right to speak about the Gods!" Hevon growled. Yugi did not let this go unattended however as he punched him in the face, sending the man flying.

"I may be a hikari, one of pure light, chosen by the Gods to help those lost in darkness, but I dare you to speak ill words about Atem again!" Yugi snarled, hovering over Hevon's form. The man stared up at his King, then he sneered.

"And what, pray tell will you do.. my _King_?" he asked. Yugi put his foot on top of Hevon's chest, glaring down at him. Atem closed his eyes for a second, and Yugi's eyes became unfocused. A moment later he snapped back to reality.

"I will be fine Atem, I just need to figure out something." Yugi said, speaking gently while keeping the words of Jounouchi in his mind. Everybody was staring from Yugi to Atem, not sure what just happened, but it seemed they were talking through their mind link.

"Yes, thank you.." then he turned back to Hevon, but it seemed he wasn't fast enough as the elderly man grabbed his leg, twisted him around and sent him flying. Yugi cried out as he hit the ground. Yugi didn't stay on the ground for long though.

"This feeling, your the one who grabbed me when the the Chinese Emperor's office exploded!" Yugi growled. Hevon chuckled as he drew a hand through his white, short hair.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, yes, I did that." he said.

"Why would you do that? Do you want me to live?" Yugi asked.

"No no.. I just had to remove you while I took care of that human.." Hevon said, waving a hand side ways. Atem took a step forward, making the elderly more aware of the pissed of ex-spirit.

"You were the one who killed him, why would you do that?" Atem asked.

"He was sprouting unnecessary information." Hevon stated dismissively.

"That's stupid, why would you kill one of those on your side?" Bakura asked, glaring at the man.

"Because he was human, and I didn't need him anymore." at that, everybody just gaped, then they regained their composure.

"Wrong, human or not doesn't change who one is, true, he did deserve to die for all the thing he did, but not because he was human, that's just... just sad..." Yugi said, looking at the man with shock and disgust.

"No, it's not.. you still have a lot to learn." Hevon said, sneering at Yugi's flat stare.

"I will never learn any of the things that you want me to, because what you want is changes of the nature, I will not allow that!" Yugi said, shaking his head at the mans wishes to wipe out humanity.

"Stubborn one, that your are." Hevon commented.

"Humanity, as we know, will never cease to exist because we are a part of that nature, we came from them, and we, just like them are mortal, we may not die if we hide and life in secret, but we will die if someone deadly injure us, we will always be related to humans that way!" Yugi explained, glaring. However, Atem as well as Kaiba noticed that Yugi seemed to be trying to get something out of Hevon without him figuring it out.

"True, we were ones humans.. however, we cast aside that, and if we kill them, then we will truly be a kind of our own!" Hevon said.

"Why not immortality?" Atem asked. Hevon stared at him.

"Our kind is not perfect, if we kill all of the humans, we will gain that perfection!" Hevon stated, and by the look in his eyes, it seemed he very much wanted to behead Atem at the spot.

"I doubt someone like your would be granted perfection by the Gods.." Atem said. There was a second of silence before Atem found that Hevon was very fast, too fast and not a second later and a head rolled. Yugi, who had barely had time to turn around, screamed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"That's what an insolent guy gets!" Hevon muttered, looking at the grey-toned gold blood that stained his sword. However, no one seemed to mind. A moment later and all that seemed to be left was ash. Yugi didn't seem any more disturbed by this.

"Wrong.. you see.. we have gained what your never could!" Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Hevon asked, turning to him.

"This!" a baritone voice said, the owner of his grabbed Hevon and threw him away. The elderly man sat up with a jerk, staring Atem, who smirked back. He then massaged his throat.

"Geez, at least warn me then next time, that was really uncomfortable!" Atem said, walking over to Yugi, whispering soft words of comfort to the slightly distressed man. Hevon gaped.

"But.. I just.. you.. you shouldn't have.." he stuttered.

"I have, and I can tell you old man, you are more human than we are!" Atem growled. Hevon paled as he seemed to realize just what was going on.

"You.. you have.." he began.

"Yes, I.. and Yugi have obtained our ultimate forms.. it seems your weren't as old as you let on, or you would have known of this.. our form isn't called Vlad for anything you know!" Atem said, his form changing. Before Hevon stood not a human with wings and tail. Atem's bang was moved more to the side and two, large, twisted horns grew out of his forehead. His wings and tail accompanying them. His eyes was more narrowed, and animal-like as well as having a much wider mouth. Atem's fingers was longer than before, his nails making up for half the length. It seemed, in the process of Atem's changing, Yugi had done the same.

"You think we would just let ourselves get killed? We are prepared for anything, we will even survive an atom bomb at this point." Yugi said, snarling softly. The others came closer, ready to back up the Vlad's just in case something happened. Hevon slowly got to his feet.

"Then.." he turned to the rest. Bakura growled and morphed as well. Then Ryou stepped up, his staff glowing white.

"It's not just us Hevon, Ryou has obtained his ultimate form as well, he's become a Sage." Yugi said, smiling at Bakura's proud smirk. Atem sent a smug smile Yugi's way before they all walked closer to Hevon, surrounding him.

"W-what are you-" he was about to say something, but was cut off when grabbed and pinned to the ground by dark arms of shadow.

"We wont kill you Hevon, because that's a crime, however, you will be stripped of your power, and if you have a mate, well, that poor thing isn't going to get any better, you will then be thrown into jail until you have decided enough is enough and let some guard kill you!" Yugi said, glaring hard at him. The elderly man grit his teeth.

"This wont end!" he growled.

"It will, by my own hands it will, I will not let your so-called vision come true, we will stay close to humans and we will stay as their friends and companions!" Yugi said. His tail, which had been licking the ground, rose, then gently turned around Yugi.

"NO!" Hevon all but screamed, and threw himself at Yugi. Yugi's tail reacted, and shot forward, wrapping around Hevon before slamming him into the ground. Atem came closer, his shadow powers finally managing to pin the man completely down.

"You have lost Hevon, give it up!" Atem said.

"No, if you have you so-called ultimate form, then I will get it too!" Hevon growled. Yugi blinked, then he gave Atem a confused look.

"How? There's no humans around." Yugi said.

"There is!" Hevon muttered, and Yugi gasped.

"Anzu, Honda, protect Honda!" Yugi shouted, spinning around. Anzu looked up from her place beside Honda, a deep, unnaturally growl escaped her. Those azure-blue eyes turned darker as she glared angrily at the elderly man. Yugi turned back to Hevon to see him pry Atem's shadow arms away. Atem growled.

"His stronger than I thought.." he muttered.

"Then try to keep him down until we have put up some barrier around Honda.. Ryou." Yugi called to the Sage, who nodded, quickly putting up a spell around the young wizard, who was still not awake. Malik groaned, and slowly sat up. Atem cursed.

"Shit.. Malik is also human.. Ryou!" he called. Ryou raised his staff, but too late. Suddenly Hevon was crouching beside Malik, who turned, and stared at the man with large, confused eyes.

"Get away from him Malik!" Atem shouted. Malik reacted in a split second, he twisted his body, and somehow managed a back-flip, escaping the elder man's hidden intention. Yugi stepped forward, glaring at Hevon.

"Don't even think about hurting any of my friends Hevon, I'll shop you up!" Yugi said calmly. Everybody gawked at him, not expecting such a threat from him. Hevon glared up at him before he stood up. Then he flexed. Yugi gasped when he suddenly faced Hevon, who was just a few inches away.

"W-wah?" Yugi managed to gasp before he was lifted up, and thrown away. He cried out as he hit the wall. Then he screamed as something very long, and hard bored through his chest, penetrating his heart. Atem cried out to the pain that he felt through their link.

"Yugi!" Ryou called out.

"Bastard!" Jounouchi growled, morphing, then he attacked. Hevon fell to the ground with the golden wolf on top. Jounouchi snarled at the man, who stared at him without much worry on his face. Yugi grabbed the long metal barrel, but couldn't pull it out.

"Shit.. it's gone through the wall too much, I can't pull it out myself.." Yugi said. Atem came over, grabbing the barrel.

"This will hurt.." Atem said, but he never got further as he heard a howl, turning to see Jounouchi lying on the ground, twitching in pain. A large barrel was sticking of out his side. Kaiba looked like he was a second from mass murder, and surely it would happen. Jounouchi whimpered as he tried to get up, but couldn't. That made Kaiba snap, his skin turning into fur as the man turned into a wolf. Those blue eyes turned to Hevon as the werewolf snarled loudly. Atem quickly grabbed the barrel sticking through Yugi, then as quick as he could, he pulled out the barrel. Yugi cried out as he fell to the ground. Atem came over.

"Sorry Aibou, are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes.." Yugi whispered as he slowly got up, and ran over to Jounouchi, and Kaiba. Kaiba turned his head, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare get in my way Yugi!" he growled. Yugi glared back.

"I will, you cannot defeat him as you are Kaiba!" Yugi said. When Kaiba growled again, Yugi snarled, and Kaiba's ears went back, showing defeat. The wolf pulled back, but he continued to glare at Hevon. Yugi turned to Hevon, while Atem, with the help of Kaiba and Ryou, pulled Jounouchi away to heal the wound.

"Hevon, you will surrender, and we will lock your powers away, before we send you off to jail." Yugi said. Hevon snarled.

"I'd rather die than surrender to you!" Hevon said. Yugi sighed.

"Then I'll let Kaiba rip you apart!" Yugi said. Kaiba lifted his head, glaring. However, Hevon just sneered at the werewolf, giving a snort in the end. Bakura came forth.

"Then let me chop him up first.. or at least rip out his heart!" Bakura said.

"Hm.." Yugi hummed, seemingly thinking about it. Hevon growled.

"You.." he sneered, glaring at Yugi. Yugi raised his head.

"Ryou, make sure no blood is spilled.. Bakura, Kaiba, go right ahead!" he said, then turned away. Bakura laughed evilly, whilst Kaiba just snarled, and threw himself at the man.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. President, Mr. Mutou have reported in, he says it's safe to come outside now!"<em> one of the guards explained. The President looked up, and nodded. He was followed closely by the guards to the roof where he had been talking with Yugi earlier before that strange man had appeared. The door to the roof opened, and soon the President was faced off with Yugi, whose clothes were colored gold. He turned to him, then he smiled softly.

"_I'm sorry for the mess, some blood was spilled during the fight, however, it seems.. with this, we can end the war."_ he said. The President just stood there for a long minute before he let out a sigh of relief.

"_That is good to hear.. er.. where is that man?"_ he asked.

"_We will take care of him according to our laws, however, I don't want to concern your with such a horrid sight.."_ Yugi said. The President gave him a confused look, and Yugi sighed.

"_We have placed him under a spell, this spell will stop his Vampire-blood from healing his wounds.."_ Yugi said shortly.

"_So, you've 'taken care' of him?"_ the President asked.

"_Yes, you can say that, we'll take him to a hidden, closed of jail somewhere.. he cannot die because of the spell, nor can he die without it, a Vampire doesn't need food or blood to live, however, as he is now, he will be to weak to do anything, so as it is.. with the Chinese Emperor dead.. this war is.."_ Yugi's voice faded.

"_Won?"_ the President suggested.

"_No.. we didn't win, nor did we lose, none of us did.. that's the worst thing about war, no one can win or lose, because both sides suffers just as much!"_ Yugi said. The President nodded.

"_A meeting with the Prime Minister's and FN can be arranged right away."_ the President suggested, and Yugi looked up at him, then he nodded.

"_That would be great, I want it to end.."_

"I think this war ended quite quickly." Atem murmured, and Yugi turned.

"Yes, compared to the other ones, this one would have ended quickly anyway, the causalities would have been to great on their side to continue soon anyway!" Yugi explained.

"_Mr. Mutou, would you please follow me."_ the President said, and Yugi nodded.

"Let's go everyone.. Marik, Bakura, you two go with Ryou and place Hevon where he belongs!" Yugi said. Bakura, Marik and Ryou nodded, two out of three grinning. Atem sighed at the two's obvious love of making people suffer.

"Yep, leave it to us!" Bakura said, smirking evilly.

* * *

><p>Something weird was in the air. The whole world seemed to hold it's breath. People walking in the destroyed streets of France and Germany, even people in far north as Finland and Norway and all the way down to Cape Town and Port Elizabeth in Africa. Everyone was waiting for something. There was a loud, cracking noise, then.<p>

"_Fellow people all over Earth."_ the voice was from every radio, every tv, every cellphone, and every computer across the globe. Everyone pulled closer, just waiting.

"_Today, Korea surrendered after the death of the Chinese Emperor, the President of America and the King, leading the Dark Society, have reported that the war, has ended.."_ there was a long silence, then.

"_They will, together with the people from the Dark Society help the victims of the __war, including the radio-active, dangerous placed in most of Europe, their words told right now; we will do everything we can to make up for the help we got from FN and the rest of the people who supported us throughout this war!"_ then there was not much more than silence before shouts and celebration covered most of the planet. In Spain, in Norway, in Taiwan, and everywhere else, everyone was dancing, singing, laughing and once again letting the world know that they were happy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Prime Minister.."<em> the young lady entering the office said. Jens Stoltenberg turned in his chair and nodded.

"_Maria, it's good to see your back, how are Mr. Yugi?"_ he asked.

"_He is well, stressed, but otherwise happy."_ she said and smiled.

"_Good, now that this has ended, I guess we have to put up a hand as well."_ he said, smiling at her happy-go-lucky personality. She nodded, and handed the Prime Minister the papers necessary for the work.

"_I have to say, after the work, France and Germany are looking good, how are the reports on Iraq and Iran?"_ he asked.

"_They are nearly finished with France and Germany, there's been some stalling in Iraq, but they are getting done.."_ Maria explained and Stoltenberg smiled.

"_Good, then we can soon rest well."_

* * *

><p>"Bring him in!" the guards moved aside as the door opened. A couple of guards, followed by Ryou entered. Yugi, siting on his chair high above the floor, stared down. Yugi leaned forward, resting with one elbow on the arm of the chair. Then he nodded to Kaiba, who gave a short nod, then turned back to the man on the floor. The short bones sticking out where his arms once were and the same with his thighs were all that told them of horrid torture, however, they had let his feet heat out again. Leave it to Bakura to rip him limp from limp, but still keep him alive.<p>

"Hevon, you are brought here on the charge of treason, attempted murder of the King on several occasions, spurring to the war and the murder of the Chinese Emperor and several minor cases." Kaiba stated loudly, awaiting for the King's approval to continue. Yugi nodded.

"Therefore, you are charged to a life-time in jail were you will be fed blood once every tenth year, your powers will be stripped from you and a counter-healing spell will be placed around your and your cell." Kaiba finished. Yugi sat up.

"Hevon, do you have any last words? You caused not only our societies suffering, but the humans as well, this cannot ever be forgiven." Yugi said. Hevon looked up, his long beard reached to the floor because of his bent over position.

"Nothing to tell you!" he spat. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Kaiba, finish this!" the King said. Kaiba nodded.

"You will be placed in a tomb far underneath Egypt were you will never see the sun again, once every tenth year, a group of three Vampires and two spell-casters will come and give you blood, however, if the people set to feed you are in any way harmed, you will be killed without much further talk." Kaiba said. Yugi sighed.

"Now get him out of my sigh!" he said and the guards bowed, then left with Hevon, who looked at Yugi with the deepest disgust he seemed to manage on his beaten up features.

"Then, what is the next thing to do?" Atem asked.

"Make a new council.. that's all there is, I cannot trust any of the other from the former council because they may all be influenced by Hevon's obscure vision." he said, sighing again.

"You shouldn't sigh like that Yugi, you look so sad when you do." Atem said.

"Hm? Oh.. sorry about that, I just have so much on my mind right now.. Kaiba, how is that school coming along?" he turned to Kaiba, who was standing there with an Ipad in his hands.

"The school for the Dark Society is finished already, the requiting for teachers have started and soon students will start to attend..." he explained. Yugi nodded, then he smiled.

"And the Duel Academy?" he asked. Kaiba smirked.

"They've started building it, it will be on an island just an hour outside of Domino City, it'll be finished within the year" Kaiba stated. Yugi smiled and gave Atem a secret wink. Atem smirked back.

"Then.. he will appear." Atem murmured.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"A chosen one.. chosen by the Gods from ancient times." Atem said.

"Bullshit." and with that Kaiba turned away.

"That's the Kaiba we know.. hey, that space racket that you shot up into space a time ago.. a few years actually.. how is it doing?" he asked. Kaiba turned back.

"It's still orbiting Earth, and hopefully it will continue doing so!" he said.

"Good." Atem said. Kaiba gave Atem an oddly confused look before he turned away again.

"Kaiba, thank you for today, I guess, I'll speak to you later.." Yugi stopped when Kaiba turned, a serious look on his facec.

"A while back, I got a phone from one of my men, working for Pegasus." Kaiba started and Yugi sat up, his smile disappearing, replaced with a frown.

"Kaiba, how long have you been holding that back?" he asked.

"Since before the Emperor was killed." at that Yugi gasped.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Obviously he forgot with all the shit happening around us." Atem said.

"Pegasus was attacked, however, it wasn't fatal, he is safe now and..." Kaiba's eyebrows neared each other as he frowned, with a hint of a grimace.

"He congratulates you on a victory in the war." Kaiba said. Atem smirked. The only reason Kaiba talked about Pegasus at the moment was because Yugi had some respect for the man, which the CEO didn't have at all.

"Oh.. then I'll send him my regards.. I guess, it took you some time to tell me however.. it's been nearly half a yeah since the war ended." Yugi said. Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Yugi and Atem to chuckle to themselves.

"Kaiba obviously hates the man." Atem said, and Yugi giggled.

"It's understandable, he did kidnap Mokuba.. and do a lot more, but he has changed, even if it doesn't show much.." Yugi said. Atem laughed as he held out a hand to Yugi, who took it.

"Yes, that is true, now let's go, I have some more.. intimate things to do with you." he said. Yugi flushed and pouted.

"A-Atem!" Yugi squeaked, but followed Atem anyway.

* * *

><p>Atem turned around, watching as Yugi squirmed a little. The man had, for the last hours been pacing around the room, just waiting and stressing himself out.<p>

"Atem, relax, it's not the end of the world!" Yugi said, glaring playfully. Atem pouted, then he turned serious and came over.

"It can be if it wont go well.." he said. Yugi smiled.

"It will be fine Atem, your here after all." he said, and Atem smiled.

"Thank you." he whispered right before the door opened, revealing a white-clothed nurse, who was smiling as she came over. There was barely a sign of fangs as she opened her mouth.

"Congratulations." she said, smiling even more at Atem's dumbfound look and Yugi's wide eyes. Then the youngest smiled happily, grabbing Atem's hand with his own, gently squeezing it. Atem turned his head slowly as his eyes, which was wide, stared back in shock.

"Atem, your going to be a father soon.." Yugi said, then laughed as Atem's jaw fell onto the bed. The ex-Pharaoh then laughed merrily, hugging Yugi for all his worth. The nurse smiled at them before she left, telling them they could leave as soon as they wanted. Atem placed his hand on Yugi's stomach.

"I'm so happy right now, happy for you and me.. and the little one!" Atem said. Yugi giggled and gently hugged his mate. Then he stood up, kissing Atem on the cheek.

"I love you too, now let's go." Atem laughed.

"Hungry?" he teased. Yugi blushed, but didn't disagree.

"Atem." Yugi whined. Atem chuckled.

"Yes yes Aibou."

* * *

><p>Hihi... I just love this chapter.. I don't know how you guys will think of this.. and yes, for you who thought it was Hevon, then you were right :)<p>

Atem: That bastard..

Me: It's okay.. and to sum it up, yes, Bakura and Kaiba ripped of both his feet and arms :P It was a mess..

Kaiba: Worth it!

Me: C: so, I guess this is were I end it? It's not like you will be angry right?

Kaiba: Bullshit, you will be killed!

Yugi: The readers wouldn't-

Kaiba: I was talking about Atem!

Yugi: ... oooh..

Me: ... eh, shit.. ^^0 oh and yeah, someone's making a cameo appearance if the next chapter is ever written depending on if I continue or if I just write a sequel..

Atem: Let me guess, it's- *rest is muffled by me*

Me: No telling! :(

Atem: I'll kill you..

Me: Bullshit!

Atem: .. *glare*

Me: :D *runs away* bye guys! and if you want to get me to continue this, please tell me! ^^


	22. Chapter 21

I.. can't believe it.. I just can't, this is actually the next last chapter.. I can't.. fathom it.. D':

I've had so many up's and downs durring this story, but there's been so much support that I have managed so much (yes! It's all because you guys that I'm writing :') )

And then, to **Nekoyasha12**, who gave me THE most beautiful reminder of a review, including a reminder about those poor souls that I forgot durring the whole WWIII stuff.. yeah, I've unlcuded those of Yugi's friends I could remember, however, they're all Japanese names because I simply detest.. and can't stand their dubbed names what-so-ever... well, I'll keep this short seeing it's soon the end, so, I'll rant in the epilogue :'D

So, enjoy my last try on writing this chapter :')

* * *

><p>Chapter 21.<p>

A Worried Friend.

Yugi looked out over the crowds, like usual, he had put on a cap to hide his wild, gravity-defying hair. Kaiba had as of lately arranged a duel tournament that was very similar to one of those Yugi went to. Yugi had been stalking around, watching the duelists after all. He had seen Rebecca and Leonhart dueling and was smiling to no end at the memories of those two during the KC Grand Championship. Of course, there wasn't just happy memories as Leonhart's older brother had schemed some bad stuff, but was eventually taken down. Yugi also saw Haga and Ryuzaki getting beat up by Mai and Vivian, who was smiling as their unusual girl-duo worked rather well. Yugi had yet to actually talk to any of them, mostly because he wasn't sure how they'd react if they knew he was here, and to him being the King of the Dark Society. Yugi's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yes?" he answered.

"**Yugi? I just got a phone from Anzu, she said Vivian and Mai had asked for you."** Atem said through the phone. Yugi frowned. Those two was just a hundred meters away from him right now.

"I can see them from where I am." Yugi said.

"**So you knew?"** Atem asked.

"No, I was just watching them toy around with Haga and Ryuzaki." he answered. Atem laughed at that, then there was a moment of silence. While Yugi waited for Atem to say something more, he noticed that Mai was pointing at him from the distance.

"Um.. Atem, Mai's pointed me out, I need to bail." he said.

"**Okay, stay safe, love you."** Atem answered.

"Yes, thanks, love you too." then he hung up before he turned to walk away, correction, run away, but he never got that far as a hand landed on his shoulder. Then he felt a breath against his ear.

"Nice to see you in public Yugi.." a soft voice said. Yugi spun around, looking up, right into a pair of huge breasts. Yugi's cheeks colored deep red before he turned his face away.

"I heard you asked for me.." he muttered.

"Of course we did." said a sweet voice and suddenly Yugi found that his arm was caught by a leec- woman. Yugi looked up into the face of a familiar duelist. She smiled back as she opened her mouth to talk. Yugi however, pulled away.

"If you want to talk, then not here." he said, looking away.

"But Yugi.." Vivian tried.

"And don't speak my name in public.." Yugi finished. The two women stared at Yugi in shock, then they slowly nodded. Yugi knew they hadn't expected him to act like that, or to push them away so easily, but he didn't want anyone to know that he was here. The world knew who he and his friends was, if people knew they were out on public, in broad daylight to boot, Yugi wasn't sure they'd be happy. The two girls exchanged confused looks, then they turned, both sighing.

"Fine." Mai said, then she turned away.

"After the tournament, I'm guessing none of you are here to duel?" she asked.

"No, not that I know of, Jounouchi might try, but not me, nor Atem or Kaiba.." Yugi said. Mai nodded, then she and Vivian smiled.

"Well, we'll try to finish up soon, wait for us okay?" Mai said. Yugi nodded.

"Okay, I can work with that." he said.

* * *

><p>Yugi took a large sip from his soda, eying his white-haired friend.<p>

"So, where's Bakura on this fine day?" Yugi asked. Ryou flushed slightly, then he smiled. The albino grabbed his own coke and took a large sip before he took a bite of the french fries.

"At a hair saloon." Ryou said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Woah, really? You managed to convince him to cut his hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're being mistaken as brothers all the time.." Ryou said, sighing.

"Well, he do have lighter skin than you." Yugi stated.

"That's just because he's a vampire, I'm not, and I was used to being the fair-skinned one.." he complained. Yugi chuckled.

"So, who are you waiting for?" Ryou suddenly asked. Yugi sighed.

"Mai and Vivian caught me, now I'm waiting for them to finish beating other duelists so they can meet me.." he said. Ryou straightened up.

"So now your waiting for questions to be fired?" he asked.

"Well, yes, I mean.. what else is there to wait for, I do want to duel openly too, they'll most probably ask about that.." Yugi's voice faded as he turned his head, watching as people passed by. Children with duel disks ran about, laughing and having fun. Such innocent creatures. Humans was the strongest surviving creature on the planet, but they were also the weakest. Yugi smiled softly as one of the boys fell, then began to cry. His mother came over rather quickly, calming him. That was the humans greatest weapon, love.

"Yugi." Ryou called out, laughing at the end. Yugi's head snapped around and he stared with wide eyes back at his friend. The Sage leaned forward, any traces of a smile left, then he turned his head, resting it on top of his hands.

"Do you sometimes.. regret it?" he asked. Yugi frowned.

"W-what? Regret what?" Yugi asked.

"Regret becoming a King.. a Vlad?" Ryou repeated. Yugi shook his head.

"Even if I regret it, there's no going back... but no, I don't regret it, I may have lost a lot of friends, and the last of my family, but I have you guys, and Atem, there's nothing more important to me than that.. you helped me when I needed it, and the outcome is I became stronger." Yugi explained, smiling. Ryou cracked a smile.

"That's good to know." he said, giggling. Yugi smiled more, then his eyes widened, before he let out a snort of laughter. Ryou tilted his head to the side, then he noticed Yugi was staring past him, so he turned his head as well, his long, white hair moving rapidly. Ryou gaped. A hundred or so meters away from them, a certain white-haired vampire was walking. His skin just as white as his hair. His brown eyes in form of a glare to whoever stared his way. There was one thing that was different about the man though, his hair was short. Ryou slowly stood up, drawing attention to the albino.

"Ryou, damnit, this is fucking mad." Bakura growled as he came over. Yugi and Ryou continued to gape at him despite that fact that he had talked. This seemed to annoy the ex-thief a lot more. Any normal person would cough to draw attention, however, Bakura didn't.

"Oi! Hikari! Brat!" he snapped at them and they both jerked back a little.

"B-Bakura, don't call Yugi t-that." Ryou stuttered. Yugi facepalmed, hiding his pretty, little face from his friends. Bakura noticed this of course.

"What?" he asked angrily. Yugi looked up.

"I can see why Ryou likes you.." he muttered, then slammed his face into the table so soda's and french fries jumped from the table. Ryou gave his friend a worried glance, but couldn't stop the blush that was quickly covering his face and ears.

"Y-Yugi!" Ryou complained out loud.

"My my.. always so full of energy." a new voice piped in and the three reacted right away. Yugi looked up, then he pouted ever so lightly and turned his head away. Bakura growled, but not loud enough to startle the humans walking by. Ryou sighed, elbowed Bakura, then he smiled nervously at the two women. Yugi however, didn't get up, he just stared at the table, then he looked up.

"So, what did you want?" he asked, keeping his expression blank. Ryou and Bakura stared at Yugi for a moment before said their byes and walked away. Yugi looked at the women as they sat down opposite of Yugi. Vivian smile cheerfully while Mai was giving Yugi a soft smile.

"We've been worried about you.." Mai said suddenly. Yugi's jaw fell as he could stare at the two women in pure shock. Vivian nodded, reaching out a hand to place it on Yugi's, however, she never got further as another hand grabbed hers. Yugi's head jerked up.

"A-Atem?" he asked, shocked. Atem let go of Vivian's hand, glaring at her before he sat down beside Yugi. Mai however, just smiled, ignoring Vivian's pouting and small glares sent Atem's way. Yugi then turned back to Mai, giving her a confused look.

"You really were.. worried?" he asked. Mai nodded.

"Of course, I mean, you pretty much saved my ass back when the Duel Tournament went on, if it hadn't been for you, I'd most probably be dead.." she said, falling into a silence. Yugi and Atem exchanged knowing glances. After all, they had been the ones to save her from Malik when he banished her mind to some strange world. Yugi nodded and Mai opened her mouth again.

"And besides, you are my friends, all of you, I can even give that Malik a chance too.." she said, smiling. Yugi lit up at that.

"That would be great.. he really do regret everything he did, all of it, and would like to make it up to those he hurt again." he said. Mai smiled and nodded at that. Atem nodded as he was satisfied with the outcome of this conversation. The man pulled the cap further down, hiding more of his golden bangs.

"And you?" Atem asked, staring at Vivian. She smiled at Yugi, not even glancing at Atem now. Atem raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment it, but he knew Yugi had noticed, because even he wasn't as dense as he once was.

"Oh, I was just worried about you too." she said, putting maybe a little more weight on 'you' than necessary. Yugi continued to smile, not letting on that he knew. Atem on the other hand glanced at Mai to see her rolling her eyes at Vivian's way to obvious hinting. So Atem decided to play the ace-card.

"Well, me and Yugi had been fine, being his boyfriend and all, I always make sure he is okay and out of harms way." he said, watching Vivian with a slight smirk on his face. Vivian's face slowly drained of color before he cheeks regained what she lost all at once. Atem couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face, he enjoyed seeing the Chinese woman squirm so much.

"I.. what?" she asked, seemingly shocked enough to be at loss of words. Yugi, who was blushing at Atem's words, glared softly at his boyfriend, then he turned back to Vivian and Mai, smiling nervously.

"Well, I guess that's about it yeah.." Yugi stuttered. Mai smiled.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before the two of you took the step further back then." she said, smirking at Yugi's blush.

"W-what? Was it that obvious?" he asked. Mai snickered.

"Of course, I mean, you two were pretty oblivious of each others feelings despite sharing a body, like the only thing that couldn't come through that strong bond of yours was deep love.. such an innocently annoying thing." she said, laughing at the two's red faces. Atem turned his head, glancing at Yugi, who did the same. They blushed madly, then looked down. However, someone wasn't enjoying this. A pair of hands slammed into the table, all three turned to stare at Vivian, who was glaring angrily at Atem and Yugi.

"I.. he.. was.." she started. Atem shook a hand at her.

"Yeah yeah, heard that phrase before, no, your not getting him, because he belongs to me!" Atem said, standing up, Vivian following him. Yugi and Mai sighed at the two's sudden argument. People was stopping up by the commotion. Yugi looked up at the two to find Atem was already fastening his duel disk.

"Atem, your going to duel her?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll show her only I'm worthy to date you!" he said. Yugi gaped.

"Atem, I'm not some prize.. besides.. you.. have.." he stuttered at the end, but Atem and Vivian was already burning decks. Yugi slumped in his chair, sighing.

"Here we go.." he muttered. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Just let them be, if I know him right he'll have her finished within a few minutes, why don't you just relax and enjoy the show?" she asked, teasing slightly. Yugi pouted.

"And I'm the prize? I feel like I'm being more than just fought over.." he said.

"It can't be helped, I can understand that Atem would do anything to keep you to him, after all, anyone would feel anxious if their lover were all touchy with someone else, if I'm not mistaken, that.. Anzu-girl was like that with Atem right?" Mai asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but she isn't in love with Atem anymore, besides, Atem pretty showed it from the beginning that he didn't think of Anzu that way." he said. Mai inched closer, smiling secretively.

"So, who won her heart?" she asked. Yugi smiled.

"Honda." he said. Mai's yes widened.

"That was really jumping far, what do Atem and Honda share?" she asked.

"Rashness? Unnaturally calm in certain situations?" Yugi pondered out loud, watching as Atem blew down Vivian's defenses, leaving her with little to no monsters on her field, however, she countered with a trap card a second later. Mai laughed and gave a thumbs up as Atem quickly negated the trap card.

"That certainly are a few things they share, but their rashness is something Jounouchi has as well." she said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, that is true." Yugi agreed just as Atem took a big bite out of Vivian's life points. The woman yelled something incoherent as she went down. Atem only laughed at her as she slowly got to her feet, not yet giving up. Yugi sighed.

"However, I'm not entirely sure I like how he enjoy seeing her writhe.." he said.

"Well, it's obvious, I would too, if someone tried taking my boyfriend from me." Mai stated, and Yugi's cheeks colored. Mai snickered when she noticed. Atem did a magic swop and suddenly Vivian found herself pressed into a corner, with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl glaring down at her. Yugi eyed the other with some shock.

"And.. now he's done, by the way Yugi, how come you can sit out in the sun?" Mai suddenly asked. Yugi, who was smiling at Atem's smug smirk as he walked away, victorious and happy.

"Guess." Yugi said. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't sparkle so.." she began. Yugi's head turned as he gave her a dead pan.

"No, Vampires don't sparkle.. what the hell have you been reading?" Yugi asked.

"Haven't you read Twilight?" Mai asked. Yugi shook his head.

"No, why would I?" he fired back. Mai gaped at him, then she sighed.

"It's a fantasy-book about Vampires and a girl who falls in love with one.." Mai said. Atem sat down beside them, having heard most of the conversation. Yugi however, just continued to give her a dead pan.

"Well, I can tell you, it's probably not true seeing that those 'vampires' in that book sparkle, then it's probably just.. made up.." Yugi muttered the last part. Atem eyed his mate, then he grinned.

"I hope we're not supposed to sparkle, because it'd be a huge give-away." Atem said. Yugi turned to him, giving him the 'duh'-look. Mai chuckled and nodded. The two vampires looked around.

"So, we don't have much time, there's been a lot of planning, Kaiba wants us to help him with some stuff, so we'll need to leave soon." Atem said. Mai gave him a somewhat shocked look, then she snickered.

"Kaiba sure have changed.. I can't remember him ever asking anyone for help.. now he wants his rivals to help him out?" she questioned, laughing at the smug smirk on Atem's face. Yugi sighed and elbowed Atem. Atem whined, giving his lover a pitiful stare. Yugi stood up, whole Mai did as well.

"A Pharaoh shouldn't whine." Yugi teased. Atem pouted, then he got up.

"Just wait until tonight." he muttered, just low enough for only Yugi to hear it. Yugi turned ash-gray, then he flushed madly.

"A-Atem." he whined, watching as Atem walked away, laughing. Mai smiled as she followed them for a while, then, when they came to the crossroad, they stopped.

"Well, even if it wasn't for long, it was nice seeing your not all depressed about this, and that you are well, however, I, and most probably the rest of the world, would want to see you duel soon. Yugi smiled and nodded. Atem smirked and wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck.

"It would be fun, but I don't think it'd happen that soon, maybe in some months.." Yugi said. Mai nodded.

"It was good seeing you though, take care and say hi to Jounouchi from me okay?" she then waltzed off, readying her duel disk to beat up some poor soul. Yugi and Atem watched her before they turned.

"Might as well head over then.." Yugi said. Atem chuckled.

"Kaiba would never speak to us again if we didn't." he said. Yugi laughed.

"Maybe not that bad.." Yugi suggested.

"Or it could be, you know how Kaiba can be." Atem complained, groaning.

"Atem, your over-exaggerating." Yugi said.

"Pft.. no I'm not!" Atem said, laughing at Yugi's halfhearted glare. Atem raised an eyebrow, smiling at him. Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Childish as ever.." Yugi muttered. Atem pulled Yugi closer, giving him a nogie.

"And you said?" he asked as Yugi squirmed yelped.

"F-fine.." Yugi gave up. Atem let go as Yugi pulled the cap back on, making sure no one noticed who he were.

"We should go." Yugi said. Atem nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Yugi watched from the shadows as the grand opening of Duel Academy was held. He and Atem had, through Kaiba, gotten onto the island to watch it. Mostly because there was quite a few people who felt uneasy when he was out in public. Most of them were normal humans or rich, spoiled who was raised in a closed of world. Those who seemed to not care much was duelists, and other people, most were pretty okay with it, some duelists was even so amazed they'd send him fan letters, which seemed to disappear when Atem was bringing the mail in. Yugi and Atem exchanged happy glances. In a few years, a certain someone would appear here, someone who will change this school, it's students and everyone else around him.<p>

"_**I can't wait.."**_ Yugi sent over their mind link. Atem nodded.

"_**Yes, it'll be fun to watch him from now on, have Kaiba said anything yet?"**_ he asked back. Yugi turned away as the people began to applause the new building after Kaiba had cut the red bond.

"_**No, but I know it's going to be sent up soon, a few days maybe, he's still so young after all, I guess we'll just have to wait.."**_ Yugi said. Atem snickered, though not to loud so the humans wouldn't notice them.

"_**Yes, we have that time now.."**_ Atem said.

"_**We have a lot more than that time.. we have forever.."**_ Yugi stated, smiling. They looked at Kaiba to see he was talking to Jounouchi and Otogi about something. Otogi had been hired by Kaiba at some point because of his skills at making games. Jounouchi, well, he was Kaiba's mate, which apparently acquired for him to stay around him all the time, something Jounouchi had complained on for more than one occasion. Yugi smiled as Jounouchi pouted at something Kaiba had said. Suzuki came over, smiling at them. Yugi smiled even more. The girl, now a woman, hadn't minded that her brother wasn't human, their parents were another case, but the siblings couldn't care less.

"_**Anyway, we should probably leave.. I'm tired.."**_ he muttered over their link.

"_**Okay, it's only fair, seeing that your pregnant and all."**_ at that Yugi blushed madly.

"_**Just get me home.."**_ he whined, pouting.

"_**Yes yes."**_ Atem said, laughing.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who finally came back." Marik said when Yugi and Atem entered. Yugi flushed while Atem just flung his jacket at Marik. The man just laughed manically and ran off. Bakura smirked at this.<p>

"So, it's not long yet isn't it?" Yugi gave him a confused look.

"Not long till what?" Yugi asked.

"Till we'll have little vampire-brats running around.." Bakura said. Yugi blushed.

"Right right, we'll need to have a baby shower." Marik shouted from another room, only get dragged in by Malik, then pinned to the floor.

"You are NOT giving them a baby shower, if either of you even get's into the room, that poor baby will be traumatized!" Malik said. Marik pouted. Bakura however, just laughed.

"Well, Marik maybe.. so what gift should I give? A skull from a tomb? Should I get the Pharaoh's father?" he suggested. Yugi's eyes widened while Atem just stared in disbelief, then they watched as Ryou grabbed the nearest book, flung it at Bakura, hitting him in the face. Then the albino grabbed his mate and effectively pushed him down on the floor before kicking him in the groin. Bakura let out something close to a very unmanly, squishy whimper, then he fell silent.

"It's enough that Jounouchi and Honda held a party when we told you.. and that party was a complete mess.." Yugi said, groaning at the memories. Nine months ago, Jounouchi and the rest of the gang was told. Anzu just about squealed, Jounouchi and Honda's jaws dropped to the floor, Kaiba right out ignored this all, Otogi smiled, congratulating them. Bakura and Marik, who was trying to say something cheesy, was kicked out of the room by Malik and Ryou, who was just about going fan-girl over Yugi, just as much as Anzu on at side note. Then the two jokers in the group, well, the less troublesome jokers because Marik and Bakura was far worse when scheming something. The two had decided to hold a party, in which Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, Marik and Bakura was all to drunk to do much. Kaiba seemed like he was in a good mood because of the alcohol, but that only lasted until Jounouchi jumped in the middle of the room. Yugi's face had been so dark red it was still visible three days after. Atem on the other hand, after making sure Malik and Ryou got their respective partners and themselves home safely, took Anzu and Honda home as well, leaving poor Yugi to try and get Jounouchi off of Kaiba, with some help of Otogi of course.

"Ah.. I don't remember much from that.." Marik said. Atem sighed.

"You were so drunk it's not really surprising, I mean, you and Bakura was drunk within a few minutes, that's faster than Jounouchi and Honda together.." Atem complained. Bakura tried laughing, but it only came out as a wheeze. Atem eyed the former tomb-robber with some awe that he was even able to utter a sound with the situation he was in. As a matter of fact, Atem had never seen Bakura in the fetal position, but he dared say he hoped he'd see it more, because it was enjoyable seeing him writhe in some pain from time to time.

"Anyway, when will the others arrive?" Ryou asked, ignoring Bakura's pleas for forgiveness as he was being pinned to the floor by Ryou's legs, yeah, the albino was sitting on top of him. Yugi smiled.

"Kaiba, Otogi and Jounouchi is on Duel Academy for the grand opening, Anzu and Honda.. I have no idea, I think they're at home, who knows.." Yugi said, coming over. The two sat down on the couch. Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi, pulling him closer.

"Just a month left.. I can't wait till you give birth.." Ryou said, smiling. Yugi blushed.

"Me too.." he admitted.

"So, is it a girl or a boy?" Malik asked, the two however, shook their heads.

"We decided to wait.." Yugi said.

"Oh, so you can't hear it's thoughts then?" Marik asked. Yugi gave him a confused look. Malik rolled his eyes as he too sat down on Marik, who grunted, but didn't seem to mind it, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Yugi, ignore him, he's been reading Twilight!" Malik said. Yugi sighed.

"Oh.. yeah, that.. weird book about vampires.. that sparkle and stuff.." Atem said.

"Yes, that book.. apparently, vampire-fathers can hear their son or daughter before they're born, in this book, vampires can't have babies, but they can have a human become pregnant, but the baby will eventually kill the mother, or something, I think the baby eats their mother up from the inside or something.." Malik said. Yugi's cheeks lost all color. Atem gave Malik a shocked look.

"Your kidding? Eaten up from the inside? What kind of person makes that kind of a joke?" he asked.

"Stephanie Mayer.." Malik simply answered.

"Who?" Atem asked then.

"The maker of Twilight.." Malik stated. Atem sighed and tightened his hold on Yugi.

"God's.. humans are really weird.. Yugi.. it's not true, relax." Yugi's tense shoulders slumped after that. Then they fell into a comfortable silence before Marik simply rolled over, making Malik fall over, then the two started fighting, well, more like play-fighting, who knew. Bakura on the other hand, didn't seem like he could get up, which was the courtesy of Ryou's strong spells. Yugi smiled and glanced at Atem, who was smiling back.

"Happy family?" he asked lowly. Yugi nodded, smiling more.

"Happy family forever, I love you, until our bodies rot." Yugi said, giggling.

"Hahaha, yes, until our bodies rot!" Atem said, laughing.

* * *

><p>8^8 *bawl*<p>

Atem: *sigh* get over it!

Me: Okay :D

Atem: O.O

Me: XP Anyway, yeah, so I had Bakura cut his hair, I actually have a drawing of it, I just haven't scanned it yet.. but I'll try :) I'm also working on some pictures that will be like a cover for each chapter, I haven't been able to do any yet, but I will try to do it durring summer when school have ended, so keep an eye out if your interested! :D And I couldn't help making a little fun of Twilight, because after Marik's statement in Marik Plays Bloodline and Hillywoods Parody of Twilight, oh God.. I have so much fun! XD

Atem: ... okay? that's it?

Me: Nope! I tried including as much as I could in this chapter, so it ended with 8 pages, which is 1 page over what I'd usually write (,^.^),

Atem: Finished now?

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO.. I'm trying to make this longer so.. I don't.. have to work.. on the epilogue TT-TT

Atem: WRITE IT!

Me: NOOO! *runs away*

Atem: ... *sigh* annoying.. anyway, please try to review if you can, that'd sure delight her..

Yugi: And she also hopes you guys will continue to follow her stories onwards :)

Atem: ^^

Yugi: :) Bye!


	23. Epilogue

... this is it...

To be honest, I didn't think I'd finish any time soon, however, here it is.. the end, I tried my best not rushing this though ^^

I'm happy I wrote this, because I got so much positive response, which is the best praise an author can get :') I have learned a lot from writing this story, mostly about war and being put into a race-box for who and what you are..

I hope that you guys will like this chapter and please don't hate me for ending it now :D

* * *

><p>Epilogue.<p>

Those Who Believe, Will Never be Alone.

"Mommy!" a girls voice called. Yugi turned, smiled and reached out, soon holding a little girl with pointy ears in his arms.

"Why hello there little princess, what have you been up to today?" Yugi asked, laughing.

"I won a duel against Jo-jo today!" she said, giggling. Jo-jo was a friend at school that Yugi's daughter was very friendly with.

"I see, you really are gifted Ann-chan." Yugi said, smiling. The girl giggled once more as Atem came in.

"Always so cheerful.. by the way, Shima got into a fight today.." he said. Their son walked past and dumped his backpack on the table, then he slumped into a chair. Yugi gave his son a calculating stare.

"Shima, what have I told about fighting?" Shima looked at the table, refusing to look up at his parents.

"It's not good, I know, but he was picking a fight with my girlfriend!" he said.

"Shima, don't put the blame, I doubt your girlfriend like it when you get into trouble, nor do we.." Yugi sat Ann down on the floor and walked over to the table. Shima tensed, but didn't say anything. Ann looked up at her parents before she walked over to Shima, tugging at his sleeve. He looked down.

"Why do you fight?" she asked. Of course Ann had gotten Yugi's kicked puppy-look so the oldest sibling just groaned.

"Ack.. the cuteness.. Gods, why did you have to get mom's look." he muttered. Yugi smiled while Atem laughed merrily.

"Yugi's genes are strong in Ann-chan, that's all, you have more of my genes after all.." he said, siting down beside Shima. Yugi raised an eyebrow as he sat down as well.

"Well, you did have a thing for getting into trouble too.." he said.

"Ah.. yeah, but that was only when I was protecting you.." Atem said, scratching the back of his neck. Shima stared at Atem in shock, then he smiled slowly.

"I'll try.. not to fight.." he then said. Yugi smiled.

"Good." then he got up to make dinner. Atem leaned in.

"And if those guys are bothering your girlfriend, challenge them to a duel, you'll blow their pride to smithereens." he said. Shima smirked, then his smile faltered.

"Yes, it's just.. my duel disk haven't been working properly these days."7

"Then, let's get it fixed because Kaiba will surely sue us if he finds out we've neglected a duel disk.." Atem said. Shima nodded and smiled. Yugi turned as he was just about to reach the stove.

"But there will be some punishment for getting into a fight Shima, remember, your already in junior high." he said. Shima pouted, then he nodded, sulking. Atem laughed at the pout, which was one of the few things he had from Yugi.

"Don't laugh dad.." Shima complained.

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled as he looked at the glass case where his old deck was. Then he turned, seeing a teen with brown hair. The Kuriboh with wings floating by the brunette's head was an easy give away for who he was.<p>

"Now then, Yuki Judai, this will be your true graduation duel." he said. Yudai eyed him with some hesitance. It seemed the three years in school had matured the kid Yugi had run into, but it didn't mean it was all good. Yugi smiled softly.

"So, I'll be dueling you?" Judai asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yes, and no.." Yugi said. Judai titled his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Yugi looked out over the city that had changed throughout the years he had been here. No matter where he traveled, Domino City would always be in his heart.<p>

"So this is were you where." a voice stated. Yugi glanced to his side, smiling shortly.

"Where else.. after the whole ordeal with the world being saved I've tried to keep my head low.." Yugi said, sighing. Just a month or so ago, the newest tournament, sponsored by Kaiba corp of course, was held. With a lot of bad people it seemed. Not only those who'd cheat,but those who used the power of darkness to reach their goal, only to be stopped by those chosen to save the world. Yugi noticed that his friend was sitting beside him now.

"So, what were you up to?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I've been hanging out with Shou.. but that's about it, also been dueling with Katsuya-san a lot too." he said, smirking. Yugi smiled back and drew a hand through his wild hair.

"I'm guessing you won?" he asked. The brunette laughed.

"Yes, of course, it was a lot of fun." the teen answered and Yugi's smile grew.

"At least.. you had fun, that's what's most important." Yugi said.

"Of course, you thought me that Yugi-san." he said. Yugi nodded.

"You already knew, but you had forgotten it during the battles, now then, should we head over to see him?" Yugi suggested, getting to his feet. The teen smirked, his brown eyes gleaming with michief.

"Yes, that'd be cool, I haven't seen him since our battle with Paradox." he said.

"Me neither, but Atem did say once; we were bound to meet again.." Yugi said.

"He jinxed us.." the other joked. Yugi chuckled.

"Well, I wont complain, let's go Judai." he said. The brunette smirked and got up, the two walked over to the door and entered. Soon meeting Atem and Shou, who was talking with Jounouchi, Malik, Ryou and Bakura about something. Yugi and Judai was quickly noticed as they came over.

"Heading out?" Bakura asked. Yugi nodded.

"We're heading over to a friend, Atem, do you want to come too?" Yugi asked. Atem smirked, then he nodded. The three walked over to the door, Judai being the last.

"Not sure when we'll be back, see you later." he called, then they were gone. Jounouchi stared after them.

"They have friends? In this age an' year?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yes, a boy who came through the time, helping them defeat the guy who was stealing dragons back before Yugi and Atem become vampires.." he explained. Shou tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah.. my dragon was taken, as well as Johan's.." he said.

"Mine an' Seto's too.." Jounouchi complained. Shou nodded.

"Yes, I heard from Judai that the dragons were converted into malefic dragons.." the blue haired teen said. Jounouchi and the rest eyed him before they looked at the door were Atem, Yugi and Judai had left through.

"They're surprisingly close.." Malik stated.

"Of course, Judai, just like Yugi and Atem are the chosen ones, to meet someone like them, that are chosen to fight against evil as long as they live, that's one thing we can't ever understand.." Ryou said.

"Well, does it matter? We're immortal now.. we'll always stay by Yugi's side, no matter what.." Jounouchi said, laughing. Bakura stared at him, then he smirked, but didn't say anything because Ryou was watching him like a hawk.

* * *

><p>The cool air was biting tonight, but the young man didn't care. Yusei Fudo was used to being a little cold, of course, he couldn't blame anyone but himself for standing outside. He looked up at the dark sky. There was no moon, no clouds, just a sea of stars gleaming down at him. Somehow, those gleaming stars reminded him of his battle with the two people he never thought he'd have a normal conversation with. Yusei sighed, then massaged his neck with one hand. The man had found himself more than once becoming stiff when working. The long days was taking it's toll of his body.<p>

"Yusei?" a voice called and the man stiffen. Of course, he, just like the rest of the world knew that the King of Games wasn't a human anymore, but it had been nearly twenty years since they'd seen him. He turned his head, his azure-blue eyes finding amethyst, and Yusei's hand dropped.

"Yugi.. -san? Judai-san?" he asked, shocked speechless. Judai smirked cheerfully while Yugi offered a small smile, behind Yugi stood a man that looked like Yugi's copy, just with a massive tan and a pair of fiery, crimson eyes.

"And.." Yusei began, not sure if he was right. Atem smiled.

"Yes, formerly know as the spirit of the puzzle, Pharaoh and yami, I'm Atem.." Atem said, smiling even more when Yusei's jaw fell. Yugi walked over.

"You seem shocked." Yugi stated. Yusei closed his mouth, then he nodded.

"Of course, no one has.. seen you... in twenty years.." Yusei began. Yugi smiled.

"We've been hiding for most of the time, at least after the Zero Reverse.." Yugi said. Yusei nodded, then he turned towards the garage-door.

"Come on inside, it's warmer there." he offered and they all nodded, following him inside. Yugi and Atem exchanged smiles. Even if they had to wait just about a decade, it was worth it, well worth it. Now they were all together again, the four who beat Paradox and saved the world more times than they could count.

"So, we know you've been fighting lately, you must be tired?" Atem asked.

"Yes, it's been tiresome, but at least it's over for now.." Yusei said. Atem smiled and sat down on the couch, followed by Yugi and Judai while Yusei got a chair to sit on. They chatted on for about three hours before Judai looked at his phone and noticed he had two missed calls and a huge amount of text messages. When the rest gave him questioning stares, he just smiled.

"Shou's wondering if we're going stay over, it's already pretty late." he said.

"Oh.. well, true, it is late.." Yugi agreed. Yusei stared at them before he nodded.

"So you don't usually stay awake all night?" he asked. Yugi stared at him.

"Well, I used to, but it's a mess when something comes up and I have to work on the day.. it's hell turning the sleeping hours.." Yugi stated, groaning. Yusei and Atem smiled while Judai laughed.

"So, Judai-san, are you.. a vampire too?" he asked. Judai shook his head.

"No, I'm a Sage.." that gained a confused look.

"Sage is the ultimate form of a magician, Judai's a wizard." Atem stated.

"Oh, I see." Yusei said. They three got up.

"We should probably head back, of course, you can come by a visit us if you want to, we'll do the same." Yugi said. Yusei smiled and nodded.

"I will do that." suddenly Judai was over by Yusei's duel runner, then he looked up at them with those puppy-eyes of his. The three inwardly cursed, because even Yugi found he was effected by Judai from time to time.

"Yusei, can you teach me how to turbo duel? It'd be so much fun if I could ride a bike.." Judai asked. Yusei thought about it for some time, then he slowly nodded, placing a finger against his chin.

"Well, you'll need to find a duel runner then." he said.

"Oh, that.. well, I can probably find something, maybe I can find a few more than one so we all can turbo duel, it do look like fun." Yugi said. Yusei nodded.

"Parts for a duel runner is expensive though." Yusei said. Yugi smiled.

"You forget who I am, besides, I think Kaiba can help out there.. and I've heard that your machine skills are quite large." Yugi said, smirking now. Atem smirked as well while Judai was snickering. Yusei smiled and nodded, then he went over to the shelf to pick something up and came back, giving Yugi a paper.

"It's a list over the parts that, despite not being first-class, are better than those high class things rich people buy!" Yusei explained. Yugi nodded and made sure that the paper was safe in his pocket. The three walked over to the doors. Yusei following right behind.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later then?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"Yes, of course." Yusei answered. Atem smiled.

"Then, bye.." he walked out, followed by Yugi.

"See you around Yusei." and then Judai exited. Yusei smiled.

"They've changed so much." he murmured before closing the door.

"But they're still the teens I once and still are friends with." and he knew that they'd always stay friends. Because, even if he hadn't told them yet, he would not die in the nearest future, after all, who said he was a human?

The End.

* * *

><p>And I'm leaving the rest to your imagination. ^^<p>

I can't say how happy, and at the same time, sad I am for ending this story, it means a lot despite just being a story and I felt a lot of different things throughout this whole story. As for names.. :P Shima is just a mini-version of Shiamun, but written Japanese and changed slightly.. and Ann-chan, the cute little middle-schooler, she named after a motherly figure whom I look up to a lot because she teached me a lot of things that I normally can't learn by myself..

Yeah.. so Judai turned out to be a Wizard :P As for Shou.. I have no idea, I'm just guessing he tagged along, go injured at some point and Yugi saved him.. who knows, and Yusei, well, that's another story for another time, in which I will probably never write.

So that's it, I'm glad you all continued following this story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it!

Yugi: Bye :) *waves*

Atem: Remember to reviw-

Me: No need to, if you don't want to, don't.. it's your choice, bye then :D


End file.
